El caos de Milo: Epílogo
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Milo del Caos 2: Milo ha descubierto que es la encarnación de la deidad más poderosa del universo y ahora, mientras padece los nocivos efectos de la sangre de los dioses que corre por sus venas, Athena une fuerzas con otros dioses para protegerla de Apolo y Artemisa hasta que lo inevitable, su despertar como diosa, suceda finalmente y todos queden expuestos a su poder.
1. Prólogo

**ATENCIÓN:**

Para leer este fic es necesario leer primero **"Milo del Caos"** ya que ésta es su continuación, y si no lo haces seguramente no comprenderás qué rayos está pasando aquí.

 **DISCLAIMER: ** Saint Seiya y los personajes mencionados de The Lost Canvas **NO** me pertenecen, así mismo este fic está hecho **sin fines de lucro** y con el único objetivo de entretener al lector. Los OC son de mí creación y propiedad.

El caos de Milo

Sinopsis

Milo de Escorpio ha descubierto que es la encarnación de Caos, el primer dios del universo, y que tiene su propia elite de guerreros que la protegen. Pero tras beber la sangre de los dioses, comienza a sufrir bajo el efecto nocivo que la misma causa en su cuerpo. Cuando intenta tomar su lugar, sin embargo, es repentinamente detenida por un sello divino que impide que despierte totalmente como la diosa primordial y más poderosa de todo el universo.

Como si sus problemas no bastaran con sentir que arde en llamas por la sangre divina, los dioses se dividen en dos bandos; los que desean su despertar y protección, y los que quieren controlarla. El Santuario se convierte una vez más en un escenario de conflictos internos cuando dos espectros de Hades, un general marino de Poseidón y un dios guerrero de Odín se unen a los santos dorados para defender el lugar que comienza a ser asediado por Apolo y Artemisa.

En medio de todo esto, Milo se aparta de sus compañeros de orden y de Camus de Acuario, a quien ya no considera como su mejor amigo, y también de su medio hermano menor Mika, quien parece tener cierto grado de importancia para los guerreros que sirven a Caos.

Prólogo

–Algún lugar de Egipto, seis años antes–

Los cuerpos muertos de sus enemigos se habían convertido en polvo que se mezclaba con la arena oscura y fría. El oasis detrás de ellos estaba convirtiéndose lentamente en un punto borroso mientras se alejaban y el paisaje era igual mirara donde mirara. Saber que la misión fue un éxito era un gran alivio para Camus, pero el costo que tuvieron que pagar fue más alto de lo que esperaban. Quizás sí debieron tomar el consejo del Patriarca y llevar con ellos a alguien más, sin embargo, era tarde ahora para eso y no iba a admitir semejante pensamiento en voz alta. Dos santos dorados eran por definición más que suficiente para solucionar un conflicto. El problema con el conflicto fue que además de tener que devolver un objeto robado y disculparse con representantes de dioses ajenos y desconocidos, se vieron involucrados en una disputa política que rápidamente se tornó en una pequeña guerra civil y tuvieron que fingir estar comprometidos para que un príncipe egipcio no asesinara a Milo por tener el descaro de rechazar una propuesta de matrimonio.

Milo andaba a su lado con paso lento pero seguro, erguida y seria mientras intentaba mantener en alto el poco orgullo que le quedaba. La capa de Camus envolvía el torso de su mejor amiga, cubriendo su desnudez en un improvisado vestido que se arrastraba por la arena. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y los cortes en sus muñecas no acababan de cerrarse. Ella estaba un poco pálida, con los ojos vagando por todo el lugar como si pensara que algo aparecería en cualquier momento y acabaría con el resto de su dignidad y se llevaría su pureza. Por lo menos, saber que los hombres que los obligaron a ambos a probar su valía de maneras francamente innecesarias estaban ya en el otro mundo, probablemente sufriendo un castigo por haber presenciado la desnudez de una santa de oro al servicio de Athena.

Eso es lo que Camus le dijo para consolarla cuando casi se echa a llorar de pura frustración. Lo curioso es que ella estaba furiosa y se sentía humillada porque ellos se llevaron una buena vista de su anatomía, pero Camus también la vio y no estaba enojada con él. Intentó no detenerse mucho tiempo en ese hecho particular y continuó avanzando a paso lento, dándole tiempo a Milo de recuperar sus fuerzas. Perdió mucha sangre y volver a estar en forma le tomaría al menos dos semanas. Era su culpa que ambos estuviesen en esa situación, así que de ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar de ella para compensarla.

Milo se detuvo al costado de lo que parecía un camino marcado por ruedas de neumáticos y se sentó, cruzando las piernas una sobre otra y ajustando el nudo de la tela al costado de su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y se quedó viendo hacia arriba distraída, en total silencio y como si pensara estar ahí por al menos una hora. Ella había estado actuando raro desde que llegaron, mirando constantemente alrededor y hacia el cielo como si buscara algo, pero cuando le preguntó acerca de eso, ella le dijo que se sentía como si estuviese esperando a que algo importante sucediera, pero no sabía qué. Soltando una exclamación ahogada, ella le tomó el brazo con una mano y lo sacudió un poco.

—Mira, Camus. Es como un océano en medio del cielo—musitó Milo, aferrándose a su capa como si su vida dependiera de ello y con su cosmos encendido dándole color y vida al desierto frío y oscuro.

Él miró al cielo y asintió distraído y sin comprender demasiado, observando el camino de luces brillantes que se había formado y luego miró a su mejor amiga, cuyos ojos parecían dos de las luces que brillaban arriba. Siguiéndole la corriente, volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

—Mil estrellas están pasando—susurró bajito, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose de dónde salió esa frase.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó ella de inmediato, todavía con la inocencia iluminando sus facciones.

—No lo sé.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: y... aquí estamos otra vez! Así da comienzo la segunda parte de este rarito fic con el "milo/fem" que comenzó hace alrededor de cinco meses. La verdad, cuando comencé a escribir la primera parte y pensé en publicarlo, no creí ni remotamente que iba a llegar a darle un fin y a comenzar una seguidilla, pero aquí estamos. Espero de todo corazón que el fic sea de su agrado y prometo escribir lo mejor que pueda y revisar la ortografía xD

Sin más los dejo para que disfruten el inicio de esta bonita y BRUTAL segunda parte, y me retiro deseándoles lo mejor para el fin de semana que se acerca.

Publicación del primer capítulo: 16/04/16.


	2. Capítulo 1

" _Y te convertiste en una parte de mí, siempre estuviste ahí._

 _Te convertiste en una parte de mí, siempre fuiste mi miedo."_

1

 **Milo vs Meagan.**

 _No era común que los doce se reunieran formalmente en el gran salón del Patriarca, pero ahí estaban, todos de rodillas. El susodicho estaba al frente, con su gran casco de oro cubriendo parcialmente sus facciones y sus manos cerradas en puños a los costados. Todo en ese hombre designado por Athena como la máxima autoridad de su gente evocaba sabiduría, grandeza y poder. Athena se encontraba en el trono, vistiendo de blanco y ataviada con adornos de oro, llenando el lugar con su cosmos apacible y firme. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo y sus pequeñas manos sostenían con fuerza el báculo de Nike que anunciaba la victoria. Su rostro aniñado estaba crispado en una expresión de tristeza que puso a todos en alerta._

— _Hay un traidor entre nosotros—la voz del Patriarca hizo retumbar las paredes y dio un paso al frente, casi acercándose a todos ellos—Uno de ustedes nos ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo, haciéndonos creer que su lealtad está con Athena cuando en realidad no posee lealtad alguna. Ponte de pie, por favor._

 _Al principio nadie se movió, nadie habló, ni se oyó pregunta alguna pero luego de un momento cuando los tacos de su armadura sonaron contra el suelo, los que estaban a ambos lados elevaron la vista y se le quedaron viendo como si no pudieran creerlo. Desde su trono, la pequeña Athena de nueve años dejaba ir un torrente de lágrimas que podría haberla conmovido si en su corazón no estuviese segura de sus convicciones._

— _Meagan de Escorpio—la voz de uno de sus compañeros, el onceavo santo llegó a sus oídos como un bajo susurro—¿Por qué?_

 _Meagan cerró los ojos, acongojada por la situación y luego, cuando los abrió, toda sensación de malestar que podría haber sentido se esfumó. Miró a la pequeña diosa hecha carne, temblando en su gran trono como una hojita azotada por una tormenta, y le dijo:_

— _No llores. No tienes derecho a sentir pena por mí._

 _...*..._

La pluma se quedó a un lado, completamente olvidada mientras Milo se envolvía en una gruesa capa de frustración y nervios que le impedía incluso distinguir las pocas letras de caligrafía horrenda que garabateó en la hoja. Apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento, inspiró tan profundamente como pudo y decidió que no se daría por vencida, aunque tuviera que estar sentada ahí mismo otras tres horas. Tres horas atrás había despertado con una vorágine de recuerdos a los que intentaba darle sentido, orden e interpretación. No que fuera demasiado difícil o chocante, sino que estaba comenzando a tener dificultades para recordar lo que había hecho a los dieciocho años _en esta vida_ , siendo Milo de Escorpio. Miró la hoja garabateada en griego y quizás algún otro idioma que no había visto nunca jamás, pero que podía leer y pronunciar sin problemas y gruñó bajito, intentando no hacer el menor de los ruidos.

El reloj indicaba que la media noche estaba llegando y el Santuario desierto era un vacío a un lado del mundo. Solo los santos dorados, Athena y algunos bronceados permanecieron, además de su hermano cuyo cosmos podía sentir desde Acuario donde probablemente estaba todavía bajo la tutela de su guardián. Le había dicho que lo quería de vuelta, pero en una situación como la que estaba pasando, lo mejor era permanecer lejos de Mika. Había otros cosmos en los alrededores, uno frío y semejante a los de los acuarianos, otros dos con tintes malignos pero que permanecían en calma y un cuarto que no era capaz de reconocer. Sabía que miembros de otros ejércitos divinos habían arribado al lugar, pero no sabía para qué ni por qué la diosa les permitió pisar el terreno sagrado.

Milo sintió sus mejillas arder y supo que tendría fiebre otra vez muy pronto. No había vuelto a arder de la manera en que ardió en la sala del trono, pero ocurriría de nuevo y quería estar lista para esos momentos, quería entender por qué sucedía, por qué bebió la sangre de los dioses sabiendo lo que ocasionaría, quería saber por qué sintió en ese momento que sería necesario. Pero por mucho que las palabras correctas, que las explicaciones estuvieran aglomerándose en su mente, cobrando forma y sentido no podía ponerlas sobre papel para alertar a los demás de no intentar detenerla o salvarla cuando sucediera.

Milo era una diosa, lo quiera o no. Y la verdad no estaba segura de querer… o no querer. Los recuerdos de su primera vida como Meagan de Escorpio también se amontonaban en su mente, mostrándole que ella sí había estado de acuerdo con ser una diosa, y no solo eso, sino que siempre supo quién era realmente mientras que Milo acaba de descubrirlo y todavía no comprendía lo que realmente significaba ser un dios.

Miró la pluma como si tuviera la culpa de sus problemas para decidir en qué idioma quería escribir o hablar y consideró las opciones de intentarlo de nuevo al día siguiente, aunque eso fue lo que dijo el día anterior, y el anterior a ese. Finalmente, dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, inclinándose sobre la superficie de madera y un segundo después, el suelo tembló ligeramente. En silencio y sin respirar, miró a ambos lados en su escaso campo de visión y esperó por alguna reacción sin que hubiera ninguna. Ese pequeño inconveniente venía repitiéndose desde que supo quién era una semana atrás. Cada vez que pisaba el suelo muy fuerte, hablaba muy alto, o de plano cerraba alguna puerta dando un portazo, el suelo temblaba como si de un terremoto de una escala de ocho y medio se tratara, y eso sin contar el viento horriblemente fuerte que se levantaba de la nada cuando se ponía de mal humor. Tuvo que reprimirse un poco a sí misma desde la tercera vez que ocurrió.

—Veo que estás en un aprieto—la voz de Owen se oyó a su derecha y pronto él se materializó a su lado, de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha. No estaba hablando griego, pero tampoco algún idioma conocido por el hombre. Se trataba del idioma de Caos, uno que los dioses usaron mucho antes de la era del mito antes que la Fuerza Creadora les prohibiera hablar esa lengua. Sonaba como un susurro hablado en voz alta, algo muy suave, pero a la vez con una fuerza avasalladora— ¿Me permites que te ayude, por favor?

Milo le dedicó una larga mirada, esperando a que él insistiera o se sintiera incómodo, pero nada de eso pasó. Owen, el Pilar de la Creación y la Destrucción permaneció en su lugar como si pudiera estar ahí hasta el fin de los tiempos. Su cabello de color azul oscuro caía sobre su hombro derecho anudado con una cinta pequeña y los mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro le daban un aspecto delicado y oscuro. Sus ojos violetas brillaban como gemas en contraste con el claro de su piel y la expresión que siempre llevaba era más bien de paciencia extrema. No sabía si había algo capaz de alterar o hacer que pusiera una expresión que demostrara que estaba vivo, hasta el momento todo lo que consiguió fue que sonriera para ella.

—Estoy bien— murmuró Milo, respondiendo en un susurro y hablando en griego. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, desde que volvió del templo de Caos había tenido problemas serios a la hora de hablar. Su mente respondía a todo en el idioma helénico pero su lengua pronunciaba en el idioma de Caos. —No necesitas preocuparte por mí.

—Entiendo que aun sientas que debes ser reservada con nosotros—respondió el Pilar, levantándose y tomando un lugar en la mesa, donde se sentó y cruzó sus piernas—pero estamos aquí para servirte, solo debes decirnos qué hacer y lo haremos de inmediato.

—Ustedes no son mis sirvientes—siseó ella, cerrando sus manos en puños y levantando una brisa cálida y suave que se arremolinó en el cuarto.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez—susurró él, uniendo sus manos al frente y presionando sus largos dedos juntos en lo que parecía una muestra de tristeza—y luego pasamos casi nueve mil años lejos de ti.

Milo sabía que él hablaba del momento en que Caos fue sellada por los dioses, cuando en lugar de pedirles protección a sus Pilares, los envió lejos de un peligro que realmente no corrían. Sin embargo, entendía por qué Meagan había decidido actuar sola y era la única cosa con la que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Milo no pondría en peligro a esos chicos, incluso aunque fueran cientos de veces más fuertes que los dioses, había una manera de hacerles frentes, tal como hubo una manera en que la enfrentaron a ella y no podía imaginárselos sufriendo ese tipo de dolor que sintió al ser separa en dos.

—Fue Meagan, no yo—replicó, insistiendo. Por mucho que entendiera la situación en la que estaban, ellos la veían como algo que perdieron y recuperaron y no la trataban como a Milo, sino como a _ella_.

—La misma persona—respondió Owen. Su tono paciente y apacible hicieron que Milo sintiera temblar la comisura de su ojo izquierdo—Sin embargo, ya estás aquí, junto a nosotros. Solo hace falta que tomes el lugar que te corresponde.

—Aún no he decidido qué haré.

—Tendrás que hacerlo pronto, querida princesa— continuó, pronunciando las últimas palabras como una caricia que hizo estremecer sus huesos—no te veré sufrir en vano otra vez.

Podría haber replicado, podría haberle dicho que por mucho que alegaran, esa era una decisión que ella debía tomar y que no les correspondía a ellos opinar. Sin embargo, tampoco quería ser así de autoritaria y tirana, no quería obligarlos a hacer cosas que no querían, no deseaba ser Meagan. Pero parecía que cada cosa que había hecho hasta ese momento la identificaban con quien fue milenios atrás. Se enderezó, dispuesta a tomar otra vez la pluma, pero descubrió que ya no estaba ahí, sino en el suelo, sin embargo, antes que pudiera siquiera formar el pensamiento sobre lo mucho que necesitaba esa pequeña cosa para escribir, Owen la tenía en su mano, girándola entre sus dedos largos y delicados y viendo hacia ella como si meditara en los beneficios y las consecuencias de dársela. Milo extendió su mano y esperó mientras se distraía por el temblor de sus dedos e intentaba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que su pulso le falló de esa manera tan vergonzosamente evidente.

—No deseo que sufran por mis decisiones—murmuró guardando su mano para sí misma y desviando la mirada de él, que no parecía ver otra cosa en todo el mundo más que a su señora. El amor que transmitían sus ojos semejantes a estrellas le calaba el corazón, pero fue firme al continuar—Pero no les corresponde padecer este dolor. Cometí un error hace milenios que modificó mis planes, y yo misma me haré cargo de arreglarlo y seguir adelante.

—¿Siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando? —reclamó, tomando lugar a su lado una vez más al ras del suelo, desde donde la vio con algo parecido a súplica en su mirada tranquila y dulce—¿Por qué deseas sufrir así, por qué te sometes a ti misma a todo esto? Eres Caos, la diosa de la creación, el destino y las causas primeras. Eres capaz de reformular el universo entero con solo un pensamiento.

—¿Puedes ser justo con tus iguales, superiores e inferiores sin antes evaluarte a ti mismo? —preguntó Milo, devolviéndole la mirada y sonriendo con pesar— ¿Cómo podrías ser compasivo y bondadoso con todos los demás si no te has dado a ti mismo una segunda oportunidad?

—Pero mi señora… tú…

—Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto.

Owen se vio dispuesto a replicar, pero se vio interrumpido por una presencia ajena. Milo lo reconoció como el cosmos de Hyoga de Cisne, el único de todas las ordenes que se había atrevido a dar un paso en su dirección desde que se enfrentó a sus compañeros tras descubrir quién era. Tensándose en su lugar, ordenó al Pilar que desapareciera con solo una mirada y, bajando la cabeza en un gesto de obediencia, el muchacho se esfumó en el aire, borrando su figura como si se deshiciera en miles de partículas. Para cuando Hyoga apareció en el umbral de su estudio privado, Milo estaba garabateando el símbolo de Escorpio en el papel tras haber tachado las palabras de aspecto irreconocible que había escrito.

—Buenas…

—No es la hora del almuerzo.

Incluso aunque no estaba viéndolo, Milo podía imaginarse la expresión vacilante y la mirada insegura de Hyoga. A diferencia de otros Acuarios, él era totalmente sentimental y expresivo, también algo parlanchín y amigable. Su mirada celeste siempre denotaba amistad y buena predisposición para lo que viniera, y el trato que solía darle a los demás distaba mucho del que solían dar sus predecesores.

—Lo sé, es solo que…

—Y la hora de la cena ya pasó—continuó interrumpiéndolo. Se volteó a verlo y lo encontró hecho un manojo de nervios mal disimulado revestido con la armadura de bronce. Su cabello rubio estaba bastante largo y su único ojo visible y funcional vagaba nervioso por toda la habitación.

—Sí, también lo sé, pero…

—Si sabes todo eso, ¿qué haces aquí entonces?

Hyoga guardó completo silencio y Milo sonrió. Era divertido molestarlo cuando podía, sobre todo porque eventualmente el muchacho le daba casi el mismo respeto que a su maestro. Cuadrando los hombros con forzada valentía, el jovencito se acercó hasta el lado opuesto de su escritorio y apoyó las manos en la superficie de caoba oscura. Milo puso una mano sobre la otra en la mesa y esperó pacientemente para interrumpirlo de nuevo.

—Mi compañero Isaac quiere conocerte—dijo. Sus cejas se elevaron con expectación y una especie de sonrisa encantadora comenzó a formarse en su rostro luminoso.

Por un momento, Hyoga le recordó a Mika cuando intentaba ser valiente.

—Isaac—repitió Milo, parpadeando reiteradas veces preguntándose cómo es que estaba metiéndose en algo que ya comenzaba a antojársele como un buen lío.

—Isaac de Kraken es un general marino. Él y yo entrenamos juntos en Siberia y…

—Sé quién es— interrumpió de nuevo, haciendo que él inflara las mejillas conteniendo el aire que iba a utilizar para hablar.

—Entonces puedo decirle que venga, ¿Verdad?

—No.

Hyoga volvió a guardar silencio, más esta vez su boca permaneció abierta, mostrándose incapaz de creer la negativa que estaba recibiendo por su parte. No es que Milo alguna vez haya gozado de los beneficios de poder decidir y que su decisión fuera tomada en cuenta, pero el poco tiempo que pasó a cargo de Hyoga antes que la guerra contra Hades les estallara en las narices, se había dado el lujo de tomar ciertas medidas en lo que a él le concernía y había demostrado a grandes rasgos lo diferente que era de su maestro. Ella nunca le dijo que no, ni siquiera cuando él le pidió ir a Siberia a visitar la tumba de su madre.

—Pero él… es decir. Milo, él realmente tiene deseos de conocerte—replicó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando las manos en puños.

—Si él realmente quisiera conocerme no te habría enviado como emisario, pero en cambio es lo que hizo, ¿verdad? Usarte para verificar que no le asestaré una Aguja Escarlata apenas ingrese en el área privada. —Hyoga guardó silencio, aunque en realidad se veía como si quisiera replicar. Sin darle tiempo, Milo continuó—Athena le ha dado permiso para transitar el pasillo principal de todos los templos y las áreas de entrenamiento. Pero tiene prohibido poner un pie en estas habitaciones. Si la diosa le ha impuesto esta regla para poder permanecer en el Santuario pacíficamente, ¿quién soy yo para darle permiso de venir aquí?

—Perdóname por molestarte—concluyó él, alejándose tan rápido que por un momento pareció un borrón en movimiento. Se detuvo en la puerta, y tras abrirla, le echó un vistazo y murmuró—él está preocupado por ti.

—Vete a dormir, Hyoga. Ya pasó el horario de protección al menor.

El jovencito atravesó el umbral, cerrando de un portazo y dejando tras de sí un vacío increíblemente insoportable. Milo suspiró y se llevó una mano a la garganta, donde sintió el calor de su piel subiendo rápidamente de temperatura. Se dirigió a su cuarto y tras deshacerse de su ropa, ingresó a la ducha de agua helada que hizo que su piel se erizara por completo y que sus músculos se tensaran en protesta. A pesar de la inminente llegada del verano, la fiebre ya la había obligado dos veces a cubrir su cuerpo con abrigos invernales y revestir sus pies con botas rellenas de lana. No que le avergonzara ese hecho, ni mucho menos. Se había hecho amiga rápidamente de las olvidadas camisetas de mangas largas en vista de que su propio cosmos no servía para mantener estable la temperatura.

La sangre de los dioses que bebió además de provocarle serios estados de fiebre, la debilitaba físicamente, y su mala condición física impedía que hiciera un buen uso de su cosmos. Milo todavía no comprendía por qué había aceptado beber esa mezcla asesina, pero sentía con cada fibra de su ser que había hecho lo correcto al obrar de esa manera. La solución aleatoria era morir y dejar que Hades desapareciera su alma, lo cual en realidad no le importaba demasiado, no cuando no se encontraba atada a su existencia y sabía muy bien que su vida no era otra cosa sino una pieza reutilizable en las manos de los dioses, pero morir en esta ocasión significaría que estaría abandonando a Mika. Y no quería dejar solo al chiquillo.

Vagamente, se preguntó qué haría su maestro si estuviera ahí, se preguntó si alegaría por ella ante Athena o si acataría todas las órdenes sean cuales fueran. Suspirando, decidió que Aireen de Altar probablemente guardaría silencio hasta la muerte tal como habían hecho sus compañeros, probablemente la reprendería por arreglárselas para acabar metida en un lío como ese sin siquiera esforzarse.

Para cuando salió de la ducha, con una toalla en la cabeza y otra cubriendo su cuerpo, estaba temblando tan violentamente que sus dientes castañeaban incluso aunque estuviera apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y prácticamente los restos de agua en su piel se secaron al instante. Viéndole el lado bueno a eso, se vistió a prisa con una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y pantalones negros que no hicieron nada para detener el frío provocado por la fiebre. Sin siquiera intentar ponerle orden al desastre de bucles de su cabello húmedo, se reclinó en el sofá más largo de su sala privada y decidió que era tiempo de irse a casa.

 _Casa_. Milo nunca había tenido una casa real. Escorpio era un lugar transitorio desde el cual partía a la guerra y al cual en algunas pocas ocasiones había regresado después de una batalla. En Milos vivió en una cabaña en lo profundo del paisaje donde los demás isleños casi no iban, y antes de su inicio en la vida de los santos guerreros de Athena no podía recordar ni cuál era su nombre.

No antes de saberlo, de todos modos. Y _casa_ era una manera extraña de llamar al templo gigantesco que tenía un gran parecido con Escorpio, pero así se sentía cada vez que iba a ese lugar. Con vista a los reinos de los dioses que tenían dominio sobre el mundo de los humanos, la edificación de pulcra y lisa piedra blanca se alzaba en medio de lo que parecía un mar de estrellas naciendo y siendo expulsadas a las áreas del universo que todavía estaban vacías. Milo había sentido fascinación la primera vez que estuvo ahí, seguida de una gran sensación de paz que hasta ese momento no se comparaba con nada. Acostumbrada ya a esa vestimenta de diosa, se encontró a sí misma en medio de la sala donde debería estar su armadura, pero en cambio había un trono en lo alto de una plataforma. Solo que esta vez, el trono no se encontraba vacío.

Confundida, Milo se observó a sí misma de pie en lo alto, con su cabello alzado en una alta cola de caballo y la capa blanca y brillante esparcida a un lado, cayendo sobre las escaleras como una catarata de estrellas. Extrañada y precavida, levantó una mano con la palma extendida hacia adelante y su reflejo en lo alto hizo lo mismo. Luego, volteó el rostro hacia la derecha y su reflejo la copió, realizando la misma inclinación de cabeza y cuando frunció el ceño y se echó para atrás, la imagen allá arriba hizo exactamente lo mismo. Pero había algo que no se sentía bien en todo eso. Había venido a este lugar en las noches cada día desde hacía una semana y nunca se había visto reflejada en ninguna superficie por muy cristalina que fuera. Además, los Pilares de la Creación no estaban por ninguna parte y no podía sentir sus cosmos. Avanzando un pasó, vio a su reflejo hacer lo mismo, y hubiese seguido en ese plan si algo parecido a una pared invisible no la hubiese detenido. Hizo un gesto de dolor involuntario cuando la primera parte de su cuerpo en chocar con esa pared fue su frente, y se llevó la mano a la zona dañada por instinto.

Una risa baja reverberó en el silencioso templo y Milo sintió que se le erizaba el cabello de la nuca. Miró hacia el frente y hacia arriba para ver a su reflejo sonriendo con burla y de brazos cruzados. Entonces, prestando algo de atención se dio cuenta que lo que sea que estuviera ahí, no era un reflejo suyo, sino alguien más.

Observó las formas angulosas y clásicas de su rostro, sus pómulos marcados y su nariz fina y altiva que le otorgaban una madurez indiscutible. Milo nunca había sido capaz de deshacerse de los contornos suaves de la niñez y su nariz pequeña no tenía nada que hacer en contra de esa mujer. Su figura estilizada y realzada por la adhesión de la tela blanca hacía resaltar sus buenos y abundantes atributos, mientras que Milo a veces no se molestaba en utilizar un sostén ya que en realidad no había mucho que sostener. El cabello que ella lucía era más oscuro y menos ondulado, también era a simple vista más largo y el color turquesa en sus ojos era más claro, casi cristalino y enmarcados por cejas que a Milo se le ocurrió que tal vez necesitaría para parecer más una mujer y no tanto una recién salida de la adolescencia.

En cualquier caso, esa presencia ahí se le antojaba como una broma contra sí misma y tenía que buscar la manera de hacerla desaparecer. El problema es que no sabía cómo.

—Meagan—susurró Milo.

Meagan acentuó su sonrisa, estrechando la mirada y bajando un poco el rostro, como un gato al acecho. Sus brazos antes cruzados cayeron con gracia a cada lado de su cuerpo y ella avanzó dos pasos más en las escaleras, todavía estando muy por encima y haciendo que Milo odiara con cada gramo de su ser su sola apariencia igual a la suya.

—Meagan—murmuró ella, haciendo que Milo frunciera más el ceño. Su nombre antes de ese, era el mismo que el de la mujer que tenía frente a ella y se preguntaba si de verdad la había llamado así para molestarla.

Milo odiaba ese nombre. Era el nombre que su padre le había dado.

—Estás asustada—continuó su antecesora, acercándose todavía más y deteniéndose al final de las escaleras. Detrás de ella, el material del que estaba hecho el trono y las paredes a ambos lados comenzaba a cambiar gradualmente de color, con atisbos de rojo y dorado y lila en algunas partes.

—No sé qué hablas—decidió Milo, totalmente segura de que no estaba asustada y no lo había estado antes.

—Aún no. Aún no comprendes lo que estás haciendo—respondió ella, cambiando su expresión altiva por una que se acercaba mucho a la tristeza—Nunca dudes de que todos los pasos que seguirás a ciegas antes que finalmente comiences a entender son correctos y necesarios.

—Sigo sin saber de qué hablas.

Ella sonrió entonces, extendiendo su mano derecha y apuntándola con su dedo. Milo comprendió lo que hacía cuando su uña brilló con el rojo más intenso y trató de hacerse a un lado, pero se vio inmovilizada por una fuerza invisible que la detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Meagan la atacara con una Aguja Escarlata que se incrustó en el costado derecho de Milo, entre sus costillas. El pinchazo inicial no fue más que una molestia, pero la sensación de ardor y entumecimiento que le siguieron hiciera que se doblara en su lugar y posteriormente cayera sobre sus rodillas. Llevando una mano a la zona herida, hizo presión cuando un grueso hilo de sangre comenzó a salir y a manchar el pulcro blanco de su ropa. Miró al frente, a Meagan y la encontró volviendo a subir los escalones hasta llegar al trono, donde se sentó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Estás tan asustada como _él_ —murmuró, su imagen desapareciendo, fundiéndose con el trono que se teñía de rojo.

Milo intentó alcanzarla antes que desapareciera por completo pero el dolor en su costado la detuvo. Recordaba lo que solo una de las Agujas Escarlatas podía hacerle a una persona, pero no recordaba que con solo una pudiera paralizar por completo el cuerpo de un adulto, más aún, el de un santo dorado.

Gimiendo por el efecto del veneno, ignoró el rápido ritmo al que iba su corazón, más no pudo evitar preguntarse si era normal que doliera t _anto_.

.

* * *

Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

—Huele como a Milo—susurró Saga a su lado. Con los ojos casi en trance y los labios entre abiertos, dio un paso adelante y frunció el ceño—¿Es por esto que toda esta gente está aquí en lugar de alejarse?

Camus hizo un gesto involuntario ante la perspectiva de tantas personas alteradas por el perfume de su compañera, desagradándole totalmente esa idea.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Al principio no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a escribir el primer capítulo. Pensé en pasar directo a la acción, el drama y las lágrimas, pero también pensé en darle un comienzo tranquilo, una base estable de la que pudiera partir con seguridad a las situaciones a las que quiero llegar, así que ahí está el capítulo uno, el verdadero comienzo. Me pareció divertido ver un MiloVsMilo, aunque no fue tan sangriento como me lo imaginé; lo que sí imaginé fue que ella perdía contra sí misma, demostrando que aunque trate de no ser "ella" sigue siéndolo, porque son la misma persona pero en diferentes épocas. En fin, ni sé por qué por qué profundicé en eso pero espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar. Y no se preocupen, ya aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo lo que algunas de ustedes denominaron como una banda de INÚTILES xD (los aman, admítanlo)

Tengan un buen fin de semana y un excelente inicio de semana, y se me cuidan mucho en nombre de Dios, que guardará sus caminos.

 ***** Las dos estrofas utilizadas para el capítulo, que está sobre el título, corresponde a la canción: Figure 09 de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 20/04/16


	3. Capítulo 2

_"Un conflicto de colores  
mientras las llamas suben hacia las nubes  
quise arreglar esto pero  
no podía dejar de derrumbarlo."_

2

 **Hielo y fuego.**

El cielo completamente nublado con sus tonos variantes entre el gris oscuro y un perturbador rosa pálido se extendía hacia todos los lados, siendo interrumpido únicamente por ese espacio suspendido sobre el octavo templo que permanecía impoluto y repleto de estrellas. Desde la entrada de su templo, Camus observaba cruzado de brazos mientras la fría brisa proveniente del mar azotaba con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse notar. Era probablemente un poco menos de media noche y aunque todo el Santuario estaba en completo silencio, sabía que no todos dormían. Los cosmos conscientes de los pocos residentes traicionaban la aparente sensación de tranquilidad y las sombras moviéndose entre las formas naturales del terreno incitaban a ser cuidadoso.

Sabía que en Cabo Sunión se encontraban Saga y Kanon de Géminis, había sentido sus cosmos desde ese lugar diciendo que en las costas todo estaba bien. Sabía también que en el pueblo se encontraban DeathMask de Cáncer y su amigo Afrodita de Piscis, que unos minutos atrás habían dado informes tras haber enfrentado un incendio en un edificio viejo del que pudieron sacar a todos los que lo habitaban antes que las llamas se llevaran una vida, sin embargo, desde donde estaba Camus podía ver una columna de humo lo suficientemente grande como para saber que el servicio de seguridad del poblado estaba teniendo problemas para controlar el fuego.

Más allá de los bosques los santos Leo y Sagitario, acompañados del dios guerreros proveniente de Asgard rondaban en busca de cualquier tipo de movimiento o presencia que fuera sospechosa y peligrosa, pero debido a su silencio parecía que no estaban encontrando nada. Las puertas del Santuario estaban siendo vigiladas por los espectros que Hades había enviado, lo cual le había parecido una absoluta falta de respeto a los santos dorados, pero la misma Athena había ordenado a los sirvientes del dios del Inframundo que guardaran la entrada y alejaran a cualquier tipo de desconocido que quisiera acercarse. Ambos guerreros se mostraron conformes con su tarea cuando la diosa los asignó dos días atrás, pero nada había ocurrido en realidad.

En su recámara, la diosa descansaba protegida por el Patriarca, el santo de Libra y tres de los cuatro santos de bronce presentes. Hyoga estaba en la entrada posterior del octavo templo con Isaac. Sin importar cuánto se pusiera a pensar en ello, no podía dar con el motivo por el cual su ex alumno estuviera interesado en ella y aunque sabía que él no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que se estaban haciendo las cosas, no tenía derecho alguno de pretender estar tan cerca. Desde que llegó, no le había dirigido más palabras además de las primeras en la entrada de Escorpio, pero pasaba mucho tiempo con Hyoga, que a su vez pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

Milo no había dejado que ningún santo dorado diera un paso más allá del pasillo principal de su templo, de hecho, se había recluido a tal punto que ni siquiera su pequeño medio hermano menor podía acercarse, no es que lo hubiese intentado o algo así, pero Camus esperaba un poco más de insistencia de parte del peliazul, que se había pasado la semana entera en la biblioteca, saliendo solo cuando fuera necesario. Había traducido a un ritmo increíblemente rápido una buena parte del diario de Vasili de Acuario, pero casi no había hablado con nadie y Zeth, su alumno y mejor amigo de Mika, comenzaba a mostrar leves signos de preocupación.

Camus dio un paso al frente, su mirada fija en el octavo templo. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Milo encerrada ahí. Ella solía tener una fijación muy fuerte por los espacios abiertos y enormes, rechazando por completo el pensamiento de estar siquiera encerrada por más de cuatro horas seguidas. No entendía cómo se las había arreglado para estar tanto tiempo ahí dentro sin enloquecer, aunque él no podría decir si efectivamente el cautiverio la había afectado o no, ya que no habían mantenido siquiera una mirada desde hacía una semana. Dando otro paso, se negó a reconocer que estaba preocupado, más su corazón dio un vuelco en protesta, pidiendo que lo que sentía aflorara y no fuera negado ni contenido.

Suspirando, volvió a su posición inicial y se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Todo ellos habían estado esperando cruzados de brazos a que algo o alguien atacara desde el exterior mientras Milo se apartaba de su lado y sufría a solas el efecto de la sangre de los dioses que Athena, engañada por Apolo, le dio de beber. Según Hyoga, cada noche la encontraba en su sofá, acurrucada y abrigada mientras su piel ardía. Su ex alumno había usado su cosmos para bajarle la temperatura, pero no siempre funcionaba y en dos ocasiones las únicas dos amazonas fueron requeridas para quitar del cuerpo de Milo ropa congelada.

Camus no se había acercado a ella, no porque temiera ser atacado o porque estuviera molesto por la manera en que agredió a todos verbalmente, sino porque aún seguía pensando en esas palabras que le dijo la última vez que se vieron, y porque comenzaba a creer que existía una buena posibilidad de que hubiera algo malo con él.

— _Me acabas de romper el corazón._

Podía escucharla prácticamente a cada instante, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que respiraba en profundidad, cada vez que se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ella.

Sabía que lo que sentía era culpa por haberse marchado en lugar de responderle, sabía que el remordimiento se debía más a las lágrimas que le ocasionó y no tanto a las palabras. Pero por alguna razón, Camus no se sentía capaz de hacer algo para compensarla, para hacerla sentir mejor. De tanto en tanto sentía el impulso de ir al octavo templo para hablar con ella, pero no podía.

Simplemente _no podía_.

Sabía que si iba con Milo no necesitaría decir nada, sabía que con solo mirarla ella perdonaría su falta de expresiones, pero…

— _¿Alguna vez vas a ser sincero conmigo? ¿Alguna vez vas a estar de mi lado?_

Si de mí dependiera todo esto, pensó. Pero se detuvo al sentir cosmos latiendo en alerta desde el pueblo. Camus vio encenderse varias luces a lo lejos, en la misma dirección antes de recibir el llamado por parte de los cosmos de Afrodita y DeathMask. Apresurándose, cruzó los templos vacíos a excepción de Virgo, donde escuchó a Shaka diciéndole que debía tener cuidado. En menos de quince minutos estaba a la entrada de Rodorio, donde las calles que deberían estar repletas de curiosos se encontraban vacías y tranquilas. Las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos resonaron en sus oídos a medida que llegaba a una zona de la ciudad donde muchos edificios antiguos se aglomeraban uno contra otro sin dejar más espacio entre ellos que pequeños y oscuros callejones que se convirtieron en basureros improvisados que ardían, literalmente.

Frente a cuatro edificios viejos que ardían desde el suelo hasta el techo se amontonaban probablemente las personas que los habitaban y que eran detenidos con esfuerzo por las fuerzas policiales locales, que habían colocado un vallado que era forzado por el movimiento de las personas que intentaban pasar. Divisó a Saga de Géminis, que venía a toda prisa desde la costa.

—DeathMask me ha dicho que no pueden apagarlo sin importar cuánta agua utilicen—la voz del santo de Géminis vino desde la distancia, y Camus fue hacia él sorteando a la gente que a duras penas les daban paso libre—Cree que quizás alguien provocó esto.

—No siento ninguna presencia extraña—respondió.

El silencio de Saga le confirmó que él tampoco. Sin saber exactamente de qué manera ayudar sin entorpecer el trabajo de las fuerzas de seguridad, permaneció junto a su compañero observando a las personas. Al menos unos cien hombres se aglomeraban alrededor del vallado y todos empujaban contra los oficiales, tratando de pasar como si quisieran ir hacia los edificios en llamas. Mirando hacia el frente, Camus notó que el suelo a la vista en cada una de esas edificaciones estaba también en llamas, pero de una manera curiosa y extraña, creía distinguir una coloración azulina y violácea en la luz que despedía el fuego. Como si no fuera fuego normal. Las columnas de humo negro que se elevaban hacia las nubes tenían destellos de los mismos colores, como chispas estallando y dándole tonalidad a la negrura. Los destellos chocaban entre sí y algunos de ellos caían sobre el suelo con un sonido similar a la madera crepitando al ser encendida.

—¿Por qué las personas no se van? —se preguntó, mirando alrededor y notando la fuerza con que empujaban contra el vallado, algunos de ellos incluso con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente.

—Quizás sea el aroma—respondió su compañero de armas, respirando profundamente.

Frunciendo el ceño, respiró de igual manera, llenando sus fosas nasales del humo tóxico y desagradable. Tosió una vez y cuando volvió a tomar aire, éste tenía un rescoldo dulzón y ácido, como manzanas verdes. Un segundo aroma se le unía, algo más fuerte y empalagoso que se antojó como canela o vainilla.

—Huele como a Milo—susurró Saga a su lado. Con los ojos casi en trance y los labios entre abiertos, dio un paso adelante y frunció el ceño—¿Es por esto que toda esta gente está aquí en lugar de alejarse?

Camus hizo un gesto involuntario ante la perspectiva de tantas personas alteradas por el perfume de su compañera, desagradándole totalmente esa idea. Del otro lado del vallado, los bomberos intentaban apagar las llamas y el sonido lejano de una avioneta llegaba a sus oídos a la vez que una especie de bruma rosácea caía sobre los edificios. Gruñendo por lo bajo, pensó que nunca lograrían terminar si seguían así, y las llamas estaban extendiéndose hacia las casas cercanas.

—Estas personas tienen que irse… —susurró Saga justo cuando un oficial era lanzado al suelo y pisado por dos hombres que corrieron directo al edificio más cercano, cuya entrada estaba destruida por completo.

Camus actuó por instinto, congelando las piernas de ambos hombres que se tambalearon en sus lugares antes de mirar, horrorizados, el hielo que los cubría casi hasta los muslos.

—Hay algo muy malo ocurriendo aquí, ¿dónde rayos están esos dos? — murmuró Saga, haciendo a un lado a la gente. Camus estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero el fuerte sonido de una explosión a la derecha detuvo su andar.

Camus se volteó a ver cómo el fuego se iniciaba en la siguiente calle, comenzando desde el suelo en un lío de colores azules y violetas que se tornaban en rojo y dorado a medida que las llamas trepaban por las paredes y escalaban hacia el techo. En cuestión de segundos los pequeños locales se volvieron solo figuras oscurecidas en contra posición a las llamas brillantes que los envolvían. Volteándose otra vez hacia el santo de Géminis, cruzó miradas con el susodicho antes de concentrar su cosmos en la tierra y levantar una pared de hielo que separaba a la gente del fuego. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que los pueblerinos atacasen con sus propios puños su muro, intentando derribarlo como si en verdad estuviesen desesperados por correr hacia el fuego. Consternado por ese extraño comportamiento, se cubrió la nariz cuando sintió el aroma de las rosas de Afrodita invadir el aire y mezclarse con el humo. Casi al instante, las personas se tambalearon en sus lugares y cayeron inconscientes.

—Es el humo el que está haciendo esto—comentó, apareciendo a su lado con una rosa roja en la mano derecha y un niño pequeño en su brazo izquierdo que tenía un importante golpe en el costado de la cabeza, donde la sangre oscurecía su corto cabello rubio—Estaba intentando entrar a su casa, donde su madre yacía muerta. Dijo que la escuchó llamándolo.

—Eso quiere decir que el humo crea ilusiones—respondió, mientras su compañero caminaba hacia Saga—Tendremos que sacarlos de aquí, ¿Adónde fue el resto de la gente?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que adónde fueron? — preguntó el geminiano, frunciendo el ceño como si acabara de notar que a excepción de las personas reunidas ahí, no había nadie más.

—Desaparecieron. —contestó Afrodita, y ante la perpleja mirada de su superior, rodó los ojos y continuó—Pregúntale a DeathMask, te dirá que desaparecieron. Sucedió hace algunos minutos, cuando el incendio se desató en ese edificio de allá—indicó hacia el lado opuesto, a la izquierda, donde una vieja casa de la que solo quedaban ladrillos ardía como si el fuego estuviese siendo alimentado.

—Ahora que lo dices… —murmuró Saga, mirando hacia el gentío—son solo hombres.

—¡Oigan ustedes! —la voz de DeathMask llegó desde alguna parte más arriba, y Camus lo divisó en un muro a medio caer como a doscientos metros—¡¿Qué rayos hacen ahí parados?! ¡Ayúdenme a sacar a estos babosos de aquí!

Afrodita nuevamente rodó los ojos, pero no perdió tiempo en levantar con su mano libre a dos hombres mientras continuaba sosteniendo al niño inconsciente en su brazo. Saga fue el siguiente en ponerse manos a la obra y Camus ayudó, creando una barrera de hielo que cercaba la zona que continuaba quemándose. Llevaron a los hombres a un parque cercano, donde los dejaron junto a una fuente de agua, todos boca abajo por recomendación de DeathMask que dijo algo sobre que podría ser peligroso que se ahogaran con sus propias lenguas. Mientras estaban en eso, escaneaban la zona en busca de algún cosmos maligno o desconocido, pero en lo personal, Camus no logró dar con nada que le hiciera sentir incómodo o preocupado y sus compañeros tampoco, y como una hora después decidieron que derribar los edificios y congelarlos era mejor que dejarlos arder.

En total, dos calles con seis edificaciones angostas pero altas se quemaban. Saga y DeathMask se encargarían de echarlos abajo para que Camus pudiera congelar todo. Los camiones de bomberos que quedaron olvidados cuando sus operadores cayeron reducidos por el aroma de las rosas de Afrodita, continuaba lanzando agua y el santo de Piscis destruyó las bombas a base de patadas. El resultado fue una pequeña inundación que Camus planeaba utilizar a su favor, creando una superficie lo suficientemente fría para reducir el calor del ambiente, que debido a las llamas era peor que cualquier día del verano. Con solo una explosión de poder, Saga derrumbó los edificios que se quemaban, dejando solo pilas y pilas de escombros ardientes y una calle más abajo, DeathMask hizo lo mismo. Camus se posicionó lo más cerca que pudo de las llamas sin que le resultara molesto y encendió su cosmos, pero cuando preparaba su Polvo de Diamantes, un movimiento en medio del fuego le llamó la atención.

Una figura algo pequeña parecía moverse entre las llamas con algo de dificultad, como si se tambaleara buscando un terreno firme para caminar. Horrorizado, Camus observó junto a sus compañeros la melena azul contrastando con el dorado y naranja de las llamas mientras las luces y sombras del incendio jugaban con la imagen de Milo. Ella andaba a pasos calculados, mirando más hacia el suelo que hacia el frente y en un mal movimiento, cayó de rodillas entre los ladrillos al rojo vivo. Sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo, Camus se lanzó hacia adelante, pero dos pares de brazos lo sostuvieron con fuerza.

—¡¿El hielo redujo a la mitad tu capacidad de razonamiento?!— exclamó DeathMask a su derecha, sosteniendo su brazo entre los suyos con tanta fuerza que Camus lo empujó. —¡¿O acaso tienes una espectacular habilidad para no quemarte de la que quieras contarnos?!

—¡Es Milo! —gruñó por lo bajo, viendo al frente, pero encontrando vacío el lugar donde un momento atrás estaba su mejor amiga.

—Es verdad, también creí verla—murmuró Saga, su voz algo distante mientras sus ojos escaneaban el lugar con insistencia, como si pudiera hacerla aparecer si se concentraba lo suficiente.

—Si esto no confirma nuestras sospechas de que alguien está haciendo esto, entonces no sé qué lo hará—resopló Afrodita, soltando de su agarre el brazo izquierdo de Camus.

Frustrado por haber sido engañado y puesto en evidencia delante de sus compañeros, Camus se apresuró a poner su máscara de fría indiferencia antes de lanzar su Polvo de Diamantes al frente y congelar la calle completa y las fachadas de las casas al otro lado. Por un momento, todo estuvo en completo silencio y una brisa fría le revolvió el cabello, y entonces, la brisa se detuvo y por un momento sintió que el aire escaseaba antes que, literalmente, todo estallara alrededor de ellos.

Como si de una tormenta se tratase, grandes llamas se arremolinaron en derredor de los viejos edificios de madera y ladrillo hasta que ni uno solo quedó indemne. El sonido de las llamas crepitando era tan fuerte que no podía distinguir lo que sus compañeros trataban de decirle sino hasta que Saga tiró de él hacia el parque donde dejaron a las personas inconscientes, lugar al que se dirigían las llamas como una gran ola en un mar. Por encima del humo y los raros colores de los que se tornaba, Camus creyó ver una figura diferente aparecer y desaparecer, y en vista de que su propia voz no se oía y sus compañeros iban delante de él, se retrasó un poco y cuando la figura apareció otra vez, atacó con el Polvo de Diamantes, pero falló por algunos pocos centímetros. No obstante, eso llamó la atención de sus compañeros que se detuvieron al instante.

El humo se dispersó con una fuerte ráfaga de viento proveniente desde el océano y una delgada y casi laxa figura quedó a la vista mientras se reposaba en un árbol cuyas ramas ardieron al contacto.

—¡¿Tú eres quien ha estado haciendo esto?! —exclamó DeathMask, apuntando a esa cosa con su dedo índice, donde una llama de fuego fatuo se formó.

 _La cosa,_ esa figura laxa y delgaducha de aspecto más bien femenino era envuelta por una luz anaranjada tan potente que no dejaba ver sus rasgos ni la expresión de su rostro contorneado por una cabellera larga que imitaba una gran flama que bailoteaba con la brisa a su alrededor. Sin vestimenta aparente y con algo en su espalda que se asemejaba a grandes alas, observaba en silencio. DeathMask lanzó sus Ondas Infernales hacia ella, pero el ataque se deshizo en el aire a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Una risa baja y cantarina se oyó por sobre los improperios de su compañero y seguido de eso, una voz suave habló.

— _No son tan impresionantes como me dijeron_ — la figura se cruzó de brazos, como si con ese único gesto se burlara de ellos. — _Creí que los santos de Athena formaban el mejor de todos los ejércitos de los dioses, pero solo son hombres_.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — más allá de los bajos improperios que lanzaba el guardián del cuarto templo, Saga permanecía impertérrito y serio. Su voz era calmada pero sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza.

— _Mi nombre no es importante para ustedes, ya que morirán aquí y ahora_ — contestó, y acto seguido, agitó un brazo en el aire y una ráfaga de fuego se levantó y avanzó hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Camus apenas si tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes que el lugar en el que estaba parado se incendiara. La llamarada se extendió por todo el lugar haciendo que tuviera que impulsarse con la fuerza suficiente para llegar al techo de una casa que ardía como todo lo demás y cuyos cimientos se tambalearon cuando aterrizó ahí. Sus compañeros utilizaron techos al otro lado de la calle para escapar del fuego que trepó rápidamente hacia ellos, como buscándolos e iniciando lo que parecía una extraña persecución por sobre los tejados que los llevó demasiado lejos del parque en el que estaban las personas todavía inconscientes. Camus creó un camino de hielo, usando gran parte de su cosmos para volver por sobre sus pasos. El fuego había alcanzado el borde del parque y estaba muy cerca de las personas. Deteniéndose en medio del espacio cuyo suelo adoquinado ya comenzaba a librar vapores y a elevar su temperatura, se encargó de bajarla hasta que el hielo crujió bajo sus pies y se acentuó volviéndose blanco y denso.

— _Así que tú eres Vásili_ —la voz de esa cosa llegó hasta él en medio de una baja risa— _Eres hermoso, después de todo. Comprendo por qué Caos desistió de su plan, tienes una cara bonita._

Sin comprender demasiado a qué se refería y sin que le importara realmente, alzó su cosmos preparándose para lanzar su ataque más poderoso, y lo hubiese hecho si en ese preciso instante no hubiese sentido un punzante y agudo dolor en el costado izquierdo que lo obligó a doblarse sobre sí mismo. Una fuerte sensación de ardor se acentuó en un punto exacto entre sus costillas y se expandió por todo su abdomen, mareándolo y adormeciendo sus músculos hasta que la sola idea de moverse le resultó extremadamente dolorosa. Distinguió el movimiento de la figura llameante en lo alto del árbol, pero no pudo hacer nada para defenderse cuando una nueva llamarada se dirigió directamente hacia él. Esperó el fuego y la horrible sensación de quemarse, pero ésta nunca llegó y alzar la vista, vio sobre al general marino Isaac de Kraken disparando la Ejecución Aurora directo hacia la figura en el árbol, que atacó por igual, haciendo que el fuego y el hielo chocaran en el aire enviando ondas expansivas que destrozaron todo lo que estaba demasiado cerca. Isaac alzó su cosmos de manera que incluso el fuego que continuaba ardiendo varios metros se extinguió. Desde su derecha, distinguió a su compañero Saga de Géminis, reuniendo el cosmos necesario para hacer su mejor técnica y detrás de él, Afrodita de Piscis y DeathMask de Cáncer hacían lo mismo. Un segundo después, la Explosión de Galaxias, el Sufrimiento Infernal y las Rosas Demoníacas Reales se unieron e impactaron a la vez contra la figura llameante, que no notó el contra ataque sino hasta que estuvo a punto de golpearla, he intentado protegerse, lanzó una bola de fuego que como resultado obtuvo un choque que provocó una explosión que hizo que todos ellos salieran despedidos a varios metros. Camus acabó golpeando su espalda contra un árbol a medio quemar que se agrietó y envió ondas de electricidad a todos sus músculos acalambrados por el extraño ardor que le provocaba el punto adolorido en su costado izquierdo.

El silencio que le siguió a esa explosión fue roto por pasos y voces vacilantes que se elevaban gradualmente. Pasos sonaron cerca y Camus observó a su ex alumno acercarse a paso rápido y decidido. Su mirada fiera y sus manos cerradas en puños hicieron que ese muchacho fuera casi desconocido para él, contrastaba con el Isaac serio pero amable que había entrenado en Siberia, le resultaba desconocido y casi desagradable.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahí tirado? —habló con tono de reproche, agitando una mano acusadora hacia él y gruñendo como si se sintiera frustrado—¡Vaya al Santuario ahora! ¡Hyoga me ha pedido que lo lleve de regreso porque la señorita Milo…

La voz de Isaac se perdió por completo en el aullido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que provino desde el Santuario que casi se llevó al peli verde, que se agazapó para resistir. Cuando el viento pasó, por menos de un segundo todo fue silencio otra vez, y entonces, el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose le siguió a una fuerte sacudida del suelo, que comenzó a temblar violentamente. El eco de un grito se mezcló en la desastrosa cacofonía, y Camus reconoció la voz de Milo y su cosmos, que se alzaba e invadía cada rincón.

Desde la vista que tenía del Santuario, solo pudo divisar una gran columna de fuego negro y azul que se alzaba hacia ese trozo del cielo que se mantenía despejado sobre el octavo templo.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—Ellos no me dejarán verla—rezongó con un tono de voz que le hizo ver más joven de lo que realmente era, aunque eso también se debía a que era algo bajito para su edad—Ya he intentado de todo, pero ni siquiera me dejan ver a tu desabrido maestro.

Hyoga sintió que medio se ahogaba y medio reía a la vez al escuchar las polémicas declaraciones lanzadas sin el más mínimo respeto o recato, o valor por su propia vida. Un insulto hecho a un santo dorado de esa manera le hubiera valido una buena serie de azotes, pero creyó firmemente que ese niño no era para nada consciente. Acuclillándose para estar a su altura, puso una mirada cómplice y sonrió a la vez que decía, en voz muy baja:

—Yo puedo ayudarte."

.

* * *

Nota al margen: bueno, bueno. Tenemos de vuelta a nuestro querido y simpático maestro de los hielos. Ya era hora de que diera la cara el infeliz. Pero tengo que ser sincera, iba a retrasar su entrada ya que cronológicamente, en la primera parte aparecía Mika antes que él, y quise respetar esa línea de tiempo, pero también quería hacerlo sufrir. Solo un poquito, de todas maneras, el pobre no sabe lo que le espera. Por otro lado, parece que tienen un nuevo enemigo (? ya veré más adelante cómo involucro a los personajes que faltan, que no son muchos pero suplantarán a los Pilares de la Creación en el papel de villanos. Y hablando de ellos, es probable que para el siguiente capítulo ya traiga también una imagen (hecha por mí, así que no esperen mucha calidad) de cómo se vería Owen, el Pilar de la Creación y la Destrucción que salió en el capítulo pasado. Ahora y sin más, los dejo para que disfruten el sufrimienkhsdsjkdn el capítulo :) tengan una excelente semana, cuidense y que Dios los bendiga y los guarde.

¡Nos vemos la próxima!

 _ *****_ Las estrofas utilizadas para el capítulo corresponden a la canción Burn it down de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 25/04/16.


	4. Capítulo 3

" _Somos los afortunados que nunca fuimos oprimidos por un arma;_

 _Somos las imitaciones de una rebelión. "_

3

 **La noche interminable.**

La voz de Milo no era más que un eco en medio de la melodía que conformaba el temblor de la tierra y el derrumbe de todo lo que había alrededor, pero Saga a duras penas pudo resistir el impulso acuciante de cubrirse los oídos. No podía imaginar cuánto dolor tendría que soportar una persona para que su voz desgarrara su cerebro al oírla, no podía siquiera comprender por el destino se empeñaría en hacer sufrir de esa manera a una persona, a una chica que ya había dado su vida dos veces antes por un mundo que no le daría las gracias. Pensó que incluso Milo, que tenía un destino mucho mayor que el del resto de ellos tendría su propio umbral de dolor y supuso que era ese, porque mira que esa chica se había metido en situaciones que la llevaron a acabar empapada de su propia sangre, pero esto era diferente, esto era cruel.

Recordó a Aioros decir que Milo lucía como si se estuviera quemando viva, que las llamas se adherían a su piel y la cubrían como si intentaran consumirla y aunque su piel no se deterioraba a causa de ellas, el dolor que expresaba era el mismo. Aioros la había visto en persona mientras sucedía y Saga estaba firmemente seguro que con oírla tendría suficiente para esta vida y todas las que le siguieran.

El violento movimiento de la tierra se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la voz de Milo dejó de oírse y Saga, que yacía de rodillas, buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros. DeathMask estaba al otro lado del parque, sosteniendo un pilar de luz que estaba a medio caer sobre algunos de los hombres que no habían despertado, Afrodita estaba sobre los escombros de lo que quedaron de los edificios que se quemaron, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al niñito con el que había aparecido. Camus estaba en el suelo, recostado sobre su lado derecho con toda la pinta de alguien que está muy adolorido y el general marino se inclinaba un poco sobre él y parecía hablarle, pero no logró escuchar lo que decía. Por lo poco que esperaba ver de dolor en el rostro del acuariano, Saga se sorprendió de escucharlo gruñir mientras sostenía con fuerza su abdomen, literalmente haciéndose una bola en su lugar e impidiendo al joven de cabellera verde ayudarle en lo que sea que estuvo a punto de hacer cuando extendió sus brazos hacia él.

—¿Qué le sucede al cubo de hielo? — murmuró DeathMask, acercándose a él tras dejar a un lado el pilar de luz eléctrica muy lejos del camino de las personas.

—No lo sé, creo que está herido—respondió de forma ausente, incorporándose y quitándose el polvo de la armadura.

—Actuó muy extraño hoy—replicó su compañero, mirando alrededor y encogiéndose de hombros—los bomberos y oficiales que no se esfumaron en el aire están despertando, será mejor que regresemos al Santuario e informemos de todo.

—Apoyo la moción con toda violencia—un impetuoso Afrodita pasó entre ambos, todavía cargando al niño en su brazo. Caminó a prisa hasta llegar donde Camus, y acto seguido, pateó la pantorrilla del onceavo guardián dos veces antes de voltearse hacia ellos e instarlos a acercarse.

Saga y DeathMask se miraron y luego se acercaron. El general marino refunfuñaba sobre regresar pronto mientras Afrodita le preguntaba cuál era la urgencia sabiendo que en el recinto sagrado había santos de oro, plata y bronce que podían arreglárselas solos, Camus estaba algo ocupado retorciéndose y ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido a Saga. Él sabía tan bien como todos que tenían suerte si el acuariano fruncía el ceño tres veces en un mes.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó al general.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Ya estaba así cuando llegué y salvé su pellejo de esa cosa—respondió su voz sonando engreída y altanera mientras sus ojos veían despectivos hacia Camus.

—Oye, amigo. Sabemos que has tenido un rato difícil, pero ¿puedes caminar? —preguntó DeathMask, poniéndose de cuclillas delante de su compañero y sacudiendo uno de sus hombros.

—Ni siquiera puede hablar—gruñó de nuevo el general, haciendo que Saga frunciera el ceño. Si no mal recordaba, ese jovencito fue alumno de Camus al igual que Hyoga.

—Se respetuoso con tu maestro—instó con voz grave y baja, deshaciendo con un solo movimiento la posición acurrucada en la que estaba el acuariano y pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros. Se quejó un poco, pero sus ojos fuertemente cerrados permanecieron así incluso cuando comenzó a andar con él a cuestas.

El camino al Santuario fue hecho en silencio. La noche estaba tan tranquila que nadie sospecharía que tan solo unos minutos atrás habían enfrentado un incendio y un posterior terremoto. Muchas de las columnas estaban inclinadas o caídas y la entrada que debería ser cuidada por los espectros de Hades se hallaba desolada y abandonada. Frunciendo el ceño, apresuró el paso cuanto pudo sin incordiar a su compañero herido, preguntándose si no habría sufrido una fractura interna ya que no había sangre a la vista. Había intentado hablar con él una o dos veces, pero todo lo que consiguió por respuesta fue un atropellado murmullo sobre que algo le ardía. Él se mantuvo con un brazo cruzando su abdomen, como si quisiera cubrir la zona herida, y para cuando llegaron al inicio del recinto de los doce templos, Mu salió a recibirlos tomando el brazo libre de Camus para ayudar a cargarlo, más el onceavo santo no se dejó y Saga acabó por soltarlo cuando de la nada se dobló sobre sí mismo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Mu, con las manos extendidas al frente y una expresión de angustia.

—No quiere decirnos— contestó Saga, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el muchacho para colocar otra vez su brazo sobre sus hombros—¿Camus, puedes decirnos qué te sucede?

—Es… esto… es… —farfulló, su voz baja sonando grave y desganada—Quema…

—¿Quema? —preguntó DeathMask con impaciencia tiñendo sus facciones—¿Esa cosa de allá te quemó?

—…Mi…lo… —farfulló otra vez antes de volver a inclinarse sobre sí mismo. Esta vez, ya no se movió, y aunque su cosmos era estable y no se sentía débil, Saga se llenó de preocupación.

—Debe estar preocupado por ella— murmuró Mu, mirando hacia arriba, donde el octavo templo se vislumbraba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. De hecho, no había daño aparente a la vista.

—Hay que llevarlo a su templo—decidió Saga, volviendo a reanudar su marcha.

Mu los acompañó, tomando parte del peso de Camus sobre sus hombros, el chico no se movía pero su respiración era pesada y sus brazos temblaban a la vez que sus manos se sacudían en ligeros espasmos. A partir de Tauro ya no había nadie en los templos siguientes y el camino fue rápido con la ayuda de su compañero de orden. El general marino los había abandonado apenas pisaron Aries, pasando el templo sin permiso y corriendo lejos de la vista de Saga. Afrodita iba mucho más adelante, llevando todavía al niño en su brazo y en algún punto entre Cáncer y Leo DeathMask murmuró sobre por qué rayos había traído al mocoso consigo. Saga no le prestó atención, él solo quería dejar a Camus en Acuario y luego bajar de nuevo hasta Escorpio y verificar a Milo.

Hacía una semana que no la veía y por lo poco que Hyoga de Cisne les decía acerca de lo que sucedía en el interior de Escorpio, solo llegaron a saber que ella aún estaba enojada con todos y no quería verlos ni oír de ellos y aunque Saga sabía que tendrían que esperar a que su furia pasara, todo lo que quería hacer era al menos comprobar si se encontraba bien. Podría soportar algunos insultos y sus golpes no dolían tanto, podía arreglárselas para esquivar sus Agujas Escarlatas, podría contra cualquier cosa que le lanzara; solo quería comprobar que estuviera bien. Sus gritos todavía hacían eco en su mente y se preguntó si su garganta estaría dañada, o si tendría fiebre, o alguna clase de dolencia.

Viéndolo de ese modo, esperaba que no estuviera consciente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de Escorpio, Saga pudo oír las voces susurrantes de Hyoga de Cisne, quien se encontraba frente a la puerta que llevaba a la residencia privada del templo. Acompañado de Shun de Andrómeda, hablaba en voz baja con el general marino Isaac. Por un momento, una mirada de preocupación se deslizó lejos del control emocional de ambos santos de bronce, pero se recompusieron rápidamente para erguirse y saludarlos con una pequeña reverencia que fue correspondida por un asentimiento de cabezas colectivo.

—Marín y Shaina están con Milo ahora, no nos permiten pasar—dijo Hyoga, cruzándose de brazos y viéndose como alguien que fue injustamente hecho a un lado.

—Eso está bien, nosotros no podemos tocar a Milo—respondió Mu, sonriendo mientras acomodaba el brazo de Camus sobre sus hombros—tu maestro parece estar herido, así que lo llevaremos para que descanse, pero no te preocupes, no parece que sea serio.

—Ayudaré a cargarlo y luego regresaremos aquí—agregó Saga, comenzando a andar nuevamente a la par de Mu—Quiero ver cómo está Milo.

—No creo que ella…—susurró Shun en voz baja, con su acostumbrado tono amable y medio tímido.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa—replicó Saga de inmediato.

Un quejido bajo provino de los labios sellados de Camus y él se removió, abriendo los ojos e inclinándose hacia la derecha. Por un momento, él se deslizó lejos de su agarre y DeathMask tuvo que apresurarse a agarrarlo para que no se fuera de bruces contra el piso.

—Estate quieto—pidió Saga, con cuanta amabilidad fue capaz de dar sin parecer forzado. Nunca había tratado demasiado con él y la verdad a veces se preguntaba por qué Milo lo consideraba como su mejor amigo a él y no a alguien como Aioria o Mu. Eran tan opuestos en todo que resultaba desconcertante.

—Quiero ir… quiero ir con ella—susurró el acuariano, extendiendo el brazo que Saga sostenía en su hombro hacia la puerta tras la cual estaba Milo.

—Oh, vamos. Ni siquiera puedes contigo mismo— gruñó DeathMask, con los brazos extendidos al frente para atraparlo en caso de ser necesario.

—Quizás debamos dejarlo descansar aquí—propuso Mu, mirando con pena a su compañero.

—No. Milo se molestará si tan solo damos un paso…

—Es su mejor amigo y está herido y para el caso, no sabemos si ella está consciente…

La discusión apenas iniciada fue interrumpida por las voces del interior de Escorpio, que sonaban como si Marín y Shaina estuviesen alteradas y luego, la voz de Milo volvió a alzarse en grito a la vez que el suelo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y la edificación se sacudía. Lo que acabó por alterar a Saga no fue escuchar tan de cerca el dolor de Milo, o una nueva réplica del terremoto, sino que Camus comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor al mismo tiempo que ella. El agarre que tenían sobre él se deshizo y el acuariano cayó al suelo, donde volvió a agarrarse el abdomen con fuerza.

—Perdóname, compañero—susurró Saga antes de apuntarle con el dedo y dejar ir su cosmos acumulado para provocarle una ligera versión del Satán Imperial que lo noqueó al instante.

—Eso fue demasiado—la precaución en la voz de Mu sumado a las miradas heladas del general marino y los dos santos de bronce pusieron a prueba lo que quedaba de su paciencia.

Girándose hacia la puerta cerrada detrás de Hyoga, quien se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, murmuró:

—¿Preferirías dejarlo sufrir como hicimos con Milo?

Sin esperar una respuesta, abrió la puerta y la cerró, escuchado murmurar a DeathMask que había razón en eso y que ya tuvieron suficiente de gritos por una noche. Las voces de Marín y Shaina venían desde la sala donde Milo solía recibirlos a todos, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso en esa dirección, la amazona de plata de Ofiuco se materializó en el umbral con una postura y presencia amenazante.

—No puedes pasar. Ella no desea verte.

—Shaina, déjalo. Milo ya está vestida—murmuró Marín desde adentro y la aludida no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado ante el amable pedido de su compañera.

—¿Qué hicieron con ella? —preguntó Saga, repentinamente ansioso. Apresuró el paso sin esperar nuevamente la respuesta y se detuvo en seco al ver una gran mancha de sangre tiñendo el suelo de la sala. El aroma metálico hizo que su estómago se revolviera y desvió la mirada, sabiéndose incapaz de creer que esa sangre le pertenecía a Milo, esperando que hubiera un error y ella hubiera dañado sin querer a una de las amazonas de plata.

—La encontramos aquí, en el suelo—Marín vino desde la cocina, acarreando consigo un paño enorme y una cubeta mediana—Acabo de meterla a su cama. Procura que no te descubra y no tardes demasiado. Le pediré a Hyoga que baje su temperatura.

Saga avanzó en silencio hasta la habitación a la que varias veces en el pasado había acarreado a una dormida Milo de seis años en la madrugada luego de que ella se escabullera hasta Géminis buscándolo y acurrucándose a un lado de su cama. Y ahí estaba, ataviada con lo que supuso era un pijama casero compuesto por pantalones cortos y una camisa negra de mangas cortas que dejaba sus brazos expuestos, donde las líneas blancas brillaban de forma tenue anunciando los nombres de los dioses en una lengua que no podía siquiera imaginar cómo se pronunciaba o interpretaba. Profundamente dormida y con una extrema expresión de cansancio, Milo yacía acostada en la misma posición en la que había estado Camus, acurrucada en sí misma y con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen.

—Qué rayos…—susurró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el momento en el que Mu soltó su agarre del brazo de Camus en una mullida cama de dos plazas, la armadura se desprendió de él y entre rayos de luz dorada volvió a su lugar en la caja de pandora. A su lado, DeathMask, quien había ayudado a cargarlo, suspiró y se rascó la barbilla mientras miraba con resentimiento al inconsciente santo de Acuario.

—Para ser tan delgado pesa mucho—se quejó, a la vez que realizaba un movimiento con los hombros que podría sugerir que le dolían los músculos, lo cual era ridículo.

Mu miró a su compañero con pena, sintiéndose mal por él. Camus era generalmente un hombre callado y serio, no demostraba sus emociones y en retrospectiva no recordaba haberlo visto nunca rogar por algo. La expresión de su rostro más allá de la obviedad del dolor que estaba sintiendo rogaba más por estar cerca de una persona que por conseguir alivio a su malestar físico. No podía creer que Saga considerara que traerlo hasta Acuario y dejarlo convalecer en soledad era una mejor opción que dejarlo junto a Milo. De verdad que no podía creerlo, aunque tampoco podía hacer nada. Podría ser ella siguiera enojada con todos, pero podía asegurar que su mal humor decaería si viera el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Mu sabía que el obvio amor entre esos dos era más fuerte que la situación, pero estaba solo en su parecer.

—Bueno, he cumplido con mi misión de ser humano moral y caritativo. Me voy a…—comenzó DeathMask, aunque con la mirada que Mu le lanzó, se silenció y tras un breve carraspeo, asintió y se deshizo de su armadura.

—Ayúdame a quitarle esa ropa. Está arruinada—murmuró Mu, quien sin esperar una reacción o acción de su compañero, llevó sus manos a la tela casi deshecha de la camiseta de Camus y la rompió.

El material cedió sin mucha resistencia y Mu lo dejó a un lado mientras seguía con sus zapatos de entrenamiento y sus pantalones. Se detuvo al escuchar una ahogada y aguda risa detrás y se volteó a ver a DeathMask, que tenía la cabeza metida en el armario del que algunas prendas asomaban.

—Dudo que esto le quede—susurró bajito, sacando su cabeza del armario y extendiendo hacia él una prenda algo pequeña, de color blanco y con simples tirantes finos que sostenían la tela de un claro corte femenino.

—No debemos inmiscuirnos en la vida privada de nuestros compañeros. Dame algo que sí le quede y deja de hurgar en sus cosas.

—Pero sé de alguien a quien podría quedarle bien—continuó sin prestarle atención—Cuando Shura dijo que Milo bajaba temprano en la mañana pensé que bromeaba. Me pregunto si…

—¡DeathMask! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño a su compañero. Iba reprenderlo diciéndole acerca de lo malo que era suponer hechos que no podían probarse, pero su atención se desvió al costado izquierdo del acuariano—Mira esto.

—Qué rayos—susurró su compañero, inclinándose sobre el inconsciente peliturquesa y viéndolo desde varios ángulos.

Camus tenía la piel del lado izquierdo de su pecho totalmente teñida de un violáceo opaco que se intensificaba en algún punto entre sus costillas, donde algo parecido a una picadura se denotaba de un violeta casi negro más intenso. El punto, no demasiado grande y más bien como un lunar se extendía hacia arriba con líneas de un intenso violeta semejantes a venas infectadas de veneno. Frunciendo el ceño, Mu recordó que su amigo dijo que sentía quemazón, recordó también que en la misma frase él dijo el nombre de Milo.

—Eso se parece un poco a las Agujas Escarlatas—susurró.

—Nunca he visto que un ataque de Milo le haga esto a alguien—replicó DeathMask, alejándose un poco—Ni siquiera ella acabó con marcas como esas cuando se aplicó esa técnica a sí misma siendo una niña. Aioria, Camus, Saga y yo lo vimos. A esa edad fue francamente espantoso. Aioria creyó que se murió y se puso a llorar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el pueblo? El enemigo que enfrentaron pudo herirlo sin que se dieran cuenta.

—¿Crees que no notaría si tuviera mi costado izquierdo en esas condiciones? No lo vi sino hasta que estaba tirado en el suelo y el pececito verde tampoco sabe nada que pueda ser de ayuda. Pero él actuó extraño allá. Se lanzó directo al fuego pensando que vio a Milo entre las llamas.

—Hay que decírselo a Athena y al Patriarca, y preguntarle también a Milo si su técnica puede hacerle esto a alguien.

—Como si fuera a respondernos—murmuró DeathMask antes de tomar una camiseta al azar y arrojársela a Mu—vistamos al príncipe encantador y luego vayamos a descansar. Él no despertará sino hasta que se deshaga la técnica de Saga y necesitaré energías para tratar con Afrodita mañana. Se veía muy molesto.

Suspirando, Mu decidió que tenía razón. Pero él no se iría a descansar, se encontraba muy preocupado y alterado como para pensar en cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño. Hablaría con Athena al respecto y luego se quedaría a velar por su amigo. Y quizás con suerte al amanecer podría conseguir llegar lo más cerca que pudiera de Milo para preguntarle si tenía alguna idea de qué le sucedía a Camus, o si había alguien además de ella que supiera ejecutar su técnica.

Ella podría estar enojada con todo el mundo, pero había una cosa que era segura: Milo no les haría a ellos lo mismo que ellos le hicieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como dos horas después que llevaran a su maestro a Acuario, Hyoga abandonó Escorpio siendo consciente de su propio agotamiento y queriendo alejarse de la tensión que reinaba en el octavo templo. Había ayudado a paliar la fuerte fiebre de Milo utilizando su cosmos pero incluso aunque mantuvo su frío hielo deslizándose hacia ella por más de sesenta minutos, todo lo que consiguió fue que Saga de Géminis pusiera una mano sobre su hombro cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse y lo convenciera de irse alegando que ya habían tenido suficiente de personas cayendo inconscientes por una noche.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, subiendo los últimos escalones que llevaban al onceavo templo y viendo con curiosidad a las dos menudas figuras paseándose por la entrada. Se detuvo al identificar a Mika, el pequeño hermano recién descubierto de Milo. El niño era algo bajito para tener la edad que decía tener, quizás también algo delgado y de aspecto frágil pero no quería ni iba a subestimarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, no sabiendo el hermano de quién era y lo mucho que había avanzado tras solo un mes y medio de entrenamiento. Los músculos tenues en sus brazos y la forma definida de sus piernas le daban un indicio del problema del cual Milo se encargó primeramente y las cicatrices en sus manos y los pies le hacían doblar los labios en una mueca al imaginar lo mucho que debieron dolerle los cortes, o golpes, o lo que sea a lo que fue expuesto. No podía visualizarlo en un entrenamiento con Milo sabiendo lo rápida y estricta que era; eso sin contar ese lado de su personalidad que se satisfacía con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Al oírlo, ambos, él y su amigo se voltearon a verlo. Zeth, actual alumno de su maestro le dedicó una reverencia pequeña a la vez que sus labios se extendían en una sonrisa mínimamente amable que no llegaba a los ojos ocultos tras gafas que le daban un aspecto adorable y a la vez estricto y lejano. En muchos sentidos ese niño era la imagen de su maestro y eso a veces perturbaba a Hyoga. Mika, que era la viva imagen de su hermana, se quedó en su lugar, estático e incómodo con sus ojos brillantes y tristes vagando nerviosos de un lado a otro.

Quizás solo se parecía a su hermana físicamente.

—¿Disfrutando de la agradable noche? —preguntó casi con parsimonia, preguntándose internamente cómo es que a su maestro no se le ocurrió la idea de enviar a esos niños a Asgard.

—Qué más da, con todo este alboroto no podría dormir, mucho menos leer—las mordaces palabras del nuevo aprendiz del santo de Acuario hicieron que Hyoga tuviera ganas de suspirar cuan profundo pudiera, pero se abstuvo. El chiquillo por su parte se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el primer escalón, cerca de una columna.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Mika guardó silencio, viendo a la espalda de su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento y luego más allá de él, donde el octavo templo se sumía en un triste silencio. Las orbes turquesas del joven aprendiz se llenaron de agua, pero con un rápido vaivén de hombros y un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, el agua retrocedió de los ojos de Mika. De pronto, él adquirió una expresión demasiado seria y bien ensayada. Hyoga quiso tirar de sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo está mi hermana?

Hyoga dudó en responder. Por un momento, Mika no le miró, pero luego, cuando lo hizo, se vio atrapado por el intenso brillo de sus ojos. Inocente e infantil un instante y terriblemente maduro y tranquilo al siguiente, realmente tuvo dudas acerca de mentirle diciéndole que su hermana se encontraba segura y descansando. Técnicamente Milo estaba segura y durmiendo, pero no estaba en buen estado. Él mismo se había deteriorado mucho intentando estabilizar la temperatura de su superior sin lograrlo. El propio Camus no lo había logrado.

Quería ver a su maestro, estaba preocupado por él y por el mal estado en el que llegó a cuestas de Saga de Géminis y Mu de Aries. Según Isaac, el santo de Acuario se había quedado estático y sin hacer nada mientras una enorme bola de fuego era lanzada _directo a su durísima cabeza_ ; palabras de su amigo. No entendía por qué razón Isaac estaba actuando tan duro con casi todos, sabía que él no era así realmente y le preocupaba también sus cuchicheos sobre hablar con Milo de irse del Santuario. Casi podía imaginarse al general marino echando chorros de sangre por todo su cuerpo y a una Milo muy cabreada delante de él, regañándola por desmerecer de una manera tan audaz su rango y lealtad a Athena.

Le daba quizás demasiada curiosidad el saber cómo se desarrollaría un encuentro entre Isaac y Milo. Pensaba seriamente que su amigo actuaría como un completo caballero serio y formal, y estaba segurísimo de que Milo lo incitaría a perder los estribos para luego reprenderlo por su falta de auto control.

—¿No te gustaría verla? —soltó de repente, animado por esos pensamientos totalmente inapropiados para una situación como en la que estaban.

Mika abrió mucho los ojos y su boca formó una perfecta "O" casi como un reflejo, sin embargo, tras dejar vagar sus ojos nerviosamente por todas partes, volvió a recomponer su expresión seria y serena y Hyoga una vez más quiso tirar de sus mejillas. No comprendía por qué Milo lo rechazó en un primer momento.

¿Quién en su sano juicio podría resistirse a una cara como esa?

—Ellos no me dejarán verla—rezongó con un tono de voz que le hizo ver más joven de lo que realmente era, aunque eso también se debía a que era algo bajito para su edad—Ya he intentado de todo, pero ni siquiera me dejan ver a tu desabrido maestro.

Hyoga sintió que medio se ahogaba y medio reía a la vez al escuchar las polémicas declaraciones lanzadas sin el más mínimo respeto o recato, o valor por su propia vida. Un insulto hecho a un santo dorado de esa manera le hubiera valido una buena serie de azotes, pero creyó firmemente que ese niño no era para nada consciente. Acuclillándose para estar a su altura, puso una mirada cómplice y sonrió a la vez que decía, en voz muy baja:

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

—Aioros de Sagitario dijo eso ayer. Y no hizo nada.

—Afrodita de Piscis también se lo prometió antes de ayer—dijo Zeth, volteándose a verlos con una mirada casi de reproche. —Y hace media hora intentamos ver a mi maestro, pero el santo de Aries no nos lo permitió.

Mika inclinó los hombros en un claro gesto de derrota pero Hyoga no iba a dejar que se desanimara. Milo había estado algo tensa cuando habló con ella pero estaba seguro de que si despertaba y veía a una persona con la que no estaba enemistada, eso sin dudas la ayudaría a relajarse y de paso le haría un favor a un niño triste. O dos, dependiendo de lo que pudiera o no hacer por Zeth. Alzando su cosmos discretamente, reconoció el del mayor de los Géminis yendo cuesta abajo, probablemente a su templo. El de su hermano menor estaba lejos, en dirección al mar y no daba señales de acercarse o alejarse. Marín y Shaina se habían marchado al mismo tiempo que él entre murmullos sobre hombres que creían que podían meterse a la alcoba de una chica solo porque portaban armaduras doradas. El cosmos de Isaac todavía estaba a las afueras de Escorpio y decidió que él no sería un problema. Volteándose aún de rodillas, sonrió a Mika y dijo:

—Sube a mi espalda.

—Oye, no soy un niñito—replicó de inmediato, dando dos pasos atrás para alejarse.

—¿Quieres ver a tu hermana o no?

Mika no se hizo esperar ni por un segundo y pronto se vio rodeado por los delgados brazos del aprendiz. Aseguró sus piernas en el hueco de sus brazos y tras acumular una buena cantidad de cosmos en sus pies, saltó tan alto como pudo para llegar a una columna cercana a la parte trasera de Capricornio. Desde ahí se impulsó más allá del templo hasta que comenzó a perder altura y aterrizó de cuclillas en la entrada posterior de Sagitario. Un ruidito ahogado semejante a una arcada le hizo separarse por instinto de Mika, quien se tambaleó lejos agarrándose el estómago y palideciendo completamente.

—No eres bueno con las alturas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

—Ni con la sangre—contestó el enano, dando una convulsión que sugería que podría seriamente vomitar en algún momento muy pronto.

Hyoga tiró de sus brazos rápidamente y lo guio a través del templo sabiendo que no tendría problemas con Aioros. Le hizo un gesto a Mika de ser silencioso mientras cruzaron el largo y penumbroso pasillo no oyó siquiera las pisadas del enano hermano de Milo y para cuando estuvieron en la parte delantera no pudo advertirle que se mantuviera en el anonimato sino hasta que estuvieran en la residencia privada de Escorpio, porque el niño literalmente se convirtió en un borrón que atravesó las escaleras en lo que él tardaba en recuperarse de su asombro.

Suspirando, elevó su cosmos hacia Isaac y le advirtió que no le impidiera el paso a un enano aparentemente psicótico que estaba dirigiéndose hacia allá. La respuesta que recibió fue el sobresalto que sufrió su amigo y luego una pregunta a través de su cosmos sobre qué era esa cosa borrosa que pasó corriendo a su lado como si Hades estuviese tras su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegar a Escorpio desde la entrada de Sagitario le llevó menos de lo que hubiera imaginado y en un santiamén había logrado atravesar a quien sea que estuviese haciendo guardia para ingresar. Todo estaba tal cual recordaba desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Los cómodos y mullidos sillones, la mesa baja donde hizo sus deberes alrededor de cuatro veces, la cocina en perfecto orden y el aire libre de cualquier mota de polvo. Pero había algo que no le gustaba del ambiente que se respiraba en el templo, algo pesado y que le instaba a contener el aliento, algo que parecía querer absorberlo. Su corazón latió muy rápido cuando dio cuenta que se trataba del aroma de la sangre, era apenas un rescoldo, pero Mika sintió que podría vomitar.

Con pasos certeros pero silenciosos y largos llegó a la habitación donde dormía su hermana. Nunca había entrado pero no dudó en abrirla sin preguntar o golpear. Había visto dos veces el fuego negro; en el templo principal y luego en Escorpio, ascendiendo hacia el cielo como una enorme hoguera que se llevaba las almas al cielo.

Mika creyó firmemente que su familia tenía mucha mala suerte con lo que al fuego les concernía.

El cuarto era amplio y penumbroso, con una sola ventana, un armario mediano, una puerta que probablemente conducía al baño y un escritorio contra la ventana. Simple y práctico, ordenado, pulcro, pero para nada aburrido. El escritorio estaba repleto de papeles y dos libros uno encima del otro en una punta, la silla frente al mueble de color marrón claro tenía una camiseta de mangas largas roja colgando de un extremo y una toalla en el otro, la puerta del armario estaba abierta y la ropa amontonada adentro parecía un mal lugar para cualquier claustrofóbico que lo viera. Había al menos tres pares de zapatos junto a la cama de una plaza pegada a la pared y las cortinas de la ventana estaban retraídas a los lados, solo que un lado estaba amarrado y el otro no.

Mika sintió su ojo izquierdo temblar a la vez que un nudo se instalaba en su garganta. El tick en su ojo se debía a su obsesión con el orden actuando en su cerebro, impulsando cada célula de su cuerpo a ordenar el poco desastre de la habitación, y el nudo se debía a su hermana.

La poderosa Milo de Escorpio a quien había admirado, anhelado y temido. Estaba acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, de cara hacia él con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen y las piernas colgando un poco por afuera de las mantas que la cubrían. Había también algo parecido a un rescoldo de cosmos dando vueltas. Podía reconocer uno como el de Hyoga de Cisne y otro más que por lo fuerte que se sentía debía pertenecer a un santo de oro, y otro dos más que estaban como a un nivel intermedio pero de cierta manera eran más suaves. Su sangre hirvió en sus mejillas al pensar en todos esos tipejos reunidos alrededor de su hermana en un espacio tan reducido cuando ella se encontraba indispuesta. Si él fuera el mayor les prohibiría dar un paso más allá del pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Milo.

Pero él no era el mayor y ni siquiera podía considerarse realmente como su hermano. Eran de padres diferentes y tuvieron vidas diferentes. Apenas si podía verla como algo más que un sueño hecho realidad, el sueño que su madre le inculcó desde muy pequeño.

 _Conviértete en alguien poderoso y digno, y podrás conocer a tu hermana, que es una amazona dorada y da su vida para proteger a los más débiles._

Casi podía escuchar la voz de su madre, ilusionada y triste al mismo tiempo.

El plan alguna vez había sido que Mika encontrara a su poderosa hermana mayor y le hablara de lo mal que estaba todo en su casa, que le hiciera saber que su madre era víctima de un esposo violento y autoritario.

El plan era huir a los brazos de Milo, lejos de ese hombre al que aprendió desde temprana edad a no considerar como un padre.

Pero ahora no tenía a su madre, ahora no tenía una casa a la cual regresar y su padre se había ido a quién sabe dónde para escapar de las acusaciones que Mika había lanzado hacia él en la policía del pueblo luego del incendio.

Suspirando y sintiéndose repentinamente desesperanzado, avanzó hacia la cama con los brazos pesándole el doble y los pies cansados y adoloridos. Se sentó al borde y miró un momento el rostro de su hermana, preguntándose brevemente si se molestaría mucho cuando despertara y lo viera ahí. A pesar de haberla escuchado gritar, a pesar de haber visto el fuego y haber sentido el horrible terremoto que sacudió los cimientos del templo, no temía que el mundo se acabara o que una nueva guerra santa estallara.

Lo único a lo que le temía desesperadamente era que alguien o algo lo alejara de la única familia que le quedaba.

Se impulsó a sí mismo hacia abajo y luego a un lado, deshaciéndose de sus zapatillas en el proceso y acurrucándose al lado de su hermana, pegado a ella y deleitándose en el extraño y agradable aroma a manzanas que desprendía su cabello. La calidez de su cuerpo lo invadió gradualmente y Mika no hizo ningún movimiento, limitándose simplemente a respirar con normalidad y disfrutar de la sensación de familiaridad y seguridad que su cercanía le proporcionaba. Sus ojos se cerraron por instinto, y si no estuviera tan cansado se hubiese preocupado por el movimiento que hizo su hermana, que al fin y al cabo fue solo deshacer su postura para rodearlo con sus brazos y atraerlo más cerca.

Se durmió con la sensación de haberla escuchado decir que estaba seguro a su lado.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—Se te ve preocupado—murmuró ella, sonriendo de lado y entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de burla por demás cruel—Nunca te he visto preocupado. Quizás este sea verdaderamente el fin del mundo.

—Cierra la boca y vuelve a... tu piedra en medio del Pacífico a peinarte o algo así.

Thetis frunció el ceño y su gesto burlón se deshizo, formando una fea mueca que dejaba en evidencia a la bruja que ocultaba en el interior de su corazón. Kanon miró en dirección de los doce templos y suspiró. Tenía que volver y verificar que Milo estuviera bien, pero esa loca medio pez estaba jugueteándo con su paciencia, negándose a decirle por qué Poseidón estaba pensando en enviar una invitación a Athena que la diosa no podría rechazar."

* * *

Nota al margen: bueno, por hoy hasta aquí. Seré breve porque acabo de terminar de escribir el capítulo y mi cerebro literalmente tiene vida propia; les dice Hola.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y de la aparición de Mika. Iba a hacerlo más largo pero como les dije... acabo de terminarlo y me duele cada centímetro del cráneo. xD Espero que pasen una buena semana y nos estaremos viendo pronto. ¡Saludos y bendiciones!

 _ *****_ Las estrofas utilizadas para este capítulo corresponden a la canción: Rebellion de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 30/04/16.


	5. Capítulo 4

_Aislado; separando los restos, no me puedo concentrar._

 _Buscando un mensaje en este miedo y sufrimiento,_

 _destrozada y esperando una oportunidad para sentirme viva._

 **4**

 **Corazón contra razón. **

—Se te ve preocupado—murmuró ella, sonriendo de lado y entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de burla por demás cruel—Nunca te he visto preocupado. Quizás este sea verdaderamente el fin del mundo.

—Cierra la boca y vuelve a ...tu piedra en medio del Pacífico a peinarte o algo así.

Thetis frunció el ceño y su gesto burlón se deshizo, formando una fea mueca que dejaba en evidencia a la bruja que ocultaba en el interior de su corazón. Kanon miró en dirección de los doce templos y suspiró. Tenía que volver y verificar que Milo estuviera bien, pero esa loca medio pez estaba jugueteando con su paciencia, negándose a decirle por qué Poseidón estaba pensando en enviar una invitación a Athena que la diosa no podría rechazar.

Hacia dos horas que estaba atascado ahí, con sus piernas cansadas de estar en una misma posición y con los brazos entumidos por mantenerlos cruzados. Kanon había estado de lo más campante, esperando a quien sea que viniera cuando él y su hermano sintieron un cosmos amistoso acercándose desde mar adentro. Pero entonces las cosas se pusieron divertidas cuando Afrodita y DeathMask se mearon en sus pantalones y pidieron la presencia de Saga y algunos de los otros para ser asistidos en un mega incendio que se desató en el pueblo, y él tuvo que quedarse esperando a que alguien apareciera mientras su hermano se divertía a lo grande en Rodorio.

Kanon no sabía por qué llamaron a Saga. Él no tenía habilidades para apagar incendios. Hasta donde recordaba, era él quien los iniciaba y luego había que traer a alguien más para apagarlo. Pero, en fin, cuando la persona enviada desde la Atlántida llegó, Kanon quiso morirse ahí mismo. No es que Thetis le cayera mal… o demasiado mal. Pero odiaba a las mujeres burlonas que creían que se veían bonitas siendo altivas, y eso era exactamente lo que Thetis era. Una arrogante de mierda que se arrastraba a los pies del divertido tío Poseidón que para variar posaba su boquita de pez en pececitos más grandes.

Pececitos azules como Milo.

—Me iré de aquí y tendrás que contarle tu secreto a la primera barracuda que encuentres—advirtió.

La fea mueca en su rostro se intensificó y una cruel y sombría sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kanon. Había permanecido a la espera y con tanta paciencia como pudo para recolectar datos que pudieran servirle para advertir a su hermano, que a la vez advertiría al Patriarca y a Athena, que a la vez protegerían a Milo. Bueno, los santos dorados lo harían mientras él probablemente se haría a un lado hasta que la mitad de ellos mueran debido a su gran estupidez y entonces Kanon se quitaría las telarañas y les enseñaría una o dos cosas sobre cómo defender a una diosa.

Aunque no sabía si defendería a Milo o a Athena. O en todo caso, a Caos o a Athena.

Caos tenía su propio ejército y si ellos iban contra el Santuario, no habría armadura divina que resistiera el embate de alguno de los Pilares de la Creación, mucho menos el de Caos.

Aunque según Athena, Caos no deseaba la destrucción de la humanidad, sino la de todos los dioses.

—Supongo que sabes que el sol no saldrá en un buen tiempo—murmuró la sirena rubia y presumida que yacía sentada en la arena como una dama en su fiesta de té—Y… supongo que también sabes que la luna no alumbrará las noches por la misma cantidad de tiempo.

—Ajá.

—La tierra se volverá un lugar peligroso con todas las almas sueltas que no consiguen llegar a la única entrada abierta del Inframundo que está en Asia.

—Ajá.

—Apolo y Artemisa se han lucido esta vez. No solo planean controlar al recipiente de Caos a su gusto, sino que también desean destruir a esos Pilares de la Creación, ¡como si eso fuera posible!

Rodando los ojos y borrando su sonrisa oscura, Kanon decidió que tuvo suficiente de escuchar tonterías. La arrogante mujer medio pez podía irse a cuchichear con sus compañeros, pero él tenía la urgente necesidad de patear la puerta que llevaba a la residencia privada del octavo templo y pensaba hacerlo. No iba a quedarse con las ganas de verla después de una semana de mierda en la que tuvo que conformarse con prestar atención cuando alguien hablaba de ella en voz baja.

Cuando la rubia marina entendió que de hecho él estaba marchándose, se levantó haciendo un alboroto y pronto Kanon se vio detenido por manos que se aferraban a su brazo derecho. Volteándose con expresión molesta, la encontró viéndole con intensidad y algo parecido a la preocupación, lo cual no era propio de ella ya que no se preocupaba por ninguna otra cosa que no fueran las necesidades de su dios.

—Hay una manera de herir a Caos. Todos los dioses lo saben—murmuró ella, haciendo que Kanon prestara especial atención—son los seres más poderosos del universo entero pero no son infalibles. El señor Poseidón no quiere decirnos cuál es el método para matarlos.

—¿Cuál es el punto, entonces?

—Ninguno. El Oráculo de Apolo intentó llegar a Poseidón antes que con Athena. Esa niña dijo que la tierra no sería un lugar seguro para Milo de Escorpio, dijo también que ella estaría más segura en el fondo del océano, donde las musas de Apolo no pueden llegar.

—Ajá.

—Es por eso que nuestro señor quiere invitar a Athena y a Milo de Escorpio a la Atlántida. Ya que Athena quiere proteger a Milo para ganarse el favor de Caos…

—Te equivocas—interrumpió él, soltándose del agarre de la marina de Poseidón y viéndola desde su envidiable altura—Poseidón no es mi señor. Y Athena no está protegiendo a Milo porque quiera el favor de Caos, sino porque es lo correcto.

—¿Entonces Athena es tu señora? —preguntó ella, medio riendo.

Kanon no respondió. No estaba interesado en mantener este tipo de conversaciones sin sentido con alguien que no comprendía sus prioridades. Y por el momento su única prioridad era Milo. Así que emprendió la marcha de vuelta hacia el Santuario con la idea de mantener una pequeña charla con la diosa antes de presentarse en el octavo templo con su mejor sonrisa amistosa, quizás con unas cuantas manzanas o alguna bebida sin alcohol. No tenía ni idea de por qué Milo no bebía, pero eso hizo que su interés por ella creciera un poquito más.

Apuesto a que siendo ella, se vería graciosísima estando ebria.

Se mantuvo con ese pensamiento idiota pero divertido hasta que llegó. El templo de Aries estaba vacío, lo cual era extraño debido a la hora y a que a diferencia suya, Mu utilizaba las noches para dormir. No es que Kanon utilizara ese mismo lapso de tiempo para algo más entretenido. Lo haría si pudiera, pero debido al rumbo santo y puro que había tomado su vida…

—Vaya, al fin regresas—la voz del santo de Cáncer sonó alta tan pronto como estuvo frente a las escalinatas del templo tras haber pasado con el permiso de Aldebarán por su templo. Salió de las sombras que las columnas otorgaban y se dejó ver, vistiendo pantalones oscuros y con el torso descubierto. Sus pies descalzos sonaron sordos cuando caminó. Kanon pensó que si su hermano llegara verlo recibiendo así a alguien en su templo, lo patearía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo llegar a lo profundo de Cabo Sunión. La expresión molesta del cuarto guardián le hizo enarcar una ceja y poner los brazos en jarras.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Supongo que el terremoto fue divertido en la costa.

—Una buena parte de Cabo Sunión se derrumbó. Además de eso, nada bueno ocurrió.

—Lo que sea—rezongó DeathMask, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando—A ver si puedes hacer algo para calmar a tu hermano. Creo que enloqueció otra vez. Perdió la paciencia y noqueó a Camus de Acuario.

Nada en el mundo hubiera detenido la carcajada que escapó de lo profundo del alma de Kanon.

No podía imaginarse una situación como esa, pero su imaginación era amplia y colorida y podía idealizar una buena cantidad de escenarios del gran Saga extendiendo su puño cerrado y dirigiéndolo a la mandíbula del joven acuariano. Quizás le hubiese dado ese mismo derechazo que le desacomodó las ideas muchos años atrás, o quizás fue directo a su nariz perfecta y engreída. Esperaba poder ver el tinte violeta y la hinchazón en la mandíbula de Camus.

—Debiste verlo, le lanzó su Satán Imperial y Camus cayó como un costal de patatas.

Y con eso murió la imaginación de Kanon. Había algo muy malo cuando dos personas peleaban y la pelea acababa tan rápido.

—El pobre ya estaba mal herido y medio confundido, quería ir a ver a Milo cuando ni siquiera podía estar de pie por sí mismo.

—Quizás fue bueno, necesita descansar—encogiéndose de hombros, decidió, ardiendo repentinamente ante la idea de esos dos estando tan cerca.

—Luego entró al templo de Milo y al parecer Shaina y Marín le permitieron pasar.

Encogiéndose de hombros, DeathMask esperó por alguna reacción por parte de Kanon, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado para siquiera responderle con algo que pudiera asegurarle que obtendría más detalles. De solo imaginarse a Saga en el cuarto de Milo mientras ella estaba inconsciente le provocaba escalofríos. No porque pensara que le haría algo, él no era así y su comportamiento no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, pero por alguna razón que aunque sabía cuál era y no quería pensar en ello, no deseaba imaginárselo observando tan de cerca a Milo.

—DeathMask, permíteme pasar por tu templo—se limitó a decir, su voz sonando plana y extraña.

El cuarto guardián le miró extrañado un momento antes de asentir y hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Kanon se movió, avanzando sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Ya no intentó convencerse de que no estaba celoso. La manera en que todo ardía dentro de él le indicaba que podría despellejar a su hermano si descubría que siquiera pensó en hacerle algo a Milo. Lo esperaría en su templo, alegando al sentido del deber por la que se guiaba Saga para vivir, pero si descubría algo en su mirada, cualquier cosa que le indicara que hizo algo que no debió hacer, le asestaría un puñetazo en el centro de su cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mancha de sangre en su vestido permanecía, tiñendo con un violento tono de rojo el pulcro y puro blanco de la tela que se amoldaba a su abdomen. Milo había descubierto que permanecer en el suelo, en posición fetal era más sencillo que intentar levantarse. Sin embargo, también descubrió que tenía que llegar a lo alto de las escaleras, al trono que se elevaba a algunos metros ante ella. El espacio que la separaba de su objetivo no era tan amplio, pero se sentía como si estuviese a kilómetros. Utilizando sus brazos para impulsarse, decidió que aunque tuviera que dejar su orgullo olvidado en el camino de sangre que comenzaba a formarse, llegaría hasta ese lugar en lo alto. Meagan, quien fue ella miles de años atrás se había fundido en el material brillante del que estaba formado el trono, tiñéndolo de varios tonos de violeta y rojo.

De alguna manera sabía que la herida que le provocó, _que se provocó a sí misma_ había sido completamente necesaria, sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo que el dolor que estaba sintiendo era correcto, que debía experimentarlo antes de llegar a algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

No se quejaba, limitándose a abrir la boca solo para respirar más profundamente y luego la volvía a cerrar para continuar. Sabía que no podía quejarse, de alguna manera también sabía, sentía, aseguraba que ese dolor que Meagan había impuesto sobre ella era justo.

Creyó haber avanzado unos buenos dos metros y medio antes de sentir que algo la detenía, algo que la clavaba en su lugar y no le permitía seguir. Rápidamente frustrada, se volteó, descubriendo que una buena parte de su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre al igual que el suelo por el que se había arrastrado. Repentinamente ansiosa, intentó convencerse a sí misma de que no podía morirse en sueños, de que cuando volviera en sí y despertara no estaría bañada en sangre y adolorida.

Por un tiempo que no supo si fueron horas o minutos demasiado largos, permaneció mirando el cielo, o universo que cubría su templo sin techo y todas las estrellas, planetas, galaxias, todo lo que se veían como simples puntos brillantes en la tierra pero que en ese lugar se apreciaban de maneras que no podría describir aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Casi no había notado lo frío que estaba el suelo o la humedad de su sangre, o la falda de su vestido pegándose de manera incómoda a su piel. Tampoco había sentido su piel ardiendo sino hasta que algo cálido y suave pareció amoldarse a su cuerpo y ligeros repiqueteos sonaron en el aire; tamborileos sordos parecidos a latidos de corazón que hicieron temblar todo lo que había dentro de ella. Extrañamente conmovida, Milo decidió que quería estar más cerca de eso que le resultaba cálido y suave, y solo con ese pensamiento se sintió despertar, volviendo desde su viaje en sueños al templo de Caos y de regreso en su habitación, a su cama donde estaba sobre su lado derecho y con un cuerpo algo pequeño contra el suyo.

Respiró directo sobre el cabello azulado y alborotado y sintió el perfume como de niño almidonado y fresco de su hermano menor. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, cruzado de brazos y con los hombros tensos y su rostro cubierto por los mechones de cabello que caían a todo su alrededor. Por un momento, pensó en lo malo y peligroso que resultaba que él estuviese cerca, ella aún tenía fiebre y se sentía mareada pero increíblemente, el malestar que la misma provocaba, la debilidad e indisposición menguaban, como si con la presencia de ese niño fuera suficiente para sanarla. Milo deshizo la posición cruzada de sus brazos y los extendió alrededor de él para luego abrazarlo y atraerlo más cerca. Sin querer despertarlo o moverlo, elevó su cosmos deliberadamente para no llamar la atención de nadie más que él y le susurró en la mente, prometiéndole que estaba seguro a su lado aunque no estaba muy segura de si era una verdad o una mentira. Él pareció relajar los hombros y pronto su respiración se volvió lenta y pausada, confirmando que estaba completamente dormido.

Milo no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó removiéndose cada vez que él se movía. No era tan inquieto como ella al dormir, pero cambiaba de posición con bastante frecuencia y murmuraba palabras incomprensibles, hacía gestos y una vez se carcajeó bajito. Ella resintió el no tener una cámara a la mano.

Cuando su ventana reflejó la luz del amanecer, hizo al menos cuatro movimientos antes de lograr salir del agarre de su hermanito. No había tenido fiebre en el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, pero eso no le aseguraba que la vana y nueva esperanza de no estar enferma cuando estaba cerca de él fuera posible o real. De todas maneras, decidió salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la cocina, donde su bien abastecida despensa le ofrecía lo que deseara para comer. No hallando nada que le satisfaga a su estómago frágil como papel, pensó que podría prepararle algo a su hermano menor.

—Quizás yo podría ayudarte con lo que piensas hacer—la voz de Cam le advirtió de su presencia.

Milo se volteó tan rápido que su cabeza dio vueltas y cuando pudo enfocar la vista en él, el muchacho ya tenía los brazos extendidos al frente para sostenerla en caso de caerse. Aparentaba ser un joven de unos dieciocho años, quizás un adolescente recién llegado a la adultez. Su cabello tenía mechones cortos del rojo más intenso que había visto, saliéndose de su larga trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho. Vistiendo nada más que una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, daba la sensación de haber acabado un largo día en la universidad. Sus ojos azules e inmensamente brillantes la escrutaban con cuidado y ansiedad, con una urgencia muda de estar a su lado que Milo no acababa de comprender. Los Pilares de la Creación la tenían por diosa, pero ese chico la veía como si la necesitara en verdad.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—Owen me lo dijo— respondió de inmediato. Milo le lanzó una mirada molesta y él se tensó, su cabello erizándose en las puntas como un gato en alerta—Pero si quieres… puedo marcharme.

Suspirando, ella indicó con un gesto de su mano un refrigerador disimulado en la pared con una puerta del mismo color al que el muchacho inspeccionó un momento antes de poner en su rostro una sonrisa brillante y confiada. Milo observó el paso por paso que Cam, el gran Pilar del Odio y el Amor hizo para poner en un cuenco de cerámica blanca una porción de yogur y en otro, un surtido de frutas cortadas pulcramente en cubitos. Cuando su gran tarea estuvo completa, el joven pelirrojo hinchó el pecho y miró hacia ella con una brillante y expectante sonrisa, esperando aprobación.

Milo le observó un momento, cruzada de brazos antes de levantar su pulgar en alto, aprobando el trabajo hecho.

—Mi señora… en realidad he venido a advertirte sobre lo que ocurrió anoche en el pueblo cercano a este lugar—la expresión aniñada de Cam se tornó precavida y seria de repente. Sus ojos azules se entornaron y sus hombros se tensaron.

Ya no parecía un joven adulto, sino un hombre.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mientras estuviste inconsciente y visitando en sueños tu templo…hubieron algunos sucesos complicados aquí, en este lugar—comenzó, y ante el silencio de Milo, continuó—Verás, tu despertar como diosa sucederá pronto y ya sabes que anteriormente los dioses intentaron evitarlo a toda costa, su último acto desesperado fue combinar su sangre y formar un elixir que bebiste y que ahora está enfermándote.

—Lo sé, Cam. Ve al grano—replicó, sintiéndose algo mareada, lo cual era extraño pues no tenía fiebre ni algún tipo de malestar. Se reclinó contra la mesada de mármol y descruzó sus brazos para apoyarlos en la fría superficie.

—Sí, mi diosa—respondió de inmediato, tensándose de tal manera que Milo podía ver las venas resaltando en sus manos por lo fuerte que presionaba sus dedos—Los dioses Apolo y Artemisa fueron los conspiradores de todo eso, ellos convencieron a los dioses con el ridículo argumento de que la sangre de todos evitaría que despertaras; luego, presionaron a Athena para que te diera esa sangre de beber.

—Por alguna razón… ella tiende a apelar con demasiada confianza a la buena voluntad de los demás… —murmuró, más para sí misma pero sin pasar por alto el suspiro de resignación del Pilar. Rascándose la barbilla, dijo—continúa.

—Apolo, el principal autor de todo esto, sabía que es imposible que la sangre de los dioses evite que seas poseída por tu cosmos y tu parte inmortal. Lo que él busca es hacerte llegar a extremos en que estarás tan enferma, débil y adolorida que tomarás la primera oportunidad de deshacerte de todos tus malestares. Cuando llegues a ese extremo él te ofrecerá una salida que no existe con el fin de controlarte.

—En serio, mi amigo…

—Ese es su plan—una vez más, el Pilar pelirrojo volvió a suspirar. Sus ojos azules se entornaron como los de un gato y su expresión seria se tornó peligrosa—Ese infeliz realmente cree que puede mancillar tu voluntad y someter tu alma al punto en que te venderás por nada. Me pregunto si es solo muy ingenuo o un gran estúpido.

—Arrogante—replicó Milo, concordando con su Pilar, pero sintiéndose ofendida en gran manera por la ingenuidad del dios del sol. Creer que ella elegiría una salida fácil a una situación difícil, creer que se entregaría a la voluntad de cualquier dios o diosa que no fuera a la que le juró lealtad, creer que podía controlar a _Caos_ …

—Pero eso no ocurrirá. Él no puede simplemente controlarte. Están confundidos, creen que eres un recipiente, un mero cuerpo humano en el que Caos ha decidido descender. Pero no es así, eres la representación física de tu divinidad. Caos se ve en su forma inmortal exactamente igual a ti.

Milo guardó silencio por un segundo de más, procesando la información que Cam acababa de soltar. No sabía que hubieran dos partes de sí misma, una mortal y otra divina e inmortal y se preguntaba ahora si Meagan, con quien se encontró en su templo cuando huyó al mundo de los sueños, no sería solo su parte inmortal batallando con su mortalidad. Sea como fuere, decidió que no diría nada. Cam no parecía ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido tan solo unas horas atrás en el templo de Caos, tampoco los otros Pilares. Ninguno de ellos fue a su encuentro cuando fue atacada y estuvo herida. Una parte suya pensó por un momento que tal vez ellos sabían lo que le había sucedido, que lo planearon y por eso ninguno intervino. Pero también tenía la fuerte impresión de que ellos no eran conscientes.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el pueblo? —preguntó al final.

—Apolo tiene tres musas a su servicio. Una de ellas atacó anoche el pueblo y quemó una amplia zona de viviendas y comercios. Tus compañeros, los santos dorados estuvieron implicados en el ataque, fueron los que la detuvieron. Sin embargo, fueron necesarios cuatro de ellos y un general marino para hacerle frente a la musa.

—¿Tres musas? ¿No son las que, según el mito, lo criaron y le enseñaron el arte de las predicciones?

Cam asintió de manera renuente, manteniéndose serio y tan distinto del muchacho que había llegado a su cocina hacía poco más de diez minutos.

Milo nunca se había molestado demasiado en estudiar los mitos de los demás dioses en profundidad, limitándose a saber lo básico y necesario y prestando especial atención únicamente al mito referente a Athena. Esa era la razón por la que quizás tampoco sabía casi nada de Caos.

Eso y que era un dios olvidado. O diosa, lo que sea.

—Uno de tus compañeros salió herido.

El corazón de Milo latió tan rápido por un instante, que se sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el pecho. Guardó silencio por un tiempo tan largo que Cam acabó por sentarse al otro lado de la mesada, sobre la superficie pulcra. Su expresión seria y su postura tensa se deshicieron mientras ella procuraba quitarse la helada sensación de preocupación de encima, convenciéndose a la fuerza de que no estaba interesada en saber quién de ellos acabó herido, qué tan gravemente herido estaba y si habían derrotado a la musa de Apolo. Tras un minuto, copió el alto de su Pilar, sentándose al borde de la mesada, de espaldas a él.

Podría haberle preguntado y hacerlo parecer que necesitaba la información para fines prácticos, pero eso solo le traería más problemas de los necesarios. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta, podía preguntarle quién de las musas fue para luego cobrarse venganza en el nombre de sus compañeros y fingir que solo lo hacía para derrotar a su enemigo.

Miró a Cam y se arrepintió de sus conspiraciones. Él la veía como si pudiera descifrar sus emociones con solo prestarle un poquito más de atención, y también se veía como si eso le molestara. Ella sabía que por definición, él era celoso y posesivo y se preguntó si eso le traería problemas más adelante, o si en alguna ocasión tendría que detenerlo de cometer una locura.

Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso.

—El onceavo santo de Athena fue herido de gravedad. La musa que atacó el pueblo se llama Yelena. Pero, mi señora… no fue la musa de Apolo quien lo hirió.

—¿Entonces quién fue?

—No lo sé.

Su respuesta fue tan rápida que él podría haber estado mintiendo, pero Milo sabía que no era así y si alguno de ellos no tenía información sobre cualquier cosa, entonces significaba que todo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda. Un sonido como de una puerta siendo abierta y luego cerrada, muy tenue y casi tímido, hizo que Milo rodara los ojos y para cuando se bajó de su lugar en la mesada, el Pilar del Odio y el Amor ya se había ido. Mika apareció por el umbral luciendo muy dormido y desorientado, algo que Milo no notó cuánto había echado de menos. Había intentado no pensar demasiado en su medio hermano o en su todavía confusa y deplorable historia familiar pero el tenerlo en su templo, llegando para saludar como si nada sucediera hizo que algo se contraiga en lo más profundo de su ser.

Por un breve momento se preguntó cómo hubiese sido su vida si lo hubiese visto crecer a su lado tal como había sido el caso de Aioria y Kanon, que crecieron con sus hermanos mayores.

Luego, Mika le miró muy serio y decidido, extendió los brazos hacia los lados y levantando la barbilla con algo parecido a la valentía, dijo:

—Ya puedes atacarme por meterme a tu templo sin permiso.

Rodando los ojos, Milo fue hasta él y tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta, tiró de él hacia la mesada. Aparentemente comprendiendo, Mika se sentó y tras agradecer por la comida con un murmullo bajo, se dedicó a deleitarse con la pequeña porción de manjares que su Pilar le había servido.

—No deberías estar aquí—dijo cuando él hubo terminado y se dispuso a juntar sus cuencos.

Mika se detuvo en su quehacer y la miró. Sus ojos tremendamente expresivos y serios parecieron absorberla a la vez que un fuerte sonrojo teñía sus mejillas y sus labios comenzaban a temblar. Milo enarcó una ceja dándole una mirada interrogante y él tensó sus hombros.

—Me prometiste que volverías a Acuario una vez que acabaras de hablar con Athena, pero cuando regresaste, estabas inconsciente en los brazos de tu amigo y él no me permitió verte—se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, encontrando el camino hacia el fregadero que a ella se le antojó chistosamente forzado— antes de que me digas que es peligroso porque eres una diosa y podrías hacerme daño cuando estallas en llamas o algo así…

—¿Quién te dio esa información? —exigió, tensándose de tal forma que su espalda y estómago dolieron—¿Mika?

El niño guardó completo silencio por un momento antes de voltearse y verla con una expresión de disculpa que no tenía precio. Podría haberlo dejado pasar si no fuera algo tan importante, quizás estaba exagerando otra vez y él podría haberlo descubierto oyendo una conversación que no debía, pero el hecho de que estuviera en su templo _sabiendo que era peligroso_ …

—Rayos, ellos no me aclararon si podía contártelo… — murmuró agarrándose la cara.

Milo estuvo a punto de insistir en el tema si no hubiese reconocido el cosmos de Camus de Acuario al otro lado de la pared que separaba el área privada del templo del pasillo principal. E incluso aunque su mente le gritó que no estaba preocupada por él y no le importaba verlo o no, sus pies se movieron por inercia hacia la puerta.

Aparentemente a su corazón poco le importaba lo que le dijera su cerebro.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Sé que se me pasó el arroz y debí publicar hace como 24 horas xD pero la verdad es que tenía el cerebro y la vista fija en otras cosas y no llegué con la fecha. Si se sienten insatisfechos con el capítulo, los entenderé. Nunca odié tanto un capítulo como lo odié a este, y ni siquiera pude adelantarles algo. Se los juro por Dios, no es apropósito.

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir además de agradecerles por leer. Esta historia no sería nada sin alguien que la disfrute.

*Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción In my remains de Linkin Park.

Adelanto del próximo capítulo: 04/05/16.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Realmente no te conozco_ _  
_ _Puedes hablar, pero deja que te enseñe dónde puedes poner tu paranoia_ _  
_ _¿Es una broma que no tenga algo para lanzarte?_

 **5**

 **La fragilidad de los corazones.**

 _El silencio y el frescor que residían en las mazmorras del Santuario no parecían ser tan malas como la gente decía, la oscuridad era aplacada por la luz de su cosmos y el camastro en el que había pasado todo el día era incuso más cómodo que el montículo de paja y ramitas en el que solía dormir antes de que la armadura de Escorpio se le apareciera de la nada como una visión y se separara en piezas ante sus ojos para luego acoplarse a su cuerpo. Por supuesto, no podía negar que echaba de menos la cálida cama del octavo templo, mullida, suave, amplia._

 _Pero había algo que era incluso mejor que eso: el suelo sobre el cual estaba acostada._

 _La frescura de la roca perturbadoramente limpia hacía que su espalda no doliera tanto, que la fiebre fuera menos insoportable y que le escociera menos el orgullo._

 _Tras su revelación como traidora fue despojada de su armadura dorada y llevada por los guardias al centro de las actividades del Santuario, el coliseo, donde ante la presencia de todos los residentes de la tierra sagrada de Athena, ante la mirada atónita de las ordenes restantes de santos y amazonas, en medio de las protestas y las exclamaciones de incredulidad de algunos de sus compañeros, fue declarada oficialmente como una enemiga y posteriormente castigada. Doce azotes por cada uno de los signos del zodiaco que protegían a Athena, doce por la diosa y doce más por el Patriarca. Por regla general debía hacerlo alguno de los dorados pero todos se negaron, todavía incapaces de creer que fuera capaz de cometer algún tipo de acto que le faltara el respeto a la diosa que la había llamado._

 _Dos guardias se encargaron de repartirse en mitades el tiempo que la azotarían, el cual podría haber sido mucho más largo de lo que realmente fue. Encadenada de manos y pies no podía hacer nada para evitarlo y, de todas maneras, eso era parte de su plan._

 _Hubiese sido más fácil si estuviese muerta, pero por mucha sangre que perdió, no fue capaz de partir al otro mundo. Había esperado que la sentencia fuese la ejecución inmediata, quizás la horca o la lapidación, cualquier cosa hubiese sido suficiente pero tal vez el Patriarca esperaba una confesión o un pedido de perdón y redención por su parte y por eso decidió que fueran azotes y no la muerte. Y eso que se esforzó por morir aceptando el castigo firmemente sobre sus dos pies, exponiendo la espalda con la esperanza de que alguno de los duros látigos fuera lanzado con la suficiente fuerza como para quebrarle una costilla y que dicha costilla se incrustara en sus pulmones._

 _Pero la oportunidad pasó y Meagan tendría que hacerlo de la manera difícil. Descender su parte inmortal en vida era equivalente a ser quemada con el mismo fuego con el que creó el universo pero solo se le había presentado una oportunidad para morir y la había perdido. Ahora podía sentir la inmensidad de los cosmos descendiendo. Los cuatro que habían esperado pacientemente en las alturas, vigilando cada extremo del universo en expansión y guardando todos los conocimientos, emociones e historia de la humanidad. Estaban furiosos e impacientes y Meagan tuvo que rogarles que le dieran una oportunidad a la humanidad. Bajaban desde sus lugares con calma, centrados en ella y en aplacar su dolor, negándose completamente a dejarla pasar por aquello sola._

 _Los Pilares de la Creación estaban llevándose su dolor, compartiéndolo y sintiéndolo con ella mientras su cosmos inmortal descendía sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Pero eso no quitaba que como humana sufriera por el maltrato previo y además, Meagan tenía su propia cuota de dolor que no podía dejar que los Pilares se llevaran, era el dolor que le correspondía sentir por lo que vendría a continuación. Tenía que ser justa consigo misma antes de aplicar justicia en alguien más. Como diosa no había hecho nada malo, pero como humana había quebrado el corazón de algunas personas y dañaría a una buena centena más adelante. Podría haberlo evitado, por supuesto, pero incluso aunque se sabía de su descenso antes de nacer como mortal, ni la humanidad ni los dioses hicieron algo al respecto de sí mismos y por eso habría consecuencias tanto en el cielo como en la tierra._

 _Suspirando, decidió que esa podría ser una de sus últimas noches de paz en muchísimo tiempo. Hubiese dado lo que sea por tener una buena vista de su hogar, o una manta para evitar que los insectos que deambulaban por aquel lugar se le acercaran demasiado. Pero apenas si tenía sus brazos para cubrirse el pecho y las caderas cubiertas por lo que le quedaba de ropa. Los guardias que la trajeron hasta las mazmorras y la abandonaron ahí la desnudaron con segundas intenciones, pero Meagan no permitió que llegaran más lejos. Debía permanecer pura e inocente hasta que su divinidad descendiera sobre ella y no había espacio para hombres en su corazón; mucho menos en su cuerpo. Así que solo un poco de su cosmos bastó para que todos ellos retrocedieran, aunque en venganza se llevaron el delgado colchón viejo, las mantas y la mayor parte de su ropa, y no solo eso, sino que con una espada mediana cortaron de tajo su largo cabello que ahora asomaba casi con vergüenza por la línea de sus hombros mientras que el resto de su melena ondulada y brillante fue olvidada a solo dos metros a su derecha, como una burla._

 _Meagan no estaba resentida con ellos, pero sí consigo misma._

 _Si tan solo no hubiese puesto a cargo del universo a los seres divinos que creó…_

 _Pasos rompieron con su tranquilidad y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando reconoció el cosmos que se acercaba lentamente, sin temor pero con precaución._

 _Meagan se volteó hacia las rejas que en teoría le impedían salir y vio la figura de oro al otro lado._

— _Pequeña diosa, no deberías estar aquí —susurró, su voz fluida y amigable traicionando su maltrecho aspecto—. Eres muy joven para ver cosas como estas._

 _La niña al otro lado de las rejas, que iba adornada con oro y sosteniendo un báculo que parecía que pesaba mucho para sus delgados brazos la vio con horror, como si fuera incapaz de creer que los hombres que luchaban por ella fueran capaces de torturar a alguien de maneras semejantes a la que lo habían hecho con ella. Ese par de ojos celestes se inundaron con lágrimas gruesas y Meagan se levantó, irguiendo su adolorida espalda para luego ponerse de pie._

— _Esto es lo que ustedes causaron —continuó, extendiendo los brazos y exhibiendo ante Athena las obras que los humanos crearon en ella llevados por las pasiones desbordadas que los dioses alentaban y practicaban, y sabiendo que eran capaces de atrocidades mucho peores—. Es por esto que deben pagar._

— _Lo siento —susurró la pequeña, elevando su cosmos y extendiendo su diminuta mano hacia el frente, más allá de los barrotes con intenciones de llegar a ella y darle sanidad._

 _Meagan sonrió más para sí misma que para la niña. Los dioses estaban nerviosos y temerosos, podía sentirlos a todos desde cual sea la distancia a la que estuviera cada uno de ellos, todos preparando a sus ejércitos para ir en contra de Caos._

 _Ella todo lo que les había pedido fue que gobernaran el universo con bondad y con justicia y su respuesta fue esa, la guerra._

— _Es muy tarde para sentirlo —contestó a la vez que la tierra comenzaba a temblar violentamente._

 _La niña se tambaleó en su lugar y gritó cuando todo comenzó a sacudirse._

 _Meagan cerró los ojos y se dejó ir._

 _Caos estaba llegando._

 _.-.-.-.-.-._

No podía decir exactamente cuántas veces en toda su vida había girado la cabeza a la derecha para encontrarse con que su mejor amigo estaba acercándose a la parte delantera de Escorpio, buscándola en silencio y con una mirada controlada pero que a la vez le preguntaba si tenía tiempo para acompañarlo a hacer algo aburrido que Milo se encargaría más tarde de convertir en algo divertido. Pero esta vez, cuando salió al pasillo ya vestida con el cálido y poderoso oro de Escorpio, sintió que su estómago se le caía a los pies al verlo.

Ataviado con la armadura de Acuario pero sin la tiara, Camus avanzaba a paso lento y pausado, como si midiera el espacio o como si intentara confirmar que el terreno era seguro para andar. Su cabeza gacha con el cabello cayéndole sin control alrededor del rostro y sobre sus hombros hacía que fuera difícil saber exactamente en qué estaba pensando, o qué tan mal estaba. La palidez anormal en su tez clara, la falta de color en sus labios y las profundas ojeras le daban un buen indicio acerca de lo incorrecto que era el hecho de que estuviese de pie, pero Milo en realidad no podía hacer nada. Y al fin y al cabo no sabía qué hacer además de esperar. Camus continuó con su avance hasta que estuvo tan cerca que podía percibir su aroma y aun así él continuó, haciendo que Milo retrocediera algunos pasos para alejarse y preguntándose qué tan mal se vería si empujaba a alguien que en teoría estaba herido. Él no dijo una sola palabra y el flequillo le cubría los ojos, por lo que no podía verlo con claridad.

Negándose a seguir retrocediendo, Milo se plantó sobre sus dos pies y tensó los hombros esperando a ver qué haría su compañero a continuación. Él avanzó hasta que literalmente chocó con ella y luego la rodeó con ambos brazos y se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta que estuvo de rodillas y agarrándose con cierta fuerza a su cintura. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir, Milo lo miró desde su escasa altura enarcando una ceja para luego desviar la mirada viendo hacia la entrada y la salida, preguntándose cómo llegó hasta allí sin llamar la atención o si de plano había alguien que cuidara de él. Probablemente no, o probablemente sí, pero era un inútil.

—Oye —murmuró, negándose a tocarlo. Al menos con las manos—. Oye, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo?

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte del acuariano, como si para variar él decidiera actuar como siempre lo hacía ignorándola por completo. La frustración comenzó a quemar la cara de Milo, aunque bien podría tratarse de la fiebre otra vez y su…

Camus no se movía, no hablaba, probablemente no pestañeaba. Suspirando, estiró los brazos hacia él para pasarlos por debajo de los suyos. El plan era levantarlo, erguirlo lo suficiente y luego llevárselo a de vuelta quien sea que estuviese atendiéndolo, o dejarlo en Sagitario o Capricornio. Con suerte sus guardianes estarían ahí, aunque dudaba que así fuera.

Últimamente Milo no estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

Se detuvo de su tarea al sentir lo frío que estaba Camus. No refiriéndose a su personalidad o a la armadura, sino a su piel que estaba literalmente gélida. Frunciendo el ceño, se inclinó un poco hacia él para ver su rostro pero los pasos apresurados de Mu de Aries la interrumpieron. El ariano llegó a toda velocidad y puso una expresión de espanto en su rostro habitualmente sereno que se intensificó al ver lo que probablemente se veía desde afuera como Milo sujetando a un tipo de rodillas y sin profesarle ninguna clase de amabilidad o tacto. Pero bueno, no era su culpa.

—Así que aquí estaba —susurró Mu, deteniéndose a unos metros y cambiando su expresión de espanto a una sonrisa amable y suspirando con alivio—. Se me escapó dos veces antes y cuando finalmente creí que estaba dormido, fui en busca de Athena. Creo que aprovechó ese interludio para escabullirse otra vez.

—Obviamente —se limitó a decir Milo. Sabía que no había una razón real para estar molesta con Mu o cualquiera de sus compañeros, sabía que estaban siguiendo órdenes de la diosa pero el hecho de haberle ocultado algo como aquello sabiendo que era peligroso para Athena… y por si no fuera suficiente, estaba el hecho de que se suponía que eran amigos, y los amigos no se guardan secretos.

Milo odiaba los secretos.

—Déjame que… —comenzó él, pero se detuvo cuando ella le dio una mirada de muerte que no solía darle a la gente en un día normal—. ¿Milo?

—Ya que estás aquí, llévalo de regreso a su templo —respondió, evitando mirar directamente a los ojos consternados de Mu.

—Pero…

Milo tomó a Camus de sus antebrazos y deshizo el agarre silencioso que él mantenía alrededor de su cintura para luego alejarlo empujándolo y retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. Camus ya no opuso resistencia pero por un momento él pareció elevar el rostro hacia ella y verla entre los mechones de cabello que cubrían casi todo su rostro. La expresión cristalizada de dolor en el zafiro de sus ojos hizo que ella se congelara una fracción de segundo antes que finalmente él se dejara caer sin fuerzas hacia atrás. El sonido que su espalda y cabeza hicieron cuando chocaron sin reparos contra el suelo reverberó en los huesos de Milo y le provocó estremecimientos pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo, apartando la vista del acuariano y respirando con tanta normalidad como pudo. Mu la vio con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta y luego, frunciendo el ceño y apretando las manos en puños caminó con furia graciosa hacia Camus para levantarlo y acomodarlo en sus brazos como si quisiera protegerlo.

Pensándolo de ese modo, podría haberle dado una o dos patadas pero dudó que eso le trajera algún beneficio y desechada esa idea, comenzó a andar de regreso al área privada de su templo cuando Mu elevó su voz y dijo en tono de demanda:

— ¿Piensas dejarlo aquí?

Milo pensó seriamente que si se volteaba en ese momento comenzaría a gritar y a comportarse exactamente como no debía hacerlo pero el impulso fue más fuerte que ella y se volteó tan rápido que el mareo que había olvidado que tenía atacó con furia su mente, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas y se tambaleara dos pasos a la izquierda como una ebria malhumorada. Mu le interrogó con la mirada y esperó pacientemente emanando algo muy parecido a la esperanza. Suspirando, Milo respondió:

— ¿Y qué si lo hago?

—No puedo creer que tú realmente seas capaz de algo así —replicó el primer guardián, dejando ir una lágrima que más que tristeza se asemejaba a la frustración.

Milo pensó que tanta frustración en un mismo lugar no podía ser buena, así que volvió a voltearse con intenciones de marcharse y lo hubiese hecho si Camus no se hubiese puesto a murmurar en voz baja. Esperando para comprender las palabras que decía, esperó, mirando hacia él sin disimular y con la esperanza que dijera una idiotez lo suficientemente buena como para merecer a cambio una patada. El ojo derecho comenzó sentirse raro a la vez que el mismo lado de su rostro ardió y picó, y supo que el turquesa estaba tornándose rojo sin tener que ver un espejo. Milo pensó que podría haber mantenido el control hasta estar a solas.

Si tan solo Camus no estuviese formando su nombre con el movimiento de sus labios y repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies cuando se acercó a él y extendió su brazo hacia atrás para atacarlo, el Muro de Cristal de Mu fue levantado frente a ella pero no le importó, su cosmos se encendió y se acumuló en su mano derecha donde la Aguja Escarlata cobró forma antes de golpear el escudo invisible de Mu y atravesarlo para llegar a Camus, que estaba tendido en el suelo, sin moverse. Como si fuera una víctima.

Él no gritó cuando la Aguja Escarlata le dio en el costado derecho. Su boca se abrió como si fuera a hacerlo, pero solo soltó una exclamación ahogada y se llevó las manos a la zona afectada, de donde comenzó a salir sangre.

Sangre que se tornó negra en cuestión de segundos.

Esa visión la dejó totalmente helada y confundida, provocando que el suelo detuviera su movimientos constante, y Milo podría haberse preguntado qué rayos estaba pasando con Camus si a ella no hubiese comenzado a dolerle el mismo lugar en el que Meagan la golpeó en sus sueños, como si hubiese sido atacada de nuevo. Gimiendo bajo por el dolor ardiente y punzante y afectada por el mareo, cayó de rodillas agarrándose la herida con ambas manos y sintiendo la humedad filtrarse a través de la armadura. Su sangre goteó por entre sus dedos y manchó el suelo y ella pensó que esto estaba definitivamente fuera de su alcance.

—No quería creerlo pero… fuiste tú. Tú le hiciste esto a Camus.

— ¿De qué se supone que estás hablando? —graznó entre dientes, forzando a sus pulmones a trabajar con normalidad. Quieta en su lugar y sabiendo que si se movía la cosa se pondría peor, se dedicó a asesinar a Mu con la mirada.

—Camus tiene una herida semejante a las Agujas Escarlatas en su abdomen, justo donde acabas de atacarlo —respondió, acercándose otra vez al acuariano y quitándole las manos del lugar donde estaba herido—. Sin embargo, la herida se tornó de color negro y lila, como si hubiese tinta oscura o veneno bajo su piel.

— ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! —exclamó con la voz ahogada, como si le faltara el aire. Las Agujas Escarlatas podían ser una mierda realmente jodida cuando la sentía en su propia carne. Apuntando con un dedo acusador hacia Camus, dijo—: ¡No le he dado a ese infeliz lo que merece en muchísimo tiempo!

—Pero entonces… ¿Quién…?

— ¡No lo sé y no me importa! ¡Lárgate de aquí y llévate a ese bastardo traidor! —exclamó. El suelo volvió a temblar bajo sus pies cuando se puso de pie, todavía cubriendo la herida con una mano comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de su templo.

— ¿Realmente vas a dejar a tu amigo en estas condiciones? Ni siquiera sabes qué tan grave está —exigió Mu, dejando a Camus en el suelo e interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —gruñó. Parecía que ni su nuevo juego de ojos bicolores impresionaba a Mu.

—Quédate junto a él y dile que todo estará bien —gruñó él a su vez. Su expresión de pena hizo eco en Milo, quien no pudo evitar contraer sus cejas hacia arriba y que sus ojos se humedecieran. Mu le sonrió entonces, extendiendo una mano hacia ella como si quisiera invitarla a acercarse a quien estaba en el suelo ahora totalmente inconsciente—. Milo… si tan solo permanecieras a su lado…

—Sí… —murmuró ella en respuesta, apartando nuevamente la vista de Mu—. Porque eso es exactamente lo que él hizo por mí.

La sonrisa de Mu se apagó tan rápido que casi dolió. Milo se hizo a un lado, rodeándolo y yendo más lejos de él para ingresar en su residencia. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella se sintió distante y aplacada y sus propios pasos la dirigieron por mero instinto al cuarto de baño, donde se deshizo de Escorpio y se dedicó a quitar la sangre de su piel. Ya no sentía dolor y la herida que se supone que debería tener no estaba, su armadura tampoco tenía ningún daño aparente pero por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Eso sin dudas cubrió mi cuota de drama para este siglo —comentó Argus, cruzado de brazos y frunciendo la boca hacia un lado. Delante de él, Mika se sobresaltó y se volteó tan rápido que pareció una pequeña figura difuminada—.Y _no me gusta_ el drama.

No recordaba haber estado físicamente en el octavo templo nunca antes y la sensación de familiaridad y el aroma de su señora inundando cada rincón hicieron que algo se encogiera en el pecho de Argus. Su corazón enamorado contrayéndose de felicidad como una hormiga en un pote de azúcar. Miró al hermano menor de Milo y sonrió, deshaciendo la posición de sus brazos para revolverle el cabello al enano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él, mirando hacia el lugar por el que había salido su señora algunos minutos antes.

— _Hola_. Es bueno verte—contestó a la vez que el chiquillo ponía una expresión molesta y se acomodaba el cabello a base de pequeñas sacudidas de su cabeza—Eres afortunado, no ves todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo estoy bien, gracias. Me alegra saber que sigues con vida —replicó, disfrutando de la inmensidad del sonrojo que invadió las mejillas del pequeño príncipe—. He venido para llevarte a un lugar divertido. ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿Por qué debería? —respondió de inmediato, poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca te he visto en el mismo lugar que mi hermana y por lo que sé, podrías mentir acerca de estar protegiéndola.

Argus sintió un músculo temblando en alguna parte de su cara. Así que el chiquillo era desconfiado y ponía todo en tela de juicio. Argus era el señor de los juicios, él decidía hacia qué lugar iba todo lo que existía dependiendo de si fue bueno o malo exceptuando a las almas de los humanos y sólo debido a que esa tarea le correspondía al rey del Inframundo, pero antes de que ese mequetrefe naciera todo pasaba frente a sus ojos antes de llegar a un destino final. Por otra parte, pensaba que Mika estaba siendo precavido al dudar de él, ya que después de todo los santos de Enhenar, quienes se suponía eran los buenos de la película, estaban comenzando a tener disputas entre ellos otra vez.

Y eso que ni siquiera habían llegado a la mejor parte.

Sonriendo ampliamente y conteniendo la maldad en su interior, Argus caminó más allá de Mika en dirección al baño, donde su señora se hallaba sumida en un estado de miseria del cual pensó que podría sacarla (¿del cual consideró arrancarla, sacarla?) a base de sacudidas, es decir… ni que fuera tan malo. Sólo se trataba de una discusión con sus compañeros. Al abrir la puerta que la separaba de ella y verla de espaldas, con el cabello cayéndole con gracia hasta la línea de las caderas y con la piel de su torso expuesta, sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder; pero también vio las manchas de sangre en la camisa olvidada a un lado en el suelo y en la toalla que colgaba del borde de la bañera, donde estaba sentada. El sonrojo y la creciente vergüenza fueron superados olímpicamente por una terrible y devastadora sensación de querer destruir a alguien o a algo. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos tras recordar lo mal que le había ido a una buena parte del Olimpo la última vez que se enojó y lo triste que había estado luego su señora por los daños ocasionados a la Tierra.

Y su señora estaba mirándole, por cierto.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Le juro que no es lo que cree —graznó, volviendo a sonrojarse y desviando la mirada de esa piel increíblemente dorada y de aspecto suave y terso. Tal vez comprendía demasiado tarde la fascinación que algunos de esos hombres tenían por ella, pero de todas maneras ese no era el punto—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No. Pero mi hermano está aquí y si me descubre en esta situación es probable que vomite. Cuida de él.

—Sí señora —respondió, volviendo a sonreír a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando Cam supiera que la vio medio desnuda las cosas se iban a descontrolar y Argus comenzó a pensar que quizás la galaxia vecina sería un buen lugar para decírselo. Su señora seguía mirándole a través del cabello que cubría medianamente sus ojos y Argus se puso serio—¿Señora?

—Cuida de él —repitió. Había algo deslizándose en su voz pero Argus no podía identificar qué era—. Esta es una misión, Argus. Protege a mi hermano.

Por un momento increíblemente largo, Argus no realizó movimiento alguno, ni siquiera un pestañeo. A duras penas recordaba la última misión que Meagan le había dado, la cual sin dudas fue la más difícil de todas; tan difícil que no pudo cumplirla. Ella se volteó un poco más buscando una respuesta o algo que le dijera que su Pilar favorito seguía con vida, y como tal, el trabajo de Argus era tranquilizarla. Con una mano en el pecho y con la cabeza gacha, demostró que había comprendido la orden y que pensaba cumplir al pie de la letra.

—Te dejaré a solas. Por favor, hazme saber si necesitas ayuda —murmuró, echándole un vistazo breve y fugaz para luego apartar la mirada.

Milo asintió de manera ausente y volvió a voltearse, esta vez tomando la toalla que estaba a un lado y sumergiéndola en la bañera, cuya agua estaba teñida de un rojo muy pálido, casi como una sucia mezcla entre el naranja, marrón y amarillo. Como el óxido de la sangre.

Cuando volvió a la cocina donde Mika aguardaba con el cuello estirado hacia un lado y el cabello acomodado detrás de sus orejas, Argus volvía a mostrar su brillante sonrisa de confianza, de comercial de pasta dental súper poderosa. Extendió la mano hacia adelante e inclinándola ligeramente hacia abajo y tras un momento de duda, el niño extendió la propia y sus finos y largos dedos lo rodearon con fuerza.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con cierta renuencia.

—A la visita mensual con el pediatra —respondió Argus, tras lo cual llevó su mano libre a la cima de la cabeza de Mika, que le miró desconcertado mientras elevaba su cosmos y lo envolvía en destellos de luz blanca y dorada—. Nos convertiremos en luz y viajaremos. No te asustes, nada te pasará.

El niño asintió un segundo antes de que cada célula de su cuerpo brillara como si fuera una figura navideña, y luego ambos se esfumaron. Para Argus era como parpadear. Viajar en la luz era tan rápido que se le antojaba un parpadeo humano y tras ese inexistente lapso de tiempo, ambos estaban en medio de una sala amplia y adornada por viejas figuras de ídolos antiguos y olvidados que los veían con ojos vacíos mientras eran bañados por los tímidos destellos de luz de sol oculto por Apolo que penetraban a través de los grandes ventanales ofreciendo a duras penas la sensación del día. El templo que usaban como refugio, solo por el simple antojo de tener un techo sobre sus cabezas, se alzaba sobre un risco en las islas Meteora. El romper de las olas contra la base del risco se oía como música de fondo y Altair, Cam y Owen se materializaron tan sólo un segundo después que él.

Mika lució desconcertado por un momento, parpadeando una y otra vez y aferrándose con ambas manos al antebrazo de Argus. Sus ojos inmensos y brillantes vagaban nerviosos y curiosos por todo el lugar y su boca formaba una perfecta "o".

Era simplemente adorable.

—Hola otra vez, príncipe —dijo Altair, sonriendo con calidez al chiquillo.

Argus tuvo que poner una mano en su hombro y enfrentarlo a su compañero para que comprendiera que estaba dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¿Príncipe? —susurró él, frunciendo el ceño y retrocediendo dos pasos tan sólo para chocar contra Argus—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, hemos venido a visitar al pedíatra. —Argus apuntó con una de sus manos a Altair, quien permanecía a la espera.

— ¿Por qué me llamas príncipe?

—Eres el hermano menor de nuestra señora. Eso te convierte en una figura de autoridad. —Esta vez, quien habló fue Cam, lo cual resultaba extraño porque él no había resultado muy conversador la primera vez que visitaron al mocoso real.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza —advirtió Argus, dándole una mirada de cuidado al chiquillo, que volvió a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada hacia el mayor de los cuatro.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? —exigió saber. Sin tener un lugar al cual huir, tensó los hombros y apretó las manos en puños.

— ¿Sabías que hay algo malo con tu corazón? —preguntó Altair, acercándose cuidadosamente, intentando no parecer tan alto o tan devastadoramente poderoso. Con un poco más de músculos podría llegar a verse aterrador. Mika asintió, llevando una mano a su pecho y presionando la tela de su camiseta—. ¿Sabes que tienes dos cosmos?

El niño frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza, interrogando al Pilar de la Orden y el Caos con una mirada entre acuosa y apagada. Argus ya sospechaba que él sabía de su condición física deplorable, lo que no sabía es por qué a expensas de ese conocimiento decidió aventurarse a la vida de los santos de Athena. Era verdad que por sí solo su cosmos lo hacía un excelente candidato a una armadura de plata u oro, pero su corazón estaba tan dañado y su cuerpo tan debilitado que le costaba trabajo comprender qué hacía ahí de pie.

Debería estar muerto, eso fue lo que Altair había dicho.

—Verás… la última vez que nos reunimos eché un vistazo a tu interior y descubrí que además de tu enfermedad, tienes dos cosmos que coexisten en tu cuerpo. Uno, por supuesto, es el tuyo; y el otro es una parte del cosmos de nuestra señora.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tengo parásitos? —gruñó con voz molesta y mirada seca.

Argus se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte para no reír, que llegó a sentir brevemente el sabor de su sangre antes de que la piel se regenerara y su herida desapareciera. Altair soltó lo que parecía una risa ahogada y luego volvió a ponerse en modo serio y estrictamente aburrido, más allá de toda comprensión humana. Extendió una mano hacia Mika y esperó. El niño le devolvió la mirada y luego asintió, quitando su mano y alisando la tela de su ropa antes de darle vía libre al Pilar para que lo examinara. Sin titubear, Altair apoyó su mano sobre pecho del pequeño príncipe y elevó su cosmos con sumo cuidado hasta que toda la sala se iluminó como si el jodido sol hubiera decidido que abandonaría el espacio para habitar ese lugar lleno de polvo y estatuas perturbadoras. A través del cegador resplandor de Altair, Argus pudo distinguir con claridad las figuras de todos los presentes. Cam y Owen se acercaron para ver lo que el mayor de ellos hacía.

Altair mantenía una mano en el pecho de Mika mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su ceño fruncido levemente. Mika por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas puestas en una expresión de cansancio extremo, su tez dorada estaba algo pálida y sus labios entre abiertos carecían de color. La posición de su cuerpo, ida y como si fuese sostenido por la fuerza de su hermano mayor, hizo que Argus se preocupara y tratara de intervenir, pero Altair abrió los ojos y separó su mano del niño, extrayendo algo que parecía un círculo de luz de tantos colores juntos que resultaba indescriptible. Un haz de luz de aún mayor intensidad inundó el lugar y una fuerte sacudida de la tierra hizo gemir los cimientos de la antigua construcción. Argus sintió el océano a la distancia retirándose, sintió también el aire abandonando sus pulmones y luego las sombras, todas y cada una de ella huyó antes de que una chispa que emergió de la esfera que sostenía en su mano se convirtiera en una llama de color azul que salió disparada sin control. Preocupado por el niño ya que a él y a sus hermanos el fuego no los dañaba, se acercó para auxiliarlo pero se sorprendió al ver que las llamas tampoco lo tocaban. El fuego acabó tan rápido como comenzó y dejó en su lugar un rescoldo de luz azulina y blanca. El que se negaba a brillar por mandato de Apolo se tiñó de azul y todo pareció fantasmal y antiguo.

—Es tal y como lo sospeché —murmuró Altair.

El círculo de luz en su mano brillaba con menor intensidad, los colores variables y visibles de forma muy delicada a través de los destellos de luz parpadeaban… no, no parpadeaban. Latían. Latían como lo hacía un corazón.

— ¿Eso es lo que _creo_ que es? —susurró. Su voz salió algo aguda y sus piernas temblaron con la urgente necesidad de estar doblabas. Finalmente cayó de rodillas a la vez que Cam y Owen hacían lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué estaba en _él_? —la voz demandante de Cam reclamó con asombro y duda, sus ojos azules viajando desde la mano de Altair al cuerpo de Mika.

— ¡¿Eso qué importa?! —exclamó Argus, mirando al niño tendido de espaldas en el suelo. No había movimiento de sube y baja en su pecho, no había latido de corazón ni cosmos—. ¡¿Altair, qué hiciste?!

—El corazón de Caos. Sabía que el cosmos que envolvía al suyo le pertenecía a nuestra señora, pero…

— ¡Altair! —llamó Argus, la urgencia teñía su voz y sus ojos miraban incrédulos la expresión adormilada de Mika—. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Pero no creí que se tratara de esto. La última vez nos lo dio a nosotros para que lo cuidemos en caso de que muriera en la Tierra antes de tiempo o durante el proceso, pero esta vez… Así que esto era lo que mantenía con vida al príncipe. Tiene sentido, no habría sido capaz de vivir más tiempo después de los ocho años si…

— ¡Altair! —Argus prácticamente gritó a su hermano, el terror helado subiendo por su espalda para instalarse entre sus pulmones, congelando su cuerpo y haciendo que su corazón y cosmos se salieran de control. El aire crepitó con energía sobrecargada y una fuerte ráfaga de viento se arremolinó a su alrededor—. ¡Lo mataste! ¡Ella va a _destruirnos_!

— ¡Cálmate, Argus! —respondió el aludido, elevando también su cosmos y obligándolo a controlarse. Pero Argus negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano al corazón. Su señora le había ordenado que cuidara a su hermano menor, que lo protegiera. Quería desaparecer. Literalmente quería que lo hicieran polvo y lo lanzaran a un agujero negro—. Éste es el corazón de nuestra señora, el corazón inmortal hecho carne tal como su representación física. Así como se dividió en humana y divina, su mortalidad se dividió en dos para poder subsistir a pesar de todo. Con esto aseguramos que Milo no morirá durante el descenso completo de Caos. Así mismo, ésto mantuvo con vida a Mika y es normal que al quitárselo muera.

Tras terminar una diatriba que en teoría Argus comprendía pero que en ese momento no le importaba, Altair elevó la mano que sostenía el verdadero órgano vital de su señora y el círculo de luz salió disparado hacia el cuerpo de Mika, haciendo que un nuevo y cegador haz de luz eliminara cualquier tipo de forma que pudiera resistírsele antes de sumergirse a través de la piel del niño, que cobró coloración inmediatamente. Los latidos desiguales llegaron a los oídos de Argus como campanadas que anunciaban la paz y un gemido bajo y lastimero escapó de sus labios cuando notó el movimiento de la respiración pausada de Mika.

—Realmente quiero matarte en este momento, hermano —murmuró tras un momento de silencio.

—Sólo estaba comprobando que mis sospechas fueran ciertas —se defendió Altair, cruzándose de brazos y procurando verse molesto y ofendido, cuando en realidad se veía más bien como si estuviese recuperándose de un buen susto—. Sabía que esto sucedería. El corazón de Caos estuvo tironeando de mi mano a cada segundo, pidiendo volver al lugar del que fue sacado.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si algo le pasa a Milo…? —comenzó Cam. Sus ojos veían con asombro a Mika, como si hubiese descubierto en él algo maravilloso.

—Si por alguna razón el corazón de Milo se detiene y no hay manera de traerla de regreso, tendremos que recurrir a su hermano. —Owen habló por primera vez—. En la última ocasión, Meagan sabía lo que sucedería si perdía contra los dioses, por eso tomó su corazón humano y lo dividió, guardando una parte de su vida y dejando otra para ser usada antes de ir al mundo por primera vez. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer bajo la maldición de Hades, intenté darle lo que quedaba de su vida.

—Pero entonces Vasili de Acuario unió su vida a la de ella, enlazando sus almas y corazones y logró sobrevivir sin esto. —Altair suspiró, llevando sus manos a sus sienes y masajeando la zona con sus dedos, como si fuese víctima de un fuerte malestar. Argus iba a darle un motivo real para que se agarrara la cabeza pero primero tenía que poner a salvo al chiquillo.

—Si Milo muere tendremos que darle esta reserva —murmuró Cam—. Pero, ¿creen que estará de acuerdo sabiendo que eso acabará con la vida de su hermano?

Ninguno de ellos respondió. Los cuatro sabían que si Milo se ponía al corriente de esa situación preferiría mil veces la muerte antes que el sacrificio o asesinato de su hermano. Y aunque estaba vivo, Altair ya lo había asesinado.

—Lo llevaré de vuelta al Santuario —susurró Argus, tomando el cuerpo inconsciente pero vivo con sumo cuidado. Se deleitó con la calidez de la piel del príncipe y agradeció a su señora por darle vida nuevamente a su hermanito.

Le había tomado cariño a Mika pero, por otro lado, ¿quién no se encariñaría con esa cosita adorable?

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"La estela de polvo y roca que dejó tras su paso hizo que Mika soltara un silbido de admiración. Pero por supuesto, no todos los días se daban el lujo de ver a una diosa suprema utilizando como tabla de surf a uno de los todo poderosos Pilares de la Creación. La remodelación del Santuario acabó cuando la figura de Milo, de pie directamente sobre el pecho de Altair mientras él yacía sumiso y entregado medio enterrado en la roca del coliseo, se visualizó como una clara demostración de lo que le sucedía a las personas que provocaban la ira de Caos. Altair había sido un idiota al actuar en la manera en que lo hizo, pero Argus también era culpable.

Milo se volteó y a pesar de la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra, pudo ver claramente sus ardientes ojos clavados en él.

—Ay, mierda—susurró Argus, sintiendo el gélido horror escalando nuevamente por su espalda antes de instalarse en medio de sus omóplatos."

.

* * *

Nota al margen: seré sincera con ustedes. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que hoy era día de publicación. ¡Creí que era mañana! Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca XD

El capítulo anterior era tan pero tan horrible que pensé que tenía que reparar el daño de alguna manera, este es el resultado de este intento de reparación de daños. Se ve así de limpio y coherente porque Ana (Hola, Ana) me ayudó corrigiendo los HORRORES que ven más o menos cada cuatro o cinco días, así que este capítulo está dedicado a ella.

Espero que lo disfruten y nos estaremos viendo la semana que viene.

*Las estrofas utilizadas para este capítulo corresponden a la canción: All fot Nothing de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 09/05/16


	7. Capítulo 6

_Olvida el resto, déjalos conocer mi infierno.  
Rayos, estoy de vuelta; mis historias se venden.  
El respeto mantiene a los veteranos en sus puestos._

 **6**

 **La crisis de los Pilares y el dilema de Mika.**

Había una gran conmoción en el Santuario.

Eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Argus cuando se materializó a la distancia sobre el octavo templo y sintió el temblor en el cielo. Mucha gente no puede imaginarse un terremoto allá arriba, pero de hecho el espacio exterior se mantiene en constante desplazamiento y por lo tanto, tiembla más o menos todos los días. Pero lo que sintió cuando llevó de regreso al hermano menor de Milo fue diferente. El aire crepitaba con chispas que cortaban las dos corrientes de viento; la fría, que venía desde el mar, y la cálida, que llegaba desde el continente. El suelo en realidad no se sacudía pero grietas se abrieron en la superficie y formaron un mapa que era incomprensible.

Podía sentir el cosmos de su hermano Altair allá abajo, pero debido a todo el polvo que las ráfagas levantaban, era incapaz distinguir casi nada. El fuerte viento amenazó con llevarse la preciada carga que sostenía en los brazos, por lo que mantenía fuertemente agarrado y como si de su boleto a la salvación se tratara. Era una suerte que Mika estuviera inconsciente y aunque solo había pasado un minuto y medio desde que lo sacó de las islas Meteora, el gélido horror de verlo caer sin vida se mantenía fresco en sus recuerdos y en sus venas. Sus manos aún temblaban un poco y sentía la boca seca y la lengua pesada.

Allá en la tierra, un enorme y terrible cosmos se levantó y se expandió como una gran explosión que consumió por un segundo el aire con que los humanos solían respirar. El viento se acabó, el temblor en el cielo también, incluso las nubes de tormenta que Poseidón mantenía suspendidas sobre la tierra para que sirvieran de escudo contra Apolo fueron dispersas hasta que el firmamento sobre las cabezas de todos se mostró como un manto de color azul claro con el sol opaco y distante encabezando un desfile de estrellas sin brillo que eran perceptibles a duras penas.

Argus podría haber bajado para saber qué estaba sucediendo pero sabía que el cosmos que estalló y que envolvía cada rincón de toda la tierra a la vista le pertenecía a Milo.

No, no a Milo. A Caos.

Una extraña mezcla entre ambos pero superado en gran manera por la parte divina.

Tan solo un segundo después, una fuerte explosión mandó a volar el lado derecho del templo de Escorpio en el mismo momento en que dos figuras lo atravesaron. Las paredes y parte del techo colapsaron y cayeron cuesta abajo por el peñasco antes de hacerse polvo contra la base del mismo. Ese podría haber sido el espectáculo del día de no ser por las dos figuras de diferentes tamaños que habían impactado contra la antigua y simbólica edificación y que en ese preciso instante iban cuesta abajo de la misma manera que las paredes, pero quizás con algo más de elegancia.

Y violencia.

—Mi hermana luce molesta—la voz de Mika sonó rasposa y perezosa contra su garganta. El movimiento de estiramiento que el niño realizó en su intento por desperezarse se quedó a medio camino debido a la rigidez de los brazos de Argus. Inclinándose de una francamente peligrosa hacia adelante, pareció examinar el paisaje antes de voltearse para verlo como si comprendiera su preocupación—. Ya he visto a Milo en modo: psicópata.

Milo efectivamente estaba en el centro de la acción, suspendida en el aire a unos quinientos metros del suelo y a doscientos de donde Argus se mantenía a la espera. Altair estaba ahí también, siendo sostenido sin cuidado alguno por las gráciles, pequeñas, suaves y mortíferas manos de su señora, que se afanaba por estrangularlo mientras el cosmos de Caos, que no era más que una mínima parte semejante a un grano de arena en la auténtica inmensidad de su verdadero poder era totalmente dirigido hacia él. Por cuanto recordaba de antaño, su señora poseía una naturaleza destructiva pero no agresiva, ni mucho menos peligrosa. Por lo que supuso con asombro que la agresividad del cosmos se debía exclusivamente a Milo. Picaba al contacto con la piel, casi como minias agujas pinchando a la vez.

Casi sospechó que sufría de neuralgia.

El viento creado a causa de la propia presencia de Caos se arremolinaba en torno a ellos, creando remolinos que desprendieron los techos de las edificaciones menos firmes en la base y los alrededores del Santuario. La mayoría de los santos de Athena estaba expectantes y a la espera, estáticos en la entrada del templo patriarcal con toda la pinta de no saber qué hacer para solucionar o tan siquiera explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. El cosmos de la diosa podía sentirse también, manteniendo en su lugar lo que quedaba en pie del recinto sagrado.

Milo por su parte desistió en su tarea de estrangulamiento y lanzó con fuerza a Altair hacia la pared de rocas cuya superficie se había modificado con la caída de la mitad del templo de Escorpio. Uno no pensaría que una cosita tan chiquita y delgada como su señora podría hacer tantos estragos pero apenas y manó lejos al Pilar del Orden y el Caos, fue tras él y lo hundió en la pared con un puñetazo a su estómago.

Argus esperaba que su hermano no intentara defenderse ni explicarse, sabía que él recibiría su castigo con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Altair daba un poquito de miedo cuando quería. Lo que no esperaba era que Milo supiera tan pronto lo que había sucedido las islas Meteora. Se preguntó si Altair se presentó y confesó por cuenta propia, o si ella lo supo por tratarse de su verdadero corazón, o si la ausencia del cosmos de su hermano hizo que uniera cabos sueltos.

 _No_ , pensó. Ella tenía que saber más que solo suponer. De otra manera no estaría dándole al mayor de los Pilares la paliza de ese siglo.

Las nubes de polvo y el viento solo le dejaron entrever una nueva carrera cuesta abajo, directamente al ras del peñasco que provocó fuertes cambios en el paisaje. Las columnas cercanas de todos los templos se vinieron abajo al igual que las escaleras que bajaban hacia Libra y las que subían hacia Sagitario. La base, una planicie de pasto cubierto casi en su totalidad por preciosas flores campestres se convirtió en una llanura desértica y agrietada y los pocos árboles en un radio de trecientos metros se doblaron o partieron.

—Siento pena por mi hermano—murmuró en respuesta, no importándole en absoluto revelarle ese tipo de confidencias ya que, después de todo, se trataba de un niño—. Pero creo firmemente que se merece que Milo le saque la mierda a golpes. Él no debió… — _no debió ponerte las manos encima_ , pensó, pero en su lugar dijo: — no debió actuar en la manera en que lo hizo.

— ¿Hizo algo malo? —preguntó, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo.

—Digamos que sí.

La estela de polvo y roca que dejó tras su paso hizo que Mika soltara un silbido de admiración. Pero por supuesto, no todos los días se daban el lujo de ver a una diosa suprema utilizando como tabla de surf a uno de los todo poderosos Pilares de la Creación. La remodelación del Santuario acabó cuando la figura de Milo, de pie directamente sobre el pecho de Altair mientras él yacía sumiso y entregado medio enterrado en la roca del coliseo, se visualizó como una clara demostración de lo que le sucedía a las personas que provocaban la ira de Caos. Altair había sido un idiota al actuar en la manera en que lo hizo, pero Argus también era culpable.

Milo se volteó y a pesar de la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra, pudo ver claramente sus ardientes ojos clavados en él.

—Ay, mierda—susurró Argus, sintiendo el gélido horror escalando nuevamente por su espalda antes de instalarse en medio de sus omóplatos. Su señora no dijo una simple palabra, no movió la mano, ni siquiera formó un pensamiento pero supo de inmediato que ella requería su presencia con suma urgencia. Tragando saliva con fuerza, descendió cuán rápido fue capaz sin desestabilizar su agarre en Mika o asustarlo.

El niño permaneció en silencio cuando tocaron el suelo. Argus lo soltó y se postró ante su señora, que seguía de pie sobre el pecho de Altair pero sin llegar a pisarlo, él parecía inconsciente y una expresión de dolor estaba inmortalizada en su rostro perpetuamente amable. Realmente esperaba que sintiera dolor por su impertinencia y una parte suya deseaba recibir el mismo castigo, no porque fuera un enfermo masoquista, sino porque era lo correcto.

— _¿Existe algún motivo por el que no deba hacerte lo mismo?_ —preguntó ella.

Argus se sorprendió de que no estuviera hablando directamente con su voz, sino que pusiera en uso su cosmos. Su auténtico cosmos. Refrenando su fuerte deseo de verla y reprimiendo todos los tipos de sensaciones que le provocaba el hecho de saber que después de muchos siglos se encontraba directamente delante de su creadora, negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—No tengo ningún motivo por el que no merezca un castigo similar al de mi hermano—contestó, su voz no traicionó lo alterado que se sentía en su interior y dio gracias por ello.

— _Qué bueno, porque estoy algo cansada y la verdad es que no me siento bien_ —respondió ella.

Argus levantó la cabeza a tiempo de verla tambalearse en su lugar y a sabiendas de que caería, extendió los brazos hacia el frente y la atrapó cuando efectivamente ella se desplomó. La piel dorada de Milo estaba erizada y sus músculos temblaban como si tuvieran vida propia y su temperatura era tan alta que comprendió que no estaba simplemente temblando, sino que la fiebre debía ser tan fuerte que comenzaba a causarle convulsiones. Inseguro sobre qué hacer, la acomodó en su costado derecho y tomó con su mano izquierda a Mika y lo acomodó en el lado contrario y emprendió una marcha hacia el octavo templo que no duró más de tres parpadeos. Owen estaba en el pasillo, con los ojos cerrados y una mano en alto por la que su cosmos fluía de manera controlada y tenue mientras a su alrededor todo lo que fue destruido comenzaba a regenerarse a una velocidad alarmante para el ojo humano, o bien, para los ojos de los pocos residentes del Santuario. A veces tener a Owen de su lado era una buena cosa.

—Dámela— terció cuando hubo acabado su labor. Extendió ambos brazos hacia él y Argus se retiró dos pasos cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle a Milo de los brazos.

—No. Tú ordena el desorden, yo me encargaré de ella.

—Tu deber es proteger al niño—replicó de inmediato, colocando sus manos en los hombros temblorosos de Milo.

—Pero… — insistió Argus, resistiéndose un poco a dejar ir a su señora y frunciendo mucho el ceño a la vez que su hermano mayor hacía lo mismo.

—Dámela—. Altair se materializó entre ambos y quitó a Milo de sus brazos, acunándola en los suyos con tanto cuidado y parsimonia, que bien podría haber estado sosteniendo a un recién nacido.

El mal nacido evidentemente no había captado el mensaje de _estás castigado_ , pues una vez que Milo estuvo asegurada en sus brazos, comenzó a andar a paso lento y medido hacia la zona privada del templo. Argus sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de pura frustración y avanzó hacia él luego de poner en el suelo al chiquillo, que se limitó a ser un buen niño y permanecer en silencio. Cuando iba a darle alcance a su hermano, sin embargo, sintió el agarre de la mano de Owen en su antebrazo y se volteó dispuesto a mandar abajo el templo empujándolo cuesta abajo por el risco.

—Déjalo ir.

—Y una mierda, cometió el error más grande de esta era, ¿y aun así se cree con derecho de cuidar personalmente de ella?

—Argus, _déjalo ir_. —insistió su hermano mayor, enfatizando su orden y ejerciendo presión en su agarre.

Argus maldijo por millonésima vez el momento en que, recientemente creados, fueron a la presencia de su señora a informarle que tras una breve discusión, decidieron que el mayor de ellos, es decir, Altair, sería quien tuviera autoridad para mandar sobre los otros tres y que cada uno respetaría a su mayor. En esa época todo era diferente, por supuesto y las únicas órdenes que se daban entre ellos eran cosas triviales, como en qué sitio del universo estarían determinadas galaxias, o cuántos agujeros negros debían ser destruidos para que otra área determinada no fuera drenada por completo de la vida.

Cada uno de ellos vigilaba un punto diferente del universo, cubriendo lo que los seres humanos llaman "puntos cardinales", cada uno fue ubicado ahí por Caos y dejado para que hiciera su voluntad según los pedidos básicos de su señora: no destruyas; no crees nada que no puedas controlar; mantén todo en orden; si te sientes triste reúnete con tus hermanos y vengan conmigo; no te olvides de mí. Gracias a Cam cumplían con más frecuencia la última de las órdenes, él era como el niñito mimado de mamá y le encantaba molestarla mostrándole los mundos que había cuidado con ahínco en su nombre.

Y Caos nunca los había castigado. No al menos hasta después que descendiera a la tierra como humana.

—Vete a la mierda—espetó a su hermano y se soltó, comenzando nuevamente su camino hacia el interior del templo.

O podría haberlo hecho si sus pies no se hubieran rebelado a su orden de caminar. El frío que sintió en las pantorrillas y el hielo grueso y pesado que cubría esa área hizo que su frustración creciera un poquito más. Como Pilares de la creación, hechuras directas de Caos, quien los formó con sus pensamientos y emociones, eran inmunes a cualquier tipo de enemigos. Ni lo dioses en conjunto eran capaces de hacerles frente aunque existía un mito que afirmaba lo contrario. Pero sí eran susceptibles a cualquiera de ellos, podían dañarse físicamente, incluso matarse entre sí, lo cual era divertido cuando tenías la habilidad natural de resucitar en un minuto y treinta segundos. Y era más divertido aún cuando podías darte el lujo de partearle los tobillos a tus hermanos.

Argus aún pensaba que más que amigos, Caos había deseado hijos cuando los creó, pues los hizo primeramente con la apariencia de niños pequeños y con edades en cálculos humanos de unos seis años.

¡Cam! —gruñó, usando su cosmos para deshacer la técnica de su hermano menor.

El aludido se materializó y con una sola mirada a sus piernas, estas volvieron a congelarse y esta vez hasta los muslos. Resintiendo el frío, volvió a utilizar su cosmos para quebrar el hielo, lo cual obtuvo como respuesta un suspiro y un cruce de brazos por parte del menor de los cuatro.

—Altair ya pagó por su idiotez. Supéralo —se limitó a decir.

Maldito el momento en que ese mequetrefe recibió como obsequio por parte de Caos el don del control sobre los elementos del hielo y el fuego. La temperatura comenzó a subir tan rápido que las paredes exudaron restos de humedad y el suelo se cubrió de una capa firme y cristalina de hielo. Un agarre diferente se sintió en su mano y Argus bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos terriblemente brillantes de Mika.

—Déjalo ir. Él solo quiere cuidar de ella— pidió. La voz increíblemente suave y tierna que usó al hablar hizo que su corazón se derritiera un poco. —Y ya paren de pelear. Se parecen a _ellos_.

Sí, no había que ser un genio para saber que se refería a los santos dorados de Athena. Aunque también podría haber estado hablando de los dioses.

—Nuestro príncipe ha dado una orden—dijo Owen. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el niño, que para variar enrojeció completamente y asintió de una manera tan seria y controlada que Argus quiso estrujarle las mejillas. El Pilar de la Creación y Destrucción desapareció una vez que su acto de respeto hacia el hermano menor de Milo fue completado.

—Ustedes tienen un ligero problema con los celos, ¿verdad? — comentó el niño, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza como si no aprobara ese tipo de comportamiento.

—No tienes ni idea—quien respondió fue Cam, que al igual que él, negó con la cabeza, todavía cruzado de brazos.

Argus quiso arrojarse a sí mismo por el borde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sabía que no podía llevarse esa cuota de dolor que Milo estaba sufriendo pero eso no era un impedimento para Altair. Limitándose a hacer lo que estaba en sus manos, colocó el cuerpo enfermo de su señora en la cama y con todo el cuidado del mundo, la cubrió con las mantas gruesas y se acomodó a un lado, tomándole las manos y dejando fluir su cosmos como algo más suave que la caricia de una brisa. Casi al instante las convulsiones se detuvieron más la fiebre no bajó un grado. Quejidos de protesta escapaban de sus labios entre abiertos y su piel seguía erizada incluso aunque estaba bien cubierta y gracias a la aparición de Cam la temperatura era de unos buenos veintiocho grados. Dedicado a su tarea, no prestó atención al momento en que los cosmos de sus compañeros desaparecieron llevándose con ellos a Mika.

Sabía también que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y supo que las cosas acabarían así incluso antes de decidirse a enviar a Argus en busca de Mika. Podría haber ido en persona para examinar al niño en el octavo templo, pero la situación ahí no era la mejor y ya que su misión de desestabilizar y debilitar la moral de las filas de Athena estaba cumplida, no tenían otra misión que cumplir más que vigilar que nadie interfiriera en el descenso completo de Caos, que para frustración de Altair, sucedía con una lentitud mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Sus sospechas sobre la peculiar condición de Mika, por otro lado, habían comenzado desde la visita que Argus había hecho al niño, tras lo cual le había informado acerca de _los latidos desiguales de su corazón_. Altair no había pensado en el paradero del corazón de Caos hasta ese momento debido a que se suponía que estaba en posesión y a cuidado de Owen, cuya habilidad para discernir entre las líneas confusas que formaban el pasado y el futuro le ayudaría a decidir si debían o no utilizar ese corazón, esa reserva de vida intocable. Pero incluso Owen se mostró algo sorprendido al saber que el nuevo guardián de la vida de Caos era un niñito moribundo.

Sea como fuere, sus acciones lo convirtieron en un gran merecedor de la paliza que Milo le proporcionó. No fue demasiado tiempo, incluso duró un poco menos de lo que cualquiera esperaría de una diosa pero la naturaleza de Caos, aunque destructiva, no era violenta o maligna. Tan solo unos segundos de desesperación sin aire debido al estrangulamiento y luego un poco de daño físico al ser literalmente arrastrado por la tierra. Incluso aunque en realidad los Pilares no necesitaban oxígeno y sus cuerpos se regeneraban o renacían, Caos era la única con la capacidad de provocarles una herida real. Sus raspones y contusiones ya se habían sanado y todo lo que quedaba era el aspecto maltrecho, pero el dolor que había desaparecido de su piel y músculos estaría gravado en su memoria por los siguientes siglos.

Los quejidos de protesta que emergían de la garganta de Milo se detuvieron pero los símbolos que representaban a la sangre de los dioses que había ingerido confiando ciegamente en Athena brillaron en tonos dorado y plateado de una forma tan brillante que iluminaron un radio de quizás medio metro, contrastando con su piel dorada por el sol que ahora se encontraba en el cielo, suspendido y con aires de ausencia. Apolo había actuado como un gran infeliz al negarse a dejar que el Astro Rey brillara durante el día y probablemente fuera de las paredes del templo nadie sabía nada de eso aún, sus ridículos planes de dominio sobrepasaban su carácter mezquino y su repentino deseo de tener a Milo bajo su control se quedaría en la nada por mucho que el sol no brillara. Milo podría estar en completo silencio, quizás preguntándose por qué accedió a beber de esa mezcla maldita, ella podría verse débil, podría estar enferma y enterrada hasta lo profundo en el centro de las disputas de todo el mundo. Pero Altair estaba seguro que ella se alzaría sobre todos cuando Caos se pusiera en libertad, deshaciéndose de todos los sellos con los que esos presumidos creyeron que la encadenaron.

Pero Caos no podía ser encadenada, no podía ser retenida.

Ella tenía sus propios planes, su propia manera de hacer las cosas.

Y tal como a Milo de Escorpio, a Caos le encantaba irritar a sus enemigos.

Cuando el cosmos de su señora pasó de un estado lamentablemente enfermo a algo semejante a un sueño profundo, Altair supo que ella probablemente llevó su mente y consciencia a la dimensión en la que estaba su templo.

Pensando bien, probablemente Milo no sabía que estaba viajando constantemente entre una dimensión y otra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Entonces, ¿la viste? —murmuró Zeth.

Mika asintió con tanta sequedad que su mejor amigo se le quedó viendo como si una araña radioactiva le hubiese picado. El día apenas comenzaba, la hora nueve de la mañana no había llegado pero en ese lapso de tiempo se echó una siesta en los brazos de su hermana, se fue de paseo a quién sabe dónde, les mintió en la cara a los guerreros que protegían a la diosa Caos diciéndoles que no sabía que estaba enfermo, y murió y revivió en menos de tres minutos. Seguramente ellos pensaban que él no lo había notado, pero tuvo una de esas experiencias extra corporales de las que había leído en los periódicos que se amontonaban en el escritorio de la directora del orfanato, en los que hombres de mediana edad y niños pequeños afirmaban que se habían visto a sí mismos en camas de hospitales mientras médicos desesperados procuraba reanimarlos. Mika se había visto a sí mismo tendido en el suelo, con tres de los cuatro Pilares de la Creación dedicándole miradas de horror y asombro mientras el cuarto de ellos, Altair, sostenía en una mano su corazón. O, mejor dicho, el corazón de Caos. O el verdadero corazón de Milo.

Mika presenció la pequeña charla que mantuvieron los Pilares, espantado y curioso por lo que estaba sucediendo. Francamente, fue divertido ver su cuerpo muerto. Podría sonar morboso y extraño, pero hasta pensó en patearse a sí mismo por algunas de las tonterías que había cometido en el pasado. Podría haberlo intentado si no hubiese estado acompañado de _ella_.

En el preciso instante en que Mika notó que no estaba en su cuerpo, notó también que en la enorme sala no había cinco seres vivientes, sino seis. La figura de Milo se formó a partir de la luz y observó y escuchó atentamente cada palabra, primero expresando sorpresa y horror al unir cabos entre el cuerpo tendido en el suelo y él, de pie a su lado, y luego con pura y tenebrosa furia cubriendo el brillo de sus ojos como un velo de sombras. Supo irremediablemente que su hermana estaba enojada por su asesinato y que iba a vengarse por ello, así que mientras los Pilares discutieron sobre si él de hecho estaba muerto o vivo, Mika se dedicó a tratar de convencerla de no masacrar a esos cuatro. Sobre todo a Argus.

Argus le caía bien.

No supo si ella comprendió lo que le pidió pero cuando despertó, de vuelta en el Santuario y en los rígidos brazos de Argus, volvió a mentir, esta vez desentendiéndose del por qué Milo estaba acomodando el cerebro de Altair usando la fuerza bruta.

—Este es el mejor día de mi vida—dijo finalmente, internándose al templo de Acuario.

Argus y Cam lo dejaron en las escalinatas y luego se marcharon prometiendo antes que volverían por él en cualquier momento.

Se internaron en la biblioteca y se sentaron en la mesa que por definición les pertenecía porque sí. El gran diario de Vasili de Acuario estaba abierto donde lo dejó la última noche antes de salir a ver el espectáculo de luces que protagonizó su hermana cuando el fuego emergió del octavo templo y se elevó hacia el cielo. La libreta en la que escribía con lápiz estaba en la misma posición, y sabiendo que no tendría nada mejor que hacer sino hasta que algo o alguien fuera molido a golpes o asesinado de nuevo, se sumergió de lleno en su labor autoimpuesta de traducir la historia de vida del tipo ese que estaba tristemente enamorado de la primera vida de su hermana. Suponiendo que era cierto que ese tal Vasili y su esposa Meagan eran en realidad Milo y Camus de Acuario.

De solo pensar en su hermana casada con ese estirado le provocaba nauseas.

—Yo escribiré. Tú, lee—ofreció su mejor amigo Zeth, sentándose frente a la mesa y tomando rápidamente el lápiz. Calzó en su lugar sus lentes de intelectual y esperó pacientemente a que Mika se subiera a la mesa y se sentara en pose india con el libro en su regazo.

Haciendo lo que sabía que debía hacer, se sentó y tomó el libro, y comenzó a leer.

 _Los dioses hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo y con Meagan. Ellos podrían habernos matado incluso antes que me atreviera a pedirles que salven lo que quedaba de ella, pero en su lugar prefirieron hacernos pagar por algo que en teoría no fue culpa nuestra de una manera lenta e interminable._

 _Interminable, así se siente la perspectiva de esta vida y de solo pensar en la vida que viene, lo interminable comienza a sentirse como un círculo que nunca se romperá._

 _Es verdad que nos dejaron vivir, pero, ¿a qué costo? Borraron nuestras existencias del conocimiento del mundo, nos obligaron a guardar silencio y a permanecer en el anonimato, se llevaron a la joven Athena al Olimpo y el Santuario que nos enorgullecía está ahora vacío y abandonado. Y Meagan y yo fuimos dejados a nuestra suerte._

 _La sentencia del Olimpo fue hecha con clemencia, pero la definición de clemencia que tienen los dioses es diferente a la que los humanos poseemos. Ellos dictaminaron que el alma de Meagan estaría irremediablemente unida a mí por los siguientes milenios y hasta el fin del universo tal y como lo conocemos, nos otorgaron el privilegio de reencarnar y encontrarnos en cada una de nuestras vidas a partir de la siguiente. Pero también sentenciaron a Meagan a morir al llegar a la edad de veinte años, fue una táctica preventiva, una manera de evitar que Caos vuelva a poseerla, y no solo eso, sino que me condenaron a mí a ser la causa directa o indirecta de su muerte. Así que irremediablemente, a partir de esta era, seré el asesino o cómplice de la muerte de la persona por la que incluso llegué al extremo de traicionar a Athena._

 _De mí en adelante muchas generaciones de Acuario verán morir a Escorpio, o lo matarán y luego sentirán el peso de la ausencia del alma a la que están unidos. Será así hasta que el círculo en el que nos he metido a ambos finalmente se rompa, pero eso sucederá cuando el universo que conocemos ya no exista, momento en que se dará paso a una nueva encarnación de Caos._

 _¿Cómo es que sé esto que tengo conocimiento de algo que los dioses no me dijeron?_

 _La propia Caos me lo ha dicho, y es lo único que me da algo de consuelo además del hecho de que una vez muerta, seguiré a Meagan al inframundo casi de inmediato. Pero hasta que el círculo se rompa, hasta que el universo que conocemos llegue a su fin, hasta que Caos regrese… hasta ese entonces no seré más un testigo mudo del sufrimiento de Meagan._

— ¿Alguna vez te vas a dignar a leer? — le recriminó su amigo.

Mika se había quedado en la primera línea del tercer párrafo, pero no creía que pudiera seguir leyendo en voz alta. Muchas dudas se acumularon en su mente, muchas preguntas, muchas preocupaciones. Una risa nerviosa emergió de su garganta y sintió una gota de sudor frío bajando por el costado de su rostro. Miró a su amigo y todavía sonriendo, dijo:

— ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre. Iré por algo de comer— se deshizo de su posición, pero antes que pudiera bajar de la mesa, su amigo se levantó y, dejando sus lentes en la mesa, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Yo traeré algo de comer. Tú escribe lo que mantendrás en secreto—dijo a la distancia.

Mika no iba a mantenerlo en secreto por demasiado tiempo. Pensaba preguntarle a su hermana si sabía algo de eso, se lo preguntaría a los Pilares también, pero tenía que mantenerlo en secreto de Camus de Acuario y del resto de la orden dorada. Y mientras menos personas lo supieran, mejor. Si eso incluía a su mejor amigo era un pequeño daño necesario. A Zeth no le iba bien guardando secretos.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: esta semana no hay adelanto. ¿La razón? No tengo una desgraciada idea de lo que viene a continuación. Lo siento, pero estoy en esos momentos que ustedes saben que llegan a un punto y luego ya no saben para dónde ir. Por otra parte, tampoco sabía cómo superar el capítulo anterior -que la verdad, me gustó mucho- y bueno, espero que disfruten esto. Personalmente creo que se quedó a medio camino y que los Pilares de la Creación están llevándose todo el protagonismo, pero no se preocupen, ya pondré a la bola de inutileshgfjhkjhdfvkds... a los caballeros dorados en el foco de nuevo :D

¡Gracias a todos por leer y nos veremos la semana que viene!

* * *

 **Posdata** : Ayelen, si estás por ahí y para responder a tu pregunta: desde el último capítulo de "Milo del Caos" hasta el primer capítulo de "El caos de Milo" pasó una semana completa. Siete días entre el final de la primera parte y el comienzo de la segunda.

 _ *****_ Las estrofas utilizadas para este capítulo corresponden a la canción Lost in the echo de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 14/05/2016


	8. Capítulo 7

_Me acordé de cielo negro, la luz a mi alrededor.  
Me acordé de cada uno de flash cuando el tiempo comenzó a desdibujarse,  
como un signo alarmante de que el destino me había encontrado._

 **7**

 **Los efectos del pasado.**

—Eso sin dudas fue un espectáculo memorable.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¿Estás preocupada, hermanita?

—Tú no lo estás incluso aunque esa niñata estúpida que tenías por Oráculo reveló tu plan a Athena. —Bueno… ¿qué hay de divertido en mantener el secreto?

Artemisa le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermano mayor.

Desde donde estaban, la vista a la Tierra y a Grecia era de primera calidad, como si estuvieran en primera fila, y podían apreciar con claridad cada suceso en cada lugar del mundo que quisieran pero la prioridad, por supuesto, era el Santuario de Athena. Una semana atrás la chica de Escorpio había bebido la sangre combinada de todos los dioses según lo acordado entre los olímpicos y aunque Athena presentó algo de resistencia, al final había decidido confiar en la buena voluntad y preocupación que su familia sentía por ella y por la humana. Por supuesto, algunos de ellos en realidad sí se sentían ansiosos por la situación que atravesaba la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría, aunque si tuviera que hablar con sinceridad, Saori Kido no estaba actuando según lo que era. Tanto tiempo en compañía de los humanos había alterado emocionalmente a su hermana, llevándola al extremo de tomar medidas basadas en su estado de ánimo permanentemente desesperado, motivo por el cual erró en reiteradas ocasiones, incluso provocando contiendas entre ella y sus guerreros. Cuando su hermano Apolo le advirtió sobre el rumbo errático que llevaría a Athena a postrarse delante de una simple humana, Artemisa tuvo que tomar medidas propias para mantenerse a salvo. Francamente no confiaba en su gemelo, el pensamiento de controlar a la toda poderosa señora Caos sin dudas era como el mejor de los sueños, pero era solo eso, un sueño. Sin embargo, también debía admitir que el haber enfermado a la chica con la sangre divina fue una buena táctica. La que una vez fue la fuerte y peligrosa santa dorada de Escorpio en ese momento no era más que una muchacha débil y afiebrada que sufría constantes ataques proporcionados no solo por la sangre divina, sino también por el masivo cosmos que comenzaba a despertar en ella. Artemisa recordaba claramente la última vez que Caos abandonó el nido desde el que jugaba a ser la madre ausente de todos para limitar su grandeza a una simple representación mortal y efímera. Su recipiente anterior, Meagan de Escorpio, era la auténtica primera mujer que formaba parte de la élite dorada de Athena. Cada uno de los dioses en esa época ya tenía preparado su ejército para enfrentar a Caos cuando se profetizó que vendría pero claro, nadie supuso jamás que la señora de todos se manifestaría en la Tierra, como una simple humana. Artemisa todavía podía oír la voz de esa muchacha gritando a todo pulmón cuando su parte divina la poseyó junto al cosmos, tan grande que no era capaz de caber en un cuerpo humano, incluso aunque se tratara de un santo dorado. Recordaba también la primera vez que se presentó como lo que era, vistiendo su armadura divina como si estuviera lista para la guerra, con su largo cabello azul alzado en una cola de caballo y una corona en la cabeza anunciando su poderío, escoltada por esos monstruos que tenía por hijos. Recordaba la forma agónica y vergonzosa en la que, con sólo apoyar la punta de uno de sus pies descalzos en la tierra, envió a todo un país a los Campos Elíseos; recordaba la manera brutal en la que Argus, el Pilar de la Luz y la Oscuridad, masacró a su ejército de satélites como castigo por arremeter contra Caos cuando ésta aún no acababa de despertar. Recordaba el humillante primer castigo de Caos, el despojarlos de su lengua madre y obligarlos a comunicarse con el idioma de los griegos a los que gobernaban. Recordaba el estruendo que se oyó en toda la tierra cuando el Monte Olimpo cayó a la tierra tras el puntapié que Owen, el Pilar de la Creación y Destrucción, le dio a una de las columnas del templo de Zeus.

Y no podía olvidar, por sobre todas las cosas, la forma terriblemente violenta y degradante en la que Altair, quien ordenó la exterminación de su ejército llevada a cabo por su hermano, la acorraló contra una roca saliente en medio del océano Atlántico y le juró que la destruiría personalmente si osaba atacar a traición nuevamente a su señora. Como si Caos alguna vez necesitara protección. Pero por alguna razón que resultaba inexplicable incluso para los dioses, Caos desistió de sus planes la última vez, dejando que uno de los santos de Athena usara en su contra un arma creada a base de todas las armas que poseían los olímpicos. Decir que ganaron aquella guerra era cosa de tontos, pero como dioses, no podrían jamás admitir que la gran señora que creó el universo les concedió una segunda oportunidad, haciendo una limpieza total de toda la maldad esparcida en el mundo a causa de los caprichos de los dioses, que fueron dejados en una montaña divina anclada a una tierra casi vacía para comenzar de nuevo. Los pocos sobrevivientes eran comunidades pequeñas que se expandieron hasta cubrir de nuevo las grandes extensiones de los continentes. Caos le dio a la Tierra una nueva oportunidad, y tanto dioses como humanos echaron todo a perder otra vez. Era por eso que los dioses deseaban la destrucción de la humanidad, para que cuando Caos regresara —cosa que se sabía sin que fuese necesaria la existencia de una profecía— no existiese maldad que juzgar y por lo tanto, los dioses recibieran otra oportunidad más para volver a comenzar, esta vez sin humanos ni tentaciones, porque ellos definitivamente eran el peor de los males creados en el universo. Si tan sólo Athena no hubiese interferido en cada oportunidad… Ahora solo les restaba esperar a que la sangre divina ingerida por la chica la enfermara lo suficiente para que su voluntad fuera subyugada bajo el dolor que degeneraría su cuerpo hasta el borde de la muerte, a la cual no llegaría debido al don de la inmortalidad que yacía en su sangre.

También esperaba que de alguna manera pudiera morir, ya que de esa forma Hades podría hacerse con su alma y destruirla antes de que esos monstruos primigenios la tomaran directo desde el Inframundo. Pero si el absurdo plan de su hermano daba resultado y finalmente la voluntad de hierro de la santa dorada era aplastada, podría también tomar una oportunidad y controlarla para utilizar su poder a su antojo. Un sueño, pero un buen sueño al fin y al cabo.

—Estás algo callada el día de hoy —comentó su hermano. Sentado en un sillón reclinable forjado en oro y marfil, concentraba su cosmos en mantener a raya el brillo del sol para que este no iluminara el planeta tierra, que a esas alturas del día se sumía en una sensación colectiva de desconcierto.

—Solo pensaba —respondió. Evitando voltearse a ver a su hermano, se limitó a ver el mundo desde su balcón. Actualmente solo Poseidón y Hades permanecían en la tierra además de Athena, pero el constante silencio de sus tíos le preocupaba en sobre manera. Ellos habían dado algo de su sangre aunque en menor cantidad y Hades, especialmente, fue convencido a la fuerza por su hermano mayor para colaborar con la causa común. El rey del Inframundo, todavía debilitado por la guerra contra Athena, no tuvo opción, y presentándose ante ellos con su verdadero cuerpo, dejó en claro que a pesar de su colaboración, estaba absolutamente fuera de cuestión que en algún futuro cercano participase junto a ellos en un ataque en conjunto contra Caos si es que ella despertaba antes de que su recipiente muriera. Poseidón, en cambio, declaró desde el principio que se pondría a disposición de la diosa primigenia de buena gana, esperando poder socializar con ella lo suficiente como para forjar una alianza. La última y única persona que pudo socializar con Caos fue Vasili de Acuario, y su interacción con ella duró lo mismo que el tiempo que les tomó a él y a su recipiente divino matarse mutuamente.

—Confía en mí, hermanita —terció su gemelo, sonando seguro y hasta algo perezoso.

Artemisa no respondió. Comenzaba a preguntarse si el exceso de confianza de Apolo no sería la causa que los destruiría a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pálida luz que se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto no era suficiente prueba de que ya hubiera amanecido, y sin embargo, el reloj en su mesa de luz indicaba que ya había pasado el mediodía. Incorporándose y apoyando los pies descalzos en el frío suelo, respiró profundamente y luego dejó ir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones en un largo e incómodo suspiro. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Camus llevó una mano a su costado derecho y palpó sus costillas como buscando algo, pero en su piel expuesta no había nada que le indicara por qué respirar comenzaba a suponerle una experiencia extraña y angustiante. Volviendo a suspirar, decidió que se sentía como si algo le faltara, aunque no sabía qué cosa era. Podía confundir esa sensación con haber perdido algo importante pero tampoco sabía de qué se trataba así que concentró su atención en descubrir qué había sucedido al acabar su encuentro con esa aparición llameante en el pueblo, y qué había sucedido con las personas que desaparecieron, y también tenía que averiguar si Milo se encontraba bien. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Su corazón dio una vuelta completa y un nudo se formó en su garganta, cortándole momentáneamente la respiración. Movió sus hombros un poco y enderezó su espalda, pero la sensación de haber extraviado algo importante sumado a la imagen de Milo en su cabeza hizo que todo se intensificara. Sabiendo que necesitaba saber qué había pasado a partir de lo ocurrido en el pueblo, tomó las primeras prendas decentes que encontró a la mano, se calzó unos zapatos que no solía usar debido a lo incómodos que le resultaban, y salió de su cuarto midiéndose a sí mismo para corroborar que no fuese a caer de repente. Y en general no se sentía cansado, ni somnoliento, ni hambriento, ni adolorido en ninguna forma, pero ese algo que le faltaba persistía y le molestaba. Y según Milo, Camus molesto equivalía a darse de bruces contra un témpano.

Saliendo al pasillo principal, primeramente comprobó que su pequeño alumno y Mika estuviesen dentro de las paredes de Acuario; últimamente había descuidado en gran manera a esos niños y de no ser por Hyoga, estarían prácticamente a su suerte. Pudo sentir los cosmos de ambos en la biblioteca, donde Mika seguramente seguía traduciendo el diario del supuesto primer santo de Acuario. Camus no acababa de creer en la teoría de una generación completa de santos borrados de la historia para… ¿Por qué los habían desaparecido, en primer lugar? ¿No bastaba con borrar su nombre y el de su esposa? El nombre de esa mujer era también el verdadero nombre de Milo, el que sus padres le pusieron antes de que su padre biológico intentara matarla a ella y a su madre. Frunciendo nuevamente el ceño, se preguntó por qué Aideen de Copa intentó matar a su hija. Absorto en sus preguntas, no notó que tenía compañía sino hasta que Mu de Aries hizo sonar las suelas de las botas de su armadura contra el suelo. El guardián del primer templo se apresuró a llegar a su lado apenas lo vio y con una sonrisa un tanto ansiosa, preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿El alboroto te despertó?

Camus le vio sin comprender durante un momento que seguramente a su compañero le resultó eterno. Negó con la cabeza a consciencia y miró hacia el frente. Todo estaba en calma, no había sonidos que llamasen demasiado la atención y una gruesa capa de nubes se acercaba desde el sur. El cielo tenía un extraño tono celeste grisáceo, y el sol, aunque presente en lo alto, no brillaba sino que permanecía ahí como una bombilla que a punto de caducar.

— ¿Qué alboroto? — preguntó al final, volviendo a mirar a su compañero. Mu perdió un poco la firmeza de su sonrisa, sus ojos vagando nerviosos y su postura tensa.

—Supongo que no lo escuchaste, después de todo. Fue algo impresionante, para ser honesto. Todo estaba bien hasta que sentimos el cosmos de Milo sufriendo una grave alteración. Todos fuimos a su templo, pero al llegar ahí, fuimos trasportados directo al frente del templo principal. —Mu habló con tanto entusiasmo que al final de su diatriba, tomó un largo suspiro antes de continuar—. No teníamos idea de lo que sucedía. Entonces, Milo salió disparada a través de la pared de su templo llevándose a cuestas a uno de los cuatro Pilares.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que _salió disparada_?

—Quiero decir que… Milo volaba. Literalmente lo hacía, como si tuviera alas invisibles. Por alguna razón que no comprendemos ella atacó a su Pilar, creo que se trataba de Altair… el muchacho de cabello negro. Barrió el suelo con él, nuevamente en el sentido literal de la palabra. Camus no supo qué decir a eso. Se limitó a preguntarse a sí mismo por qué no había oído nada del supuesto estruendo causado por su compañera, lo mismo que la grave alteración de su cosmos. ¿Por qué no lo había sentido? ¿Es que había caído en un estado comatoso o algo así?

— ¿Realmente no escuchaste nada? —La urgencia en la voz de Mu hizo que Camus se erizara. Estaba perdiéndose algo y no le gustaba sentirse así. Negando con la cabeza, esperó a que el santo de Aries continuara, pero no lo hizo.

—Lo último que sé es que algo me hirió en el pueblo —respondió con reticencia. La mirada sorprendida en el semblante del carnero le acomplejó por un instante—. No sé nada más a partir de ahí. No escuché ni sentí algo de todo lo que dices.

Mu guardó completo silencio y Camus creyó que incluso el lemuriano había palidecido un poco. Al final, Mu se excusó diciendo que bajaría hasta Escorpio para intentar averiguar por parte de Milo qué había ocurrido realmente tan sólo minutos atrás. Tras rechazar su invitación a acompañarlo, Camus subió las escaleras que separaba su templo del templo patriarcal. En el camino se cruzó con sus otros compañeros, y todos ellos mostraron alivio al verlo despierto excepto Saga de Géminis, quien a duras penas le dedicó una mirada al tiempo que murmuraba algo sobre estar alegre por saber que sus heridas no fueron graves. Camus no recordaba tener otras heridas además de ese punto de dolor en sus costillas que ahora sentía en falta.

Dejando a todos atrás, se dispuso a pedir una audiencia inmediata con la diosa Athena. No tenía una pregunta real para ella y de hecho, las intenciones con las que realmente iba a su encuentro no tenían nada que ver con Milo, sino consigo mismo. Ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido mientras dormía, así que investigar sobre el santo de Acuario de antaño era todo lo que podía hacer y si había alguien que podía responderle sobre Vasili, era la diosa. Cuando se acercó a las grandes puertas dobles, éstas se abrieron con un ligero chirrido de protesta, dejando a la vista el interior de la sala donde el gran trono se alzaba en lo alto de la plataforma. Athena estaba de pie a un lado de dicho trono, sosteniendo a Niké en su diestra y su escudo en la mano izquierda. Aunque no vestía su armadura completa, su porte y semblante indicaban que estaba lista para cualquier tipo de circunstancia en la que tuviera que lanzarse al ataque. Sí, como si Seiya fuera a permitirlo. Hincando una rodilla en el suelo y llevando una mano a su pecho presentó sus respetos a la diosa, quien, sonriendo, dejó a un lado sus armas para indicarle con un gesto de las manos que podía ponerse de pie.

—Camus de Acuario, ¿qué asuntos te traen hasta aquí? —preguntó. Sus ojos tiernos y brillantes lo recorrieron en busca de algún indicio de algo que solo ella conocía.

—Vasili de Acuario —respondió, y tras eso pudo apreciar el rápido cambio en la expresión en el rostro de la muchacha. La sonrisa amigable y benevolente se deslizó lejos, dejando atrás el más puro desconcierto cuando continuó—: y Meagan de Escorpio. ¿Quiénes son?

Athena guardó completo silencio, situada en su puesto de pronto se vio como si necesitara estar sentada. Solo eso le bastó a Camus para saber que esos dos personajes cuestionables realmente habían existido pero, ¿qué tan cierto era que él y Milo fueran sus reencarnaciones?

— ¿Cómo es que…? —murmuró ella. Sus ojos se perdieron en el rojo de la alfombra que cubría el suelo en el que pisaba. Sus manos estaban juntas al frente y sus dedos se retorcían unos contra otros en un gesto nervioso.

— Mi señora, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? —continuó él, sabiendo que no obtendría una verdad más sincera que esa por parte de Athena. Ella asintió y él hizo su petición sin vacilar—. ¿Podría ver la armadura de plata de la Copa?

Desconcertada por su pedido, Athena asintió y le indicó con un gesto de su mano que podía pasar a su lado. Camus conocía el camino hacia la sala donde se guardaban por orden las armaduras que no tenían portador, había estado allí en una ocasión junto a Milo luego de que ella se encargara de convencerlo de echarle un vistazo a las armaduras doradas que no permanecían en sus respectivos templos, como era el caso de Acuario y algunas otras tantas. De hecho, solo Escorpio, Virgo y Leo habían esperado en sus templos a que sus candidatos a santos llegaran a tener el nivel suficiente para portarlas. La sala de las armaduras tenía tres cámaras internas, siendo la de las armaduras de plata la más grande. Algunas conocidas y otras no tanto estaban ahí, entre ellas, la de Copa y la de Altar. Una al lado de la otra probablemente en honor a los hombres que las utilizaron por última vez. Camus se sintió extraño sabiendo que de hecho, al revivir a los santos caídos en la guerra contra Hades, podrían también haber revivido a Aireen y Aideen. Le provocaba curiosidad saber cómo era el padre de Milo, aunque el maestro de ella lo había descrito como alguien alterado mentalmente.

Acercándose a la armadura de la Copa, solo bastó con un toque de su mano para que la caja de Pandora se desarmara frente a sus ojos dejando al descubierto el ropaje sagrado. Al instante, una tenue y casi cristalina luz emergió del interior de la copa hasta que agua abundante y transparente se derramó por los bordes. Algo parecido a un cosmos cálido y viejo emergió de ella junto al agua y desapareció al instante, y cuando el flujo se detuvo, Camus se acercó lo suficiente como para verse reflejado en la superficie. Por un instante nada ocurrió, pero luego, el agua se agitó y formó pequeñas olas que acariciaron los bordes, sin ir más allá. Como si se tomaran su tiempo, las olas se desarmaron una a una, dejando una suave y perfecta superficie vidriosa en la que un rostro comenzó a formarse.

La forma de la cara era igual, los labios y la nariz también, pero había rasgos que los diferenciaban claramente. El color de la piel, por ejemplo, era más bronceada, quizás con un toque del efecto dorado del sol que a Camus nunca le había afectado. Los ojos, tanto en expresión como en color también diferían. Eran más duros y entornados, expresaban alguna mezcla triste de desconsuelo y fortaleza que no podía comprender; eran de color violeta, un intenso y brillante violeta que dejaba en vergüenza la palidez de sus zafiros, las cejas estaban vueltas en una mueca entre furia y resignación y le otorgaban, como resultado, un aire de experiencia y madurez que no tenía ni punto de comparación con el suyo. El color del cabello no era exactamente turquesa pero tampoco era enteramente azul o verde, no encajaba en ninguno de esos grupos de colores. Resultaba más bien una dura mezcla entre los los tonos más oscuros del verde y el azul, y los mechones más largos que se colaban alrededor del rostro se contorneaban en ligeras ondas. El resto estaba amarrado atrás en una coleta en la parte alta de la cabeza y el flequillo que le cubría la frente ensombrecía un poco su rostro.

Ese que se reflejaba en el agua no era él. No era Camus.

Era Vasili de Acuario.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, pero reconocerlo hizo que algo en su interior se removiera de forma violenta. Saliendo apresurado de la sala y abandonando a toda prisa el templo principal, llegó a Acuario pisando fuerte y respirando con algo de dificultad. Vasili de Acuario realmente había existido. Alguien había decidido que tanto él como sus compañeros de orden, Meagan incluida, debían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra junto con toda la evidencia de su existencia. Entrando a la biblioteca luego de hallar la puerta entreabierta, descubrió a Mika y a Zeth enfrascados en lo que parecía un almuerzo tardío. Ambos niños se pusieron de pie, tiesos como rocas al sentirlo llegar, y realizaron una reverencia respetuosa al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto de esos textos tradujiste? —preguntó al hermano menor de Milo. El niño palideció ante la pregunta y le echó una mirada preocupada al cuaderno de notas junto al gran libro. No se le pasó por alto el extraño hecho de que solo él pudiera leer ese diario, sumando así una cosa más en su lista de hechos desconocidos que le molestaban.

—Sólo una pequeña cantidad… —contestó él, estirando las manos hacia la libreta a la vez que Camus lo imitaba, frunciendo el ceño y maldiciendo por lo bajo al no alcanzarla antes que él.

—Todo está tranquilo fuera, tómense este día para jugar en el Coliseo y los alrededores pero no vayan muy lejos.

Ignorando la mirada atónita de Mika y la forma forzada en que Zeth tiró de él para sacarlo de la biblioteca, Camus se sentó en la silla ocupada antes por su alumno y comenzó a leer lo último que el niño escribió.

" _La propia Caos me lo ha dicho, y es lo único que me da algo de consuelo además del hecho de que una vez muerta, seguiré a Meagan al Inframundo casi de inmediato. Pero hasta que el círculo se rompa, hasta que el universo que conocemos llegue a su fin, hasta que Caos regrese… hasta ese entonces no seré más un testigo mudo del sufrimiento de Meagan. Ella me ha hablado de una segunda profecía, una que no me será revelada aún, que no tiene que ver con su regreso y es todo lo que ha soltado con seguridad. Tampoco sé cuándo me lo dirá, pero Meagan prometió que antes del último aliento me rebelará su profecía. Ella también me ha dicho que no tema a ese momento, porque quien muera primero en esta ocasión seré yo. De esa manera le causaré dolor aunque no puedo imaginar por qué, ya que ella no me ama de la misma manera en que yo la amo a ella._

 _Le he preguntado cómo se siente con respecto a esta relación. Nos casamos tres años antes de que comenzara a escribir este diario, y en ese tiempo hemos construido la casa en la que vivimos, hemos labrado la tierra de la que comemos y algunos días a la semana ella lleva al pueblo los cultivos que nos sobran para comercializarlos y ganar algo de dinero para aquello que no podemos hacer con nuestras propias manos, como la ropa o ciertos muebles. Meagan me dice que estoy atrapado con ella para toda la eternidad, siempre utilizando un tono de sorna que sabe que me desagrada, sonriendo de esa manera delincuente e inocente a l_ a _vez que sólo ella puede lograr, y evitando profundizar en el tema. Se lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero anteayer, cuando volví a insistir, ella me ha confesado que en el pueblo sospechan que es estéril y que yo debería conseguirme otra esposa. Incluso me preguntó si me gustaría acabar con esto y tener la vida que realmente merezco. Le respondí que estar a su lado hasta el día de mi muerte es mucho más de lo que merezco y ella frunció el ceño._

 _Odia que exhiba mi sentimientos de una manera tan despreocupada. Hay un motivo obvio para ello, uno que los dioses no saben pero yo sí. Meagan no es un recipiente cualquiera como lo fueron los de Hades y Poseidón, quienes al igual que Athena descendieron sobre humanos comunes y corrientes. A diferencia de ellos, la mujer que veo todos los días es realmente Caos, la representación física y mortal de su divinidad; me ha dicho que en su forma inmortal se ve exactamente igual, y que por lo tanto, para mi desgracia, una verdadera relación marital es imposible. Un humano no puede poseer a una diosa, ella misma decretó esta ley varios siglos antes de descender para limitar las atrocidades que los dioses le hacían a los mortales. Sin embargo, estas dos últimas noches Meagan ha compartido mi cama. Generalmente dormimos en habitaciones separadas, pero es invierno y ella odia el frío y las bajas temperaturas, así que ha decidido acurrucarse a mi lado y hacerse un ovillo en el centro de la cama, obligándome a hacer equilibrio para no caerme por el borde. No puedo decir que eso me moleste, mi corazón late tan rápido que a cada instante tiene que pedirme que me calme._

 _Sé que ella no duerme por las noches, puedo oír sus susurros a través de la pared que separa nuestras habitaciones, pero desde hace dos días puedo escucharla claramente. Las palabras que salieron de sus labios adormecidos la primera noche no tuvieron sentido, pero hoy he comenzado a sospechar que su decisión de dormir conmigo no se debe a que quiera hacerse cercana a mí o molestarme provocándome sentimientos que no debería desarrollar hacia una diosa, sino que el verdadero motivo está oculto, creo que ella trata de decirme algo que no quiere que nadie más escuche. Tan solo ha soltado una frase sin sentido aparente, pero procuré recordarla y anotarla cuando no está cerca. Estas son algunas esas palabras: 'cuando mil estrellas estén pasando.'_

 _No sé qué significa, pero quizás éste sea una especie de rompecabezas que debo descifrar_."

—Cuando mil estrellas estén pasando… —susurró Camus, dejando a un lado la libreta. El trabajo de traducción acababa ahí, lo cual quería decir que habían interrumpido la tarea en la mejor parte. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, tomó nuevamente la libreta y se encaminó hacia el templo de Escorpio llevándose también el diario de Vasili.

No sabía con seguridad cómo lo recibiría Milo o si de hecho aceptaría verlo, pero aunque las cosas no estaban bien entre ambos, tendrían que hacer a un lado el conflicto que mantenían y esclarecer las palabras de Vasili.

Quizás y con algo de suerte, ella también podría leer esa lengua incomprensible.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No comprendía cómo había llegado a enterarse de Vasili y Meagan, pero Camus lo sabía y de alguna manera Athena se sentía traicionada. Un poco más de nueve mil años atrás, las vivencias de los reconocidos primeros santos en su orden fueron quitadas para siempre de las memorias del mundo que comenzaba a reconstruirse luego de que Caos barriera la maldad antes de ser sellada por los dioses, quienes fueron dejados libres en el universo para volver a gobernar en Cielo y la Tierra. Como medida de prevención, todos acordaron que ella se encargaría de cuidar de los próximos Escorpio y Acuario y de asegurar sus muertes al cumplir los veinte años de edad. En la era anterior, Kardia había muerto los veintidós, con dos años de más y con tiempo suficiente para que Caos pudiese poseerlo; sin embargo no lo hizo y el no saberlo nunca se sintió tan frustrante como en ese momento. Quizás se debía a que era hombre, o a su enfermedad cardíaca. No podía estar segura. Sin embargo, ya había pasado el tiempo para preocuparse por el pasado. Era momento de esperar, momento de orar y tener fe.

Caos se había manifestado por primera vez en aquel milenio, haciéndose sentir tan apabullante, tan avasalladora, tan poderosa y peligrosa como la última vez, y aunque sus pies ni siquiera habían tocado el suelo, Athena no pudo evitar contener el aliento al saber que el contacto directo de esa divinidad con el mundo frágil y enfermo acabaría en un desastre. No porque Caos así lo quisiera, sino que ese era el efecto irremediable de su cosmos en la Tierra: destruía lo que existía y daba lugar a algo nuevo y mejorado. La última vez casi todo lo que tenía vida en Grecia cayó muerto cuando pisó el Santuario y el paisaje completo se modificó cuando uno de sus Pilares derrumbó el Olimpo.

Los dioses todavía recordaban la sensación de fragilidad y exposición que sintieron en aquella lejana época y estaban comenzando a sentirse así nuevamente. Pero a la vez, en esa ocasión todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que Caos debía ser derrotada, mientras que en la actualidad, se habían dividido en bandos. Athena no sabía si contaba con algo de suerte por tener el apoyo de Hades, Poseidón y Odín, pero quería sacarle el mayor provecho a esa extraña alianza. Estaba segura de que sus tíos intentarían sus propias maniobras individuales para ganarse el favor de la diosa Caos y esperaba que no fueran el tipo de propuesta que ofenderían a la señora de todos. Sin embargo, la prioridad de Athena no era asegurarse de mantener las manos de sus familiares para sí mismos, sino proteger a Milo cuanto pudiera. La guardiana del octavo templo ya había sufrido dos embates del fuego de Caos en el trascurso de una semana, según Hyoga sufría de fuertes ataques de fiebre casi todos los días, y no había encontrado ocasión de hablar con ella personalmente ya que se negaba a ver a cualquiera de los que estaban en el Santuario a excepción del santo de bronce del Cisne. El Patriarca se había mostrado ofendido y triste cuando Athena recibió por parte de los santos dorados la noticia de que Milo se había desligado sentimentalmente de ellos e insistió que como diosa tenía derecho de llamar a la portadora de la armadura dorada cuando deseara. Pero Athena sabía que no era tan sencillo como eso. Milo no solo era parte de su élite: ella era una diosa primigenia, la primera de los cuatro más poderosos, madre directa de Érebo y Nyx; incluso el destino se ponía a su disposición.

No sabía qué hacer por Milo además de asegurarse de que ningún enemigo le pusiera las manos encima mientras estuviese indefensa. Ya había errado como nunca antes al darle la sangre de los dioses confiando en que de esa manera su cosmos inmortal no descendería sobre su cuerpo. No pudo hacer nada para salvar a la niña que servía como Oráculo de Apolo luego de que le dijera la verdad, que Caos no podía ser sellada. Eso le hacía pensar a Athena que en realidad Caos nunca fue completamente sellada y que los dioses una vez más pecaron de confianza y vanidad. Y ahora, por si todos los males que tenían encima no alcanzasen, medio pueblo de Rodorio había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana y Camus había descubierto, de alguna manera, la existencia de la primera identidad que tuvo.

Saori sentía los cosmos de los santos de Athena en diferentes estados de ánimos. Desde su posición frente a la estatua oraba por la seguridad del mundo tal como Poseidón, Hilda, y Hades hacían desde sus dominios, pero la actividad espiritual de Saori se interrumpió cuando sintió el cosmos de Acuario acercándose al templo de Escorpio.

Tragando como si de rocas se tratase, Saori alzó su vista al cielo y pidió fuerzas a su abuelo.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Soy el amor de su vida y lo seré hasta el día en que muera! —gruñó Milo, notando vagamente el viento que comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor, revolviendo su cabello y haciendo que algunas hojas en la mesa se esparcieran.

—Siempre supe que tenías un problema con los celos, pero esto es ridículo— murmuró Camus, cerrando los ojos en un gesto resignado.

Milo tuvo que recordarse que si no se calmaba, la mitad del templo se vendría abajo."

 _._

* * *

Nota al margen: Hola (? he aquí un nuevo capítulo. En este momento me estoy preguntando si hay algo de coherencia en este capítulo, espero que sí pero no hay nadie mejor que ustedes para decirme si es así o no. Por mi parte, estoy algo presionada debido al orden cronológico de la historia. Hay hechos que trato de hacer que coincidan con otros pero no siempre se puede xD me pregunto también si Kurumada no ha tratado de romperse la cabeza contra una ventana cuando se da cuenta _que algo no cierra_. Pero bueno, los dejo que disfruten el capítulo y nos estaremos viendo la semana que viene. ¡Saludos y bendiciones para todos ustedes!

*Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción New Divide de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 19/05/16


	9. Capítulo 8

_Tú fuiste el fundamento; nunca será otro._

 _Yo te seguí, tan atrapada, tan condicionada, nunca me podría marchar._

 _Después el dolor y la enfermedad cuando perdiste la cabeza conmigo._

 **8**

 **Milo vs Vasili. **

Milo pensaba que cualquiera que conociera el dolor de las Agujas Escarlatas procuraría jamás realizar el tipo de acciones carente de todo sentido común que la llevaba a utilizar esa técnica en los demás, pero cuando sintió a Camus de Acuario acercándose a su templo y buscándola con su cosmos, se convenció de que el onceavo guardián no tenía una remota idea de lo que significaba el sentido común. O quizás lo sabía pero lo ignoraba adrede. De todas maneras, ella alzó su cosmos respondiendo porque a pesar de ser buena juzgando la carencia de sentido de su compañero, no podía hacer lo mismo consigo misma.

Una vez que se hubo revestido con el oro de Escorpio y sintiéndose segura, salió al pasillo principal por el que todos transitaban y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver acercarse al guardián del onceavo templo. A igual que ella, Camus iba cubierto con su armadura, el oro reluciendo con destellos de blanco y azul representando la frialdad característica de su signo, su expresión seria y neutra y el cabello bamboleándose con gracia a su alrededor. Una semana atrás Milo podría haber pensado en alguna estupidez monumental para soltar justo cuando se acercara pero en esta ocasión todo lo quería era gritarle que se fuera a la mierda y nunca regresara. También sentía curiosidad por saber el motivo de su visita, que por el aspecto duro de su cara y la tensión de sus hombros, no parecía que fuera porque deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad con ella.

Tal vez había ido a decirle que la odiaba por la manera horriblemente injusta en que lo atacó la última vez cuando ni siquiera podía estar de pie. Existía una buena posibilidad de que hubiese ido en busca de una revancha.

Cualquiera de esas dos últimas opciones estaba bien para Milo.

Todavía tenía algo de frustración encima por las idioteces de Altair, quien seguía en su cuarto disculpándose de rodillas junto a la cama. Milo ya lo había perdonado, pero era divertido ver su cara de desesperación, por muy mal, triste, injusto, abusivo y presuntuoso que sonara. Pero por otra parte, todavía no se le quitaba el horror de haber sentido que el cosmos de su hermano desaparecía por completo a la vez que una fuerte sensación de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo la consumió antes que se desplomara en el suelo de su cuarto de baño, con el corazón convertido en una roca y la respiración estancada en alguna parte entre sus pulmones y su camino hacia el cerebro.

El paro cardiorrespiratorio no fue lo peor, sino que fue el darse cuenta que estaba en modo fantasma junto a su hermano, también convertido en un ente semitransparente y eso sin contar el hecho de que había visto su cadáver; esa pequeña sabandija olvidada en el suelo, sin vida.

Milo hubiese preferido verse a sí misma en ese estado antes que a su hermano.

Su hermanito estaba totalmente fuera de discusión.

Mika era intocable y lo había demostrado castigando a un Pilar de la Creación, a uno de esos poderosos hombres que la protegían.

Camus se detuvo a una buena distancia de ella, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un libro viejo y grueso con cobertura de cuero que parecía sacado de una cripta. Por alguna razón en la que no quiso indagar demasiado, ese libro le daba mala espina. Muy mala espina. Y si existía alguien que sabía mucho sobre espinas, esa era ella.

— ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó tras notar que él no planeaba hacer nada más que quedársela viendo por los próximos minutos.

—Meagan de Escorpio— respondió él, su voz sonando calmada y con la misma fluidez a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero con un borde ansioso que seguramente se le pasó por alto.

Milo tragó saliva como si de piedras se tratasen y procuró que ningún músculo de su rostro la traicionara, lo cual al final ocurrió cuando su ceño se frunció contra su voluntad. Sus manos, sus piernas, hombros, estómago, todo se tensó por completo más allá de su control.

—No se encuentra en este momento. —contestó al final. Cruzada de brazos y con la cabeza ligeramente entornada— ¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje de tu parte?

—Meagan de Escorpio eres tú, ¿no es así?

—Podría ser, o podría no ser. ¿Quién sabe? —replicó Milo, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose la tonta.

Camus odiaba eso y lo demostró frunciendo levemente el ceño, Milo se preparó por si acaso él hacía algo típico como podría ser, por ejemplo, tirar de ella en alguna dirección camino a Acuario, al interior de Escorpio o más allá del recinto de los doce templos, o atacarla con una versión vergonzosamente débil de su legendario Polvo de Diamantes, o solo suspirar y retirarse. Pero en lugar de todo eso, Camus levantó el libro y luego lo aventó en su dirección, haciéndolo girar dos veces en el aire antes que ella lo atrapara con firmeza y sin tener que moverse de su lugar. Sin embargo, tan solo un momento después, lo dejó caer en el suelo y se dio seis pasos atrás.

Las palmas de sus manos reconocieron de inmediato la textura del cuero descolorido, el aroma de las hojas le era familiar y cotidiano, y su peso excesivo resultó ser una especie de recordatorio de las valiosas palabras que llevaba escrito en cada página que ella se encargó de mantener…

No. ella nunca había visto esa cosa en esta vida. Pero seguro como el infierno que sí lo hizo en su primera vida. Los recuerdos de Meagan, dando vueltas en el fondo de su mente, emergieron como un volcán en ebullición y por escasos segundos se vio a sí misma sentada en alguna parte cerca del mar, con ese libro abierto sobre su regazo, riendo con nostalgia por el amor increíblemente inocente que él le profesó hasta el último de sus suspiros.

— ¿Qué...es...esa...cosa? —susurró. Su voz ahogada traicionó la conmoción de la que su corazón se vio preso cuando ese instante de la vida de Meagan emergió sin control. No era un mal tipo de conmoción, era más bien como… como si echara de menos algo que perdió.

—El diario de Vasili de Acuario, el primer santo dorado de Acuario de la historia—respondió Camus, quien no desvió la vista de ella en ningún momento. —Estaba unido en matrimonio a Meagan de Escorpio.

Milo no respondió. Miró una vez más el libro, decidiendo que el color del cuero se había deshecho con el paso del tiempo, las hojas se habían tornado de un amarillo tenue y algunos pequeños puntitos marrones se podían apreciar en los bordes que escapaban de la protección de la cubierta. Sin tener idea de por qué, sabía que en ese libro, o diario, había una buena cantidad de historias innecesarias que él escribió, también sabía que muchas de las páginas finales fueron agregadas por _ella_ luego de la muerte de _él_.

Pero _él y ella_ eran… ¿ _Qué_?

No quería descubrirlo.

Le tomó menos de un segundo entender que no quería leer nada de lo que había escrito en esa cosa sin importar a quién le perteneciera o qué tipo de información tuviese guardada. Así que impulsó una de sus piernas hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, pero antes que su pie conectara con el libro, una gruesa capa de hielo se formó alrededor de sus dos piernas, cubriéndola hasta las rodillas. Usando un mínimo de su cosmos y algo de fuerza, se deshizo de su prisión y dio algunos pasos más atrás, alejándose de los trocitos de hielo esparcidos por todas partes.

—Esa costumbre tuya de congelarle las piernas a las personas _no es buena_ y tiene que acabarse.

—Te agradecería que no patearas ese diario.

—Bastaba con pedirlo.

—Lo dudo. —el sarcasmo en la voz de Camus fue lo que determinó el final de ese encuentro.

Milo caminó hacia donde él estaba, tomando esa cosa en su camino y procurando tocarlo lo menos posible hasta que llegó a su altura y se detuvo, extendiendo su mano y esperando a que Camus lo tomara. Él, sin embargo, se limitó a voltearse y comenzar a caminar por el lugar por el que llegó, enviando un mensaje silencioso que ella comprendía a la perfección.

Incapaz de creerlo, Milo lo observó caminar sin siquiera voltearse a verla, estando totalmente seguro de que lo seguiría sin decir nada, y refunfuñando por hacer lo que él esperaba, lo siguió escaleras arriba.

Aioros estaba de pie en la entrada cuando caminó tras Camus a una distancia de seis escalones, negándose a ir a su lado y evitando mirar a cualquiera de los dos. Su plan era entregarle ese libro que cargaba básicamente apretándolo contra su pecho con sus antebrazos, no dispuesta a tocarlo demasiado, no obstante su aroma como a frío y madera le recordaba tanto a la persona que iba delante de ella que deseaba arrojarlo por las escaleras.

Aioros se cruzó de brazos en cuanto Camus llegó a la entrada de Sagitario y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, le indicó con un gesto de su cabeza que podía pasar. Milo no quería entablar una conversación con él, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo. Al igual que con Mu, no tenía motivos para estar enojada con el décimo guardián del zodiaco y no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Tomando ese punto como referencia, en realidad no tenía motivos para estar enojada con nadie.

— ¿Vas de visita al templo de Acuario? —preguntó el arquero cuando ella se quedó a dos escalones de distancia de él.

—Haré que ese presumido de mierda comprenda que no soy su perrito faldero y luego volveré—contestó y esperó en silencio la respuesta de su compañero y superior, pero Aioros solo se le quedó viendo con ojos grandes y brillantes, con la boca un poco abierta y las cejas casi tocando la línea del comienzo la cinta roja que cubría su frente. Cuando comprendió que él no iba a responderle a eso, prosiguió diciendo: —Necesito permiso para pasar por tu templo.

Él asintió y ella cruzó, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor consigo misma por dejar en claro que no estaba en buenas condiciones con Acuario. Shura no se encontraba en su templo y ambos pasaron rápidamente por ahí, porque Camus se había detenido a mitad del pasillo de Sagitario hasta que Milo comenzó a seguirlo otra vez. La verdad es que no sabía por qué estaba yendo detrás de él, podría simplemente arrojarle el libro a la cabeza y volver a su templo, donde estaba cómoda y feliz lejos de todos ellos, pero de alguna manera estaba descubriendo por sí misma que no era completamente capaz de alejarse de él por demasiado tiempo. Una semana entera sin verlo se sentía como un mes ahora que lo veía.

En el templo de Acuario estaba repleto del cosmos indignado de su hermano, que estaba lejos de la entrada acompañado por su adorable amigo Zeth. Apenas Camus atravesó el umbral y sin notar que ella estaba ahí, avanzó hacia el acuariano con paso firme y decidido y se plantó frente a él antes de decirle, con valentía excesivamente forzada:

—Necesito que me devuelvas el diario de Vasili.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres? —preguntó Milo, dejándose ver y disfrutando de la cara de espanto que puso su hermano al verla.

—Tengo que continuar traduciéndolo.

—¿Tú puedes leerlo?—exclamó Milo, sabiendo gracias a los recuerdos de Meagan que ese diario no estaba redactado con ninguna lengua que se hablara en la tierra.

— ¿Y tú puedes? —replicó Mika.

Milo de inmediato dejó de lado su recién nacido rechazo hacia el diario para abrirlo en una página al azar más allá de la mitad, donde las letras manuscritas curvadas y elegantes del polémico Vasili expresaban su asombro ante… algo que quizás no era apto para los niños.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? —pidió a Camus, deseando más que arrojar esa cosa por las escaleras, ponerlo en alguna parte donde su hermano no lo encontrara jamás.

—Mmm... hermana… realmente necesito… —continuó Mika, pero Milo le cortó el habla con una mirada asesina y encendiendo su cosmos. El niño enmudeció por completo y sus hombros frágiles se desplomaron en un dramático acto de rendición.

Milo avanzó por delante de su compañero, guiándolo hacia la biblioteca donde usualmente solía pasar más tiempo cuando no estaba entrenando. El lugar estaba repleto de libros y mapas y todas esas cosas que hacían que el corazón de Camus latiera como si estuviese enamorado. Se acercó a la primera mesa que encontró, donde algunos lápices estaban esparcidos junto a una goma de borrar y unas hojas sueltas y lanzó el libro abierto en la página al azar que había leído brevemente. Carraspeando, leyó para su amigo citando las palabras:

— " _...ella caminó hasta_ _detenerse frente a la chimenea_ _, casi no podía ver nada además de su contorno que se apreciaba con claridad debido a la luz de la luna_ _que ingresaba por el ventanal y las llamas que iluminaban brevemente el suelo y la alfombra_ _. Cuando hablaba sobre hijos no creí que se estuviera refiriendo a tenerlos conmigo, pero ella estaba ahí, quitándose la ropa y esperándome._ " —cerró el diario y tras cruzarse de brazos, miró al idiota delante de ella y continuó—Comprendo que es probable que no puedas leer esta cosa, pero si descubro que permitiste que mi hermano leyera esto una vez más, me aseguraré de que nadie esté esperándote frente a una chimenea para hacer bebés.

—Él casi tiene trece años. Por lo que sabes, podría tener una novia en Milos que lo esté esperando. Y es seguro que sabe de dónde vienen los bebés.

— ¡No tiene novia! —exclamó, pateando el piso con tanta fuerza que el suelo crujió cuando las baldosas se modificaron para marcar el contorno de su pie.

—Quizás no ahora, pero se interesará por alguien en pocos años. —continuó Camus. Él estaba tratando de sacarla de quicio, y vaya que estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente. Milo sentía sus mejillas arder y su ojo derecho picando, probablemente tornándose rojo.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Soy el amor de su vida y lo seré hasta el día en que muera! —gruñó Milo, notando vagamente el viento que comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor, revolviendo su cabello y haciendo que los papeles en la mesa se esparcieran.

—Siempre supe que tenías un problema con los celos, pero esto es ridículo—murmuró Camus, cerrando los ojos en un gesto resignado.

Milo tuvo que recordarse que si no se calmaba, la mitad del templo se vendría abajo.

Pero no era su templo así que…

despejando su mente de ideas buenas pero potencialmente estúpidas, decidió que su visita estaba acabada. No podía culpar a Camus por no saber qué contenía exactamente el diario de su antecesor pero la advertencia ya estaba hecha, y en realidad no deseaba ver a quien en algún momento fue su mejor amigo. A su mente le costaba asimilar la palabra compañero en lugar de amigo pero si iba a estar molesta con él, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Eso, y que su corazón había estado dando saltitos incómodos desde que él alzó su cosmos buscándola. Saltitos que hacían que le costara respirar y que traían de vuelta los recuerdos del momento doloroso, el momento en que le dijo que la había herido y aún así él se marchó.

—Ya te tenido suficiente de idioteces por un día, me voy.

Ese era su plan hasta que la entrada doble de la biblioteca se bloqueó con un gran ataúd de hielo que lo cubrió de una punta a la otra. Milo se volteó a ver al artífice de esa innecesaria maldad y casi sintió deseos de estrangularlo.

Le gustaba estrangular personas.

—El diario de Vasili contiene información esencial sobre Caos. Esta no es la primera vez que esta diosa viene a la tierra, ¿no te gustaría saber qué sucedió la última vez?

En teoría, Milo podría decir que ya sabia cómo acababa la historia, pero eso sería una mentira. Los recuerdos que tenía de Meagan se remontaban a su vida antes de que Caos descendiera sobre ella, el tiempo que pasó en el Santuario recientemente construido, su amistad con ese tal Vasili, la relación de hermanas que tenía con la primera encarnación de Athena, pero nada más allá de eso. Ni siquiera sabía ciertas cosas que en teoría se supone que debía saber, como por qué bebió la sangre de los dioses, por qué aún seguía en el Santuario, por qué se quemaba cada vez que sangraba, por qué todos creían que era un recipiente cuando en realidad no lo era, no sabía por qué Mika, según Altair, llevaba su corazón y suponiendo que era tal como él lo decía, entonces ¿el corazón que Milo tenía en su cuerpo caducaría en algún momento?

—Solo quieres saber si los protagonistas se acostaron, admítelo—dijo al final.

Camus se sentó en una de las sillas y tomó uno de los lápices para escribir en una libreta oculta al final del diario que no había advertido antes. Milo se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa y abrió el diario en la primera hoja.

El que aceptase quedarse no significaba para nada que se amigaría con él otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _Ambos están en Acuario, no han salido de ahí. Les informaré si algo más sucede, cambio_. —fue la respuesta de Aioros a las constantes preguntas.

— _¿Acaba de decir "cambio"? Aioria, tu hermano dijo "cambio"_

— _Ya lo sé,_ _Dohko_ _. No es necesario que lo repita_ _s_ _._

— _¿Sucede algo más? El cosmos de Milo se alzó en alto por un momento_ — preguntó Mu.

— _¿Y eso qué? No veo explosiones ni escucho gritos, así que supongo que todo está bien_ —replicó DeathMask, haciendo un sonido que se sentía como un chasquido de frustración.

— _Como si fueras a hacer algo si alguna_ _de esas_ _cosa_ _s_ _ocurriera_ —Afrodita replicó con cansancio.

— _¡Oh, dioses! ¡Eres tú! ¡Sigues con vida!_ —fue la respuesta del santo de Cáncer.

— _Cierra la boca, me duele la cabeza._

— _Me has extrañado y lo sabes._

— _¡Oigan! ¿Podríamos volver a los temas importantes, por favor?_ —replicó Aioria, interrumpiendo el intercambio de palabras entre Afrodita y DeathMask.

— _¿Qué? ¿Quieres saber si Milo y Camus se están reconciliando y planeando casarse y tener hijos?_ —la burla en la voz de Dohko de Libra era indiscutible— _No te preocupes, estoy segurisimo que todavía tienes posibilidades con ella._

— _¿Posibilidades de… ¡Oye, qué estás insinuando!_ —la voz de Aioria destilaba indignación.

— _Que te mueres por ella, gatito. Igual que una preocupante cantidad de todos ustedes._

— _Mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Helena._

— _No hay belleza en este mundo que pueda cautivarme_ —fue la respuesta cortante de Afrodita.

— _¡No veo a Milo de esa manera!_

— _¿Qué hay de ti,_ _Kanon_ _?_ —preguntó Dohko. Su cosmos era alegre y burlón, una clara señal de que disfrutaba torturando a los demás.

El cosmos de Kanon respondió con una leve alteración que a Saga no se le pasó por alto.

— _Dohko, creo que de verdad deberíamos preocuparnos por otras cosas. El orgullo de nuestra compañera no depende de cuántos hombres estén enamorados de ella._ —fue la respuesta que llegó, pero no de Kanon, sino de Shaka de Virgo.

— _Es verdad, además, el motivo de esta conversación no les va a gustar_ —finalmente Kanon, quien había pedido una conversación grupal sin estar todos presentes, se dignó a hablar después que el tema se desviara cuando sintieron a Camus dirigiéndose hacia el octavo templo.

— _¿Los santos de Athena siempre son así?_ —preguntaba el dios guerrero de Asgard, Frodi, a quien Aioria había querido incluir en la conversación.

— _Si te refieres a que son como_ _viejas_ _chismosas, sí. Siempre son así_ — dijo Shura, con un tinte de evidente cansancio en su cosmos.

— _Poseidón quiere llevarse a Milo a la Atlántida con la excusa de que ahí estará a salvo de las consecuencias de los actos reverendamente estúpidos de Apolo y Artemisa._ —dijo Kanon.

Saga, quien no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos picaron. Él fue quien tuvo la primicia y por la manera casi peligrosa en que los cosmos de los demás se alteraron y alzaron, comprendió por qué su hermano no quería reunirlos en un mismo lugar para comunicarles esa noticia. Varias exclamaciones sonaron con protestas y maldiciones en los cosmos de sus compañeros y Saga decidió que la conversación se había acabado al menos para él.

Desde que su hermano lo increpó por ingresar al cuarto de Milo mientras ella se encontraba sola e indispuesta, un dolor de cabeza punzante y sordo se había apoderado de su cabeza, y luego y con la llegada de esa información solo había aumentado. Después, Milo demostró parte de su poder como diosa al darle una golpiza a uno de los Pilares de la Creación, que según Athena, junto con Caos eran los seres más poderosos del universo; prácticamente imposibles de derrotar.

Era demasiado para un lapso de cuarenta y ocho horas y comenzaba a creer que necesitaba un descanso.

Su hermano probablemente dio por terminada la conversación, pues comenzó a andar hacia la salida del templo. Él sabía que iría a darle la noticia a Athena en persona, pero también sabía que para llegar hasta la diosa, necesitaba pasar por el templo de Acuario, donde Milo seguía con Camus sin aparte intención de abandonar el lugar en la próxima hora. No le molestaba, sin embargo.

Amar a Milo era totalmente diferente a desearla para él. Ella no era una mujer normal, no era el tipo de chica tras el cual cualquiera de ellos podía ir detrás y conquistar. Y además, era una diosa.

Ya había lidiado con el problema obvio de la condición de que los dioses y los humanos no pueden estar juntos, había aceptado también que en Milo nunca despertaría el mismo tipo de amor que él sentía, también había dado por hecho que si ella alguna vez decidía unirse a alguien, ese alguien era Camus.

Tras la aceptación de todas esas cosas, no le quedaron fuerzas para siquiera acompañar a su hermano hasta el templo principal, o para recibir a Aioros y a Shura, cada uno llegado desde una dirección diferente. Esperó por ellos en la casi vacía sala de estar de su templo y pronto sintió llegar al resto de sus compañeros, todos excepto Milo y Camus, a quienes no habían incluido. Aioria trajo consigo a al dios guerrero y, sorprendentemente, Dohko de Libra llegó acompañado del espectro de Hades, Kagaho de Bennu. Al parecer su templo se convirtió en la cede de una pequeña reunión y Saga no estaba seguro de si eso le gustaba o no. Solo por si acaso, instaló el Laberinto en el pasillo principal para que nadie más pasara, y aunque sabía que sentarse a discutirlo no resolvería nada, instó a sus acompañantes a sentirse como en sus casas mientras preguntas comenzaban a surgir mayormente de boca de Aioria. Saga tenía muchas preguntas también, pero todos tendrían que esperar para conseguir respuestas, sin embargo, dos de esas muchas cuestiones hacían que el dolor de cabeza persistiera.

¿Que haría Athena al respecto cuando Kanon le informara de los planes de Poseidón para alojar a Milo en la Atlántida?

¿Y qué haría Milo al respecto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Así… Vasili de Acuario básicamente eres tú— dijo Milo. Tras eso, suspiró y cerró el diario. Habían estado en esa biblioteca por cuatro horas y nada de lo que leyó para su compañero le sirvió para saber qué rayos significaba el hecho de que Caos tuviera dos corazones—Y te casaste con Meagan, que según tu primera vida, soy yo. Y hacías equilibrio en el borde de la cama los días que estabas de suerte.

— ¿Podrías concentrarte en lo que es importante? —gruñó él tras terminar de escribir lo último que ella dictó, lo cual era la increíble aventura de Vasili aprendiendo a pescar con las manos en aguas abiertas.

—No es mi culpa que todo lo que se le ocurriera escribir a este tipo sea… —Milo volvió a abrir el diario casi al final, y cuando comenzó a leer, su ceño se frunció de tal manera que por puro recelo injustificado levantó el diario continuó leyendo las palabras escritas con una letra diferente a la del autor de la obra.

—Hay una frase hasta aquí que Vasili repite tres veces—decía Camus, pero su voz se oía lejana para ella—¿Milo? Vasili dijo tres veces la frase _"cuando mil estrellas estén pasando"_ ¿Sabes a lo que podría estar refiriéndose?

— ¿Eh? —exclamó ella. Su propia voz se sentía distante. Sus dedos aferraban el borde del diario con tanta fuerza que se podía apreciar con facilidad la manera en que parecía temblar. Por supuesto, escuchó la frase que él había dicho, esa misma frase estaba escrita en la página al azar que eligió creyendo que tendría otra historia aburrida como la pesca con las manos, o un día de campo, pero lo que encontró ahí no estaba escrito por Vasili de Acuario, sino por Meagan de Escorpio. Lo sabía porque esa letra era igual a la suya.

Levantándose y dejando el diario abierto donde estaba, decidió que esta vez sí era hora de marcharse.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Camus, levantándose también.

—Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué encontraste en esa página?

—Nada importante.

—Milo…

—Solo otra historia estúpida de Vasili tratando de no caer trágicamente enamorado.

—Estás mintiendo—replicó él, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano y rodeando sus dedos.

Una forma muy sutil de decirle que no se marcharía de ahí tan fácilmente. Pero Milo de verdad quería irse, quería alejarse de Camus, del diario, de Vasili y de las palabras que había leído. Palabras que se quedaron gravadas a fuego en su mente y que de repente hacían que algunas cosas incomprensibles tomaran finalmente sentido, como las maneras en las que Camus la había lastimado en el pasado, lo del fuego en su sangre, la razón por la que a través de los siglos Acuario y Escorpio murieron jóvenes y siempre uno detrás del otro o a la vez. Y por sobre todo, le dio motivos para temer a lo que seguía, al descenso de Caos.

—Te has puesto pálida. ¿Qué sucede? —él insistió y Milo lo miró directo a los ojos y sintió que lo odiaba de maneras en que no creía posible odiar a alguien.

Todo era su culpa, culpa de Camus, de cada Acuario anterior.

Todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa de Vasili de Acuario. No sabía por qué, pero esas palabras finales de Meagan decían que así era, que se debía a él.

—Quítame las manos de encima—dijo finalmente. Su corazón comenzó a doler otra vez y poco le importaba la manera en que Camus compuso una expresión de desconcierto seguido de dolor. Así que a él le dolía, perfecto. —Todo esto es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué es mi culpa?—replicó él, sin molestarse en ocultar sus expresiones, lo cual solo lo hizo peor para ella.

Nunca debió seguirlo y aceptar quedarse a leer esa sarta de tonterías.

Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—Esto es tu culpa, es… —comenzó a responder, pero una acuciante y vergonzosa sensación de querer romper a llorar como una chiquilla finalmente la convenció de que tenía que irse—Olvídalo, no lo entiendes.

Ella tampoco entendía, pero eso no importaba. Podía convencer a su hermano de robar ese libro y llevárselo hasta su templo. Se soltó del agarre de Camus y tras hacerlo a un lado empujándolo, utilizó su Aguja Escarlata para derribar el muro de hielo que estaba bloqueando la salida. Trozos de hielo volaron por todas partes y ella tuvo que sortear algunos para abandonar la biblioteca con él pisándole los talones. Milo tenía que volver a su templo, al templo de Caos y hacer que de alguna manera Meagan apareciera otra vez para preguntarle a qué se refería con que era debido a Vasili que todo eso estaba ocurriendo y qué quiso decir con… con lo de las estrellas y todo lo demás.

—¡Milo! —Camus le dio alcance y volvió a aprisionar su mano en un agarre fuerte y seguro. Sus ojos usualmente inexpresivos estaban expectantes por respuestas, sus cejas se habían alzado en un gesto lastimero que hizo que por un momento ella quisiera compartir las palabras que leyó—No tienes que irte, quédate y lo resolveremos. Sea lo que sea que Vasili haya hecho…

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Se resolverá—aseguró Milo, parafraseando a Meagan aunque sin utilizar ninguna de sus palabras—Pero yo me voy ahora.

— ¿Por qué? —exigió él, tirando de ella cuando dio un paso lejos.

—Porque me duele el corazón al estar cerca de ti— respondió, derramando las palabras que reflejaban todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Finalmente Camus la soltó y Milo se volteó sin más y se encaminó hacia su templo.

Su corazón dolía, era verdad. Pero todo el resto de ella temblaba de miedo.

Estaba asustada.

 _Estás tan asustada como él_ , susurró su voz; la voz de Meagan en su mente diciendo lo mismo que dijo cuando se vieron por única vez en el templo de Caos.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"— ¿Por qué no les preguntas a los Pilares? ¿Acaso no confías en ellos?—preguntó Camus, mirándola con tanta intensidad que resultaba molesto.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo— contestó Milo..."

.

* * *

Nota al margen: bueno, algo cortito por ahora. De acá en adelante es posible que todo el desmadre comience (? pero antes me debía un poquito de MiloxCamus relajado, así que los puse a estudiar a ver si aprenden algo. Me disculpo por tardar en subir el capítulo, es que no sabía cómo terminarlo, y como seguro ya vieron, fue bastante forzado pero lo conseguí (?

*Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción Lost in the Echo de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 25/05/16.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Estoy nadando en el humo_

 _de los puentes que he quemado._

 _Así que no pidas perdón,_

 _estoy perdiendo lo que no merezco._

 **9**

 **Por amor y por justicia.**

Si había algo en toda su vida que estaba seguro que nunca haría, eso definitivamente sería entrenar un aprendiz. Por experiencia de algunos de sus compañeros sabía que no era una tarea para la que estuviera hecho pero ahí estaba, de pie frente al inicio del jardín de rosas venenosas mirando casi indignado la manera tan… normal y típica en la que esa niña… sí, la misma que sacó del pueblo cuando intentó entrar a una casa que ardía hasta los cimientos; pensó que era un niño pero resultó ser una niña con el cabello corto. Nadie podría culparlo por su confusión, solo había que ver a esa criatura olvidada por los dioses para descubrir la falla obvia en su percepción. Primero, su voz era algo gruesa o apagada, su cabello era un desastre aún mayor que el que se les venía encima a mucha gente que conocía, sus ojos azules carecían de brillo. Y su vestimenta definitivamente no era la de una niña. Pantalones caqui que abrazaban sus pantorrillas y se mantenidas aferrados por cordones que le llegaban a los tobillos, con bolsillos por todas partes y en los que uno de ellos guardaba una _navaja_ , y esa fea camisa negra y arrugada que a pesar de los dos lavados que había recibido conservaba un rescoldo del aroma del humo.

Suspirando, Afrodita reconoció por primera vez en su vida que necesitaba ayuda y que la necesitaba con urgencia. No sabía qué hacer con los niños en general y mucho menos con una niña pequeña. A base de insistencias que podrían o no haberse basado en una amenaza con una rosa roja involucrada, descubrió que irónicamente su nombre era Rosemary. No sabía su edad ni dónde estaba su padre, o por qué tenía un arma blanca en el bolsillo, pero recurriendo a sus recuerdos podía imaginar que quizás su padre desapareció junto al cuarenta y cinco por ciento restante del pueblo, que su edad rondaba los nueve o diez y que llevaba un arma a cuestas porque era una ladrona. Su delgada contextura y sus brazos y piernas debiluchos daban fe de ello al igual que sus zapatillas protegidas con cinta adhesiva y su ropa sacada del depósito de alguna iglesia del Ejército de Salvación.

La niña comenzó a juntar rosas ante sus ojos, pinchándose los dedos y haciendo mínimos sonidos de protesta como consecuencia. Afrodita pensó que podría detenerla, realmente pensó que debía hacerlo, pero el hecho de que ella estuviese en su jardín venenoso donde las rosas se clasificaban por colores y nivel de peligrosidad, hacía que una parte suya sintiera algo de admiración por ella. No había sentido su cosmos si es que estaba haciendo galantería de alguna habilidad no conocida por él para soportar el aroma que solía provocar tos y mareos en sus compañeros, y tampoco sabía si en algún momento se desplomaría y tendría que explicarle al Patriarca y Athena por qué permitió que un civil se pusiera a jugar en un lugar tan peligroso.

La niña salió del jardín cargando las rosas en sus brazos y contra su pecho, dando saltitos con sus pies descalzos; cruzó a su lado como una exhalación para perderse en el interior del templo. Por lo menos, Afrodita había logrado que se quitara esa ropa horrenda y la suplantara por el vestido blanco hasta los tobillos que usaba actualmente, con una cadena anudada en su cintura y volados en los breteles. Casi podría hacerse pasar por una doncella si no mantuviera esa expresión moribunda todo el rato y no actuara como una salvaje. Siguiéndola al interior del templo, pasó por la cocina, notando que las puertas del refrigerador y los estantes bajos estaban abiertas, y siguió de largo hasta la sala de estar, donde la encontró sentada en el suelo frente a la mesa baja, repleta de rosas y cintas que si debía admitirlo, no tenía idea de dónde las había conseguido. Hizo una nota mental de bloquear con llave su habitación y se acercó para apreciar el trabajo increíblemente bueno que estaba haciendo, confeccionando coronas con las flores mortales, enredando los tallos y sosteniéndolos con las cintas. Era una tarea excelente, pero esperaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que no estuviese pensando en ofrecer esas coronas como regalos. No tendría a quién regalárselas, de todas maneras. Tal vez las usaría ella. Sólo eran tres pero daba la impresión de que planeaba confeccionar por lo menos una docena.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con esas coronas? —se atrevió a preguntar, asomándose por detrás de ella y con las manos ocultas tras su espalda.

—Voy a obsequiárselas a las personas que están tristes —contestó, hablando bajo y con suavidad. Su voz todavía apagada y sin ese timbre de campanilla que poseían las niñas. Se volteó a verlo, sus ojos sin brillo lo escrutaron con tranquilidad, como si estar en el Santuario de Athena, dentro del recinto de los doce templos y específicamente en el que estaba rodeado de veneno no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

Afrodita no pensó que hablara en serio al decir que obsequiaría esas rosas a alguien, pero ella se volteó pero ella se limitó a voltear y volver a lo suyo y él palideció un poco.

¡Salvaje!

¡¿Cómo podía darle esas cosas a alguien?!

Carraspeando, volvió a intentar hablar con ella.

— ¿Y a quién piensas obsequiarle esas coronas?

—Una es para la chica que está allá arriba —apuntó con sus dedos finos y raspados hacia la salida de Piscis, al templo de Athena, y luego apuntó hacia abajo, a la entrada—, y la otra es para la chica que está por allá.

Afrodita no necesitaba demasiadas explicaciones sobre quiénes eran esas chicas y estaba seguro como que Hades los odiaba a todos por ser más lindos que él, que no permitiría que esa niña estuviese alrededor de Athena con una rosa envenenada.

—No puedes darle esas rosas a nadie. Están envenenadas. —Podría habérselo dicho de una manera más amable o menos directa, pero pensándolo bien, ella probablemente no era consciente de que poseía una increíble resistencia al veneno que podía derribar a un santo de oro.

Sus hombros esqueléticos se desplomaron y la tarea de confeccionar coronas se detuvo abruptamente. Tras un momento que pareció de pesadumbre y duelo, comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, moviendo la cabeza de tal manera que los mechones encrespados de su cabello bailaban en una especie de danza hipnótica.

—Necesito papel para hacer flores —dijo de repente, levantándose y enfrentándolo como si él representara un obstáculo a vencer.

— ¿Por qué siquiera estás haciendo esto? —preguntó, un dejo de resignación se deslizó en su voz y sorprendió a la chiquilla, que comenzó a verlo con sus inmensos ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Las flores hacen felices a las personas.

Afrodita decidió que ya no podía soportar esa situación y tomó la mano de la niña para sacarla del templo. Tenerla por ahí con el riesgo de que le llevara flores venenosas a alguna persona no era algo que fuera a tolerar. Bajó las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta Acuario esperando que su guardián y sus alumnos estuviesen presentes y con la esperanza de que si la involucraba con otros infantes, se abriría un poco más y dejaría de ser tan… tan salvaje. El hermano de Milo era un niñato dulce y educado y amigable; él podría hacerla hablar, incluso podría hacerla sonreír o traer algo de brillo a sus ojos apagados.

El templo estaba en silencio y solo el cosmos de Camus estaba presente. Cuatro días atrás Kanon les había traído las buenas nuevas sobre Poseidón y aunque todos discutieron largo y tendido sobre qué podría pasar y qué podrían hacer en cada posible situación que se plantearon, no habían llegado a ninguna parte. Por supuesto, Camus ya estaba enterado del tema, Afrodita en persona se había encargado de contárselo junto con Shura mientras Camus solo miraba al frente con esa expresión fría y muerta que acostumbraba llevar. Él lucía un poco diferente, sin embargo. Lo había notado cuando conversaron sobre Poseidón y sus planes de llevarse a Milo. La mirada del acuariano ya no estaba tan vacía, había algo ahí dentro, como una tormenta gestándose lentamente. Y lo que sea que fuera, lucía como que no sería lindo cuando finalmente lo sacara a la luz. Su piel incluso lucía un poco más pálida de lo usual y ligeras ojeras adornaban la piel bajo sus ojos. Su postura era rígida y sus cejas temblaban.

Lucía cansado.

Afrodita sentía pena por él y también por Milo, pero no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer para solucionar las cosas entre esos dos. Él no se había alejado demasiado cuando Milo los envió a todos a comer espárragos, razón por la cual había sido capaz de oírlos conversar; y aunque sabía que en el pasado sus peleas llegaron a ser épicas, no creyó jamás que Camus fuera capaz de irse luego que ella le dijera con total sinceridad que su corazón estaba rompiéndose. A Afrodita nunca nadie le había roto el corazón, pero por cómo lucía Milo esa noche, parecía ser que dolía mucho.

Sea como fuere, Camus no estaba feliz con la noticia de que el emperador de los océanos estaba planeando enviar una invitación a Milo y se veía totalmente como que levantaría un muro de hielo entre la escorpiana y el dios si fuera necesario. Pero también se veía como si quisiera golpear a alguien.

Realmente esperaba que su relación con Milo mejorase en los próximos días, o las cosas se pondrían interesantes si ella aceptaba irse.

Ingresó anunciándose con su cosmos y al instante el de su compañero lo reconoció. Los pasos sonaron desde la zona privada del templo cuando el acuariano apareció cargando un viejo libro como tantos otros viejos libros que lo había visto cargando en el pasado. A veces Afrodita se preguntaba si Camus no debería tener el mismo aroma añejo y polvoriento que los libros que leía, pero no, él olía a frío y colonia. Luciendo sus ligeras ojeras y con los ojos entornados, se veía como si hubiese bebido una preocupante cantidad de café y comido más caramelos de menta de lo que una persona debería comer en toda su vida.

—Buenas tardes, Camus —saludó, formando una sonrisa amigable que sabía que no sería devuelta. Se detuvo a unos metros a su lado, la niña que lo acompañaba en silencio se ocultó tras su espalda y ahí se quedó, como una pequeña sombra tímida—. ¿Pensabas ir a alguna parte?

—Voy al octavo templo —respondió de inmediato, echándole una mirada a la niña—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—…Ah, pues sí. Verás, tenía la esperanza de que me prestaras a tu alumno Mika por un momento. Lo necesito para… objetivos sin fines de lucro.

Camus le observó por un momento y luego de vuelta a la niña y suspiró, liberando aire como si fueran restos de su alma. Encaminándose hacia la entrada de su templo, murmuró:

—Mika está en Escorpio, con su hermana.

Afrodita tuvo que reconocer que ese tipejo era valiente si planeaba ir en busca de Milo otra vez. Por lo que sabía, la primera vez que fue por ella, Milo lo atacó. La indignación de Mu por el comportamiento de su compañera al contárselo a todos había resultado casi adorable. La segunda vez había sido cuatro días atrás, cuando Milo cruzó Capricornio y Sagitario corriendo como si Apolo estuviese justo sobre su espalda y desde entonces nadie, ni siquiera Hyoga, fue capaz de hablar con ella.

Siguiendo a su compañero, Afrodita se dirigió también hacia el octavo templo, sobre el cual el cielo se mantenía limpio y claro, ajeno a las densas nubes de tormenta que el dios de los mares enviaba como defensa, una barrera que se mantenía suspendida día y noche sobre toda Grecia, país que actualmente se encontraba privado de la luz del sol junto a todo ese hemisferio de la Tierra. Mucha gente alrededor del mundo afirmaba que ese suceso se debía a un pronto apocalipsis y tomaban medidas de prevención francamente idiotas como recluirse en refugios subterráneos o en las montañas, o incluso en el fondo del mar creyendo que estarían seguros si alguna plaga o entidad divina o diabólica enviaba la destrucción sobre el mundo. En lo personal, Afrodita no se preocupaba tanto por el despertar de Caos, sino por las consecuencias que eso le traería a Milo. Nunca fue especialmente cercano a ella pero comenzaba a creer que se molestaría seriamente si a su compañera le sucedía algo.

Cuando llegó al octavo templo acompañado de la niña, Rosemary, Camus estaba cerca de la puerta que llevaba a la residencia privada, y Milo estaba frente a él a unos metros, vistiendo su armadura y en una obvia posición defensiva. Intrigado pero a sabiendas de que no debería meterse donde no le convenía, se mantuvo al margen, escuchando y viendo el intercambio entre los supuestos mejores amigos de la orden dorada.

—Sólo necesito que te mantengas quieto por un momento, no puede ser tan terrible —decía ella. Su voz suave y convincente dejaba en claro que no tenía buenas intenciones.

—No hasta que me digas por qué —replicó Camus, cruzado de brazos. Su sequedad al hablar podría haber destruido la fe de cualquier ser humano, pero Milo no era cualquier ser humano.

—Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

— ¿Por qué debo ser tu conejillo de indias luego de que prácticamente me acusaras de arruinar tu corazón?

—Eres un exagerado.

—Y tú una dramática.

—Camus —insistió Milo, bajando los hombros y entornando hacia arriba sus delicadas cejas. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes por un momento y pareció inflar un poco las mejillas. Tomando aire con esfuerzo, dijo—: Por favor.

Ah, la palabra mágica. Afrodita había visto a mucha gente pedirle algo _por favor_ a Camus de Acuario antes de ser rechazados con algo incluso peor que la crueldad. Pero aparentemente todo lo que se necesitaba para que él accediera a hacer algo era ser Milo con cara de perrito apaleado. Porque de verdad, esa expresión hubiese comprado a cualquiera, incluso a Afrodita.

Suspirando, Camus aferró el libro en su mano derecha y luego extendió los brazos a los lados, separó las piernas un poco y esperó. La expresión de Milo pasó de ser lastimera a peligrosa en menos de un segundo, y en lo que se considera un parpadeo, ella encendió su cosmos y preparó su técnica predilecta dispuesta a lanzársela a Camus, quien pareció comprender las intenciones de la escorpiana muy tarde, ya que cuando intentó moverse del camino, ella ya iba hacia él a una velocidad que difícilmente podría ser detectada por el ojo humano.

Milo atacó a Camus con la Aguja Escarlata, sin miramientos y sin titubear, dejándolo atrás por unos buenos quince metros cuando el mortal veneno del escorpión lo atravesó. Camus estuvo de pie un momento antes de comenzar a temblar y caer sobre sus rodillas, soltando el libro y cubriendo su abdomen por el cual un hilo de sangre corrió con prisa, manchando su armadura y el suelo junto a él.

Intrigado por lo que fuera que Milo planeó cuando hizo aquello, Afrodita la observó en silencio, esperando por lo que ella tuviera que hacer o decir. A su espalda, Camus se volteó y la miró con confusión y molestia.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —escupió a través de su forzada respiración.

Milo no le respondió. Ella sólo estaba de pie en su lugar mirando su estómago, con una mano en el aire como si fuera a ahuecar algún objeto. Su mirada era atenta y crítica, su expresión de concentración tan intensa que se veía como si esperara el resultado de un examen. Entonces, la mano que mantenía en el aire se tiño de rojo cuando un hilo de sangre fue despedido de entre los bordes de su armadura, y ella compuso entonces una mueca de dolor, abriendo la boca y tragando aire precipitadamente y como si fuera a ahogarse. Afrodita vio con confusión la manera en que ella, palideciendo y soltando maldiciones silenciosas, se inclinaba hacia adelante cubriendo su abdomen con la mano libre y medio gruñendo. Por un momento se sintió todavía más confundido al verla reprimir sus gestos o su voz de la forma en que lo hacía, pero al sentir que un leve temblor en el suelo provocaba un eco sordo que caló en sus huesos, comprendió que mientras más alterada estuviera, más destrucción provocaría a su alrededor. Todavía no olvidaba cómo se había derrumbado la mitad del templo de Escorpio cuando ella voló a través de la pared exterior usando como escudo a su propio Pilar.

Pensó que Caos era aterradora.

—No sucede nada —susurró Milo, cambiando nuevamente sus gestos. La confusión y expectación en sus facciones la hacían ver como un manojo de nervios. Miró hacia atrás, a Camus y luego volvió a mirar su abdomen—. Hijo de perra, es tal y como sospeché.

—Supongo que ahora me explicarás por qué me… ¿estás sangrando? —Camus soltó algo parecido a una exhalación de asombro, su rostro palideció más allá de lo posible y a pesar de su reciente herida se levantó y comenzó a andar en dirección a Milo, pero se vio obligado a detenerse a medio camino, contorsionándose, sus manos aferrando la zona herida; específicamente su lado izquierdo, de donde la sangre que brotaba se tornó negra—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —gruñó, clavando sus ojos en Milo.

Ella soltó algunas palabras ininteligibles al ver lo mismo que Afrodita vio en Camus.

Tal vez no era Camus. El cosmos frío de su compañero se volvió casi violento, agresivo y a la vez increíblemente triste, sus ojos de color zafiro se tornaron de un tono de violeta tan oscuro como nubes de tormenta en una noche, su expresión generalmente calmada o neutra pasó a tener muchas en una; tristeza, miedo, confusión, incluso creyó ver algo parecido a admiración o cariño, pero emociones mayormente negativas lo dominaban, convirtiéndolo en alguien totalmente diferente a Camus.

Milo se levantó, sosteniendo su abdomen con la mano izquierda y apuntando a su amigo con la derecha, exponiendo su peligrosa uña escarlata, pero quien fuera en quien se había convertido Camus —porque no era él—, avanzó hacia ella con paso decidido y olvidando la herida sangrante en su costado. El líquido negro ya no salía como si fuese sangre pero la mancha oscura en su armadura lo hacía ver antinatural y peligroso. El cosmos que lo envolvía también lo era, se sentía milenario, como algo que llevaba tiempo encerrado o concentrado en un mismo lugar y que emergía en ese momento como una represa al estallar. El cosmos de Milo se encendió como si fuese a lanzarse a una batalla a muerte y cuando Afrodita se propuso avanzar para cubrir a su compañera, Camus clavó sus oscuros ojos en él y con un movimiento de su brazo, una gruesa pared de hielo se levantó y cubrió el espacio entre ellos, encerrando a Milo con él y dejando afuera a Afrodita, quien sentía una extraña y acuciante necesidad de quebrar ese muro que le impedía llegar con su compañera y alejarla de quien fuese que estuviese allí en lugar de Camus.

Ese no era Camus pero a la vez se veía como si lo fuera. Suspirando con frustración, Afrodita elevó su cosmos hacia todos los presentes en el Santuario, llamando incluso a los santos de bronce y a los invitados enviados de Hades, Poseidón y Odin. El primero en responder, para su sorpresa, fue el juez Aiacos de Garuda, quien aterrizó detrás de él dando aletazos con las enormes alas oscuras de su armadura. Su tenebrosa y cortante mirada fue más allá de él, hacia el muro de hielo recientemente erigido y luego hacia su lado derecho, donde la pequeña Rosemary se aferraba a su antebrazo con ambas manos.

—Hay dos personas en este lugar que no deberían estar en este mundo, sino en el mundo de los muertos —comentó, su voz destilando orgullo y fanfarronería, pero su mirada seria y crítica. Apuntó con un gesto de su cabeza a la entrada bloqueada del octavo templo y dijo—. Una de esas personas está ahí dentro con Milo de Escorpio.

— ¿Quién es la otra persona? —preguntó Afrodita.

—Esa niña que llevas contigo—respondió el juez del Inframundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pasillo principal del templo se volvió penumbroso y frío cuando las paredes de hielo se levantaron bloqueando las dos entradas. Milo podía sentir en ambas direcciones los cosmos de sus compañeros y de los enviados de los dioses que se aliaron con Athena, podía sentir también el cosmos de la diosa, haciendo un pedido de calma y específicamente ordenándole a Camus de Acuario abandonar el templo de Escorpio, pero ella sabía que quien estaba adelante no era Camus. La expresión del rostro de ese hombre volvió más dura, con una mezcla extraña entre experiencia, fortaleza y resignación, el aire de tristeza que destilaba en su cosmos junto a una increíble cantidad de furia contenida le hizo saber de inmediato que en ese cuerpo no había nada que perteneciera a su antiguo amigo y compañero, ni siquiera los ojos, cuyos irises se habían vuelto de un tono violeta tan oscuro que no poseía brillo alguno; e incluso su cabello pareció oscurecerse al punto en que no supo si era completamente azul o verde, o una fuerte mezcla entre ambos. Algunos mechones comenzaron a ondularse en las puntas y de alguna manera hasta su piel cambió, volviéndose uno o dos tonos más oscura y otorgándole sombras a su rostro que, de alguna forma, también ensombrecieron su mirada.

Él clavó sus ojos en ella luego de asegurarse que nadie traspasara el muro de hielo, y Milo elevó su cosmos y preparó su ataque. No tenía idea de cómo las cosas habían llegado a ese punto; todo lo que ella quería hacer en un principio era comprobar por qué esa llamarada de fuego negro ya no se desataba al sangrar cuando se hería, o si eso tenía que ver con Camus. También quería saber si había sido una coincidencia que se hiriera cuando él lo hizo, pero su plan no era…

—No te acerques más —advirtió.

Pero él puso una mano sobre la suya, cubriendo sus dedos y presionando con algo que podría haber sido gentileza... antes de que una mínima cantidad de su cosmos se acumulara en su mano y una fina capa de hielo se formara sobre el brazo de su armadura, congelándola por completo hasta la línea del codo. Milo retiró su mano de él y se alejó, elevando su cosmos para derretir el hielo, pero cuando lo hizo una nueva capa se formó y esta vez su brazo izquierdo también se congeló.

—Es por tu seguridad —dijo él.

Algo en el interior de Milo tembló cuando escuchó esa voz. Era totalmente diferente a la voz de Camus pero al igual que con los Pilares de la Creación, ese tono poseía la característica de resultarle conocida aunque nunca lo había oído en su vida. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que todo ese asunto de ese tipo poseyendo a Camus fuera menos espeluznante. Por su forma cortante de hablar podía imaginar que se trataba de _el verdadero yo_ de su amigo, y cada mínimo gesto le indicaba que así era: su forma casi despectiva de mirarla, la postura de su cuerpo, el aire de indiferencia absoluta, todo era Camus.

—Vuelve a cual sea el lugar del que escapaste y devuélveme a mi amigo —exigió, pensando en que si se negaba, las cosas iban a irse directo al demonio.

—Antes hay algo que debo hacer. No me tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo —respondió Vasili. Tras eso, se quitó el casco de la armadura y se inclinó, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y llevando su mano derecha a su pecho, sobre su corazón—. Caos, ven.

Milo frunció el ceño, extrañada por sus acciones y su petición de que _fuera,_ y es que si estaba ahí, ¿adónde más iba a…?

Parpadeando, intentó recordar en qué estaba pensando tan solo un segundo atrás. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse muy calientes al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, el ardor en el lado derecho de su cabeza y la picazón en su ojo le advirtieron que se tornaría de ese terrible y anormal color rojo. Tratando de reprimir lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar, Milo ocultó su cosmos pero no pudo hacer nada para frenar el de Caos, que comenzó a manifestarse en forma de destellos de luces blancas, violetas y azules, tiñendo todo el espacio alrededor con esos colores. El temblor se detuvo cuando el aullido del viento se hizo escuchar desde afuera, dándole un indicio claro de lo que podría estar pasando en el Santuario mientras ella estaba ahí, sintiendo que su piel hervía y que ese cosmos inmenso salía de ella como un torrente de lava. Se preguntó cómo podía ese tipo estar tranquilo, de rodillas como si la reverenciara y esperando a que.. ¿qué fue lo que…?

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentó concentrarse en sus pensamientos y olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero en su mente comenzaron a desfilar imágenes, recuerdos de la vida de Meagan que se amontonaban delante de sus ojos como miles de fotografías moviéndose, o más bien como escenas cortadas que en cuestión de segundos tomaron forma, siguiendo un hilo de acontecimientos que en teoría debería conocer pero que por razones que iban más allá de su entendimiento, no comprendía. Pero el entendimiento de Meagan era mayor que el de su nuevo ser, mayor que Milo; y cuando la segunda comprendió eso, dejó que la primera tomara el mando. Así, ya no eran dos personas por separado, sino que eran una sola. No Meagan o Milo, sino Caos. Y después de nueve mil años finalmente estaba delante de él, viéndolo por segunda vez como le había prometido antes de su fallecimiento.

—Algunas veces no te creía cuando me prometías que nos volveríamos a ver siendo _nosotros —_ dijo él, trabando su mirada con la de ella y recorriéndola de los pies a la cabeza.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Finalmente lo has comprendido —contestó.

—Has hecho un gran lío, sin embargo. ¿Era necesario confundir tanto a estos jóvenes?

—Sí.

Vasili, cuya consciencia dormía por la eternidad en el alma cuyo nombre en esa era respondía a Camus, suspiró. Ella ya sabía que no se verían totalmente iguales, en sí misma era incluso más baja que la última vez, su cabello era uno o dos tonos más claros, su piel se sentía más frágil y sus piernas temblaban un poco. La consciencia de Meagan estaba directamente ligada a Caos, a la inmortalidad, y dejando de lado a Milo y su lado mortal. El nuevo cuerpo de Vasili no era igual, tampoco. Él era un poquito más bajo de estatura, su piel era extremadamente clara, su cabello una cortina aguamarina que caía lisa e imperturbable hasta su cintura, era un poco más delgado y sus ojos habían perdido fuerza con el paso del tiempo. Suspirando, fue directo a lo suyo. Sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de volver a dormir en las consciencias de sus almas, pasando a formar parte de las vidas anteriores de quienes ahora vivían como Milo y Camus.

—Necesitas que te responda —murmuró Vasili, frunciendo el ceño y levantándose para encararla. Incluso con los centímetros que había perdido todavía seguía siendo mucho más alto que ella. Tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos—. Podría haberte respondido antes pero tú hiciste todo sola y a tu manera.

—Así tenía que ser.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en esto? —insistió él, deslizando sus manos hasta las de ella y entrelazando sus dedos—. ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo de esta forma tan cruel?

—Tengo que ser justa —contestó, presionando sus dedos con los de él—. Y ellos también deben saberlo.

—Estos chicos tienen consciencia propia y ahora están oyéndonos. No les hagas esto; no nos hagas esto.

—Hace nueve mil años, cuando encarné por primera vez, me salvaste la vida —murmuró ella, desviando la mirada de los ojos de su esposo—. Creyendo que no era más que un recipiente olvidado, te casaste conmigo para cuidar de mí por el resto de nuestras vidas y como pago por ello te condené al castigo de los dioses.

—Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no me creas tan ingenuo —replicó él, buscándola con la mirada y utilizando un tono de voz afilado—. Y tú no hiciste nada malo.

—Hace nueve mil años me enamoré de ti y te permití tomarme como tu mujer —continuó, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras—; te di un hijo, una familia. Un semidiós nació de nuestra unión, lo cual está prohibido, yo lo prohibí incluso antes de nacer como humana y violé mi propia ley.

—El castigo es para mí, Meagan. Esa es mi respuesta y debes respetarla —continuó insistiendo. La desesperación en su voz era obvia, lo era también la ansiedad en sus ojos.

—Esa no es la respuesta que necesito y lo sabes —contraatacó ella, sonriendo.

Él guardó silencio por un segundo, cerró sus ojos y soltó sus manos. Tras tomar tanto aire como sus pulmones fueron capaces, volvió a abrir lo ojos. Ya no había ansiedad en ellos ni desesperación, ni miedo, ni rencor. No había nada en Vasili. El tiempo se les estaba terminando y Camus estaba tomando otra vez el control de su cuerpo, tal como Milo estaba haciendo lo propio en su cuerpo, estando atenta a las palabras pero sin reaccionar como una verdadera entidad. Sin embargo, ella quería emerger y para ello debía separarse de Meagan. Debía dejar de ser Caos.

Le había prometido a Vasili que se reencontrarían por un momento una vez más y el momento estaba acabándose, a partir de ahí pasarían a la eternidad como tantos otros, dejando el asunto en manos de Milo y Camus y la reencarnación de Athena que estuviera de turno. Pero antes que se fueran necesitaba que la necia de Milo comprendiera todo lo que estaba sucediendo y necesitaba la respuesta de Vasili, ella ya sabía cuál era pero necesitaba oírlo de todos modos.

—Tienes mi perdón —contestó Vasili, su voz perdiendo fuerza y mezclándose con la voz propia de Camus—. Por haberte enamorado de mí, por haberme entregado tu amor y por ser mía, la consecuencia de ello fue que mi alma se condenara al castigo eterno, pero tú lo impediste. Estás perdonada.

Sonriendo, asintió. Ella había predicho miles de años atrás lo que sucedería en aquella era, sabía que como humana no comprendería nada y estaría a la deriva, pero en ese momento ya no lo estaba. La razón del fuego negro que emergía de su sangre, la razón por la cual al herir a su compañero sentía dolor al mismo tiempo, el motivo oculto por el que bebió la sangre de los dioses, la razón por la que necesitaba una respuesta de Vasili, incluso la razón por la que le tomó tanto tiempo volver…

Todo estaba claro en la mente de Milo, cuya entidad reclamaba el control de ese cuerpo que pronto decaería.

—Gracias —respondió.

—Caos puede ascender —susurró Vasili, dando un traspié y cayendo al suelo sobre su espalda.

Vasili se había ido y el cosmos propio de Camus de Acuario volvía.

En silencio, Meagan se dedicó a transferir información a la mente de Milo por si a la idiota le quedaba alguna duda y fue así hasta que sintió que perdía estabilidad en las piernas.

Al abrir los ojos, Milo estaba pensando en las palabras escritas en la hoja que encontró en el Diario de Vasili y estaba golpeándose por haber culpado a Camus por sus desgracias. Bien, quizás él había roto su corazón en aquella época, pero nada de lo que había sucedido antes y cuyas consecuencias vivían ellos en la actualidad era culpa de él.

De hecho, todo eso era _su_ culpa, de Meagan, de Caos.

La poderosa Caos había fallado al enamorarse de un ser humano.

Milo sabía que sus planes iniciales consistían en juzgar a los dioses por su comportamiento indebido, sabía que tenía que limpiar la maldad arraigada en el corazón de los humanos que estaban destruyendo el planeta, sabía que eso haría que la vieran como una enemiga pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer, juzgó a los dioses del Olimpo, limpió la maldad del mundo y dio una lección a cada raza de seres vivientes para que cuando volviera no hallara maldad alguna en ninguno de ellos. Pero había algo que Caos no había hecho la última vez, algo de lo que desistió por haberse encariñado con ese humano, con Vasili.

Milo miró a su compañero de orden mientras éste se incorporaba lentamente, con una expresión en blanco y con los gestos propios y las características físicas básicas que le daban la tranquilidad de saber que era Camus.

Caos en verdad pensaba dominar el mundo aquella vez, tomar el lugar que por derecho le correspondía para encaminar por sí misma a los dioses y a la humanidad, pero la gran diosa de los comienzos y las causas primeras prefirió dejarse vencer para pasar tiempo al lado del hombre que amaba. Mira que había que ser medio idiota para preferir hacer caso a sus deseos personales y dejar de lado su responsabilidad como la más grande y absoluta de las deidades de todo el universo. Por supuesto, Caos conocía las consecuencias de sus actos y se preparó para ello, lo dejó por escrito a modo de profecía; Milo lo había malinterpretado y acusó a Camus de ser el culpable, pero él no lo era, él solo era la causa que la había llevado hasta donde estaba en ese momento.

—Así que en realidad sí fue mi culpa —susurró él, sentado y con la cabeza gacha. Sus hombros caídos denotaban un aire de derrota tan grande que Milo quiso golpearlo.

—Que no lo fue. Meagan se enamoró de Vasili luego de casarse con él. Por mucho que se resistió, no pudo evitarlo. Fue culpa de Meagan, de Caos. Es mi culpa.

— ¿Serás castigada por algo que sucedió miles de años atrás? —preguntó Camus, elevando el rostro para mirarla.

—Es peor de lo que te imaginas. Caos no es una tonta, fue clemente consigo misma y en lugar de dejar que Vasili ardiera por la eternidad, tomó su lugar para quemarse por él.

—Eso es estúpido, Milo. Tienes que detenerlo.

—No puedo.

— ¡Milo!

— ¿Camus?

—Entonces, ¿la razón por la que volviste en esta era es para ser castigada por algo que en realidad no fue tu culpa sino mía? —reclamó él, destilando tanta frustración que Milo tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para asegurarse que era _él_ y no Vasili.

—No —respondió—. No sé por qué es así, no sé por qué debo… —suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente derrotada.

De hecho, sí sabía por qué había regresado y no se debía exactamente a Vasili o al error mortal que desató toda esa situación interminable. Caos juzgó a los dioses la primera vez y les dio tiempo para que repararan sus errores y se redimieran, pero ellos no lo hicieron, prefirieron hacer su voluntad levantándose por sobre la humanidad y comenzaron una sucesión de guerras civiles que se desataban cada doscientos años. Caos planeó su regreso para destruirlos, tal y como dijo Athena.

Y Athena también estaba condenada a la destrucción.

Pero no iba a decirle semejante cosa a Camus, él ya no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto, al menos no completamente.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a los Pilares? ¿Acaso no confías en ellos más que en nosotros? —preguntó Camus, mirándola con tanta intensidad que resultaba molesto.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo —contestó Milo, levantándose y gruñendo un poco por la escasa estabilidad que tenía en las piernas. La fiebre había vuelto y estaba tan mareada que en lugar de ver dos paredes de hielo bloqueando las salidas, veía cuatro—. No lo entenderías.

—Por supuesto que no. Milo, si de verdad fuera culpa de Caos no insistiría —continuó él, reclamando por algo que en realidad no sabía lo que significaba—. Puede ser que te hayas enamorado de mí pero quien aceptó eso en lugar de mantenerse al margen para evitar esto, fui…

—No fui yo. Fue Meagan — lo interrumpió ella, desviando la mirada por un momento a la vez que se sentía sonrojar con furia—. Meagan se enamoró de Vasili. Yo no me enamoraría de ti, tus cejas son raras.

Camus frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza. Levantándose, caminó hacia ella y la sostuvo de los hombros con el evidente y ferviente deseo de sacudirla con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto, Milo? Arder por la eternidad en mi lugar…

—No es por la eternidad, de hecho es sólo como un minuto —respondió Milo, pasando por alto el temblor en las manos de su compañero y frunciendo el ceño al recordar las palabras de Meagan escritas en el diario de Vasili—. Y son doce veces según la profecía; diez, contando las dos veces anteriores.

— ¿La profecía que Caos le reveló a Vasili antes que él muriera?

Milo decidió que quizás él tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos esa parte. El que ella fuera enemiga de todos en general saldría pronto a la luz, por lo que no se preocupaba por esa parte. Sin embargo, por mucho que disfrutara desquiciar un poco a Camus, él ya se veía lo suficientemente alterado. Y era extraño ver a Camus alterado. Tomó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un papel doblado en cuatro donde había escrito la profecía en griego y la extendió hacia él, quien dudó un momento antes de tomarlo.

—Lo traduje. También noté que esto es lo que trataba de escribir durante todo el tiempo que… que yo…

— ¿Te refieres al tiempo en que decidiste que ya no somos amigos y te encerraste en tu templo como una niña enfurruñada de seis años?

—Cuidado, Acuario. Podría condenarte al fuego eterno.

Él pareció sonreír por un momento antes de guardar el papel en sus bolsillos. Supuso que era más fácil llegar a los bolsillos para él, ya que la falda de su armadura no era tan complicada. Ese era un pensamiento idiota, pero Milo no quería llegar al que sí se evidenciaba en su rostro y en el de Camus, que ya no estaban en malas condiciones.

—Deberíamos… salir de aquí o algo así —farfulló ella, alejándose de él y preparándose para utilizar una explosión de su cosmos para derribar los muros de hielo que bloqueaban las salidas. Una parte suya no quería ver los rostros de quienes permanecían a ambos lados del pasillo, sus compañeros y los guerreros pertenecientes a los ejércitos de Poseidón, Odin y Hades, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más —murmuró Camus. Cuando ella se volteó a verlo, él sostenía el papel abierto y estaba leyéndolo—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no lo detienes?

—Porque es lo justo —respondió ella.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: *deja el capítulo y huye gaymente hacia Mongolia*

Es posible que, o quieran matarme a mí, o Camus o a Milo al leer esto. Yo la ver quise matarme un poco y después quise matar a Milo. Pensé también ¡¿wtf?! ¡Esto está muy enredado! Espero que se sientan así, si es así, es que hice bien mi trabajo, sino, me dedicaré a la mímica porque en la repostería no me va muy bien. Ahora, es verdaderamente posible que se confundan, si es así, háganmelo saber con toda violencia (? sino, también haganmelo saber con toda violencia. De todas maneras la semana que viene el capítulo continúa, era más largo pero tenía miedo que la lectura se pusiera más pesada de lo que ya es, además de que hay como un momento en el que pensé, pero qué mierd*** está pasando. La cosa es, que hasta que no se sepan ciertas cosas las demás cosas de mayor peso no pueden comenzar a pasar, porque sino todo sería un misterio y los chicos andarían a ciegas y no quiero eso. Por eso, es probable que me tome algunos capítulos para explicar lo que está pasando hasta acá.

En fin, que disfruten el capítulo y MIL GRACIAS por leer y comentar. Y por cierto, no pude responder porque FF me hace bulying, no sé si a ustedes les pasa pero no me deja ver los review.

Posdata: no hay adelanto porque estoy preparando un especial y me atrasé xD

*Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción Burning in the Skies de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 30/05/16.


	11. Capítulo 10

__Porque soy solo una grieta en este castillo de cristal.__

 _ _Casi nada como para que me puedas ver.__

 **10**

 ** **La naturaleza de Caos.****

 _ _Ella podría haberse visto como si estuviera inconsciente pero no lo estaba. Sintió a la perfección el terremoto que anunció la llegada de los Pilares de la Creación, sintió cada alteración en los cosmos y almas de las personas de todo el mundo, sintió a los dioses enviando grandes catástrofes a todas partes a modo de barrera para impedir que sus guardianes llegaran trayendo con ellos el cosmos inmortal de Caos, sintió el miedo más profundo de los guardias que la arrastraron como si de una bolsa de basura se tratara hasta la salida de la prisión y la sacaron del Santuario por un camino que se alejaba de la vista de los demás y por sobre todo, de la vista de la diosa y los santos dorados. A Meagan no le importaba que la vieran en el estado penoso en el que se encontraban pero sí le molestaba que tuvieran miedo porque, ¿qué sentido tenía que estuvieran asustados después de la impunidad y el descaro con el que la maltrataron? Los hombres que la azotaron en el coliseo disfrutaron cada segundo, apenas disimulando su éxtasis en cada oportunidad en que ese látigo de cuero reforzado le abrió la piel de la espalda. Esos mismos dos sujetos, espantados hasta los huesos la arrastraron hasta Cabo Sunión, donde la dejaron encerrada antes de huir de la crecida de la marea que subía a una velocidad antinatural, una manera muy buena del rey de los siete mares de colaborar con la preservación del mundo y de sus habitantes al borrar del mapa al recipiente de Caos. El problema, por supuesto, era que Meagan tenía dificultades para morir. Ya lo había demostrado luego de agonizar horas en una cárcel, perdiendo sangre en cantidades preocupantes y con la carne, nervios, músculos y huesos hechos pedazos. Los dioses estaban enojados con la joven e inocente Athena. Se suponía que ella debía vigilar a la tierra y proteger a la humanidad pero ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar su báculo en contra de una humana en teoría inferior para asegurar la supervivencia del mundo y la continuidad de la raza humana. Meagan todavía no estaba segura de si esa niña no poseía la fuerza necesaria para comprender su papel como diosa, o si por el contrario, como diosa era totalmente incompetente.__

 _ _La marea subió con furia desmedida, azotándola como millones de látigos helados y zarandeándola contra las paredes rocosas de su prisión temporal. Los Pilares, en su proceso de descenso temían que no resistiera un segundo embate ya que, después de todo, su cuerpo era el de una mortal y el corazón que albergaba también lo era. Meagan les había dicho también que tuvieran paciencia, les aseguró que no descendería al Inframundo pero sus seguridades se vieron rápidamente apabulladas por la violencia del mar en su crecida. Por algunos minutos fue capaz de tomar aire cada vez que las olas se retiraron pero luego, la prisión estuvo completamente sumergida y Meagan tuvo que apañárselas conteniendo el aire para no hacer uso del poco cosmos que le quedaba.__

 _ _Ese era el motivo por el que la desecharon ahí. El hecho de que su energía vital fuera tan escasa ponía en duda su supuesto poder infinito y dejaba en claro que podrían vencerla con facilidad, no obstante, prefirieron ser precavidos metiéndola bajo el mar y esperando que muriera para luego deshacerse de su cuerpo. Lo que ellos no sabían era que Meagan podía volver a la vida cuando quisiera y aunque el corazón que latía con presura en su pecho dejara de hacerlo, el auténtico corazón de Caos estaba al cuidado de uno de sus Pilares y ese órgano vital no podía destruirse, estaba hecho para durar para siempre tal como su alma indestructible. Ella, a diferencia de los dioses, era infinita. Ellos eran inmortales, pero al ser creados a partir de algo que ya existía, podían ser destruidos.__

 _ _Cuando aproximadamente diez minutos pasaron, Meagan ya no fue capaz de soportar más tiempo la respiración y expulsó el oxígeno que mantenía a la fuerza en sus llameantes pulmones. Alzó su cosmos que brilló dorado en la penumbra de la prisión sumergida para luego tornarse gradualmente de color violeta, un fuerte y vibrante violeta que tenía destellos de azul y cuyo centro era completamente blanco. Así se mantuvo por al menos una hora, gastando su verdadero cosmos, sintiendo y escuchando los desastres que desolaban el mundo, sufriendo en silencio por su mala decisión de permitir que los dioses tomaran por ella el control del universo y la tierra. Y entonces, repentinamente, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Cada sonido, cada voz gritando, cada cosa en movimiento se detuvo por completo.__

 _ _La calma antes de la tormenta.__

 _ _Los Pilares de la Creación habían llegado a la tierra.__

 _*.*.*.*.*_

 _._

—Entonces, ¿ya puedo quedarme aquí? —preguntó Mika, bajando su cuenco vacío a la mesa baja de la sala.

El día anterior se había amotinado en el templo, negándose a irse cuando la noche llegó y ofreciéndose en ayudar a preparar la cena. Milo no estaba segura de si su medio hermano sólo buscaba pasar tiempo de calidad con ella antes que las cosas verdaderamente malas comenzaran a suceder, o si en realidad no comprendía que estaban a punto de ir a la guerra que podría acabar muy mal. Milo lo comprendía finalmente, aquellas cosas a las que no le encontraba sentido, aquellas palabras que deseaba escribir y no conseguía hacerlo por no saber qué iba a escribir, aquellas dudas sobre sucesos ocurriendo, ocurridos y por ocurrir, todo tenía sentido ahora para ella, incluso el hecho de que su hermano llevara el corazón de Caos, y hasta el motivo por el cual Meagan y Vasili volvieron a la vida por un momento. Quien no comprendía todo eso era Camus. Por puro cansancio Milo le concedió el derecho de leer la profecía de Caos, no la que hablaba de su regreso pues en aquella antigua era eso ya se sabía que volvería, sino la que hablaba específicamente de Milo. No necesitaba preguntarle a sus guardianes acerca de nada pues estaba en pleno conocimiento de todo lo que concernía a su regreso en ese siglo; fingir demencia fue solo una manera de no tener que lidiar con las reacciones de sus compañeros al contarles todo aquello ‒cosa que no pensaba hacer‒ primeramente porque no quería llevarlos a un estado de alteración mayor que en el ya se encontraban y, más importante aún, porque técnicamente al ser santos de Athena, eran enemigos.

—No puedes—respondió Milo, estirando las piernas en el sillón. Cerrando los ojos, dejó a un lado la libreta cuya página garabateada en griego recitaba la misma profecía que le había dado a Camus. Era probable que él no comprendiera la mitad de lo que significaban los hechos que Meagan anunció pero lo poco que comprendía fue suficiente para que, esta vez, fuera él quien se enojara con ella.

Mika estuvo en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, así que cuando Milo abrió nuevamente los ojos, se sorprendió un poco por la expresión espantada de su hermano. Frunciendo el ceño, se dedicó a mirar de cerca los rasgos idénticos que compartían y los hacían ver casi idénticos. Aparentemente ambos sacaron todo de su madre y prácticamente nada de sus padres; cabello, ojos, piel, incluso la forma de la nariz y el largo de las pestañas eran los mismo en él y en ella. Eso le decía a Milo que su hermano al crecer tendría un aspecto más bien delicado o andrógino. Eso, o ella lucía como un adolescente.

Pero más allá de eso, Mika tenía una expresión de espanto digna de una fotografía. Sus ojos turquesas estaban extremadamente abiertos, sus labios entre abiertos y sus mejillas tensas. Sus hombros también estaban tiesos y por alguna razón que Milo no conocía, él tenía los brazos medio extendidos hacia el frente.

— ¿Qué? —una de sus manos fue disimuladamente a su cuello, un acto que se volvió involuntario con el paso de los días con el cual podía saber si tenía o no fiebre, y tenía un poco de temperatura.

La sangre de los dioses estaba causando estragos en su sistema. Casi no podía comer nada, sufría calambres constantemente y desde hacía tres días no lograba conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Por qué dices que no? —susurró él, su voz sonando como si se ahogara y su rostro contorsionándose en una mueca de perro mojado.

—No seas malcriado, sabes que no es un buen momento para estar constantemente en este templo, o en el Santuario—respondió ella, sentándose y encontrando positivo el hecho de no estar mareada.

Mika se le quedó viendo un momento más con esa expresión de pena y luego, lentamente, sus cejas bajaron y su ceño se frunció, su boca formó una línea fina y dura y sus ojos se volvieron rendijas. Levantándose en medio de una precipitada exhalación, rodeó el pequeño living y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo principal. Intrigada y repentinamente ansiosa, Milo lo siguió como si él se llevara su vida.

— ¡Oye tú! —llamó, casi alcanzándolo cuando salía hacia el pasillo.

Él se detuvo en su lugar pero a duras penas volteó el rostro, mostrándole su furioso perfil y la expresión de ira que llevaba escrita en la cara. Su único ojo visible a través de su alborotado cabello azul destilaba decepción e indignación a raudales y su postura rígida era propia de un gato que se siente amenazado.

—No me hables—gruñó bajito y le volteó el rostro, mostrándole simplemente su espalda delgada—estoy enojado contigo.

Milo miró boquiabierta a su hermanito marchar hacia la salida, pisando fuerte y demostrando su malestar en cada paso.

De alguna manera, se sintió como si hubiese sufrido la más grande de las derrotas de toda su vida. Pero decidida a recuperar a esa sabandija, se dispuso a seguirlo hasta su guarida temporal en Acuario donde un enojado Camus esperaba a que ella le explicara las cosas que no acababa de comprender sobre Vasili perdonando a Meagan por algo que él había hecho. Esperaba que el hecho de que los dos estuviesen enojados no significara que se unirían en su contra pero conociéndolos…

Llegó a Sagitario y apenas pudo ver la figura indignada de su hermanito continuando su camino antes de ser interceptada por Aioros, que salió como por casualidad vistiendo su armadura y siendo flaqueado por esas alas de oro que lo hacían ver superior a todos los demás. Sonriendo con amabilidad y una calidez tremenda en los ojos verdes, pareció que iba a recibirla de buena manera hasta que vio lo que Milo conocía como el signo en su rostro que indicaba que todo estaba a punto de irse a la mierda. Su ojo comenzó a picar tan rápido que no fue capaz de identificar el momento exacto en que lo hizo y seguramente ya estaba de color rojo. De manera inconsciente, también, ya no estaba pisando tierra firme sino que sus pies se mantenían a escasos tres centímetros del suelo. Una brisa no demasiado fuerte pero sí insistente comenzó a soplar cuando se detuvo frente al noveno guardián.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó él.

—Mi hermano se enojó conmigo—respondió Milo y en un acto impulsivo y despreocupadamente desesperado, extendió los brazos hacia Aioros y se sostuvo de sus hombros con fuerza— ¡¿Qué hago para que me perdone?!

Aioros la observó con los ojos muy abiertos un momento que pareció eterno. Luego, rompió a reír a carcajadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había tanta calma en el Santuario que resultaba frustrante y para estar de cara a la posibilidad de que se desatara una guerra, el aburrimiento que sentía ponía de malas a Aiacos. Como juez del Inframundo era casi insultante que se le hubiese asignado una misión que implicaba mantenerse fuera de su entorno y sumergirse de lleno en uno diferente e incomodo, donde sucesos aislados de los que nadie tenía control eran las únicas cosas interesantes que pasaban. Pero ahí estaba él, oculto en las sombras de la noche nublada y relampagueante, vigilando sin miramientos el doceavo templo cuyo jardín de rosas se hallaba ocupado a pesar del mal clima que había hecho que los santos se recluyeran en sus templos y no salieran. Personalmente no sabía si el problema es que no les gustaba que el agua se meta por los bordes de sus armaduras pero los santos dorados de Athena eran demasiado relajados para sus propias seguridades, eso, o probablemente la confianza que se tenían a sí mismos era digna de admiración puesto que ni siquiera se encontraban en las puertas a la espera de una amenaza, sino que estaban en sus camas o habitaciones privadas, descansando.

El día anterior todos observaron con impotencia cómo los muros de hielo que el santo de Acuario había formado se deshicieron en pedazos desde el interior luego que lanzaran ataques tras ataques desde el exterior para lograr derribarlo. Por supuesto, quien había ejecutado esa técnica no era el desabrido de Camus de Acuario, sino su primera existencia a la que todos en el universo conocían como Vasili. No se podía esperar que una generación de santos dorados juntos pudieran contra uno solo de ellos nacido de la primera generación. Era el equivalente de enfrentar a un niño sin poderes contra un dios, lo cual también era una muestra clara de la diferencia de fuerza entre los cosmos de los santos de la primera generación de la diosa Athena. Esos doce presumidos mitológicos lograron hacerle frente a los Pilares de la Creación por al menos unos pocos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que uno de ellos llegara hasta Caos y la hiera de muerte tras enfrentarla por cinco minutos que fueron los más largos de toda la historia.

Podría parecer poco y nada pero teniendo en cuenta quiénes fueron sus enemigos, era toda una hazaña y también un golpe bajo para los demás dioses, cuyos ejércitos pasaron de ser millones a solo unos pocos cientos, o fueron borrados en su totalidad como fue el caso de Artemisa, cuya armada completa desapareció en el océano Atlántico.

Pero actualmente los santos de Athena lo único que presumían era su capacidad para no hacer nada y hasta el general marino enviado por Poseidón demostró ser mucho más útil al enfrentar casi sin problemas a la criatura enviada de Apolo que destruyó por completo el pueblo de Rodorio cuya población fue dejada de lado y abandonada a su suerte por el Santuario y con una gran parte de su población desaparecida, caso particular que, para variar, no estaba siendo investigado por nadie.

Eso demostraba también que los santos de Athena solo se preocupaban por ella y por nadie más.

Pero sea como fuere, Aiacos se aburría en grande y ya que la condición para estar en el Santuario era mantener un aire de paz y convivencia con sus antiguos enemigos, el juez del Inframundo se veía obligado a buscar métodos poco convencionales para entretenerse. Por ejemplo, desde el día anterior se había dedicado a acomodarse en lo alto del templo de Piscis y vigilar todo desde ahí. No es como si hubiera mucho que vigilar, de todas maneras pero el ataque de esa criatura que vino de parte de Apolo ya había caído indudablemente en el olvido y por lo visto, los santos no esperaban más amenazas desde el exterior; eso, o estaban demasiado ocupados resolviendo sus problemas internos como para que les importaran las amenazas de afuera.

Pensándolo bien, quizás esa era la razón por la que los doce murieron en la guerra santa contra su señor Hades. Aunque seis de ellos fueron resucitados para asesinar a los que estaban con vida.

Pero de nuevo, sea como fuere, Aiacos había pensado que Apolo estaba demasiado tranquilo pero ese pensamiento acabó cuando, el día anterior gracias al gran lío que Meagan y Vasili formaron, fue capaz de identificar a lo que la mayoría de la gente consideraba como un _no-muerto_. Desde hacía varios días creyó que podría haber sentido una presencia extraña, presencia que por cierto pasó desapercibida a esa bola de presumidos. Finalmente identificó el epicentro de su malestar en esa niña con aspecto escuálido que habitaba el doceavo templo. Comprendía por qué no pudo verla antes, por supuesto, el fuerte aroma venenoso y empalagoso de las rosas de Afrodita cubrían a la perfección el aroma a muerte pero la ventisca producida por la manifestación de la primera encarnación de Caos borró cualquier otro aroma del aire y la __no-muerta__ quedó expuesta. No tenía alma, al menos no una propia y también una total carencia de cosmos. Pero debía existir una fuerza exterior que la moviera y la hiciera incluso moverse con total normalidad y el problema era averiguar de qué tipo de fuerza se trataba, si era enemiga o amiga y dudaba mucho que se tratara de lo segundo. Sus sospechas de que podría ser un enviado de Apolo eran semejantes a aguijones en su mente. El dios del sol era un gran hijo de perra engreído y nadie sabía si esa noche ya olvidada por todos la única cosa a la que tuvieron que enfrentarse los dorados fue esa figura llameante que incendió todo. ¿Y qué tal si había más pero no lo notaron? ¿Y qué tal si ese algo que no vieron estaba entre ellos, pasando desapercibido justo en sus narices?

Aiacos observó a la niña que Afrodita de Piscis sacó del pueblo esa noche. No debía tener más de diez años y su complexión menuda y delgada la hacían ver como una víctima en toda regla. Pero el hecho de que no estuviese haciendo uso de su cosmos para soportar el aroma de las rosas y que se paseara entre ellas como si fuesen flores del campo la hacía lucir más que simplemente sospechosa. No comprendía cómo es que el doceavo guardián podía pasar semejantes cosas por alto. O cómo podía hacerlo el resto de ellos, también.

Podría hacérselo saber el dueño del templo, advertirle sobre lo malo que era mantener a un no-muerto en su jardín confeccionando coronas con rosas venenosas que generalmente le obsequiarías a tu enemigo…

sin poder evitarlo, una risa se le escapó al juez del Inframundo. Definitivamente ese dorados eran una bola de inútiles. Y definitivamente esa niña albergaba algo muy malo en su interior, el problema ahora estaba en qué haría a continuación; podría advertirles a todos que había un enemigo donde menos se lo imaginaban, o podía observarlos caer de sus pedestales como los perfectos idiotas que eran.

La segunda opción se veía más divertida y de todas maneras no estaba en ese lugar para defender a la diosa o a los dorados salvo por uno.

El señor Hades le había dicho específicamente que eliminase cualquier tipo de amenaza que pudiera poner en peligro al recipiente que albergaría el cosmos y alma de la diosa Caos y por el momento Milo de Escorpio estaba a salvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tú lo sabías— acusó Altair, cruzado de brazos.

A su lado, Owen se limitó a guardar silencio, como siempre. El día anterior las consciencias de las primeras encarnaciones de Caos y Vasili se manifestaron por un breve momento y como si todo el universo se hubiese vuelto loco, la diosa se disculpó con ese humano. Caos literalmente pidió perdón, y no solo eso, sino que con total descaro ese hombre horrible la excusó de sus culpas con una sonrisa pintada en su horrible cara. Altair no pudo creerlo cuando sucedió y se dedicó cada instante a tratar de comprender qué estaba pasando. Por una parte, se sentía como si Caos hubiese descendido finalmente, lo cual no podía ser pues se encontraba sellada en el espacio exterior pero el hecho de que las esencias de Caos, Milo y Meagan fueron una a la vez era indiscutible.

—Era necesario que ocurriera—dijo Owen. Sus ojos violetas se cerraron y su tez se vio cansada por un momento.

Él era el Pilar de la Creación y la Destrucción y parte de las potestades que Caos le heredó incluía el control de los tiempos. Según él, esa no era en realidad su función, afirmaba que no controlaba nada y que en realidad todo lo que hacia era vigilar que todo sucediera tal y como debía ya que una mínima alteración cambiaría por completo el curso de la historia. A través de los siglos Altair había visto a Owen observar de brazos cruzados, manteniendo su expresión en blanco y su cosmos en calma. Tendía a creer que tantos sucesos podrían afectarlo y que debido a ellos siempre procuraba parecer tranquilo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que supiera que Meagan se manifestaría como una entidad separada de la de Milo y que traería consigo a Vasili, y no se los dijera, eso era imperdonable.

—Siempre dices lo mismo—replicó Altair—Sabías que el corazón de Caos estaba en el cuerpo de Mika, sabías que Milo bebería la sangre de los dioses cuando se suponía que no lo hiciera, sabías que enfermaría gravemente debido a ello, sabías que Cam implantó esos sueños en Athena advirtiéndole de lo que sucedería si permitía que Milo consumiera ese elixir. ¿No creíste que en algún momento necesitaríamos saber estas cosas?

—Siempre quieres tener el control sobre todas las cosas, Altair. Pero ese no es tu trabajo—respondió su hermano, fijando finalmente la vista en él—Eres el Pilar del Orden y el Caos y por ende, tu poder se asemeja mucho al de nuestra señora. Pero, ¿qué hubieras hecho si tuvieras mi capacidad de ver lo que sucederá?

—Trataría de impedir que sucedieran.

—Por supuesto que sí, porque siempre te preocupas demasiado—Altair no quiso creerlo pero había burla en la voz de su hermano menor—Piénsalo, ¿qué hubiesen hecho cualquiera de ustedes? Argus hubiese entrado en pánico, Cam hubiese hecho estallar todo, tú, tratarías de cambiarlo. Pero todo eso no serviría para nada y si acaso, solo conseguirían modificar los hechos de la peor manera—continuó, haciendo uso del razonamiento que había hecho que, de los cuatro, fuera el que más veces sufrió renacimientos en el pasado—. Nuestra señora está en control de todo y sabe que cada paso por errático o sinsentido que parezca, es necesario. Ella lo dictó para que fuera de esta manera.

Si era así, Altair no tenía nada que hacer. Sabía que Caos tenía sus propios planes, así había sido la última vez y ellos cuatro tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que al final ella acabase moribunda y agonizante en los brazos de su asesino para ser unida a él en la eternidad. Pero ellos no sabían que Caos dejó descendencia en la tierra y no estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentir eso. Un niño nacido de Caos, más que un semidiós, era un Pilar en toda regla y si ese niño también tuvo su propia familia entonces quería decir que existía en el mundo una línea de sangre directa de Caos.

Altair no sabía actualmente cómo acabarían las cosas. Aunque sabía que su señora necesitaba el perdón del humano al que, según tecnicismos de su ley había utilizado sin miramientos, no comprendía por qué era tan dura en su castigo. Él había leído esa profecía cuando Milo finalmente fue capaz de escribirla pero no comprendía por qué eran necesarias las atrocidades ahí escritas para que finalmente Caos pudiera descender y hasta que eso ocurriera, nadie podía hacer nada; ni siquiera ellos. Altair podría haber liberado más sellos pero el hacerlo tan rápido podría significar que toda la inmensidad del cosmos infinito de su señora caería directamente sobre Milo y ella no sería capaz de soportarlo, no estando enferma. Y aunque tenían como recurso el corazón de Caos, para hacer uso de él necesitaban quitárselo de Mika.

Y Milo ya había demostrado que su hermanito era intocable.

Sentía que estaban en una especie de punto muerto.

Tan solo esperaba que Milo fuera capaz de resistir como la ultima vez para que no fueran necesarios sacrificios que nadie tenía ganas de hacer. De alguna manera sentía que Mika era el tipo de persona que se sacrificaría por su hermana pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que Milo se lo tomaría a mal.

Se lo tomaría muy mal.

—Tienes que dejar de limitar a nuestra señora— murmuró, sorprendiéndolo por un instante— ¿Acaso crees que ella se dejaría vencer por un puñado de dioses, o por un simple humano?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso.

—Caos ya estaba ahí antes que todo comenzara así que ella no está atada al destino ni a las estrellas que marcan las existencias de los seres vivos. Ella está incluso sobre eso así que, ¿por qué piensas que todo esto ocurre sin que ella haga nada para evitarse tanto dolor? ¿por qué no simplemente acabar con los dioses, tomar el control y encaminar a la humanidad?

—Ese era su plan original antes que los dioses…

—No. —interrumpió su hermano, mostrando una sonrisa auténtica, sin sarcasmo o malicia, totalmente natural—Ese es, hasta este momento, el plan de nuestra señora. Altair, eres el más parecido a ella ya que te creó primero a ti, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? Todo lo que sucede es porque ella ha ordenado que sea así.

—Pero… —insistió Altair, con su mente hecha un lío y sin lograr comprender lo que su hermano quería decir, que sin importar qué dijera o como lo hiciera no respondía a sus inquietudes.

—Piénsalo. —insistió Owen a su vez, y tras eso, se evaporó en el aire, dejándolo solo.

Altair se quedó con la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada. No podría aunque lo intentara ya que la única cosa que llenó su mente luego de un momento indefinido, fue una pregunta que lo aterrorizó.

¿Y qué si Caos lo planeó todo para que sucediera tal y como lo hacía?

Inquieto por ese pensamiento, siguió a su hermano y compañero y lo halló delante del templo de Caos, sentado en una columna y mirando hacia el interior desde el que podía apreciarse la manera en que gradualmente el blanco impoluto de la edificación se tornaba de color rojo y lila que cuyos tonos se extendían como venas sangrantes.

—Ella planeó todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Planeó también morir? —preguntó pero su hermano se limitó a guardar silencio— ¿Por qué hace esto? Causarse tanto daño a sí misma y a nosotros…

—Porque es lo justo—respondió Owen, evitando encontrar su mirada.

—No. No es justo, no es justo que pague por algo que no fue su culpa, aunque sea Caos ella no elige de quién enamorarse. Vasili de Acuario fue débil y cayó en la tentación de poseerla y eso demuestra que fue su culpa. Los condenó a los dos, se atrevió a condenar a una diosa primigenia a quemarse con el fuego de la creación, con su propia arma.

—Tu odio por ese hombre limita tu visión de los planes de nuestra señora—replicó Owen, mirándolo finalmente—Te aferras al hecho de que ella tuvo un instante de vida con él pero ella vino hace nueve mil años a juzgar a los dioses y a borrar la maldad del mundo, y lo hizo. Les dio una oportunidad de redimirse antes de regresar a impartir su castigo.

—Y ellos no lo hicieron y debido a eso ahora…

—Caos sabia que no lo harían. Prefirieron engañarse creyendo que lograron sellarla—continuó Owen, esta vez, la burla en su voz era indiscutible—Ella sabía que los dioses no se redimirían y es por eso que se preparó para volver.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no está sellada? Eso es imposible, los sellos están ahí, yo mismo estoy a cargo de quitarlos gradualmente.

—Piénsalo, Altair—volvió a insistir, desviando la vista y suspirando— Conocemos a Caos por ser muchas cosas, pero hay definiciones que realmente le quedan bien. Se dice que es como una hendidura o una herida abierta, se dice también que es la grieta entre el cielo y la tierra, que es lo que estaba antes que todo comenzara pero piénsalo, ¿cuál es la definición de su nombre?

—Desorden y confusión… —contestó Altair, utilizando las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la mente, cuyo era un desorden tan catastrófico como el nombre de su señora.

— Así que, __piénsalo__ … —Owen continuó insistiendo, volviendo a usar esa palabra por la que ya deseaba golpearlo— ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto de una manera tan confusa que no tiene sentido para nadie y que además causa dolor?

Altair no respondió pero supo que Owen estaba consciente de que había llegado a la respuesta a sus inquietudes.

Caos era el estado de alteración que existía antes que todo tomara forma y eso quería decir que la manera en que lo hacía todo simplemente era su forma característica de actuar.

Caos era la grieta entre el cielo y la tierra, era una hendidura en el vacío, era el comienzo de todo a partir del cual las primeras cosas se formaron y tomaron un orden que se mantenía hasta la actualidad, era la causa primera de todas las cosas, era tantas cosas a la vez que definirla resultaba una tarea trabajosa y tediosa. Pero yendo a lo básico, Caos era confusa.

Antes que nada, ella creaba confusión pues antes del orden, estaba el __caos__.

—Pero eso quiere decir que… —susurró Altair.

—Caos sabe lo que hace aunque nosotros no. Confía en ella. Le pondrá orden a todo este desastre.

Altair suspiró.

Le dolía la cabeza.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: me identifico con Altair. También me duele la cabeza. Pero bueno, yendo a lo primordial, habemus capítulo. Sé que esto seguramente volverá a causar confusión pero sigan el ejemplo de Owen: confíen en Caos. (? La verdad es que no tengo mucho para decir, salvo que sigo preparando un especial que seguramente publicaré entre mañana y pasado si Dios me lo permite. Tendría que haberlo publicado antes del capítulo diez pero contenía spoilers así que... xD en fin, disfrútenlo y GRACIAS por leer.

 _ *****_ Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción Castle of glass de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 05/06/16.


	12. Capítulo 11

_Cuando estés triste y nadie lo sepa_

 _te enviaré rosas negras._

 _Cuando tu corazón esté frío y oscuro_

 _te enviaré rosas negras._

 **11**

 **La niña con la corona de rosas.**

Milo tendría que comerse su orgullo y admitir de vez en cuando permanecer en la ignorancia era mejor que soportar un escrutinio como el que pesaba sobre sus hombros en ese momento.

Al final, desistió de sus planes de perseguir a su hermanito cuando Aioros la convenció de que no se podía hacer otra cosa sino esperar a que se calmara, y como ella tampoco tenía ninguna otra cosa que hacer, decidió volver a su templo y recluirse lejos de la mirada ansiosa de todo el mundo sin tener realmente en cuenta que los santos dorados de Athena no eran las únicas personas cuyos ojos estaban puestos sobre ella. Cuando llegó a su templo andando prácticamente en el aire y con el lado derecho de su cara ardiendo se encontró con Altair y Cam en la sala de la armadura donde Escorpio descansaba lejos de todo el ajetreo en su caja de pandora. Al principio Milo no prestó demasiada atención al primero de ellos puesto que seguía un poquito enojada con él por haber puesto las manos en Mika pero eso no era una excusa para que los maltratara. Más allá de sus sentimientos como humana y sus problemas personales, sabía que Caos creó a esos cuatro no como las armas de destrucción masiva que en realidad eran, sino como una familia, como hijos a los que en el fondo solo quería abrazar.

Sobre todo a Cam.

La mirada que Cam le dedicaba en ese momento era sin dudas el arma más poderosa jamás creada y no estaba segura de que, como diosa, supiese lo que estaba haciendo cuando le dio esa forma física. Sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules que expresaban frío y calor al mismo tiempo estaban fijos en su rostro, las cejas tupidas se mantenían crispadas en una posición que a cualquiera le haría sentir dolor en la frente y sus labios finos formaban un puchero estremecedoramente tierno. Comprendía por qué Altair había ido a su presencia en compañía del pelirrojo y tuvo que admitir también que el primero de los Pilares era un gran estratega aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo trabajando a ciegas. Pero volviendo a la situación de la que no sabía cómo salir, soportaba lo mejor que podía el interrogatorio al que esos dos la sometían sin descanso desde hacía como veinticinco minutos.

Altair, el gran y primero de los Pilares de la Creación se veía como un simple joven preocupado y ansioso por no saber cómo resolver el problema en el que se había metido sin querer. Sus ojos grises expresando paz y destrucción suplicaban por respuestas claras que Milo no tenía ganas de dejar salir, su postura tensa seguramente no era un problema para él. Ambos habían estado agazapados desde que los encontró con una rodilla en el suelo y las manos vueltas en puños a los lados de sus cuerpos, con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos escrutándola a través de sus vistosos cabellos. Viéndolos en retrospectiva, eran idénticos físicamente, exceptuando por supuesto sus colores de ojos y cabellos. Cinco minutos antes, Argus, el Pilar de la Luz y la Oscuridad se había unido a ellos copiando su postura pero mostrándose confiado y hasta quizás un poquito más relajado de lo que debería, sonriendo sin preocupaciones y dejando vagar los ojos negros por todo el lugar, como si cada cosa ahí presente le llamara sumamente la atención. Milo por su lado se había puesto también al ras del suelo, sentada en pose india y con los brazos cruzados. Su cabello caía libre desde lo alto de su cabeza donde lo mantenía controlado con una pequeña liga elástica que hacía que su cuero cabelludo se sintiera algo tirante. No sabía exactamente por qué de pronto se le daba por alzarse el cabello, pero supuso que tendría algo que ver con alguna característica que la hiciera ver como Caos y no como _ella_.

—Te pido que me lo digas— insistió el primero de ellos. Su voz suplicante en conjunto con su mirada y la postura tensa que hacía que Milo quisiera invitarlo a relajarse.

Desgraciadamente para todos, esa situación no era de las que uno sale fácilmente.

Aparentemente Owen, su guardador de secretos y Pilar de la Creación y la Destrucción; quien de paso era el más peligroso de los cuatro, abrió su bocaza lo suficiente para darle a entender a Altair que la estrategia que Caos ideó siglos antes de descender por primera vez y cada paso dado por Meagan y cada generación de santos de Escorpio hasta el momento incluyéndola a ella, no era más que una forma infinitamente cruel de proceder que no tenía sentido para nadie y con un objetivo final que podría ser aplicado de una forma menos horrenda.

—Los dioses y los humanos no deben estar juntos—respondió Milo, sosteniendo la mirada con Altair, quien abrió la boca para hablar pero ella se le adelantó, diciendo: —Yo misma decreté esa ley para evitar que humanos salieran lastimados por los caprichos de los dioses. Eso al final no dio resultado ya que incluso yo me permití desposar a uno.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, el despreocupado Argus frunció el ceño, clavando en ella su mirada completamente negra. Él, tanto como los demás, odiaban con fervor a Vasili de Acuario y por ende también a cada generación de Acuario que les siguió incluyendo a Camus pero el nombre de Vasili hacía que el cosmos de los cuatro se desbordara a niveles peligrosos. Desde sus puntos de vista, el causante de toda la miseria que le siguió a Meagan era culpa del primer santo dorado de Acuario pero el único capaz de ver más allá de su odio personal era Owen, quien comprendía mejor la situación. Y la situación se resumía en el hecho de que Caos, como buena diosa orgullosa y altiva, utilizó a un humano para sus propósitos.

— ¿La razón por la que te uniste a él fue simplemente porque te debilitaste luego de separarte de tu lado inmortal? —susurró Cam, cambiando la expresión de su rostro de la pura y desbordante lástima a la timidez.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón? —Altair aparentemente no tenía en su repertorio de palabras el vocablo: _rendición_.

—No se los diré— musitó ella, dándoles ese tipo de mirada que solía funcionar con los santos de rango inferior o cualquiera que no tuviera la autoridad suficiente para hacerla bajar la cabeza. Los tres se encogieron de hombros a la vez y desviaron la mirada de ella hacia cualquier otro punto, rompiendo la tensión de sus posturas rígidas—Todos lo sabrán a su debido momento. Pero no le debo explicación a nadie en particular.

— ¿Vasili de Acuario sabía de esto? —preguntó Argus.

—No. Él, al igual que su actual reencarnación creía que todo esto se debe a que me enamoré y le permití tenerme.

— ¿Por qué te disculpaste con él? —preguntó Altair, volviendo a ponerse muy tenso.

—Un dios o diosa que posee a un humano sabiendo las consecuencias que eso acarreará, técnicamente es culpable de un crimen y la única forma de redimirse es, obviamente, disculpándose—respondió Milo, encogiéndose de hombros por la simpleza de los hechos—sin embargo, un dios no puede ser castigado debido a que su voluntad es absoluta. Aunque reciba el perdón del damnificado, el humano todavía estará condenado a arder para siempre.

—Pero como tú eres una diosa, no serás castigada para siempre— Argus concluyó lo que le faltó por decir. —Pero, ¿por qué doce veces?

Milo suspiró, descruzando sus brazos y levantándose.

—Me gusta el número doce.

Tres suspiros profundos resonaron contra las paredes mientras ella hacía su camino hacia su cuarto pensando en darse una ducha de agua fría. La fiebre había vuelto debido a la sangre de los dioses y ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada, pronto no sería capaz de sostenerse en sus dos pies y antes de estar tambaleándose de un lado a otro prefería bañarse, abrigarse y luego dormir hasta que todo pase. De todas maneras, el fuego en su sangre reaccionaba ahora de manera diferente, ya no estallaba en llamas cuando sangraba repentinamente y aunque en ese momento prefería no saber la razón para no tener que lidiar con sus subordinados, estaba secretamente aliviada de saber la razón por la que sucedía.

— ¿Tu lado inmortal realmente está sellado? — preguntó Altair.

El silencio que le siguió a su voz hubiese enloquecido un poco a cualquiera y aunque Milo no se volteó a verlo sintió el peso de las miradas de esos tres como montañas sobres sus hombros.

—Sí.

— ¿Realmente estás sellada por los dioses del Olimpo? —continuó el Pilar.

Milo volvió a suspirar y quiso patearse mentalmente por haber accedido a responderles algunas preguntas.

—Los sellos están ahí. Tú mismo quitaste algunos—replicó ella, volteándose y comenzando una pequeña guerra de miradas con él— ¿Qué te sugiere eso?

— ¿Qué hay de tu línea de sangre? —esta vez, quien la interrogó Cam. Y por supuesto que él estaría interesado en esa parte del problema y no en todo lo demás— ¿Realmente tuviste un hijo? Tu sangre es mucho más poderosa que la de los demás dioses de cualquier generación, así que un niño nacido de ti no sería solo un simple semidiós.

—Su nombre era Kallie —susurró Milo. El nombre se había deslizado en su mente en algún momento durante la estadía transitoria de Meagan en su cuerpo. Tenía imágenes mentales de ese niño pero no se había molestado en pensar en él y no lo haría en el futuro próximo.

— ¿Qué sucedió con él? — Cam suplicaba con sus ojos, aunque no estaba segura de si la súplica incluía un pedido desesperado de conocer a la persona de la que hablaban, o si estaba un poco desesperado por saber que no era el menor.

—Tuvo una vida normal y larga, y una muerte tranquila a una edad muy avanzada—dijo, con fuertes intensiones de sanjar el tema.

— ¿Y eso es todo? —espetó Altair, acercándose a ella y poniendo las manos en sus hombros — ¿Hiciste todo eso solo para… para arder por un humano?

— ¿Tú lo harías? —preguntó ella, aguzando la vista y sonriendo levemente.

—Lo haría por ti— susurró Altair, presionando sus hombros con algo de fuerza.

— ¿Y por todos los demás? —continuó ella, presionando a su guardián— Así sean buenos o malos, ¿lo harías? —Él se limitó a quitarle las manos de encima, bajando los hombros en actitud de derrota y desviando la vista hacia el suelo. Entonces, fue Milo quien puso sus manos en los hombros del joven y presionó con cuidado, logrando que él frunciera el ceño con desgano— Confía en mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentada en su lugar con las manos descansando delicadamente en su regazo, Athena procuraba con ahínco mantener todas sus emociones bajo control y expresar nada más que tranquilidad y seguridad en su rostro y postura. Sospechaba que no estaba teniendo éxito en su empresa ya que incluso su cabello parecía resentir la estática causada por la presencia de esos hombres en el Santuario. Cada vez que los Pilares de la Creación se presentaban el aire alrededor se tornaba pesado y tirante, como si el ambiente no fuera capa de resistir esos cosmos masivos y se esforzara por hacerlo con más fuerza de la debida. Sobre ella, grandes nubes se alzaban y cubrían todo el cielo tiñéndolo por completo de diferentes tonos de un desagradable rosa con sombras lilas y negras. A los lejos el sonido del romper de las olas contra la costa formaba una cacofonía triste y desesperante que se combinaba a la perfección con el aullido del viento.

Suspirando, estiró sus piernas sobre los viejos escalones que llevaban a la plataforma donde se alzaba la estatua que la representaba. Ese pequeño lugar había sido testigo mudo de algunos sucesos especialmente desagradables que no quería recordar pero había otros recuerdos que hacían que sus huesos temblaran.

Podría ser que en aquella lejana época fuera tan solo una niña de casi diez años, tenía dificultades para sostener en alto su báculo y ni que se diga sobre andar con el escudo de la justicia a cuestas. Incluso los adornos de oro con los que se ataviaba le resultaban pesados y molestos pero cualquier peso que le hubiesen impuesto en su primera encarnación o en cualquiera de sus reencarnaciones palidecía casi de forma ridícula con el peso que Meagan había llevado sobre sus hombros; el mismo peso que Milo cargaba en esos momentos. La última vez, Meagan fue capaz de resistirlo muy a su incluso tras un intento de homicidio pero ella no había consumido sangre divina que la enfermara gravemente, no había permanecido en la ignorancia sobre su condición divina y sus Pilares actuaron rápidamente, dejando caer todo el peso de la inmortalidad en el maltrecho cuerpo humano. Milo en cambio estaba pasando por demasiadas cosas a la vez. No la culparía si descubría que la odiaba por no haberle dicho la verdad desde el principio y por haberla convencido de beber la sangre de los dioses. De ninguna manera pondría como excusa el haber sido engañada por sus hermanos y demás familiares y aunque en ese momento estaba desesperada por cualquier tipo de recurso que pudiera asegurar el bienestar de la octava custodia, aceptaba finalmente que era totalmente incapaz de protegerla de cualquier tipo de peligro que le sobreviniera. Solo había que notar el hecho de que los Pilares de la Creación iban y venían del Santuario a su antojo y aunque Milo no había aceptado del todo su estatus como diosa primigenia, seguramente pronto lo haría y ni Athena ni nadie sería capaz de detenerla. Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer desde el momento en que descubrió la jugarreta cruel de Apolo era protegerla de posibles amenazas externas y era debido a eso que se alió con Hades y Poseidón, quienes a su vez tenían sus propios motivos para defender a Milo.

Si tan solo no necesitara la ayuda de otros ejércitos para su cometido…

suspirando, cerró sus ojos y retrajo las piernas, doblándolas para apoyar su frente en las rodillas. La suavidad de la falda de su largo vestido blanco acarició su piel con ternura pero el viento a sus espaldas sopló con tanta fuerza que empujó su cabello hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro de tal manera que no pudo controlarlo y simplemente lo dejó ser.

Poseidón, según cierta información de confianza que llegó a sus oídos de mano de Kanon de Géminis, quería llevarse a Milo a la Atlántida con la excusa de que la tierra no era un lugar seguro para ella ya que las fuerzas armadas de Apolo y Artemisa podían atacar y barrer con todo en cuestión de segundos. El dios del Sol ya había demostrado que deseaba tener a la santa de Escorpio bajo su dominio privando al mundo de la luz del sol y Artemisa había hecho lo propio con la luna, manteniéndola en su fase nueva, creando como consecuencia desastres a todo lo largo de las costas de los continentes. La falta del satélite y la estrella habían enloquecido a gran parte de la población mundial y muchos otros dioses estaban tan tensos que comenzaban a enviar desastres de diferentes tipos como amenaza silenciosa contra Caos, totalmente ignorantes o sin que les importe en lo absoluto las consecuencias nefastas que obtendrían como resultado de sus actos imprudentes.

— ¿Saori? ¡Te vas a congelar! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Sonriendo, alzó la vista para encontrarse a Seiya de Pegaso, su amigo Seiya.

Su querido Seiya.

—Solo pensaba—musitó como respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿En lo que sucedió en Escorpio cuando ese tipo se apoderó del cuerpo de Camus de Acuario?

Asintiendo a medias, volvió a bajar la cabeza. No tenía muchos datos de lo ocurrido en el octavo templo pero pudo estar segura al cien por ciento de que los cosmos que acostumbraba a sentir por parte de Milo y Camus se modificaron y crecieron, se tornaron diferentes a lo que eran en esta era para volverse al estado original que tenían cuando existían siendo Meagan y Vasili. Por un momento, había creído que Caos estaba descendiendo sobre Milo y por eso se sentía como si fuera Meagan pero todo terminó tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué estaba pasando realmente y Camus no se había presentado a informarle de lo ocurrido y cuando intentó reunirse con él, Mu de Aries la convenció de dejarlo pasar por el momento, alegando que su compañero necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad.

—Estará bien—dijo Seiya, sorprendiéndola con la sonrisa extensa y brillante que iluminaba su rostro—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

Athena no estaba segura de eso pero Saori no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa sin embargo, una extraña sensación desagradable la embargó de un momento a otro y se levantó de su lugar, totalmente enervada. A su lado, Seiya se puso tenso y se acercó lo suficiente para rodear sus hombros con su brazo. El viento despiadado volvió a golpearlo, arremolinándose y levantando los pétalos de las rosas del jardín de Afrodita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentado en el pórtico trasero de Acuario, se dedicó a distinguir los tonos horribles de las nubes de tormenta. Pronto llovería y la estática en el aire sugería una tormenta de aquellas que hacían que algunos años atrás Mika temiera estar junto a la ventana de su cuarto. Tenía en su regazo el diario que había robado de la biblioteca y junto a él un pequeño plato tenía restos del segundo durazno que no se comió.

Ojeando las historias sentimentales y aburridas que Vasili de Acuario narraba sobre su vida con Meagan de Escorpio, dejaba pasar el tiempo preguntándose de vez en cuándo a qué hora su hermana finalmente iría a reclamar su pellejo por enojarse con ella. Pensaba que quizás exageró al molestarse con Milo y decirle que no le hablara pero en el momento en que ella le negó la posibilidad de permanecer en Escorpio donde podía hacerle compañía y evitarse el disgusto de pedirle permiso a los demás el permiso para verla, se sintió como si fuera una carga que no tenía deseos de llevar.

Sabía de sobra que su hermana tenía muchos problemas con todo ese asunto de Caos y los Pilares de la Creación. Todavía no se creía del todo que Milo fuera una diosa, siempre la había idealizado como alguien superior y poderosa pero no hasta los extremos a los que la realidad lo había llevado. Ella no solo era una diosa, sino que era una deidad primigenia, la primera de los que le siguieron, quien dio vida a la oscuridad y la noche y desató el poder que les permitió a los primeros dioses darle forma al universo. Era como una especie de _gran majestad_. Mika no comprendía qué implicaba ser un dios o diosa más allá de representar las figuras por las que los ejércitos humanos iban a las guerras en busca de conquista o justicia, no sabía qué hacía exactamente Caos en ese papel. En los textos que buscó a tiendas con Zeth en la biblioteca del onceavo tempo no había mucha información que pudiera dar indicios de su género y todo lo que pudo recaudar fueron descripciones vagas que la representaban como algo que estaba antes que todo lo demás, algo sin forma, sin género.

Tampoco sabía qué pasaría cuando ella despertara finalmente. Según Hyoga de Cisne, los dioses que descendían como humanos tenían un despertar, una especie de epifanía que les concedía en determinado momento toda la verdad acumulada del universo y el mundo, y entonces pasaban a ser los seres superiores que en realidad eran. Debido al pasado de la historia de los dioses, se imaginaba que ella trataría de hacerse con el control del mundo derrotando a sus adversarios y tomando su lugar como dueña de todo lo que existe puesto que si estaba ahí antes que todos los demás, seguramente tendría derecho de piso por haber llegado primero. Aunque no podía imaginarse a su hermana yendo a la guerra con planes de dominación, era una posibilidad a considerar y aunque no le gustaba del todo, estaba seguro que la apoyaría sin importar qué decidiera hacer. Y un dios primigenio podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Él no sabría qué hacer si tuviera todo el poder que Caos parecía tener. Quizás se aseguraría de hacer que nadie volviera a pelear en vano, quizás resucitaría a su madre y uniría a su familia.

Podría tener a su disposición todo el helado del mundo.

Frunciendo el ceño, decidió que seguramente los planes que Caos tenía para cuando finalmente despertara eran mucho más grandes e iban mucho más lejos que las ambiciones de un niño.

Sólo esperaba que ella no muriera al final de todo. Y si iba contra Athena, esa era una posibilidad ya que esa diosa en particular tenía fama de ser invencible en el campo de batalla. Sea como fuere, Milo contaba con los Pilares de la Creación y aunque de momento estuviesen a la espera, contaba con ellos para proteger a su hermana si algo malo pasaba.

Escuchó pasos y levantó la cabeza al distinguir la figura de una niña menuda bajando lentamente las escaleras que llevaban hacia el templo de Piscis. No podía ver mucho de su rostro ya que se encontraba sumida en las sombras de la noche sin luna pero un atisbo de dorado iluminaba los mechones del cabello corto que era esparcido sin piedad por el fuerte viento que soplaba desde la costa. Su vestido blanco ondeaba con gracia y le daba la sensación de estar flotando al ras del suelo, los brazos descubiertos estaban ocultos tras su espalda y los adornos en su blusa se veían como gravados sin vida debido a la falta de luz.

Mika pensó que ella era como un pequeño fantasma triste y solitario, y cuando ella llegó hasta su lado y le miró, estuvo casi completamente convencido de que no tenía alma. Es decir, sus ojos estaban como muertos, o apagados, asemejándose a una lámpara de luz eléctrica que está a punto de apagarse por baja tensión o algo así. La palidez de su piel no ayudaba y su mutismo lo puso nervioso de un momento para el otro.

—Nunca te he visto por aquí—murmuró, intentando sonreír y levantándose con el libro acunado cuidadosamente en sus brazos— ¿Eres nueva?

Qué pregunta tan tonta, pensó. Por supuesto que era nueva, o de lo contrario ya la habría visto antes. Incluso sabía los nombres de los dos espectros de Hades y el dios guerrero que vino desde Asgard.

Ella no respondió y Mika quiso que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante. Era bueno poniendo a disposición su encanto con mujeres más grandes pero no con chicas de su edad o niñas pequeñas como esa. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si necesitaba ir a alguna parte cuando ella descubrió sus manos y lo que sostenía en ellas. Una vistosa corona hecha con rosas y cintas de color rojo. Las espinas estaban cortadas al ras de los tallos y las cintas formaban pequeños moños que asomaban entre una rosa y otra. Era un trabajo bueno y delicado pero a Mika no le interesaban demasiado las flores.

—Es… bonita. —dijo, incómodo hasta la médula.

—Estás triste—susurró ella, su voz sonando tan apagada como sus ojos. —Las flores hacen felices a las personas.

Extrañado, Mika observó la forma en que ella alzaba las manos hacia él, ofreciéndole la corona que sostenía con parsimonia, como si quisiera coronarlo. Altair había dicho algo acerca de que él representaba la figura de un príncipe al ser hermano de Caos pero dudaba que esto tuviera algo que ver. De todas maneras, no podía negarlo algo tan simple a una niña solitaria que andaba por la vida con la filosofía de que una flor podía hacerlo feliz. Así que, bajando la cabeza, dejó que ella depositara el feliz obsequio en la cima de su cabeza.

Se sintió un poquito idiota al principio y pidió a todos los dioses que su hermana jamás lo viera con una corona de rosas en la cabeza.

Después, el sentimiento de idiotez y vergüenza se quedó en un plano muy alejado cuando un malestar parecido al mareo provocado le siguió, acaparando su atención.

Miró a la niña y frunció el ceño, ahora ella sonreía un poco y mantenía sus manos juntas contra su pecho en un gesto adorable.

Mika recordó brevemente que ella llegó desde Piscis cargando esas rosas antes de que todo su campo de visión se oscureciera.

.

* * *

Nota al Margen: bueno, este es un capítulo corto y tranquilo. La vedad es que no sabía cómo seguir después del capítulo anterior, estaba como en un impás y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer; les pido perdón xD Pero espero que lo disfruten antes que todo se vaya al carajo nuevamente xD

¡Gracias por leer y nos veremos la siguiente semana!

*Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción Ten Black Roses de The Rasmus.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 11/06/16


	13. Capítulo 12

_¡Hazlo sonar, esta es la llamada!  
Ascenso y revolución.  
Es nuestro turno de cambiarlo todo.  
_

 **12**

 **Las musas de Apolo.**

La situación no era para nada parecida a aquella noche en que su padre los metió a él y a su madre en el invernadero para dejarlos morir entre las llamas antes de retirarse riendo como si disfrutara el pensamiento de su familia quemándose hasta la muerte. Pero de alguna manera Mika se sentía como si hubiese regresado a ese horrible momento.

Luego que la niña dejara caer esa corona en su cabeza, hubo un momento de mareo en el que el mundo se inclinó hacia un lado y hacia el otro antes que todo se pusiera oscuro, pero en medio de esa oscuridad un pequeño punto de luz se hizo notar, trayéndolo de nuevo a la consciencia y permitiendo que su corazón se viera sumido en el pánico de comprender que estuvo en contacto directo con las rosas venenosas de Afrodita de Piscis. Encontrándose a sí mismo en el suelo y con la corona de rosas a solo un centímetro de su cabeza luciendo inofensiva y hermosa con sus cintas, miró a la niña nueva y la halló todavía sonriendo a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Sin embargo, esta vez su sonrisa era oscura y totalmente aterradora y comprendía finalmente que su intención era matarlo.

Y Mika no podía morir. Él tenía el corazón real de su hermana, el corazón de Caos. Si moría…

intentó levantarse de su lugar pero las piernas no le respondieron, sus brazos tampoco y de hecho no podía hablar. Su lengua se sentía pesada y adormecida y el mundo aún continuaba dando vueltas ligeramente. E incapaz de moverse o hablar para pedir ayuda, solo pudo ver cómo ella se acercaba con paciencia, como si deseara disfrutar de cada momento de la posible tortura que seguramente quería impartir en él. La niña levantó la corona que se había salido en algún momento mientras caía y la sacudió un poco, algunos pétalos se desprendieron y cayeron sin prisa, acercándose antes de detenerse a tan solo un metro de distancia como si repentinamente hubiesen obtenido la capacidad de volar. Mika recordaba que aquella noche a pesar de estar en medio de un incendio, las llamas se acercaron a no más de tres metros de distancia, manteniéndose así de peligrosamente cerca pero lejos, como si no tuvieran permiso de tocarlo. Ese hecho particular no tuvo importancia en aquel momento lejano y doloroso por el cual de vez en cuando aun le costaba respirar pero cuando los pétalos de rosa evitaron caer sobre él como si no tuvieran permiso de herirlo, recordó que un tiempo atrás Altair había hablado de una barrera que lo protegía, una especie de campo de fuerza que evitaba que se hiciera daño, lo cual no tenía demasiado sentido pues cualquiera que deseara golpearlo podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, los pétalos no lo tocaron y la niña nueva no dejó pasar por alto ese detalle.

Mika intentó resistirse al contacto cuando ella extendió su mano y pretendió tocarlo acercando a su rostro una rosa que previamente arrancó de su corona, pero se detuvo a medio camino y frunció el ceño, y por alguna razón cuando fue por el segundo intento se echó atrás nuevamente. Mika no sabía si estar aliviado o preocuparse porque su repentina enemiga fuese por un método más rápido para hacerle daño como un puñal o una bala pero cuando insistentemente ella intentó acercarse por tercera vez, un silbido resonó en el aire cortando el silencio. Mika recordó que así sonaba un disparo cuando era lanzado desde una distancia larga. Un momento después, la corona que la niña tenía en una mano estaba clavada en el suelo, incrustada en una flecha dorada. Entonces, ella soltó con expresión de espanto la rosa que había tratado de acercarle por la fuerza y ésta cayó al suelo y se partió en miles de fragmentos congelados.

Mika se volteó un poco y pudo ver con alivio a los santos de Acuario y Sagitario acercarse lentamente pero con un gran aviso invisible que anunciaba peligro sobre sus cabezas. Más atrás, a unos metros, el santo de Capricornio también se acercaba y no muy lejos de él estaba Milo, avanzando con sus compañeros y vistiendo su armadura dorada. A Mika se le aceleró el corazón de solo pensar en ver a su hermana luchando y luciendo a Escorpio pero su ensoñación murió rápidamente cuando una risa aniñada y cantarina resonó a sus espaldas. Volteándose, se espantó un poco al ver a la niña riendo casi de manera psicótica mientras sostenía su estómago con ambas manos y temblaba de manera incontrolable y enfermiza, como si estuviese poseída por algo maligno y peligroso. Cuando entornó sus ojos hacia los santos de oro que se acercaban, éstos estaban completamente negros de un extremo al otro y sus labios habían perdido el poco color que tenían, tornándose de un tono morado que la hacía parecer muerta. Entonces, un aura de color rosa pálido la rodeó como si fuera cosmos encendiéndose y una especie de figura más grande se formó sobre su cabeza y se alzó hacia el cielo. El cuerpo de la niña cayó laxo e inerte pero todos los ojos estaban puestos en el firmamento cubierto por las gruesas nubes de Poseidón, donde la figura que había emergido del cuerpo de la niña junto con el cosmos comenzaban a tomar forma humana. La risa todavía podía escucharse pero como un eco misterioso que hizo que Mika se erizara de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Dices que es ella? —la voz de su hermana sonó muy cerca y cuando volteó, Mika se encontró con que estaba a su lado, mirando al cielo como todos los demás.

Pero ninguno de sus compañeros respondió, sino que se limitaron a continuar vigilando las alturas. En cambio, detrás de ella se formó una entidad grande y oscura que brilló con un cosmos tenebroso y agresivo. Alas enormes flaquearon a la entidad y un par de ojos violetas se dejaron ver en la sombra que apenas permitía visualizar el contorno del rostro de uno de los espectros de Hades.

—Pensé que no te gustaría tener que negociar con mi señor Hades por el alma de tu hermano—respondió el espectro.

—Gracias por la información—murmuró Milo, entrecerrando los ojos y presionando sus manos en puños. Su cosmos dorado la envolvió pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no había rastros del cosmos de Caos.

—Mis órdenes son mantener a salvo estos dominios pero no voy a colaborar abiertamente con los santos dorados en una batalla—continuó el espectro y Mika creyó ver que se cruzaba de brazos en actitud altanera—No a menos que estés en verdadero peligro.

—Agradecemos tus intenciones pero nosotros nos haremos cargo de ahora en adelante—quien respondió fue el santo de Capricornio, que estaba más alejado del resto.

Cuando el espectro se perdió entre las sombras, más luces doradas brillaron desde el interior del templo de Acuario, desde donde llegaron el resto de los santos que ocupaban los primeros templos pero no todos se acercaron, sino que se quedaron en el otro extremo del pasillo principal, como si vigilaran las puertas. Arriba en el cielo la figura que se formó era la de una mujer. Extrañamente su piel tenía un tono tan claro que resultaba inconcebiblemente blanco. Sus ojos negros parecían acaparar la vista de todo el lugar y una larga melena lila y ondulada bailoteaba con la brisa. Ataviada con un simple vestido blanco sin adornos o siquiera algo que lo sostuviera, ella parecía toda una visión envuelta en su cosmos rosa brillante. A Mika le pareció que estaba viendo un hada pero su apariencia también le recordó a la señorita Saori.

— ¿Estás segura, Milo? —muy cerca de ella se encontraba Camus de Acuario. Tan tranquilo como parecía, él también se veía como un resorte tensado al extremo y a punto de soltarse.

—Cam me lo dijo—respondió ella, murmurando —Son las musas de Apolo. Una de ellas es la que provocó el incendio en Rodorio.

— ¿Estás segura de que puedes pelear? — el santo de Sagitario se acercó a Milo y puso una mano en su hombro. En la mano libre sostenía su arco.

—Claro que sí. Esa hija de put… —respondió ella pero se detuvo abruptamente a media oración y le echó un vistazo antes de continuar—esa mujer horrible se metió con la persona equivocada.

La respuesta a la voz de su hermana vino en forma de un rayo de luz blanca y cegadora desde el cielo, emergiendo desde la mano extendida de esa mujer, la musa de Apolo. Pero la luz se detuvo nuevamente a medio camino cuando algo parecido a una pared invisible la detuvo. Mika sabía que no era su extraña barrera protegiéndolo, sino algo más grande y estable que mantuvo a salvo a todos de ese ataque. Entonces, el santo de Aries se materializó delante de Mika trayendo consigo al santo de Leo, quien devolvió el ataque lanzando rayos que emergían de su mano derecho. Mika no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el espectáculo de luces y sonidos pero la realidad fue que ese ataque no le hizo daño a la musa, quien lo rechazó con un solo movimiento de su mano.

— ¡Mi ataque no le afectó! — exclamó Aioria de Leo, mostrándose abiertamente sorprendido ante la inutilidad de su técnica.

— ¿A tu orgullo le duele? —aunque no parecía el momento, su hermana se dio el lujo de bromear, atrayendo hacia ella la atención del quinto guardián, quien no perdió tiempo en acercándose de modo que Mika se quedó entre ambos, casi sin poder moverse e incapaz de creer que estaban a punto de olvidar la presencia enemiga para enfrascarse en una discusión personal.

—Quizás sea mejor que vuelvas a tu templo y te tomes una siesta. La fiebre podría hacerte desvariar. —fue la mordaz respuesta del santo del quinto templo, cuyos ojos verdes eran atentos y filosos. Como los de un gato.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme inútil? —gruñó su hermana, golpeando el suelo con su pie.

— ¿Acabas de insinuar que no soy tan fuerte? —reclamó él, haciendo el mismo gesto que ella con los pies.

Mika no pudo hacer otra cosa sino rodar los ojos. En verdad los santos dorados se alimentaban de sus orgullos.

—Compañeros, este no es el momento de discutir entre nosotros— replicó Mu de Aries, mirando a ambos como lo que parecía su versión más aterradora de un ceño fruncido, que siendo sincero no daba ni un poco de miedo. —Solo miren hacia allá.

Ambos, Leo y Escorpio se olvidaron por un momento de su conflicto personal y alzaron la vista a tiempo de ver a la figura haciendo algo que a Mika le pareció que era el acto de una bruja al invocar a un demonio. Palabras incomprensible e inaudibles salían de sus pálidos labios mientras sus manos finas y de largos dedos se movían como si estuviera acariciando una bola de cristal. Una luz de coloración verde se formó en las yemas de sus dedos y pronto un sonido como de _algo_ arrastrándose hizo que la atención fuera desde el cielo hacia la puerta de entrada del doceavo templo, desde el cual venían algunas cosas que parecían grandes cuerpos largos y lánguidos de color oscuro. Reprimiendo su asco, Mika se obligó a prestar atención a esas cosas moviéndose para darse cuenta que en realidad eran ramas repletas de rosas venenosas. Las grandes ramas se movieron hacia el cielo, levantándose en un ángulo imposible y con un grosor que podría ser mil veces superado por el que deberían tener y comenzaron a girar, formando espirales y enroscándose en lo que parecía ser un enorme árbol del que polen y pétalos rojos eran lanzados en forma de lluvia. La musa descendió hasta quedarse de pie en lo alto del improvisado árbol, desde donde con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que algunas ramas se desprendieran y fueran directo hacia ellos como oscuras serpientes venenosas que se abalanzaron tan rápido que Mika apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con pánico antes de ser levantado y propulsado hacia arriba por brazos fuertes y grandes, y desde lo alto de una columna que tembló violentamente pudo ver la estruendosa manera en que las ramas hicieron que el templo de Acuario se viniera abajo en medio de una tormenta de pétalos, polen y polvo.

Conteniendo un grito mudo, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al saber que su amigo Zeth estaba dentro del templo, eso y que además no veía a su hermana por ninguna parte. Sus brazos se extendieron hacia adelante inconscientemente, como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas rebuscar entre los escombros que eran removidos con violencia por las ramas que retrocedían y se elevaban otra vez como tentáculos en busca de presas que devorar.

—Tranquilo, no hay nadie ahí dentro—respondió quien sea que lo sostenía. El frío de la armadura contra su cuerpo debió haberle dado algún indicio a Mika, pero se sorprendió al verse protegido por Camus de Acuario—Mi biblioteca… —susurró bajito.

— ¡¿Dónde está Zeth?! —exclamó, incapaz de contener su deseo de allá abajo y buscarlo.

—En el templo principal, a salvo junto a Athena y el Patriarca—contestó Camus, sorprendiéndolo todavía más y haciendo que como respuesta el santo rodara los ojos—Todo esto fue planeado por Milo, así que si vas a molestarte con alguien, que sea con ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que te usé como carnada—la voz de su hermana sonó muy cerca pero Mika tuvo que alzar la vista para verla luego de buscarla diestra y siniestra. Ella flotaba a una distancia corta abrazada a la cintura del santo de Aries—Y ahí es adonde irás ahora.

Acto seguido, ella soltó al santo de Aries a la vez que Camus lo lanzaba hacia arriba. Mika nuevamente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser envuelto por los brazos de Mu y sentir que era arrancado de un lugar para ser llevado a otro mucho más rápido de lo que su mente podía trabajar. Cuando tocaron el piso, estaban en la terraza del segundo piso del templo principal, donde Zeth estaba junto a Athena, ambos asomándose por el grueso barandal para mirar lo que sucedía. Cuando estuvo libre del agarre de Mu, Mika se acercó a su amigo por detrás y le realizó una llave tan fuerte como pudo con sus temblorosos brazos.

—Infeliz, creí que estabas muerto—gruñó, estrangulando al peliturquesa tanto como podía.

—Lo siento, sólo seguía órdenes de la señorita Milo y el maestro Camus—contestó él, tan tranquilo y controlado como siempre. Sus ojos ocultos tras el brillo de sus gafas brillaron divertidos a pesar de la inexpresividad de su rostro.

— ¡Señorita Athena, niños, será mejor que retrocedan! —una voz que no estaba medianamente cerca exclamó, atrayendo la atención de la diosa hacia abajo, inclinándose para ver mejor.

—¡Afrodita!—exclamó la diosa, báculo en mano, extendió su brazo y un as de luz blanca y dorada emergió del objeto, impactando en las escaleras.

Abajo, el santo de Piscis alzaba una pared de rosas diferente de las que usaba la musa, cuya torre improvisada comenzaba a moverse hacia arriba, aumentando su tamaño y su grosor. Él, con su cosmos ardiendo impedía que las gruesas ramas avanzaran hacia el templo principal. El as de luz que la diosa lanzó impactó de lleno en las gruesas ramas y éstas se despedazaron al instante, dándole al doceavo guardián un momento de respiro que utilizó para voltearse y verlos con expresión de reproche.

— ¡Se supone que yo la defienda a usted! —exclamó él, volviendo a poner atención a su trabajo, refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre que esa hija de perra estaba usando sus preciosas rosas con fines bajos y sucios.

Pero su perorata de improperios se detuvo cuando una nueva ola de ramas gigantes y repletas de espinas se precipitó por las escaleras como una marea negra. El santo de Piscis no tenía posibilidades ante eso, pensó Mika. Pero entonces una figura más alta se detuvo justo al lado del frustrado guardián y extendió un brazo hacia arriba, y las ramas que venían hacia ellos de repente se perdieron en algún punto en el aire, siendo lanzadas hacia cualquier otra parte en medio de una voz gruesa que gritó: _¡Otra Dimensión!._ Mika nunca había visto a los santos dorados en acción pero tuvo que admitir que eran impresionantes. Mucho más allá, en el terreno destruido del templo de Acuario, varias luces doradas brillaban y rayos de luces verdes y dorados eran dirigidos hacia las ramas. Mika los reconocía como los ataques de los guardianes de Capricornio y Leo. Finas líneas de luz dorada indicaban que el santo de Sagitario estaba enviando una lluvia de flechas y otras explosiones dejaban en claro que todos estaban empeñados en echar abajo esa planta asesina. Sin embargo, desde el cielo nublado otras dos luces de diferente naturaleza se encendieron; la primera, como una llama con bordes rojizos y la segunda semejante a la luz blanquecina y azulada que tenía el Polvo de Diamantes cuando lo había visto hacer al santos de Acuario al enseñarle a Zeth los fundamentos básicos de esa técnica. Ambas luces tomaron formas femeninas, una de ellas se mantuvo flameando como si estuviese quemándose viva pero no fuera consciente de ello y la segunda se tornó en una menuda mujer de larga y alisada cabellera larga que iba más allá de la longitud de su cuerpo, brillando en un tono plateado. Su vestido negro semejante a la musa que estaba en el árbol hacía que pareciera formar una sola entidad con las nubes y su piel nívea se le antojó tan suave como la seda. Ella, con ojos vacíos y completamente blancos, extendió una mano hacia donde estaban mirando y chispas se acumularon en su palma abierta que pronto se convirtieron en látigos de luz destellantes que dejó ir en su dirección. Mika pudo constatar que eran rayos y que si los tocaban, los mataría. Pudo haberse movido si un par de brazos delicados no hubiesen hecho que tanto él como Zeth fueran impulsados hacia el suelo. La cacofonía destructora de los rayos inundó el aire junto a un aroma parecido al ozono pero los rayos impactaron contra una pared invisible. Mika observó los impactos a través del cabello de Athena, que se había desparramado a su alrededor cuando ella se les lanzó encima para protegerlos. El Patriarca y Mu de Aries estaban directamente delante de Athena con las manos a ambos lados, como si se utilizaran a sí mismos para detener el ataque pero la luminosidad del Muro de Cristal dejaba en claro que ambos estaban a salvo. No así las columnas y parte del techo que comenzó a despedazarse en grandes fragmentos que fueron a parar en el camino de entrada. Nuevos pares de manos hicieron que Athena los soltara y luego alguien tomó a Mika desde su cintura. Resistiéndose un poco, se volteó al tiempo de ver la mirada amistosa de un muchacho alto vestido con una armadura blanca con detalles dorados, que lo veía con una sonrisa a través de la mata de cabello azul oscuro. Era el dios guerrero de Asgard, Frodi. A su lado estaba el general marino Isaac vistiendo su armadura del mismo color dorado que los santos.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien—murmuró él, con voz amable y suave. Mika asintió, notando lo mucho que temblaba.

—¡Llévenselos hacia las catacumbas! —ordenó el Patriarca. Su voz era firme pero amable y su mirada no iba más allá de su objetivo de mantener en lo alto el Muro de Cristal que los estaba protegiendo.

— ¡Pero, Shion…! —exclamó la diosa a modo de protesta.

—Señorita Athena, será mejor que se vaya ahora—dijo el santo de Aries, a diferencia del Patriarca, él no fue amable sino únicamente firme.

Sin más, ella guardó silencio y se dedicó a lucir frustrada y perpleja mientras el general marino los llevaba a través de pasillos del Templo que Mika no conocía y los hizo descender por escaleras que olían a humedad y goteaban por doquier. Atravesaron un umbral y descendieron a una sola que no tenía aroma añejo y que era iluminada por velas colgadas en la pared. En la puerta Seiya, el santo de bronce de Pegaso esperaba luciendo preocupado y ansioso pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando visualizó a la diosa, que corrió hacia él y se sostuvo de sus hombros. Detrás de él y sentados en el suelo, estaban Hyoga de Cisne y Shun de Andrómeda en compañía de un joven de largo cabello oscuro y armadura de color verde.

— ¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas?! —exclamó Seiya, sosteniéndola de la cintura. — ¡¿Acaso no ves que es peligroso?!

— ¡Ellos están allá afuera luchando! —exclamó ella a su vez y abruptamente se soltó del agarre del santo de bronce y comenzó a andar hacia la salida— ¡Tengo que ir!

—Eh… no.

Seiya la siguió y de un solo tirón de su mano la acercó y la escoltó hasta el interior de la sala. Mika y Zeth entraron en compañía del dios guerrero Frodi y el santo de Cisne cerró la puerta y la congeló.

Mika bloqueó la discusión de Athena con sus santos y se dedicó a rezar por la seguridad de su hermana. Sabía que él era inútil en una situación así y finalmente comprendía que estar cerca de ella era peligroso pero eso no lo detuvo de desear poder ayudar en algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora y media atrás Milo estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su cama, cubierta hasta la nariz con gruesas mantas que solía utilizar cuando dormía en el templo de Acuario. Todo estaba tan calmado y silencioso que no se sorprendió cuando el Juez del Inframundo Aiacos de Garuda se presentó en la puerta de su templo advirtiéndole acerca de una niña que habitaba desde hacía poco tiempo en el templo de Piscis a la que catalogó como una _muerta en vida_ que se pasaba las horas jugando a confeccionar coronas con rosas venenosas. Milo escuchó pacientemente la historia del juez, pensando que hubiese sido mejor que le diera esa información a Athena en lugar de a ella pero justo en el instante en que Aiacos acababa de informarle, Owen se dejó ver entre las columnas del templo, anunciando que en menos de una hora las musas de Apolo atacarían el Santuario comenzando por Mika, a quien la sospechosa niña atacaría con las rosas de Afrodita sin que él se diera cuenta. Constatando que planeaban utilizar a su hermano como un medio para llegar a ella, Milo pensó que sería una buena idea utilizarlo para llegar hasta ellas, sabiendo que la barrera que protegía el corazón de Caos lo protegería también a él. Podría ser un plan frío y cruel pero no podía pensar en una mejor ocasión para deshacerse de esas tres aparentes plagas. Convocó a sus tres Pilares restantes y les explicó lo que haría, pidiéndoles que se mantuvieran al margen hasta que ella les ordenara entrar en acción. Seguido de ello, llamó a sus compañeros pidiéndoles que se reunieran en su templo donde los recibió y les explicó el mismo plan simple que les dijo a los Pilares de la Creación. Ellos aceptaron participar inmediatamente y se pusieron en marcha. Mu se llevó de la zona de peligro a Zeth como prevención para un posible desastre de proporciones insospechadas y advirtió al Patriarca y a Athena de lo que sucedería. Afrodita no se mostró contento cuando Milo le pidió que se mantuviera al margen y protegiera el templo principal, y Kanon de Géminis le puso mala cara cuando le informó que ayudaría al santo de Piscis en ese cometido. A decir verdad, Milo necesitaba a la mayoría de los santos dorados en la zona cero para atraer al enemigo y el plan había funcionado a la perfección, lo cual la llenaba un poquito de orgullo al saberse una buena estratega. Quizás el templo de Acuario acabó siendo una pila de escombros y un árbol asesino se había instalado frente al templo de Piscis pero su plan estaba funcionando, las dos musas restantes acababan de presentarse y aunque una de ellas trató de atacar a Athena, se mantenía tranquila y a la espera sabiendo que el Patriarca y Mu defenderían a la diosa y al Patriarca.

Esquivando una bola de fuego que fue directo en su dirección, Milo esperaba el momento perfecto para llamar a sus Pilares. Solo necesitaría a uno de ellos para terminar con las musas en un minuto pero no planeaba matarlas, sino más bien deseaba enviarle un mensaje claro a Apolo como advertencia. Ella no se dejaría comprar por ninguna vana ilusión sobre una cura para las consecuencias que la sangre divina le traía a su cuerpo y no pensaba tolerar que tocaran el Santuario. Quizás tendría que revisar mejor la segunda parte de su mensaje silencioso pero ya que estaban en el baile, bailarían y un poco de adrenalina no les vendría mal.

Aterrizó en las escaleras en la parte trasera del templo de Capricornio y esperó por el siguiente ataque. Su misión en esa batalla era más bien defensiva. Temiendo que el cosmos de Caos emergiera y causara más daño, se limitaba a esperar en el lateral, dejando que sus compañeros causaran tanto daño como les fuera posible y asistiéndolos cuando algunas de las otras dos musas lanzaban ataques que les era imposible retener. El Muro de Cristal de Mu era evidentemente una de las ventajas más necesitadas pero él tenía su propia tarea protegiendo al Patriarca, y ni siquiera el Om de Shaka podía causar tanto daño como cualquiera de ellos esperaría. El santo de Virgo había abierto los ojos en el momento en que las dos musas restantes aparecieron pero incluso eso no fue suficiente. La Explosión de Galaxias de Saga había impactado contra un ataque de naturaleza eléctrica tan solo hacía un minuto y no le causó el menor daño a la musa de cabello plateado, que se limitó a sonreír como si le enterneciera el ataque más poderoso del santo de Géminis.

No habían transcurrido más de diez minutos desde que Mu se llevó a Mika a un lugar seguro pero no parecía que todo fuera a durar mucho más. La fiebre estaba haciendo que Milo quisiera doblarse sobre sí misma y dormir pero no podía darse ese lujo mientras sus compañeros estaban enfrascados seriamente en esa faena.

La musa de fuego no le quitaba la vista de encima a Camus y Milo francamente quería acercársele lo suficiente como para apagar sus llamitas a base de bofetadas pero mientras él repelía como podía los ataques de ella, la musa de las rosas asesinas enviaba una y otra vez sus enormes ramas directo hacia Milo. Había creído en un principio que tenía firme intención de matarla pero con el paso de los minutos comprendió que lo que en verdad quería era atraparla y por eso estaba ahora poniendo en peligro el templo de Shura, porque los constantes embates de las ramas no le permitía acercarse adonde Aioros, Saga, Aldebarán y DeathMask lanzaban ataque tras ataque hacia la musa de cabello plateado. Dohko, Shura y Shaka estaban empeñados en destruir las bases del árbol improvisado pero por mucho que lograran cortar las ramas, éstas volvían a unirse. Aioria había tenido la genial idea de incendiarlas pero el fuego no había logrado otra cosa sino obtener ramas venenosas ardientes que ahora iban de un lado al otro en el aire golpeando columnas. La parte delantera del doceavo templo estaba en llamas al igual que las escaleras y lo que que quedaba del templo de Acuario.

Camus le enviaba puñales con la mirada cada vez que podía.

— ¡Milo, a tu derecha! —la voz de Aioria la sacó de sus pensamientos al tiempo que una rama ardiente iba hacia ella como una serpiente de fuego.

Echándose a un lado y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, la vio congelarse desde un extremo a otro antes de hacerse pedazos. Camus se apareció a un lado y extendió una mano que Milo tomó con firmeza para se luego levantada por él.

— ¿Cuánto más? — preguntó él.

—Un poco más—susurró ella.

Las musas se veían altivas y poderosas en el cielo como si el cielo, la tierra y el fuego se hubiesen convertido en entidades físicas. Esas desgraciadas deberían ser ancianas arrugadas ocultas en una cueva mirando en un tazón con agua sucia pero en cambio estaban ahí, demostrando ser más fuertes que los doce dorados juntos. Camus puso su mano libre contra el costado de su cuello y Milo lo apartó tan rápido como pudo. No quería que se preocuparan por ella pero a pesar de estar activamente en una posición ofensiva, cada uno de ellos procuraba en lo posible no necesitar a alguien que los escudara, lo cual era el trabajo de Milo. Podía utilizar un poco del cosmos de Caos sin que se notara pero si se permitía ir más lejos podría llegar a destruir el Santuario completo.

—No deberías estar aquí—murmuró Camus.

Milo podría haberle respondido pero la musa de fuego que iba constantemente sobre su compañero volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego que cubrió por completo la salida de Capricornio y los obligó a separarse.

Shura seguramente también le lanzaría dagas con la mirada cuando notara que eso fue su culpa.

—¡Preocúpate por mantener a salvo tu pellejo!—gruñó a la vez que se mantenía estable sobre una roca que pendía peligrosamente contra el borde del acantilado.

—Estuve de acuerdo en seguir este plan porque dijiste que nada malo te pasaría, pero estás ardiendo en fiebre y claramente no puedes mantenerte en pie—fue la respuesta de Camus. Él estaba a unos metros, cerca de la que se suponía que era la entrada a Acuario.

— ¡Claro que puedo mantenerme en pie! —fue su respuesta. Las ramas de la musa de tierra vinieron por ella una vez más y se vio obligada a correr hacia los escombros, donde Aioria ayudaba a atacar junto a su hermano y los otros. —¡No es mi culpa que tengas la misma estabilidad emocional que un niño de seis años! —continuó, pero se detuvo a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo, y agregó— ¡O mejor dicho, la misma estabilidad emocional que Aioria a los seis años!

Acto seguido, levantó su brazo y evitó que un relámpago fuera directo a la espalda del aludido, que soltó una exclamación por el insulto y le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras ella repelía el ataque de la musa que vestía de negro.

— ¡Repite eso! — el gruñido de Aioria sonó a sus espaldas y Milo se volteó para encontrarlo frunciendo el ceño y casi haciendo un puchero.

—Dije que…

—¡Milo, Aioria!—Saga interrumpió la discusión llamándoles la atención.

Ambos lo miraron y notaron que apuntaba hacia el otro lado pero las palabras que dijo a continuación se perdieron cuando un concierto de relámpagos comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que cubrió todos los demás sonidos. Milo miró hacia el cielo al tiempo en que un pequeño sol iluminaba todo como si fuera pleno mediodía pero por supuesto, se trataba de la musa de fuego cuya figura se vislumbraba a duras penas debajo de una gran masa de fuego y relámpagos que eran aportados por su hermana. Aioria comprendió que planeaban lanzarles eso antes que ella, porque la cubrió con sus brazos y se puso delante antes que una ráfaga de viento caliente los echara al suelo.

Sin embargo, el fuego y los rayos se quedaron a medio camino cuando una figura de pie cubrió la espalda de Aioria.

Cam, el Pilar del Odio y el Amor levantó una mano en el aire y ese simple acto valió para que el ataque masivo de ambas musas se frenara en seco. Cuando él volteó a verlos, la mirada que tenía era de pura y desbordante ira. El azul de sus ojos se había ensombrecido y su rostro generalmente aniñado y dulce lucía líneas duras y peligrosas. El cabello flameaba alrededor de su rostro como hilos de fuego y la armadura oscura que vestía parecía contener el fuego de la creación y el hielo de los grandes cometas que surcaban el universo.

—Aioria de Leo—murmuró Cam. Su voz controlada a fuerza de voluntad contrastaba con la locura de sus ojos—Gracias por utilizarte a ti mismo para proteger a mi señora. No olvidaré esto.

Aioria no pudo hacer otra cosa sino mirar, al igual que Milo, la manera casi causal en que el Pilar les daba la espalda para controlar el fuego y los relámpagos que contenía con su mano, dándoles una forma lineal y extrañamente parecida a una espada que blandió en el aire a la vez que levantaba vuelo y daba alcance a las musas, que no tuvieron tiempo de huir o protegerse antes que Cam las golpeara a las dos con su espada improvisada cuyo fuego se tornó oscuro en el centro y azul en los bordes cuando las envolvió a ambas y las hizo gritar.

— ¡El fuego de la creación! —exclamó Milo, sorprendida por el perfecto control del joven pelirrojo sobre ese elemento natural destructivo.

— ¡Increíble! — Aioria gritó sin miramientos e hizo que Milo se preguntara si él comprendía que técnicamente Cam era su enemigo.

—Perdónanos por adelantarnos, mi señora —la voz de Argus sonó a su derecha y Milo lo vio, caminando entre los escombros y el fuego medio cargando a Camus—Pero ya no podíamos resistirlo más. Y tal como lo prometimos, protegimos a la escor… a tus compañeros.

Acto seguido, soltó a Camus a su lado y él cayó, dejando en evidencia el daño que el fuego le causó a su pierna derecha. El oro estaba chamuscado y seguramente ardiendo y él se veía incapaz de disimular el dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo. Argus, por su parte, se unió a su hermano en el cielo y atrapó a las maltrechas musas que aún se encontraban presas por el fuego que Cam había utilizado para atacarlas. Atravesando las llamas como si nada, el Pilar de la luz y la Oscuridad, que vestía una armadura igual de oscura que literalmente brillaba, utilizó un látigo hecho de luz para atrapar a sus enemigas y amarrarlas como si fueran simples costales. Ellas ya no se resistieron, dejando únicamente a la musa que aún permanecía sobre las ramas que formaban su base de operaciones. Milo se levantó al ver ahí de pie a Altair, silenciosamente detrás de la musa que no parecía advertir su presencia. La armadura del primero de los pilares era plateada y oscura y brillaba como si estuviese hecha de diamantes, su cabello estaba suelto y la mirada doble de sus ojos, expresando una tremenda paz y a la vez deseos de muerte y destrucción estaba concentrada en la espalda de la ingenua musa que seguía en lo suyo reforzando su arma y dejando ir y venir las ramas en el aire como si las hiciera danzar por puro placer personal.

Corriendo hacia sus compañeros, Milo apenas tuvo tiempo de decirles que se alejaran antes que Altair finalmente se moviera. Todos saltaron lejos a la vez que el Pilar del Orden y el Caos tomaba a la musa por su cabello y la elevaba en el aire antes de dejarla caer con una fuerza inexplicable, manteniendo su agarre mientras la utilizaba para derribar desde el centro las enredaderas que había formado. Las gruesas ramas se abrieron como los pétalos de una inmensa flor. Cam, que todavía mantenía encendida su espada de fuego, la blandió e incendió cada una de ellas hasta convertirlas en hilos de fuego que caían y Argus, quien estaba a su lado, blandió en el aire un báculo que formó una ráfaga de viento que los envió a todos al suelo y que también apagó las llamas y redujo las grandes ramas en meras cenizas que llovieron con lentitud sobre todo el santuario.

Un minuto y medio.

Un minuto y medio fue todo lo que les tomó a los Pilares de la Creación acabar con tres enemigos que a los santos dorados les costó daños materiales y el consumo de grandes cantidades de sus cosmos además de heridas de consideración.

—Cada cosa que hemos hecho se siente miserable ante lo que acabo de ver— dijo Dohko de Libra, dejando caer su mano en el hombro de Milo, quien solo pudo sonreír.

Los tres se reunieron en el cielo y junto a ellos se apareció Owen, luciendo también su armadura completamente negra con bordes y luminosidad de un pálido tono violáceo. Argus sostenía a dos de las musas y Altair todavía cargaba a la tercera desde su cabello. Ninguna de ellas se movía pero indudablemente estaban con vida. Los cuatro se movieron a la vez y descendieron hasta estar sobre sus rodillas directamente delante de Milo.

—Como lo prometimos—dijo Altair, poniéndose de pie pero obligando a la musa terrestre a permanecer inclinada—No las asesinamos.

—Gracias, chicos—murmuró Milo, sonriendo hacia ellos y haciéndoles un gesto a los tres para que se levantaran—nos salvaron hoy.

—Aunque fue difícil contenerse—murmuró Cam. Su rostro volvía a lucir adorable y sus ojos a ser tiernos y brillantes, totalmente drenados de la ira enloquecida que había mostrado tan solo escasos minutos antes.

—Proseguiré con lo que falta en cuanto envíe a estas parias mitológicas de vuelta con su señor—dijo Owen. Argus y Altair lanzaron a las tres mujeres sin cuidado al suelo frente a Owen, quien tras darles una mirada de asco extendió una mano hacia ellas y las aplastó contra el suelo con la fuerza invisible de la gravedad. —Esta es solo una pequeña advertencia de lo que les sucederá a los que vayan contra Caos. Háganselo saber a Apolo y envíenle también saludos de parte de los Pilares de la Creación.

Dicho eso, su mano se movió de derecha a izquierda y ellas se desvanecieron de la vista de todos. El silencio que le siguió a eso fue por completo llenado por el peso de las palabras de del segundo Pilar y por lo que acababan de hacer. Seguramente en sus mentes esos sucesos se quedarían gravados, pensó Milo al mirar de refilón a algunos de su compañeros, de los cuales ninguno hablaba.

.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

"—Ya está aquí— susurró Athena, dirigiéndole una mirada a Milo; a Caos de pie y flaqueada en su espalda por sus cuatro Pilares.

—El dios Poseidón está en el Santuario—informó Seiya, atravesando con prisas el espacio entre la puerta principal y el trono."

* * *

.

Nota al margen: Mi Dios, no tengo más ganas de escribir xD es que hice este capítulo comenzando a las una del mediodía de hoy y ya son las ocho de la noche y es tipo… quiero hacer algo que los haga comerse las uñas pero escribir nueve páginas de LibreOffice (quién te conoce, Word) fue como MUCHO para mi pobre cerebro de pájaro. Y de verdad espero que les guste este capítulo porque le puse todas las ganas del mundo xD así que como no doy más y mi cabeza se niega a seguir trabajando, las dejo para que disfruten y me digan lo que piensan.

Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción: Rise de Skillet.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 17/06/2016.


	14. La masacre del ejército de Artemisa

_Como un ejército, irán cayendo uno por uno._

 **La masacre del ejército de Artemisa.**

Los dioses del Olimpo habían levantado sus defensas, cercando sus dominios con grandes muros impenetrables. Los océanos se levantaban y grandes olas barrían las costas de los continentes; la luna se mantuvo en lo alto cuando el sol salió en todo su esplendor y ambos vigilaron aquel lado de la Tierra celosamente _,_ esperando el inminente asalto de peligrosos ladrones. Fuertes tormentas dominaban el lado del planeta que sufría la noche sin luna; rayos y tornados barrían con pueblos y ciudades enteras y éstos quedaban a la deriva;las puertas del Inframundo permanecían abiertas y eran semejantes a hormigueros, dejando escapar seres de tinieblas enloquecidos cuya bruma de muerte cubría el aire saturado del poder de los Olímpicos _._ Volcanes en erupción, huracanes, terremotos, heladas, países contra países;todas las armas divinas habían sido puestas en marcha y funcionaban a máxima potencia, con el único objetivo de detener el inminente descenso de Caos.

El mundo era un hervidero de actividades y movimiento indescriptible, una clara muestra de que los dioses regentes preferían destruirlo todo antes que aceptar su mediocridad. En varios puntos estratégicos aquellas deidades amadas por la humanidad se preparaban para una guerra, incitando a los hombres a unirse a ejércitos cada vez más numerosos y en cuyas totalidades abarcaban llanuras el Olimpo aquellos que se mantenían lejos también se preparaban, bloqueando cada acceso a la montaña, ajena al desastre y lejos de la mirada de la humanidad mientras en el Santuario de Athena, guardias espantados y temblorosos cargaban el cuerpo maltratado de una chica inconsciente, trasladándolo sin cuidado alguno a la prisión subterránea, con la esperanza de que muriera a causa de la marea creciente.

Los Pilares de la Creación, que llevaban consigo el cosmos acumulado de Caos junto a su corazón, llegaron desde la inmensidad del cielo y aterrizaron en cuatro sitios diferentes, produciendo un estruendo similar al de cometas estrellándose contra la Tierra. Los mismísimos cimientos del Inframundo y la Atlántida se sacudieron y tras ellos un silencio propio del miedo se instaló en el mundo, sumiéndolo en un completo silencio y deteniendo todas y cada una de las catástrofes, dejándolas a medio camino _._ Cada cosa, suceso y corazón permaneció quieto y callado mientras los guardianes de la diosa más poderosa del universo descendían para poner a su señora a salvo y en lo alto por sobre toda cabeza, nación y montaña.

El inmenso poder que albergaban, sumado al cosmos que traían les imposibilitó descender juntos, por lo que se vieron obligados a caer en puntos opuestos y distantes entre sí de la faz de la Tierra, y sin embargo, no les tomó más de unas milésimas de segundos reunirse. Owen, el Pilar de la Creación y la Destrucción, llevaba consigo el auténtico corazón de Caos; aquel que tenía la fuerza suficiente para albergar el cosmos inmortal en el cuerpo mortal y que se encontraba lo suficientemente preparado para suplantar al órgano vital humano, cuyos latidos lastimeros le provocaban un profundo pesar.

Atravesando los mares ahora en calma llegó a la costa, donde un acantilado se alzaba y daba comienzo a la tierra firme, allí donde en una prisión submarina construida directamente en la roca encontró lo que buscaba. El cuerpo inerte pero aún con vida de Meagan flotaba en el agua que inundaba la prisión, mecido con cuidado por la corriente, como si el dios de los mares hubiese comprendido que hubiera sido mejor tratar con clemencia a esa mujer antes que intentar asesinarla con toda la fuerza de un tsunami.

Posó sus pies sobre la superficie del agua como si fuese firme y segura para andar y ésta se retiró, dejando un espacio vacío en la prisión y permitiéndole a Owen destruir los barrotes con algo menos que un pensamiento. Con cuidado y con calma, cubrió con la capa de su vestidura divina el cuerpo semi desnudo de su señora, ocultando los signos del maltrato que había recibido por parte de los humanos, quienes engañados por los dioses, habían creído que el objetivo de ella era destruirlo todo. Sin más preámbulos se la llevó hasta el otro lado del océano, donde en la cima de una montaña que parecía que acababa de formarse, sus hermanos, los Pilares restantes, esperaban por él.

Habían preparado el lugar, por supuesto. Aunque una cordillera más allá de la gran masa continental hacía alarde de tener el punto más elevado de la tierra, la montaña que habían elegido era en realidad el punto más alto del mundo y, por tanto, también el más seguro para el descenso de Caos. Estaban al tanto de que era probable que eso le trajera consecuencias al planeta, pero nada de todo eso hubiese sucedido si los dioses hubiesen hecho caso a Caos.

Altair estaba esperando, ya listo para recibir en sus brazos el precioso, frágil y herido cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que fuese creado, sería él quien cuidaría a su señora y no al revés. Ella siempre lo había tenido por hijo e incluso por amigo, pero en ese momento Meagan era su tesoro y él, el encargado de protegerla con su vida. Había esperado que los llamara mucho antes que todo se saliera de control y aunque tenía algunas dudas sobre lo que sucedería, prefería confiar en ella y dejarle resolver sus asuntos, limitándose a obedecer órdenes y cumplir con los objetivos que le fueron encomendados. El suyo, más que ningún otro, era mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro por mínimo que fuera mientras su lado inmortal se unía a su lado mortal. Y si eso quería decir que debía eliminar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, entonces lo haría sin reparos.

Eliminar una vida no era algo que ninguno de ellos quisiera hacer y, no obstante, fue necesario. Un gran ejército se acercaba desde la costa del continente y aunque Altair no sabía con certeza cuántos eran, sí estaba seguro de que su objetivo era destruir lo que quedaba de Meagan de Escorpio para que Caos no tuviera un cuerpo que poseer, y él no iba a permitir semejante atrocidad. Mucho menos, por parte de un puñado de millones de humanos desagradecidos y asustadizos. Luego de dejar reposando el cuerpo herido de su señora en un lugar seguro y cómodo, se dirigió a su hermano para comunicarle cuál era la tarea que se le asignaría apenas Caos comenzara a descender.

El trabajo de Argus en ese caso era estar en la primera línea de ataque puesto que él no tenía reparos ni escrúpulos a la hora de actuar y no le molestaba en lo absoluto consumir una vida hasta la muerte. Así que cuando Altair le ordenó acabar con la amenaza que se acercaba a gran velocidad desde la costa, sintió que había llegado su hora de dar la primera muestra de por qué la humanidad y los dioses no debieron meterse con Caos y con ellos en primer lugar. Su capacidad de destrucción no era tan grande como la de sus hermanos mayores pero su fuerza serviría bien a la causa de probar su punto al resto del universo. Atravesó el espacio de tierra y agua que lo separaba de su objetivo y llegado a un punto determinado, se quedó a la espera, empuñando un báculo de oro que su señora le había dado como arma miles de años atrás y que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar, pero al que planeaba darle finalmente el uso que había deseado desde que su señora les informó de lo que ocurriría en el futuro. Debajo de él, el agua —que se había mantenido en total calma desde que pusieron un pie en la Tierra— comenzó a moverse _._ Al principio no eran más que uno o dos puntos acercándose, pero con el paso de los minutos Argus se elevó varios metros en el aire para verlos llegar. Miles y miles de mujeres y hombres en diferentes formaciones avanzaban con firmeza,guiados por una primera hilera de soldados en cuyos hombros cargaban flameantes banderas _,_ anunciando grandeza y poderío. Detrás de la primera centena de soldados iban al menos cien navíos de guerra cargando más soldados, vistiendo armaduras y empuñando grandes armas blancas. Detrás de estos últimos, otra centena más de soldados con alas blancas parecidas a las de los ángeles no llevaban armas pero surcaban el cielo bajo, al ras del océano.

Y casi al final y escoltada por una mujer de cabello celeste muy claro, la diosa Artemisa iba seria y preparada, empuñando su báculo.

Argus vio casi impresionado la tremenda fuerza que expresaba ese ejército, casi cubriendo por completo una buena parte del espacio que separaba ambos continentes, todos con un solo objetivo en mente: matar a Meagan. Sonriendo, se compadeció de ellos por su ingenuidad. Agitó con fuerza su báculo, enviando una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que las primeras filas de soldados se dispersaron y los gritos y confusión se extendieron, logrando que la marcha se detuviera. Varias voces se alzaron, instandoa continuar avanzando _._ Argus sabía que podían surcar el océano gracias al poder que la diosa les otorgaba, pero eso no significaba nada para él. Podía acabar con ellos rápidamente y sin sufrimiento y, de hecho, podría haberlo hecho si esa ráfaga que acababa de enviarcontra ellos no hubiese hecho que cientos cayeran al agua que supuso, debía estar helada. Pero bien, ya había comenzado a causar pánico así que, ¿por qué no seguir en ello un poquito más? Ellos creían que con su armamento podían hacerle frente a Caos, pero para llegar a ella primero tendríanque pasar por sobre los cuatro Pilares.

Ladeandosu sonrisa, alzó en lo alto su báculo, cuyo extremo superior se iluminó como un pequeño sol llevando un pequeño trozo de día a aquella parte del , a ras del agua, todos los ojos se alzaron hacia él y los barcos detuvieron su marcha. Entonces, un mar de flechas fue directo a su encuentro, pero todas se detuvieron a un metro exacto de distancia de él antes de voltearse y hacer su camino de regreso a una velocidad talque fue imposible verlas... al menos hasta que se incrustaron en los cuerpos de varios hombres y mujeres, que cayeron en las heladas aguas y acompañarona aquellos que intentaban mantenerse a flote con sus pesadas armaduras. El sonido de cientos decañones siendo acomodados y el posterior y correspondiente estruendo al ser disparadosle llamaron la atención, y en lo que Argus pensaba que era una hazaña única, tomó cada munición a medida que llegaban y las mantuvo levitando sobre su mano izquierda para luego lanzarlas todas a la vez,dirigiéndolas hacia los cascos de los barcos, destrozándolos. Los gritos a la distancia junto a las voces gruesas dando órdenes de resistir y otras de evacuar no se hicieron esperar, pero estaban en medio del jodido océano _._ No había hacia dónde evacuar.

Cansado de estar simplemente de pie, Argus fue al encuentro de un grupo organizado que parecía tratar de darle alcance. Aquellos humanos no tenían habilidades para sobrevivir a un combate en el aire y sus pesadas y largas lanzas y espadas no eran más que simples adornos que expresaban una fuerza que no poseían. Argus fue a través de ellos, transformandosu báculo en una lanza de una única punta con la cualatravesó a esos hombres, cortando limpiamente y a veces incluso en el punto exacto en el cual sus frágiles columnas unían a la cadera con la parte superior de sus cuerpos. Abajo, el océano comenzó a tomar un tinte rojo opaco y marrón en algunas zonas, mientras los cadáveres o partes de ellos caían y se mantenían a flote durante un momento antes de sumergirse para siempre. Y cuando Argus creyó que aquello había sido demasiado rápido incluso para un Pilar de la Creación, miles de hombres más llegaron surcando la superficie del agua roja y blandiendo sus ridículas armas en medio de gritos de guerra que se suponía tenían como objetivo subir la moral de los soldados, pero que no hicieron otra cosa más que hacerles parecer como si corrieran hacia él para morir tan rápido como pudieran. Concediéndoles sus deseos, Argus se propulsó hacia adelante y blandió su arma de un lado a otro, levantando olas de altura considerableque atraparon a las primeras filas de enemigos y desperdigaron a los que sobrevivieron.

Más de la mitad de las tropas estaban haciendo un camino de regreso por donde habían llegado, ocultándose a la sombra de los barcos que se tambaleaban de un lado a otro de manera incontrolable. Decidido a no dejarlos escapar, Argus utilizó su báculo para lanzar un cúmulo de su cosmos que atravesó el airecomo un rayo, matando todo lo que tocaba y persiguiendo cualquier cosa viva hasta alcanzarla y acabarla. Fijándose en los barcos de los cuales hombres desesperados comenzaban a saltar, decidió apiadarse de ellos enviando un haz de luz que incendió rápidamente la madera hasta que las naves se convirtieron en figuras ardientes que navegaban en un mar rojo. El azul típico de las grandes masas de agua ya no podía apreciarse a simple vista y el mar burbujeaba con el óxido de la sangre, yendo y viniendo, zarandeando sin piedad los cuerpos sin vida y las armas que, por supuesto, no habían servido de nada. Emocionado por su tarea y por lo que venía a continuación, Argus se preparó para blandir nuevamente su báculo; pero un estruendo sordo [y bajo] lo detuvo en el acto y le hizo tragar con algo de dificultad. Impedido de actuar y ansioso, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver la tenue figura alta y delgada de su hermano mayor formándose a través del humo y la espuma.

— _Altair_ … —susurró Argus en su mente, saludando a su superior con la voz de su cosmos.

Su hermano, ese hombre de cabello oscuro como el punto más profundo de un agujero negro y con los ojos plateados semejantes a la luz de un relámpago en una tormenta solar se dejó ver finalmente, utilizando su armadura divina y portando su escudo en el brazo izquierdo y su espada en la mano derecha. Era una visión aterradora en demasía; los buques incendiados seguían navegando en círculos y chocándose unos contra otro, el agua acarreaba cadáveres, partes de armaduras y armas, grandes olas formaban remolinos que se consumían en sí mismos y él estaba allí, de pie en el aire como un ángel salido desde lo más profundo del infierno.

— _Vuelve a su lado y discúlpate —_ susurró Altair, hablando en la mente de su hermano. Argus estaba cubierto de sangre, manchas rojas en su armadura, en su mano derecha, en su báculo, un regalo precioso de Caos. Su mejilla tenía una gran mancha que caía por su cuello y se perdía entre su ropa, y algunos mechones de su cabello rubio habitualmente impecable estaban pegajosos y adheridos a su cara. Se veía como un asesino desalmado y descuidado que mataba por placer, y Altair no dudaba que fuera así ya que, después de todo, al ser el Pilar de la Luz y la Oscuridad, Argus tenía que lidiar constantemente con ambas naturalezas de los corazones de quienes vivían; la pureza y la agresividad conviviendo todo el tiempo con él en ocasiones daba lugar a disputas internas de las que él mismo no era consciente, acabando en situaciones en las que Argus resultaba ser desconocido y peligroso. Pero supo que la consciencia y la bondad habían retornado a su hermano cuando se vio a sí mismo y apreció el paisaje alrededor. La destrucción que había causado era de hecho un buen mensaje para los dioses pero causar muerte no estaba en sus manos, sino en las de ella.

— _La has entristecido mucho con esto que hiciste._

Argus no respondió y, en lo que fueron dos latidos de corazón acelerado, él se esfumó entre el humo, el viento y las olas.

Todo lo que estaba a la vista se había vuelto rojo y naranja y Altair no pudo sino compadecerse por el sufrimiento innecesario causado por su hermano menor, así que al ser consciente de que aún quedaban unos cuantos miles tratando de sobrevivir en el agua embravecida y también en el aire mientras se sacrificaban a sí mismos para que su diosa pudiera escapar con vida, Altair extendió su mano hacia el frente y con su palma mirando hacia el cielo y en menos de lo que le tomó formar el pensamiento, miles de destellos de luz comenzaron a amontonarse en su mano a la vez que finalmente se hacía el silencio en medio de aquel desastre, dejando únicamente lugar para los ligeros sonidos producidos por los cuerpos cayendo sin vida al agua. Cuando aquellos también acabaron ya no quedaba en esa zona ningún ser humano vivo, sino solo él y la diosa Artemisa, quien ataviada con su armadura miraba aterrada la forma en que sus sirvientes desaparecían en el océano. Sus luminosos ojos, puros y altivos, lucían nerviosos; sus labios estaban crispados en un grito silencioso; su cabello largo y ondulado era llevado por el viento de un lado a otro sin piedad y no se veía tan imponente como seguramente creía que era. Altair cruzó el espacio que los separaba en un santiamén, surcando la superficie del agua y haciendo que ésta retrocediera, dejando una brecha por la que formaciones rocosas del fondo marino se dejaron ver. La atrapó tomándola por su cuello largo y delgado, y presionó con fuerza hasta que ella hizo un sonido que parecía un gemido de súplica. Trabando miradas, Altair la acorraló contra la roca más grande que se había descubierto. Los bordes filosos de la superficie de la roca y la fuerza con la que impactó contra ella lograron que su armadura divina se hiciera pedazos, partiéndose en fragmentos tan pequeños que lucieron semejantes a copos de cristales lloviendo desde el cielo. Acercándose hasta que pudo respirar su mismo aire, entornó la mirada sabiendo que sus ojos se volverían cuencas luminosas y aterradoras y presionó un poco más con su mano hasta que estuvo seguro de que el aire no circulaba hacia los pulmones de la diosa, cuyas mejillas se pusieron rojas.

— _Si vuelves a intentar ponerle una mano encima a mi señora —_ susurró, hablando con su cosmos _—, te haré desear estar muerta mil veces antes de realmente quitarte la vida._

Dicho aquello, utilizó su cosmos para mantenerla quieta y en su lugar mientras se alejaba y ocupaba un lugar a una altura considerable. Cuando se aseguró de que ella lo veía con aquellos luminosos ojos expresando furia y vergüenza, le dedicó una sonrisa a la vez que las grandes masas de agua volvían a su lugar, enterrándola temporalmente junto a su gran ejército. Tras mirar el paisaje desolado por un minuto entero, se encaminó hacia donde su señora esperaba.

Podría estar a kilómetros de distancia pero los gritos de dolor de Meagan indicaban que el proceso del despertar de Caos había comenzado.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Artemisa recordó brevemente cómo fue su encuentro cara a cara con los Pilares de Caos y lo mal que se sintió, pero no profundizó mucho en el tema así que quise darles una miradita más profunda de lo que pasó. También mostrar el otro lado de los Pilares; por cosas que pasan sin querer los pinté de manera que los perciban como chicos necesitados de amor y en busca de su fuentecita de amor maternal (véase también: Milo) pero ellos en realidad son más que solo guardianes o caballeros, o guerreros. Estos cuatro fueron las creaciones más esmeradas de Caos y tiene sentido que aunque parezcan adolescentes con los que uno puede simpatizar, sean este tipo de monstruos o seres superiores ajenos a la bondad por las vidas humanas. De hecho, ellos no sienten respeto o apego por la humanidad más allá de Meagan/Milo. Pero bueno, ahí lo tienen, el primer especial de El Caos de Milo.

Postada: GRACIAS a Ana que se toma el tiempo para corregir; Dios te bendiga xD


	15. Capítulo 13

_Las estrellas de poder,_

 _esperando estallar._

 **13**

 **La reunión frustrada.**

Una semana completa había transcurrido desde que intervinieron en la batalla de los santos dorados contra las musas de Apolo y acabaron con ellas en menos tiempo del que les hubiese llevado a ellos y desde entonces el Santuario se había reconstruido con el poder de Owen, quien por petición de su señora había hecho las reparaciones correspondientes de los templos que cayeron en el fuego cruzado. Los santos dorados no habían sufrido bajas y las lesiones a las que se vieron expuestos eran de menor consideración, la diosa Athena estaba a salvo con su guardia personal compuesta por esos enclenques de bronce que derrotaron a Poseidón y Hades y como pago por la ayuda extra en la reconstrucción de todos los materiales dañados de la biblioteca de Acuario, su hermano Altair había exigido amablemente la libre entrada y salida del lugar cada vez que quisieran. El Patriarca Shion, quien parecía ser el único con algo de cerebro en ese lugar aceptó de inmediato y dio las gracias humildemente por la ayuda prestada. Cam no comprendía por qué Altair había hecho eso, él no era de los que burlaban la ley por aburrimiento o diversión y su petición pareció una burla por donde se mirara. No obstante, Cam estaba feliz de no tener que andar apareciendo y desapareciendo cada vez que alguien llegaba y aunque el clima en el recinto de los doce templos era de recelo ante su constante presencia, ellos se habían dado el lujo de ignorarlos a todos y cuidar personalmente de Milo, quien soportó solo una hora más de pie antes de caer inconsciente debido del fuerte estado de fiebre del que era presa. Ella no había despertado en toda la semana que transcurrió y a pesar de sus intentos de alcanzarla en sueños, simplemente no pudo conseguirlo. Sabía que ella iba en sueños a su templo, desde el espacio podían verla pero no podían traspasar las puertas como solían hacerlo antes y ni siquiera Owen sabía por qué. Cam no confiaba en que su hermano realmente no supiera por qué no podían entrar al templo de Caos pero eso no cambiaba nada y de todas maneras podía estar en Escorpio cuanto quisiera e incluso algunos santos dorados les pedían permiso para acceder.

Todo el universo de Cam estaba en orden.

Al menos hasta que comenzaron las preguntas de Argus.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que entrara? —reclamó el rubio cuyos ojos negros y carentes de toda luminosidad se trabaron en un rostro con plena molestia.

Sentado en las escaleras de entrada, Cam se encogió de hombros. El santo de Leo se había presentado unas tres horas antes en lo que parecía ser una visita de carácter personal pues no llevaba su armadura puesta, sino solo su ropa de entrenamiento y con tranquilidad y amabilidad pidió ver a Milo alegando que estaba sumamente preocupado por la manera casi abrupta en la que cayó desmayada una semana atrás. Cam no podía olvidar la manera desinteresada y hasta protectora en que el leonino se interpuso entre una llamarada de la que ningún humano saldría vivo y su señora, sabiendo que incluso el más poderoso de ellos no soportaría de algo así y no es que le cayera mal, pero remontándose a algunos meses atrás cuando su trabajo consistía e desestabilizar emocionalmente a todos ellos y lo había hecho a través de sus sueños, recordaba que Aioria de Leo era el único que no tuvo _ese tipo de sueños_ con su señora, por lo que podía confiar en que nada malo sucedería si lo dejaba a solas un rato con ella.

—Me lo pidió amablemente—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la mirada.

—La última vez que alguien te pidió algo amablemente, lo asesinaste.

—Fue hace veinte mil años, supéralo—graznó, levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones. Había mucho polvo en esa época y Grecia era un lugar caluroso incluso aunque el verano aún no llegaba y ni siquiera había sol.

—Ha estado ahí tres horas—insistió Argus, bloqueando su camino cuando intentó ingresar al templo—Este tipo de visitas no dura tanto tiempo. Solo entras, le deseas que se mejore pronto y luego te borras.

—Aioria de Leo no se siente hacia nuestra señora como el resto de ellos—murmuró Cam, reconociéndolo muy a su pesar—No es como Saga de Géminis, quien solo se deja arrastrar por la depresión que su deseo le provoca, o como su hermano que se niega a reconocer que desea algo que no puede tener y lucha contra ello constantemente. Tampoco es como Acuario, que ni siquiera está seguro de la manera en que la desea—explicó, y aunque podía parecer que estaba defendiendo al santo de oro de Leo, en realidad solo estaba destacando una característica curiosa de la personalidad de ese hombre—. Aioria solo desea su amistad. Nada más.

Muchos milenios atrás, antes que su señora descendiera, los Pilares de la Creación se habían puesto en su contra, rechazando de plano la idea de ella poniéndose en el lugar de seres tan inferiores, simples y efímeros como los humanos pero ella en lugar de enojarse o exigirles que siguiera sus órdenes todo lo que hizo fue una petición. Pidió que fueran pacientes con la raza humana y que no vieran únicamente sus defectos, sino también aquello que los hacía permanecer incluso aunque sus vidas eran demasiado cortas e imperfectas. Cam y Argus habían tenido serios problemas para cumplir con ese pedido ya que ellos podían ver sin problemas las almas y los corazones de todos los seres vivos pero tras tantos siglos de estar observando creía que finalmente debía darle la razón a su señora y admitir que los humanos no eran tan malos.

—Además, hay cosas más importantes de las que debemos preocuparnos—continuó, finalmente pasando al lado de su hermano—como esa mierda de Poseidón ofreciéndose a darle asilo a nuestra señora.

Argus no dijo nada en respuesta, por lo que supuso que se había quedado estancado en la idea de que al menos un ser humano en todo el transcurso de la historia no albergaba deseos egoístas hacia Caos. Comenzó a andar hacia el interior dispuesto a vigilar que todo estuviese yendo como debería en la habitación en la que se recuperaba su señora cuando una risa baja lo sorprendió, deteniéndolo y volteándose ceñudo para observar a Argus, quien era el que se reía con lo que parecía burla y sorpresa.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio y maduro? —preguntó el rubio, desapareciendo y reapareciendo justo frente a él. Extendió una mano y le revolvió el cabello con fuerza—Tantos siglos de espera finalmente rinden frutos. Estoy orgulloso de ti, _hermanito_.

— ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! —casi gritó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y alzando su cosmos. Empujó a su hermano y una llamarada que emergió de sus manos lo espantó lejos, haciendo que volviera a desaparecer.

Aunque no volvió, su risa molesta persistió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De verdad no podía creerlo cuando le dijeron que ella estaba recuperándose de la batalla pero ahora que la veía no podía evitar sentirse un poquito ultrajado.

Suspirando, volvió a tomar el pie derecho de Milo para levantarlo y posteriormente volverlo a poner dentro de las mantas, de donde se había salido unas seis veces. En el pasado existieron rumores no confirmados de que ella algunas veces amanecía en el suelo o con la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, él nunca les prestó atención pero parecía que esos rumores eran ciertos. Y aunque tampoco recordaba dónde y de quién los oyó, estaba seguro de que esa persona se había quedado sin empleo por el resto de su vida. Milo solía ser un poquito vengativa antes, cosa que parecía haber cambiado. De todas maneras no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Una semana atrás, luego de la batalla contra las tres musas de Apolo Milo resistió consciente y de pie por al menos una hora antes de desplomarse como un tronco en medio de todos ellos y desde entonces no había dado señales de que despertaría pronto y aunque no tenía fiebre le llenaba de ansiedad la idea de que ella no volviera a despertar.

Uno de sus brazos se movió hacia el borde de la cama y Aioria lo tomó con cuidado para acomodarlo, pero la mano de Milo se aferró a la suya y sus dedos se enroscaron en el dedo índice de Aioria, que estuvo seguro de que si intentaba alejarla comenzaría una pequeña guerra por librarse de su agarre que no tendría vencedor y perdedor. Se había imaginado que luciría como alguien que está recuperándose de una batalla, con dolor y gemidos y respiraciones forzadas que tendría a los Pilares de la Creación corriendo nerviosos por todos los rincones. Esos cuatro no dejaban de darle mala espina sobre todo desde que el Patriarca les hizo saber que ellos habían obtenido el permiso de la diosa para ir y venir libremente en el Santuario cuando resultaba obvio que estaban haciendo lo que querían desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, desde entonces se tomaban incluso la libertad de decidir si alguien podía o no entrar a ver a Milo. Personalmente no podía creer que habían llegado al extremo de convivir con enemigos de todo tipo, con seres a los que se habían enfrentado a muerte, con los Pilares de quienes procuraron proteger a Milo a toda costa. Pero el Patriarca dijo que había buenas razones para permitirles formalmente estar presentes en el Santuario. Según él, evitar el descenso de Caos era cosa del pasado. La propia niña moribunda que sirvió como oráculo para Apolo lo había confirmado; nadie podía detener a Caos. Así que el hecho de que tuvieran a su recipiente nada más y nada menos que en la fila de rango superior de guerreros de Athena no solo significaba un extraño honor para la diosa, sino que el rechazo de la petición del Pilar del Orden y el Caos de tener estadía libre significaría un tratamiento hostil hacia la diosa a la que protegían.

Según el Patriarca, Athena no estaba en posición de decidir nada con respecto a Milo.

No estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentir eso pero Milo seguía siendo su amiga. Y su pie seguía escapando de las mantas. Aioria se planteó quitarle el grueso edredón que la cubría creyendo que quizás tendría calor. Tendida ahí con su cabello azul hecho un desastre, con la boca entre abierta y con una pierna asomando fuera de la cama no parecía una diosa en lo absoluto pero la realidad era que ella estaba muy por encima de cualquiera de ellos. Intentó librarse del agarre de su mano pero ella se resistió, presionando con fuerza y haciendo un ruido que parecía una queja. Murmurando sobre lo infantil que se veía, usó su mano libre para quitar el grueso edredón de un tirón que lo mandó a volar al centro de la habitación. Debajo solo quedó la sábana blanca y arrugada y un ligero vistazo de la ropa de cama de su amiga y compañera. Procuró por todos los medios no mirar hasta dónde le cubría las piernas esos pequeños pantalones o por qué había tres botones desprendidos en su camisa. Comenzó a preguntarse si dormir con camisas era cómodo.

Milo hizo un sonido que se pareció sospechosamente a un castañeo de dientes y Aioria volvió a suspirar. No había remedio, no podían hacer ni decir nada, ni siquiera podía entender si ella tenía frío o calor. Resignándose, decidió que quizás su visita ya había durado demasiado y se levantó de su silla dispuesto a marcharse cuando ella inesperadamente abrió los ojos. Mirando al frente, probablemente no lo vio pero Aioria vio con detenimiento sus ojos dispares; el izquierdo de color turquesa y el derecho de un inquietante y abrumador rojo. Su expresión también era diferente, ya no altanera aunque sí altiva, se veía más madura, más…

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella. Su voz rasposa y grave sonando como cualquier ser humano que acababa de despertar, algo muy lejano a una diosa.

—Las nueve de la mañana—contestó, echando un rápido vistazo al reloj en la pared junto a la ventana.

Milo soltó su mano sin prestarle demasiada atención y se acurrucó sobre su costado derecho, probablemente decidiendo que podía dormir un poco más. Sin embargo sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él y entonces, frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó, como si de pronto se le ocurriera que era extraño que él esté ahí.

— ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! —exclamó, algo cansado aunque no sabría decir de qué. Quizás pesaba más el hecho de haberse pasado casi una semana sin dormir por estar preocupado por ella—Creí que ya no despertarías o algo así.

—No seas tonto. Si ese fuera el caso, todos ustedes estarían seriamente perdidos.

No supo exactamente a qué se refería con lo de _todos ustedes_ y prefirió pensar que se refería a sus amigos, a la diosa y el Patriarca.

—Fue impresionante… —continuó, hablando por hablar y sintiéndose incómodo de que ella no tuviera intenciones de salir de la cama para hacerles saber a todos que estaba bien—el poder que desplegaron los Pilares de la Creación.

—Eso no fue nada—comentó ella, parpadeando repetidas veces y luego bostezando— ni siquiera utilizaron el uno por ciento de sus cosmos. —explicó, sonriendo un poco y luego sentándose y estirando los brazos al frente, desperezándose mientras Aioria procuraba no sentirse pequeño e insignificante—No puedes comparar a Los Pilares de la Creación con criaturas mitológicas. Ellos estaban conmigo cuando los dioses crearon a los humanos. Owen impactó el monte Olimpo a la tierra de una sola patada. Antes estaba en el cielo, lejos de la vista de los humanos.

Aioria sintió su corazón protestando ante las palabras de su amiga. Ella no estaba hablando como Milo y de hecho tampoco estaba comportándose como ella ya que de ser así lo hubiese corrido de su habitación inmediatamente mientras le gritaba y amenazaba. Pero en lugar de todo eso, solo estaba ahí sentada con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas estiradas y juntas, con la espalda recta y el cabello en mejor estado del que había creído que estaba.

— ¿Milo? —susurró. Ella volteó el rostro tras un momento y parpadeó dos veces, y entonces el rojo se desvaneció de su ojo derecho, tornándose del turquesa que la caracterizaba—Me alegra ver que estás bien.

—Tus heridas sanaron con rapidez—observó ella, entornando la mirada como si fuera un ave de caza.

—No estaba tan herido, solo tenía algunos cuantos golpes—contestó, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

—Las musas de Apolo fueron un verdadero fastidio—susurró en respuesta, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y sus hombros se desplomaron—me hubiese gustado acabarlas en ese momento pero…

—Me sorprende que no dijeran una sola palabra. DeathMask comento que la musa de fuego fue altanera en el pueblo al dirigirse a ellos.

—No pueden hablarme—contestó Milo, alzando sus hombros, tomando mucho aire y dejándolo ir lentamente—ninguna criatura mitológica de rango inferior a los dioses puede dirigirme la palabra.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.

—Tampoco yo. Al menos, no hasta hace algunas horas. Comienzo a recordar cosas que al parecer se me olvidaron, recuerdos o sucesos que están ligados directamente a Caos y no a Milo como ente separado—respondió, haciendo que él se enervara ante en hecho de que estuviese refiriéndose a si misma como si no fuera ella.

Podría haber intentado llevar la conversación a terrenos más seguros pero la presencia del Patriarca en el templo los sacó a ambos del extraño transe en el que se encontraban. Milo se levantó a prisa y sin cuidado, pasando de largo a su lado para enfundarse en unos pantalones que sacó a ciegas de su armario y luego quitándose la camisa, desechándola como si estuviese sola en la habitación. Aioria estuvo a punto de regañarla por su imprudencia pero notó que debajo llevaba una cosa rectangular de color negro sin mangas ni tirantes que no estaba seguro de si se llamaba blusa o era algún otro tipo de prenda femenina con un nombre complicado. Saliendo de su estupor, se apresuró a salir del cuarto cuando ella abrió la puerta y se fue al mismo tiempo que encendía su cosmos para llamar a su armadura. Él hizo lo propio y tan solo un segundo después Leo estaba envolviéndolo en oro y cálido poder que se sentía como rayos de sol.

Cuando la siguió al pasillo principal se detuvo abruptamente al ver al Patriarca con su expresión de calma acostumbrada y con las manos unidas al frente, haciendo una leve reverencia a Milo, que estaba de pie frente a él con cara de espanto y flaqueada a ambos lados por sus Pilares. Ellos estaban vistiendo sus armaduras cuyas brillaban de distintas maneras aunque su color era oscuro, pero no como las sapuris de los espectros de Hades, era un tono oscuro más allá de todo lo que podía imaginarse, tan negro como el vacío del espacio y a la vez muy luminoso. El más sobresaliente de los cuatro era Altair, con su cabello negro suelto y cayendo alrededor de sus hombros y sus ojos plateados expresando calma y peligro a la vez. Portaba una espada que descansaba en un cinturón que sobresalía de su armadura y llevaba un escudo ovalado en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Eso es lo que Athena quiere? —preguntó Milo, quitando la expresión espantada de su rostro y cambiándola por una más tranquila y controlada.

—Ese fue su pedido— confirmó el Patriarca, sonriendo levemente hacia ella— Desea una audiencia con la diosa Caos y sus Pilares de la Creación hoy al atardecer.

— ¿Por qué...—comenzó Milo, pero su voz murió y su mirada se paseó por todo el suelo antes que cerrara los ojos.

—Es por Poseidón—susurró Owen, el Pilar de la Creación y la Destrucción—El dios de los mares vendrá, ¿no es así?

—Efectivamente—contestó el Patriarca, asintiendo con calma y con una expresión amable que le salía tan naturalmente que resultaba antinatural—Athena planeaba decírtelo al atardecer pero veo que estás al tanto de todo.

—Nosotros no mantenemos en la ignorancia a nuestra señora—replicó Altair. Aunque su voz sonó suave Aioria lo sintió como un grito directamente en los huesos y supo que el Patriarca se sentía de la misma manera por la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron.

—Tú también deberías prepararte, Aioria—dijo él, dirigiéndole una mirada firme—informa a tus compañeros y diles que hagan guardia permanente en sus templos.

—Sí, señor—respondió de inmediato, dándole una mirada significativa a Milo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa ladeada antes de ponerse seria una vez más.

Cuando salió del templo de Escorpio estaba convencido de que una vez que Milo se presentara ante Athena como Caos y no como una santa de oro, ya no podría volver a verla como una amiga o una compañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con sospecha al muchacho frente a ella. —No es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No puedes presentarte como Caos vistiendo una armadura perteneciente al ejército de otra diosa—la explicación de Owen tenía mucho sentido desde todos los ángulos por los que Milo lo consideró, pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba extendiendo hacia ella ese vestido—Tienes que verte como una diosa, no solo actuar como una.

— ¿Qué sucedió con eso de que lo que importa es lo de adentro?

—Milo… —el gruñido bajo la convenció de que no iba a dar vuelta atrás con todo ese circo y su mirada firme e insistente lo confirmó.

Owen no era en general un tipo hablador y risueño pero comenzaba a creer que su expresión fría solo era una tapadera para cubrir lo que realmente estaba en su interior, lo cual reforzaba la idea de Milo de que lo que estaba adentro era más importante. No obstante, ese no era el caso con su guardián, quien se había empeñado en la idea de que Milo debería utilizar una ropa adecuada y formal para asistir a su audiencia con Athena ya que ellos irían luciendo sus armaduras.

—Lo usaré—decidió al final, sabiendo de ante malo que no tenía sentido discutir con un Pilar de la Creación. Ellos podían ser sus guardianes pero también eran unos grandes insistentes.

Marchándose con el montón de tela hacia su cuarto, estuvo segura de que su pequeño plan tendría que esperar al menos otro día. Todos habían pensando que estaba recuperándose, durmiendo o en coma desde la batalla en la que los Pilares derrotaron a las musas de Apolo pero la realidad era otra.

Milo había estado todo ese tiempo en su templo, con su consciencia separada de su cuerpo y encerrada entre las paredes de ese impoluto y brillante blanco que lentamente se teñía de rojo a medida que su blanca vestimenta se tornaba del mismo tono debido a la sangre que emergía de la herida que Meagan le había causado; o mejor dicho, de la herida que se había hecho a sí misma. Al principio no lo había comprendido y de hecho se había sentido ansiosa y asustada pero eso se había quedado muy atrás y una vez que comprendió el por qué de todas las cosas, simplemente se dedicó a aceptar lo que pasaba sin razón aparente.

Su sangre tiñendo las paredes del templo de Caos, por ejemplo. Una vida tras otra Milo había servido a Athena con su alma reencarnando junto al alma de Camus, atados el uno al otro por un hipotético lazo establecido por Hera, Afrodita y con una expectativa de vida de unos veinte años dispuesta así por orden del mismísimo Zeus. En cada una de esas vidas había sido nada más que un humano, hombre a partir de su segundo nacimiento y muerto como consecuencia del lazo que mantenía con el que fue su compañero desde antes de la era del mito. Sin embargo, cada una de esas vidas no fueron más que la repetición de los mismos sucesos que se daban cada vez que Athena volvía a la tierra y en los corazones de todos sus predecesores había cientos y cientos de pesares, penas y recuerdos dolorosos que Milo tenía que dejar ir para poder seguir adelante. Con el derramamiento de su sangre en ese estado de inconsciencia estaba soltando todo el dolor que había sentido en sus vidas anteriores, liberándolos y olvidándose de cada gramo de sufrimiento que había sentido. Quien tuvo la mayor carga desde Meagan fue Kardia y algunos de los momentos más tristes en su historia fueron incluso antes de convertirse en santo de oro. Él había vivido hasta los veintidós como una clara señal de que el renacimiento de Caos en el mundo estaba cerca pero a pesar que los dioses descifraron el sentido de esa señal, la ignoraron por completo e hicieron que los dos años de más que Kardia soportó estando gravemente enfermo fueran totalmente en vano.

Milo sabía que había ciertas cosas que tenían que suceder antes que las palabras en forma de profecía que le había dicho a Vasili comenzaran a cumplirse. Estar limpia de rencores y dolor era una de ellas y aunque sonara horrendo pensar en dejarse desangrar para librarse de todo eso, lo que las otras dos cosas que sucederían le provocaban más ansiedad de lo que quisiera admitir. Sin embargo, por mucho que Milo esperó en su inconsciencia, no logró acabar con todo. Desde Meagan en adelante había mucho que tenía que dejar ir y con una semana no era suficiente para drenarse del sufrimiento de nueve mil años así que al final no le quedó otro remedio más que despertar.

Por mucho que fuera una diosa, todavía era humana y tenía algunas necesidades básicas como la urgencia de una ducha, o comer.

Milo no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que tomó una comida decente.

Examinando el montón de tela que no podía describir como otra cosa más que eso, le dio vueltas por ambos lados para decidir si debía realmente llevarlo o si presentarse con pantalones y una camisa era lo mejor. No tenía ni idea de dónde provino esa cosa, Owen podría haberlo comprado o crearlo con sus pensamientos pero esa idea no le gustaba demasiado.

El escote griego era de la medida exacta de su pecho.

Suspirando, comenzó a quitarse la ropa con molestia. En toda su vida había usado un vestido largo solamente para ser enterrada y ni siquiera había un cuerpo para enterrar, por lo que todo lo que había en su tumba era un vestido que su maestro y tío Aireen le había obsequiado cuando cumplió trece años. Por supuesto, le quedaba algo grande y no tenía idea de quién lo había encontrado o dónde pues no recordaba haberlo guardado. Viendo el reloj de su pared, notó que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que ponerse realmente en marcha. Pensar en pasar a través de los templos de sus compañeros la ponía algo nerviosa y aunque intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello el pensamiento estuvo deslizándose en su mente toda la tarde, llenándola de dudas y expectativas sobre el posible comportamiento de los dorados. Imaginaba que se sentirían decepcionados de ella, imaginaba que tendría que pedirles permiso para pasar por sus templos y que tal vez se negarían.

Se enfundó el montón de tela que se ajustó a su busto con aterradora precisión. El corpiño era abultado y estaba sujeto a dos tirantes semejantes a cuerdas de oro que además llevaban ligados dos capas de tela que caían a los lados como mangas que comenzaban en su medio brazo y caían más allá de sus manos; la capa superior estaba unida atrás y le llegaba a la línea de su cadera y la inferior llegaba quizás hasta sus rodillas. La tela se amoldaba perfectamente a la cintura, sin que le quedara demasiado floja o ajustada y la falda casi abultada tenía dos capas; la primera un poco más arriba que la segunda, que caía hasta cubrir por completo sus pies. El color dorado pálido de la tela la hacía sentirse algo consolada al no poder usar su armadura pero de alguna manera se sentía también desprotegida, indefensa.

Desnuda.

Se enfundó un par de zapatos bajos y simples de color blanco. No pensaba que fueran adecuados pero era lo más cómodo que podía llevar sin contar botas o zapatillas y estaba segura que nadie en el mundo aprobaría bajo ninguna circunstancia sus botas negras. No tenía adornos como los que Athena solía llevar, tampoco armas o cosas extrañas como un báculo o una lanza. Caos en sí misma era un arma así que no necesitaba una.

Estaba peinando su cabello con los dedos, levantándolo hasta la cima de su cabeza cuando tocaron a la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir que quien sea que estuviera del otro lado podía pasar, la puerta se abrió y su hermanito Mika dio dos pasos hacia adentro, se le quedó viendo con una expresión neutra y luego dio dos pasos hacia afuera y cerró la puerta. Milo se quedó viendo el lugar vacío sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, y entonces él volvió a entrar y cerró dando un portazo para luego avanzar hacia ella con algo parecido a autoridad y cuando se plantó a solo un escaso metro de distancia, levantó su brazo derecho, la apuntó con su dedo índice y con voz seria dijo:

—No saldrás vestida así.

—¿Sabes que yo soy mayor que tú?

—Ese no es el punto—gruñó él, tan bajito y suave que parecía un dragón bebé intentando verse peligroso en la ausencia de su madre—Yo… soy el hombre de esta familia y como tal mi deber es cuidar de ti aunque seas mayor.

—Creo que te amo un poquito—contestó ella, decidiendo que ese enclenque era la cosa más valiosa que tendría jamás.

El cabello de Mika se erizó como el de un gato al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba tan intensamente que perdió la capacidad de hablar. Temblando como si estuviese recibiendo una descarga eléctrica, se volteó y salió del cuarto echando humo. Milo no pudo hacer otra cosa sino dejar escapar una carcajada y luego se puso inmediatamente seria.

Podía sentir el cosmos de Poseidón.

Salió de su cuarto intentando caminar dando pasos estratégicos para que su falda doble no se le enredara en las piernas y en el umbral de la puerta se encontró con sus Pilares. Los cuatro estaban en fila comenzando desde la derecha con Altair y siguiendo con Owen, Argus y Cam, todos vistiendo sus refinadas e impresionantes armaduras oscuras y con la particularidad de que ninguno llevaba el cabello recogido, ni siquiera Cam quien solía lucir una larga trenza ahora dejaba su ondulado cabello caer libre sobre sus hombros.

—Tengo algo para usted—anunció él, extendiendo sus manos al frente con las palmas hacia arriba. El aire crepitó con energía y chispas de luz estallaron, dando forma a un largo y delgado bastón con un extremo en forma de óvalo. Cuando la luz desapareció, solo quedó un báculo de color dorado. Poniéndose de rodillas, Cam lo extendió hacia ella—Hace milenios me pediste que cuidara esto y así lo hice. Ahora te lo devuelvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aplanando la carta sobre la mesa e intentando ver las líneas escritas más allá de las arrugas gruesas del papel delicado, Saori intentaba ignorar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la mirada casi apenada del Patriarca. Había recibido esa carta tres días atrás por parte del general marino Isaac de Kraken, quien avisó formalmente de la pronta visita del dios Poseidón, quien vendría a tierra firme a pesar de las duras circunstancias para expresar su propuesta en persona. Athena ya sabía cuál era esa propuesta pero no podía creer que en verdad ese hombre presumido se atrevería a moverse desde la comodidad de su palacio sumergido para buscar a Milo. Ni siquiera Hades o algún otro dios o diosa había intentado algo parecido aunque el rey del Inframundo todavía seguía esperando con ansias el momento del despertar definitivo de Caos. Todos sabían que él se aliaría con ella debido a su deseo de ver caer a los olímpicos pero ese no era el caso con Poseidón.

Julián Solo era un hombre joven y a pesar de ser unos años más joven que Milo, estaba segura de que le propondría algún tipo de pacto o alianza que involucrara un anillo. Por lo menos le consolaba saber que era casi seguro que la escorpiana se reiría en la cara del dios si eso que pensaba llegara a ocurrir, aunque también esperaba que no fuera el caso.

Podrían desatar fácilmente una guerra en el salón del trono.

—Ya es hora, señorita—anunció el Patriarca.

Volteándose a verlo, asintió y sonrió para él, quien devolvió la sonrisa con calma y ternura. Shion tenía la misma edad que Dohko pero el aire que lo rodeaba dejaba en evidencia los años que transcurrió de pie, soportando cargas que ignoraba mientras llevaba a cabo la tarea que le dejó hacía más de docientos años. Sin embargo, su rostro joven y lleno de vida a veces hacía que olvidara que era más viejo que cualquiera de ellos, por lo que en lugar de reprimirse y actuar como debería, se dio el lujo de dejar caer en el suelo la carta de Poseidón y estirar sus brazos, desperezándose. Shion hizo un sonido parecido a una tos ahogada y cuando Saori lo miró, estaba algo sonrojado.

—Iré en busca de Mi...—continuó él, deteniéndose a medio camino de su frase. Carraspeó y luego continuó, con la voz algo rasposa—Iré en busca de la diosa Caos y la escoltaré personalmente hasta aquí.

Asintiendo una vez más, dejó que el se marchara antes de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas que deseaba fervientemente dejar ir. Frustrada consigo misma por no poder otorgar la protección a sus santos que les había prometido, ahora tenía que dejarlos ponerse nuevamente en la línea de fuego y esta vez contra nada más y nada menos que Milo convertida en Caos. Estaba segura que la tregua se acabaría cuando su consciencia completa regresara y arrodillarse u ofrecerse como aliados no serviría de nada.

Caos había juzgado a los dioses y su castigo sería igual de justo.

Tomando su báculo con fuerza en su mano derecha, atravesó el oscuro pasillo que separaba la sala del trono de su recámara, andando con firmeza y toda la serenidad que pudo plasmar en su rostro. El salón espacioso que había sido testigo de la primera manifestación de Caos estaba iluminado y tranquilo, tres de los cuatro santos de bronce esperaban a un lado mientras Seiya se encontraba en el templo de Aries junto a Mu para escoltar a Poseidón y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. El general marino Isaac estaba también en el salón, silencioso y serio. Su cosmos era casi idéntico al de su maestro en niveles de poder pero su mirada severa y su expresión hosca iban más allá de cualquiera de los acuarianos que había conocido jamás. Sentándose en su lugar, le ofreció un saludo silencioso al general que él devolvió con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza y algo parecido a una ligera sonrisa que de pronto desapareció cuando se puso totalmente tenso y se volteó hacia la puerta. A su lado, sus tres amigos y guardianes más cercanos se tensaron también y Athena volteó hacia ellos, cuestionándolos con la mirada. El clima que se vivía cambió de un segundo a otro, afuera, la poca luz del día se apagó bajo el peso de pesadas nubes negras que se apreciaban por los ventanales y la brisa fría que sopló le puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, levantándose y extendiendo su cosmos hacia los santos de oro, de los cuales ninguno respondió. Ni siquiera Seiya.

En ese momento las pesadas puertas se abrieron y el Patriarca Shion ingresó con paso apresurado y una tensa expresión en su rostro. Sin darse tiempo a nada, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a sus invitados. Athena se tensó cuando el primero en entrar fue Altair, el Pilar del Orden y el Caos que caminó tranquilamente pero a la vez como si estuviese yendo a un sangriento campo de batalla. Detrás de él y a sus laterales iban Cam y Argus, uno a cada lado y en el centro estaba Milo, a quien no podía ver debido a la altura del primero de los Pilares, quien se hizo a un lado para dejarla a la vista.

Milo iba ataviada con un vestido de color dorado algo pálido, su cabello alzado y cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda y el báculo que alguna vez la había visto blandir contra el mundo estaba en su mano derecha. La expresión seria de su rostro y el rojo en su ojo derecho le indicaron que de hecho ella no solo era Milo, sino Caos.

Tendría que comenzar a pensar en ella como una diosa y no como su querida Milo de Escorpio.

Sintiendo que su corazón se rompía un poco ante esa perspectiva, dio unos pasos al frente y se inclinó ante ella poniendo sus rodillas en el suelo y bajando la mirada. A unos metros a su derecha, el Patriarca y el tenso general marino copiaron su gesto y estaba segura de que los santos de bronce detrás de ella hicieron lo mismo. Por muy tensa que se mostrara Milo ante gestos como esos, era lo que merecía por su posición tan alta. Cuando se puso de pie, Milo, o mejor dicho Caos, tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, como si intentara por todos los medios pasar por alto o ignorar a todos los que estaban de rodillas delante de ella así que sonrió intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad, sin embargo su sonrisa no fue correspondida.

—Me pediste que viniera—murmuró ella, llevando su mirada hacia su rostro. La mano con la que sostenía su báculo de oro se tensó sobre el agarre y se notó en su delicados músculos—Ya estoy aquí.

—Así es—respondió Athena, algo insegura sobre cómo debería proseguir. Intentándolo una vez más, volvió a sonreír y volvió a fracasar. —Me alegra ver que estés bien— dijo al final.

— ¿Por qué me llamaste? —preguntó, ignorando sus palabras.

Pareció indiferente en su andar cuando avanzó unos metros más cerca y luego se colocó a su izquierda, siendo flaqueada inmediatamente por sus guardianes. Athena sabía que no era así de indiferente y podía verlo en su postura rígida. Milo podría tener el rango más alto en su orden de santos pero aunque fuera vista como una autoridad por miembros de rangos inferiores, no estaba acostumbrada a una posición superior a la de un dios y seguramente pasaría un tiempo hasta que se sintiera cómoda. Su postura rígida y la fuerza con la que presionaba su mandíbula daban fe de ello.

Estuvo a punto de dar comienzo a su discurso cuando el cosmos de Seiya y el de Poseidón más otros dos que le resultaban desconocido se acercaron con rapidez. Había algo extraño en Seiya, su cosmos se sentía alterado pero no sabía por qué. En cambio, el del dios de los mares y sus posibles acompañantes estaban tranquilos.

—Ya está aquí—susurró Athena, dirigiéndole una mirada a Milo; a Caos de pie y flaqueada en su espalda por sus cuatro Pilares.

—¡El dios Poseidón está en el Santuario! —informó Seiya, atravesando con prisas el espacio entre la puerta principal y el trono—pero hay un problema.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —murmuró, repentinamente ansiosa.

Varios pasos apresurados sonaron afuera y pronto dos hombres vestidos de dorado ingresaron cargando el cuerpo de Julián Solo, quien estaba inconsciente y con su vestidura blanca manchada de sangre.

—Fue herido por el propio Apolo—susurró Seiya.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: estoy atrasada un día y LES PIDO DISCULPAS pero ayer tenía un congreso en la iglesia y bueno, me fue imposible terminar el capítulo a tiempo. Lo hice un poquito más largo de lo que en realidad era para compensarlo. Ahora pasaré rápidamente a dejarles leer y una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza.

Posdata: este documento no pasó por la revisión de Ana así que si encuentran algún error, es por eso xD

*La estrofa utilizada corresponde a una de las muchas versiones de Soldier Dream que escuché.

Publicación de próximo capítulo: 24/06/2016.


	16. Capítulo 14

_He estado observando, he estado esperando_

 _en las sombras, a que llegue mi momento._

 **14**

 **La noche de los rechazos.**

la alfombra roja se había oscurecido donde la humedad de la sangre de Poseidón se quedó estampada como un recuerdo de la locura de Apolo. El dios de los mares fue puesto con cuidado sobre el suelo, cerca del trono y Athena sorteó a los dos generales marinos para infiltrarse al lado del joven señor. Ella no podía hacer nada sino mirar al igual que sus tres guardianes unidos y todo el resto de ellos en esa sala que estaba al otro lado de donde Milo miraba en silencio. La mano con la que sostenía el báculo estaba tensa y su otra mano apretaba disimuladamente la tela de su vestido mientras sentía la mandíbula encajada con tanta fuerza que podía saborear el sabor de la sangre de sus encías. El clima que se vivía era de total tensión y agotamiento, el cansancio se notaba en los rostros de la diosa y el Patriarca, en los santos de bronce, en Isaac de Kraken. No parecía haber señales de vida en el muchacho de cabello azul claro y piel bronceada cuya ropa blanca estaba completamente manchada de sangre y el silencio que dominaba el aire era tal que podría haber aplastado a cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Athena, volteándose ansiosa hacia Seiya— ¿En qué momento?

—Cuando pasamos el templo de Piscis—informó él, su postura era rígida y por la expresión de su rostro podía decir que estaba listo para saltar al ataque a la primera orden—No sentí el cosmos de Apolo ni tampoco alguna señal de peligro. El sol asomó por las nubes un momento y entonces un rayo de luz dorada atravesó el aire e impactó en el pecho de Poseidón.

Milo prestó atención a sus palabras, mirando distraídamente hacia los ventanales por los que se podía apreciar un constante estado de amanecer, cuando el cielo ya no es azul oscuro, sino una mezcla entre blanco, gris y celeste que se mantiene así hasta que el sol salga. Recordaba el momento exacto en que el Patriarca fue por ella y en silencio los escoltó a través de los templos cuyos santos dorados custodiaban por protocolo. Había sido uno de los momentos más incómodos en lo que recordaba de su vida y no podía quitarse de la cabeza las expresiones de sus compañeros, sus miradas, o en el caso de Shura, la falta de su mirada. Quizás ya no tenía derecho de pensar en ellos como sus compañeros.

—Hay que hacer algo o morirá—murmuró uno de los recién llegados generales. Un joven que no conocía que poseía una belleza suave y elegante, de cabello lila claro y grandes y expresivos ojos de color rosa.

— ¡Esto es imperdonable! —susurró su acompañante, un hombre alto y de aspecto fuerte cuya piel oscura contrastaba drásticamente con sus ojos azules y la larga cabellera blanca que caía libre en su espalda. Su cabeza estaba rapada a ambos lados y no tenía cejas—No debimos venir aquí.

—Usted puede sanarlo—murmuró Isaac de Kraken, echándole una mirada ligeramente ansiosa aunque más bien se veía más molesto que nervioso. Se acercó a ella a pasos apresurados pero su avance fue detenido por Altair, quien se interpuso en su camino. Sin embargo, él no quitó sus ojos severos de ella, mirándola sin el mismo gesto involuntariamente incómodo que tenían todos los demás—Usted tiene ese poder, ¿no es así?

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella y Milo, quien se había dedicado a morderse la lengua y actuar como sus Pilares le habían pedido, deseó que un agujero negro se la tragara. Actuar como se esperaba de ella no era de lejos lo más incómodo que le había pasado ese día y todavía tenía que hacer su camino de regreso al octavo templo. Hyoga, cuya mirada se había puesto en ella con esperanzas renovadas para salvar la situación antes que todo les estallara en las narices.

— ¡Eso es verdad! —exclamó el rubio, sus ojos celestes animados y la sonrisa que tiraba de sus labios hicieron que se le encogiera el corazón— ¡Milo, tú debes tener poderes como esos! Quizás podrías intentar…

—No deberías hablarle de esa manera—la voz de Altair sonó severa y estridente, sorprendiéndola por un momento y cortando la oración de Hyoga—Puedes dirigirte como te plazca a la diosa a la que sirves, pero no a Caos.

—Pero Milo… —murmuró Hyoga, perdiendo de inmediato su sonrisa y extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

— ¿Los santos de Athena poseen dificultades para acatar la ley? —dijo Owen, destilando burla y menos precio, algo que a Milo le tocó una fibra.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —replicó Seiya, volteándose hacia el Pilar con las manos fuertemente presionadas en puños— ¡¿Olvidas que Milo también es una santa de Athena?! ¡Milo, dícelo tú!

—Ya tuve suficiente de estas tonterías—gruñó ella, avanzando sin importancia hacia la salida.

Incluso antes que pudiera lidiar con su frustración, Hyoga se acercó a ella tan rápido que una ráfaga de viento hizo ondear la falda de su vestido y entonces él estaba bloqueando su camino con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y una expresión de tristeza tallada en el rostro.

— ¿En verdad piensas irte así como así? ¿Vas a dejar que muera?

—¡Así es, Milo! ¡Responde! —Seiya se le unió casi al instante, deteniéndose a su lado y copiando su postura. Se veían algo tontos, para ser sincera pero la seriedad de sus miradas y la tristeza que expresaban no eran divertidas—Tú no eres así. Aunque seas Caos esto no es algo que harías.

Suspirando, se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y poner su mente en blanco un momento antes de voltearse a medias para ver la escena que dejó atrás. La diosa Athena, con sus grandes y tristes ojos la veía con cierto grado de esperanza que se esforzaba por reprimir. El Patriarca mantenía su vista fija en el suelo y el todo en él expresaba una profunda pena y decepción, todos los demás, santos, marinas y Pilares esperaban una respuesta que estuviera a la altura, una respuesta propia de una diosa pero también necesitaban un gesto humano, compasivo.

Miró el cuerpo tendido e indefenso del dios de los mares; el recipiente era el de un joven de quizás diecisiete años y ni siquiera se veía como un dios, sino como un simple chico. Athena se veía así cuando dormía o estaba inconsciente. No eran otra cosa sino niños y adolescentes puestos por sorteo en el despiadado camino de los dioses.

—Poseidón fue juzgado y hallado culpable de crímenes contra la humanidad y hasta contra su propio dominio—respondió, provocando que los tres generales se pusieran de pie y le obsequiaran miradas de desprecio y frustración—Pero ese que está ahí no es nada más que un pobre chico inconsciente—continuó, dándose la vuelta para retomar su camino pasando entre Hyoga y Seiya—Caos castigará al dios de los mares, no a Julián Solo. Altair, por favor, encárgate de él.

—Está hecho, mi señora—respondió el aludido, quien comenzó a seguirla de cerca junto a sus tres hermanos.

Lo último de esa sala que Milo oyó antes de alejarse demasiado fue las exclamaciones de algunos que seguramente estaban viendo despertar al muchacho en cuyo cuerpo el cosmos de Poseidón volvía a la actividad, y estaba enojado pero ese no era su problema. Caminó hasta donde comenzaba el primer tramo de escaleras y cayó sentada en un pequeño océano de tela levemente dorada que se acomodó a su alrededor cuando extendió las piernas al frente y dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo, dejando a un lado el largo báculo de oro que se alzaba más allá de su cabeza. Parecía demasiado pesado para que una mujer lo levantara pero era increíblemente ligero, como una delgada rama.

Los Pilares de la Creación con sus extravagantes armaduras brillantes en la tenue luz del atardecer sin sol se inclinaron hacia ella, Cam con las manos al frente quizás presintiendo de ante mano lo que ella iba a pedirle. Milo extendió hacia él su báculo y el objeto desapareció al instante en las manos del pelirrojo. Sin decir una palabra más, ellos se marcharon y la dejaron sola, lo cual era un alivio considerando que últimamente no tenía mucha privacidad. No sabía si eso le sucedía a todos los dioses o si era un caso especial aplicable únicamente a ella por no saber quién era sino hasta algunas semanas atrás y junto al descubrimiento de su verdadera identidad y el regreso de las consciencias de Meagan y Vasili. Pero había muchas cosas alrededor que estaban ocurriendo que antes no pasaban, sucesos silenciosos gestándose en los corazones y vidas personales de algunos de ellos. Milo no quería enfrentarlos y de ser por ella, dejaría todo en las manos de alguien con la suficiente autoridad para decidir qué hacer pero desafortunadamente la única que sabía qué hacer en todo ese asunto era ella.

Mirando hacia los templos apenas perceptibles bajo las sombras de la noche que comenzaban a alzarse, pensó en Saga de Géminis. Había tenido un sentimiento de admiración muy fuerte hacia él cuando era niña, una fuerte decepción cuando le fue asignado finalmente el puesto de santa de oro y descubrió que él había desaparecido algún tiempo atrás, luego de eso la manera sorda y dolorosa en que los conceptos que tuvo de él se destrozaron cuando lo vio en el papel de un traidor no una, sino dos veces hicieron que comenzara a preguntarse si estaba bien sentir respeto por los hombres. Los humanos fallaban una y otra vez a las personas que amaban, llevados por una cantidad de sentimientos engañosos o la falta de ellos. Milo había sufrido muchas decepciones a lo largo de esa vida. Camus estaba entre las razones por las que se había sentido más herida, su tío Aireen que además fue su maestro, su padre que intentó matarla, incluso Athena por tratar de protegerla al ocultarle algo que necesitaba saber. No podía contar cuántas veces había sentido sus hombros cayendo por distintas razones, razones que ahora sabía que tenían un motivo oculto y así como la habían decepcionado y lastimado a ella, ella los lastimaría. No porque quisiera, sino porque era necesario destruir lo que existía para construir algo nuevo y mejorado. No sabría decir en qué momento entendió ese concepto de Caos de crear algo completamente renovado de algo que está destruido por completo pero ella trabajaba de esa manera y esperaba poder comprenderlo mejor cuando su parte inmortal finalmente descendiera. Pero las cosas que sí sabía, las que tenían que ocurrir antes que todo comenzara, eran las que no quería hacer y sin embargo debía.

La primera de ellas era desligarse emocionalmente de aquellos que tenían influencia en su corazón, aquellos que se veían afectados por su sufrimiento, todos los que sentían algo por ella.

No quería hacerles daño a sus compañeros y amigos, personas como Aioria que buscaban nada más que su amistad, hombres como Mu y Shaka que se preocupaban silenciosamente por su bienestar. Ninguno de todos ellos se merecía lo que iba a hacerles y no lo comprenderían, al menos no hasta que el momento llegara, y ese momento iba a tardar. En verdad no quería hacer lo que iba a hacerle a Saga de Géminis, pero él albergaba un sentimiento que no debería, un tipo de amor que se supone que murió milenios atrás había despertado en su corazón y Milo tenía que deshacerlo antes que causara más daño al santo del tercer templo. Tenía que desligarse de todos los tipos de amor que sus compañeros sintieran hacia ella; hermandad, confianza, amistad, igualdad, romanticismo, todas las bases que hacía que la vieran como una humana y les provocara compasión tenían que irse o ninguno de ellos resistiría el tormento que les sobrevendría cuando Caos finalmente llegara. La última vez fue muy fácil, solo tuvo que reconocer que era una traidora y sus antiguos compañeros le creyeron muy rápido y ninguno de ellos sintió pena por su sufrimiento cuando pasaron las horas y no pidió perdón y clemencia por haberlos traicionado. Ni siquiera Vasili se mostró compasivo.

Esta vez sería más difícil.

—Estás demasiado cerca de las rosas—la voz de Afrodita la tomó desprevenida. El santo de Piscis subía lentamente las escaleras pasando entre las enredaderas que retrocedían a su paso para luego volverse a acomodar en su lugar—Me pone nervioso.

Milo le dedicó una mirada seca que él devolvió con esmero, quedándose a pocos metros de brazos cruzados, viéndose demasiado bueno para este mundo con su porte elegante y sus delicados y perfectos rasgos. Nadie quizás salvo DeathMask sabía cómo se sentía Afrodita con respecto a la musa de Apolo que controlaba la tierra. Esa bruja mitológica había tomado posesión del cuerpo de una niña cuyo nombre era Rose que murió la noche en que el pueblo se incendió y la utilizó como medio para moverse libremente por el Santuario. Luego de la manifestación de la musa y de la batalla en el que algunos templos sufrieron graves daños, no se encontró nada más que un trozo de tela con encaje que pertenecía al vestido que la chiquilla estaba usando en aquel momento. Podría atreverse a decir que no valía la pena lamentarse por alguien que al fin y al cabo no era quien decía ser y por la muerte de un niño que sucedió mucho antes de lo creído pero temía herir de alguna manera a su compañero.

—Estoy tratando de suicidarme—respondió Milo y lo espantó lejos con un gesto de su mano que levantó una brisa increíblemente agradable—Ve a ponerte nervioso a otra parte.

Afrodita no se mostró impresionado por su despliegue de poder que sirvió únicamente para alborotar algunos de los bucles de su envidiable cabellera.

—Quizás Poseidón tenga razón en querer llevarte bajo el mar. Apolo no podrá alcanzarte allá—comentó él, acercándose y quedándose de pie a su lado—Ese divino desgraciado ni siquiera utilizó su cosmos para atacar a su tío. Solo fue… ocurrió en un parpadeo. Seiya dijo que era mejor dejarlo descansar en mi templo pero antes de desmayarse Poseidón insistió en llegar hasta la sala del trono.

—Lo siento mucho por Poseidón pero en realidad no me interesa su propuesta. Y de todas maneras Apolo no puede llegar hasta mí.

—Tú no escuchaste lo que dijo el Oráculo de Apolo. La sangre divina te hará enfermar hasta perder la razón. Sufrirás innecesariamente por su capricho.

Milo no respondió. Ella ya sabía lo que la sangre de los dioses causaría en su sistema, algunos síntomas ya comenzaban a mostrarse de manera silenciosa, no comía, no podía mantenerse activa físicamente por demasiado tiempo, se cansaba con facilidad, no podía dormir a menos que trasladara su consciencia hacia el templo de Caos, en donde de todas maneras también estaba despierta, la fiebre era más alta y por períodos más largos. La única parte buena de todo eso era que por la debilidad de su cuerpo el cosmos de Caos no se manifestaba con tanta fuerza como antes. La peor parte era que dependía casi completamente de sus Pilares. Ni siquiera fue capas de resistir diez minutos en un combate ayudada por sus compañeros, y aún tenía que dejar algo de fuerza para la sarta de transgresiones que cometería contra ellos, comenzando con Saga.

Suspirando, se quitó los zapatos bajos y arrojó uno al precipicio junto a las escaleras. Dejó pasar un momento y luego arrojó el otro. Afrodita la vio en silencio por un momento eterno, quizás tratando de encontrarle una explicación a la idiotez que acababa de hacer pero al final pareció rendirse pues se limitó a moverse hasta estar frente a ella, todavía con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos evitaron mirarla y parecía que estaba resistiendo el impulso de presionar los labios juntos.

—Ellos… tienen dificultades para verte de esta manera. Pero eso se debe a que siempre has estado del lado de Athena. —murmuró con cierta dificultad. Afrodita no era conocido por su tacto con las personas. Podría ser encantador pero no amable—Se acostumbrarán si les das tiempo.

—Ya no hay tiempo—susurró ella, atrayendo la mirada del santo de Piscis hacia su rostro. Indicó con una mano al cielo que se alzaba libre de nubes sobre el octavo templo. El negro de la noche ya había hecho su trabajo tiñendo la bóveda celestial y blancas y luminosas estrellas formaban un camino que parecía descender—Se supone que tendríamos un lapso de al menos cuatro meses pero eso cambió cuando decidí no morir.

—Athena se sorprendió también. Le confesó a Saga que esperaba que ese fuera el camino que tomaras—comentó él, cerrando los ojos en un gesto que parecía de frustración—Se supone que todo debería haber sido más fácil si te mantenías con vida pero…

—Se esperaban muchas cosas de mí. Lamento no haber cumplido con las expectativas de todos pero también tengo cosas importantes que hacer—contestó, dejando ir cierto grado de irritación en su voz.

—Aioria dijo que algunas criaturas mitológicas de rangos menores a los dioses no pueden dirigirte la palabra. ¿Eso es verdad?

— ¿Existe algún secreto que no se haya convertido en un chisme?

Afrodita dejó escapar una breve risa que casi se pareció a una carcajada de pura alegría y extendió una mano hacia ella en un ofrecimiento claro de ayuda y compañerismo.

—Realmente te ves como una diosa—dijo él, todavía sonriendo—incluso si estás sentada en el suelo y acabas de lanzar tus zapatos por el borde. Ven, déjame acompañarte hasta la entrada de mi templo.

—Te ves tan amable como un encantador joven que planea asesinarme con un té envenenado.

—Ah, me conoces bien.

Milo sonrió y tomó la mano de su compañero y lo dejó guiarla hasta la entrada del templo de Piscis, donde se despidió de ella con un casual saludo agitando su mano antes de voltearse y entrar. Cuando pasó por Acuario, su guardián no salió a recibirla y Milo sospechó que Camus no deseaba verla vestida como una diosa, lo cual no debería ser su problema pero eso no evitaba que lo sintiera como algo personal. Ella le había dado la profecía que Meagan le reveló a Vasili y por lo tanto era uno de las dos únicas personas que sabían con exactitud qué sucedería más adelante, se suponía que eso serviría para calmar su absurda ansiedad y para explicar algunas cosas que antes no habían tenido sentido pero tuvo el efecto contrario pues Camus se negaba a hablarle.

En completo silencio atravesó los templos de Capricornio y Sagitario cuyos dueños no se encontraban y Milo dio gracias por ello. Aioros la había dejado pasar con una sonrisa amable y sincera, expresando el claro hecho de que no le importaba que estuviese disfrazada de algo que no creían que fuera y diciéndole en silencio que nada había cambiado para él. Shura no le dirigió una sola mirada y tras limitarse a darle una reverencia al Patriarca, se marchó al interior de su templo. No es como si le hubiese expresado odio o algo así, pero se atrevería a decir que Shura había exagerado.

La entrada posterior de su templo estaba vacía al igual que el interior pero la entrada principal estaba ocupada por una alta figura de pie en medio, cubierto por las sombras de la noche sin luna y cubierta de gruesas nubes que expresaban el mal humor de Poseidón. Milo sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía al reconocer a Saga y cuando sintió un segundo cosmos acercándose, la sangre se le fue a los pies, dejando hielo y aire en todo el resto de su cuerpo. Sabía que iba a tener que desligarse de los santos de Athena y esa tarea era algo que solo podía conseguirse de una manera: haciendo que la odien. Por suerte para Milo, conocía fibras sensibles en cada uno de sus compañeros y sabía exactamente dónde tocarlos para que reaccionaran como quería.

Esa era también su mala suerte.

Saga iba vestido de civil. Con un traje de entrenamiento igual al de su hermano que por un segundo escaso hizo que dudara en si era él o Kanon pero el cosmos no mentía y los ansiosos y amables ojos verdes carentes del descaro del segundo de los géminis confirmaron quién era. Cuando Milo se acercó, él sonrió un poco pero esa sonrisa se vio congelada junto con el resto de su cuerpo cuando le echó un vistazo de los pies a la cabeza. Ella no sabía qué tan bien o mal se veía metida en ese vestido pero aparentemente se veía lo suficientemente bien como para llamarle la atención.

— ¿Cómo está Poseidón? —preguntó él, su voz fuerte sonando como un arrullo.

El brillo en sus ojos dejaba en evidencia el hambre que tenía por ella, algo a lo que Milo no estaba acostumbrada a prestarle atención. No era tan tonta como para desentenderse de su cuerpo y apariencia, sabía que era hermosa y que en el pasado varias veces cautivó la atención de algún que otro joven. En una ocasión eso casi le cuesta la vida a ella y a su mejor amigo y no era de ninguna manera una historia de esas que con el tiempo se vuelven graciosas al recordarlas. El deseo que expresaba Saga era igual a aquellos otros, estaba profundizado por el carácter y el pasado que tenían juntos y alimentado por su apariencia. Vagamente se preguntó si no estaba mostrando demasiado el pecho y llevándose casualmente una mano al tirante derecho, comprobó que sí, porque la vista de águila del mayor de los Géminis no perdió detalle aunque inmediatamente se dirigió a su rostro. Por lo menos tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse, lo cual no cambiaba para nada el malestar que Milo tenía en la boca del estómago. Saga siempre había sido y se había comportado como un hermano mayor, en la guerra contra Hades quitándola del camino de una pelea a muerte cuando trató de enfrentarse a los tres a la vez y en Asgard cuando la salvó después de haber caído en la trampa que le tendieron los dos dioses guerreros que estaban en la base junto a Camus.

Ese pelirrojo de verdad que la odiaba.

—Al parecer ya está mejor aunque no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar mucho—respondió, obligándose a sonar normal. No consiguió sonreír pero eso no pareció molestar o alertar al mayor.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque estaba inconsciente—respondió Milo, desviando la vista hacia la salida y luego mirando otra vez a Saga—él, no yo.

Saga sonrió y puso una mano en la cima de su cabeza. Sus dedos largos y cálidos le revolvieron el cabello ligeramente y la expresión de ternura de su rostro debería haber hecho que su gesto pareciera normal y acostumbrado. Él siempre le había prestado mucha atención y sabía que eso se debía a que secretamente su maestro Aireen se lo pedía, una vez los pilló hablando en la entrada del templo y se juró que haría el tipo de travesuras que pondrían los pelos en punta a los dos aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo realmente. Ese tipo de cosas que sucedieron en la infancia por las cuales fue famosa en su adolescencia ocurrían por accidente. Pero si había un accidente más grande que cualquier idiotez que podría haber hecho, era el amor increíblemente fuerte que Saga sentía, no sabía exactamente en qué momento él cayó bajo ese terrible peso, pero desde que se dio cuenta de ello, Milo supo que tenía que cortarlo de tajo.

El problema es que no sabía cómo.

—No va a suceder—su voz salió tan rápido que no supo en realidad lo que estaba diciendo hasta que se escuchó a sí misma.

Quizás sí sabía lo que hacía, pues la mano de Saga se congeló en su cabeza, pasando de ser un tierno contacto a algo parecido a una piedra.

— ¿Qué? —susurró él. Su voz sonó ahogada y lejana. Entonces, dio un paso atrás y por la mirada que le dio, supo que él sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando.

—Lo que quieres de mí—continuó Milo, presionando sus manos en puños y pensando que en cualquier momento vomitaría—no puedes tenerlo. No puedes tenerme.

— ...cómo es que...—farfulló, perdiendo algo de color en el rostro. Sus ojos se crisparon en una expresión en blanco, perdiendo su brillo cálido en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo— ¿Quién te… dijo?

—Puedo sentirlo desde aquí. Está matándote de dolor, está llevándose incluso tu lealtad por Athena—murmuró lo último con impresión, lo cual provocó la misma emoción en él, que se alejó otro paso—Eso que estás sintiendo… no te pertenece, no realmente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es real? ¿Crees que no lo sabría si fuera una ilusión?

—No dije que se tratara de una ilusión. Dije que no te pertenece. —dijo, y notó que él se veía seriamente como si necesitara una explicación—Me conoces desde que era una niña, lidiaste conmigo de maneras que nadie más que tú y yo sabemos. Piénsalo de esta manera. ¿Por qué comenzaste a sentirte así justo ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Él guardó silencio, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en algún punto ciego del suelo. Sus pupilas se movían nerviosas de un lado a otra, como si no pudiera contener sus nervios y mantener la calma y una de sus manos fue directo a su pecho que subía y bajaba con algo de dificultad. Milo sintió pena por él y por lo que venía a continuación pero se dio ánimos convenciéndose de que era necesario lo que iba a hacer.

—Tengo los recuerdos de mi primera vida que comienzan a tomar forma en mi mente—continuó, forzándose a sonar algo cruel—El santo de Géminis de esa generación no tenía un hermano gemelo como todos los demás, sino que tenía dos personalidades. Una de ellas le era leal a Athena y la otra se había enamorado de mí. La segunda fue más fuerte que la primera, por lo que él acabó por abandonar el Santuario para tratar de llevarme de vuelta. Pero cuando me encontró otra vez, yo ya me había convertido en Caos. Lo rechacé cuando me confesó el motivo por el que me buscó. Entonces… él…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó. Sus ojos adoptaron un borde desesperado. No estaba prestándole real atención a lo que Milo decía, sino que estaba siendo apresado por el dolor que le provocaba ella. Sus emociones manaban de los poros de su piel como cascadas.

—Él me pidió que le quitara la vida—murmuró en respuesta, recordando ese particularmente triste momento en su primera vida—dijo que si no podía hacerme volver a su lado en el Santuario prefería morir.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —repentinamente Saga se tornó demasiado tranquilo y hasta completamente dominado, como si no le importara escuchar lo que decía, como si no tuviera el peso que en realidad tenía.

—Hay un número limitado de almas que reencarnan entre los seres humanos. Tú estás en ese grupo. Estuviste ahí hace nueve mil años y lo estás ahora, pero tu consciencia en aquel entonces se separó en dos. No asesiné al santo de Géminis como él me había pedido, sino que quité de él el lado de su consciencia que se había enamorado de mí. Ese sentimiento fue a parar a alguna parte en el universo y regresó en esta era cuando Caos comenzó a manifestarse.

— ¿Entonces estás diciéndome que este sentimiento no es otra cosa sino un eco de lo que sintió mi alma nueve milenios atrás? —reclamó, mostrándose incapaz de creerlo. — ¿Y se supone que eso debe consolarme?

—No… yo… aún no recupero toda mi consciencia pero una vez que lo haga podría quitártelo—contestó, algo insegura de lo que pensaba hacer. Por supuesto que podía sanar el malestar de su compañero pero ese no era el plan inmediato. Pasos sonaron desde la entrada posterior y Milo sintió que el cabello en la nuca se le erizaba.

— ¿Por qué querría que hicieras algo así? —preguntó él, tomando su mano de improviso. Su agarre era firme y sus dedos, cálidos. Tirando de ella, la acercó y se inclinó un poco, viéndola con ojos que repentinamente ardían—Puede no ser real para ti, pero lo es para mí. —continuó y luego, la besó.

El beso era nada más que un simple roce de labios, nada profundo ni firme, sin exigencia y realizado con tanto cuidado que Milo creyó que Saga la tenía por alguien más frágil de lo que en realidad era, sin embargo, la forma en que acariciaba su boca con la suya, presionando levemente para ganar más terreno le dieron una idea del tipo de amor devocional que sentía, el cariño y la calidez que expresaba con los ligeros movimientos y con la manera delicada en que sostenía sus manos. No obstante, cuando él intentó profundizar el beso, Milo sintió que su estómago daba una vuelta completa y su corazón fallaba. Se apartó de él y Saga no la retuvo, sino que soltó sus manos y también se alejó. Por alguna razón, él volteó primero hacia la derecha, al pasillo antes oscuro que se veía tenuemente iluminado por el cosmos dorado de Camus. Los pasos que Milo escuchó antes le pertenecían a él pero se habían detenido cuando Saga la besó. Ahora, el cosmos del acuariano ardía con indiscutible furia, y cuando ella finalmente se volteó para verlo, él no la veía a ella sino a Saga, quien sin darle mayor importancia a la presencia del santo de Acuario, pasó más allá con evidente intensión de marcharse pero no llegó demasiado lejos antes que el suelo debajo de ellos se congelara. Milo, que iba descalza, se conmocionó un poco al sentir el repentino cambio en la temperatura. Podría haber alertado a su compañero, pero a lo único que le dio tiempo cuando Camus se lanzó hacia adelante con el puño alzado fue a interponerse y detenerlo utilizando algo del cosmos de Caos, formando una pared para frenar el puñetazo que seguramente iba dirigido hacia Saga. Confundido, Camus se quedó crispado con su puño golpeando una pared invisible mientras Milo se ponía entre ambos con una mano hacia el frente.

El cosmos de Caos se manifestó provocando una fuerte ventisca que barrió con el polvo acumulado del día y provocó un fuerte y único temblor en la tierra. Los cimientos del templo se quejaron y tras un breve silencio en el que Milo creyó que tenía todo bajo control, bajó la mano y suspiró. Entonces, Camus aprovechó el momento de descuido y retomó su ataque, pasando a su lado a la velocidad de la luz y lanzando el Polvo de Diamantes directo hacia Saga. Volteándose, lo vio deteniendo el ataque con una sola mano antes de enviar una explosión de cosmos hacia el acuariano, que lo esquivó y se preparó con los brazos en alto para lanzar la Ejecución Aurora. Milo sintió su mandíbula caer y tras recuperarse de su estupor, fue hacia él, notando que Saga también preparaba un ataque.

Esos dos descerebrados iban a comenzar una batalla de los mil días. No lo podía creer.

— ¿Tienes idea de quién es Milo y de lo que acabas de hacer? —la voz de Camus la detuvo en su precipitado andar. Él no solo sonaba plano y vacío, sino que su tono helaba los huesos. El cosmos a su alrededor era cada vez más concentrado y continuaba elevándose. A ese ritmo, llamarían la atención de todos.

Eso no estaba en los planes de Milo.

—Milo es muchas cosas—contestó Saga, con su propio cosmos elevándose a niveles preocupantes—Pero hay algo que no es. No es de tu propiedad.

Milo no veía el rostro de Camus pero por la rigidez de su postura no parecía que estuviera de acuerdo con la declaración de Saga. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con esa pelea pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarla y cuando los cosmos de ambos ardieron con fuerza, ella se puso otra vez en medio de ambos, alzando su propio cosmos y sin que le importara esta vez que el cosmos de Caos se manifestara o se saliera de control. Su plan se había deshecho por completo, ella tenía que desligarse emocionalmente de los santos de Athena, razón por la cual había roto el corazón del geminiano y el acuariano a la vez pero nunca pensó que Camus reaccionaría de esa manera.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco, rompiendo su concentración. Milo miró a uno y luego a otro mientras sentía que sus pies se despegaban del suelo y el lado derecho de su rostro ardía. El aire crepitó por tanto cosmos acumulado y un rugido sordo provino de la tierra.

—Si tengo que enviarlos a puntos diferentes del planeta para detener esta estupidez, no duden de que lo haré—su voz salió en un susurro contenido. Incluso hablando podía demostrar su poder como Caos. El mismísimo aire tembló cuando habló.

—Él no tiene derecho a hacer lo que hizo—reclamó Camus. Era la segunda vez que le reclamaba algo, notó vagamente. Sus ojos vacíos y frío estaban fijos en ella, acusándola de traición.

—Tú no decides quién puede o no acercarse a mí—respondió, destilando indiferencia en su voz. Camus dio un paso atrás, mostrándose momentáneamente sorprendido— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Y tú—continuó, volteándose hacia Saga, quien no se mostró impresionado por su cosmos o el poder que emanaba—espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque he terminado contigo.

Saga apagó completamente su cosmos y sin decir nada más, se volteó y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el templo de Libra. Podía ver a Dohko ahí, vestido con su armadura y acompañado de Aioria.

Suspirando, echó una mirada a Camus pero él también estaba marchándose, dándole la espalda con obvia intensión de hacerle saber que estaba enojado. Milo se sintió terriblemente derrotada aunque había conseguido su objetivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Suéltame, ya estoy calmado.

—No voy a soltarte hasta la semana que viene.

—De verdad, no voy a hacer nada malo. Lo juro.

Argus soltó una aguda carcajada que demostraba lo poco que le creía a su hermano menor. Cam yacía amarrado con su látigo de luz, una de sus armas favoritas que tenía como uso casi exclusivo retener al pelirrojo cuando se salía de control. Una hora atrás habían visto desde la distancia el momento exacto en que el santo del tercer templo cometió la peor de las injurias al besar a Milo. Cam había sufrido la misma reacción que tuvo cuando Camus de Acuario hizo lo mismo algún tiempo atrás y estando solo, Argus decidió ir a las armas sabiendo de antemano que no podría él solo con su hermano. Altair y Owen también habían visto todo pero no le prestaron mucha atención. Los mayores del grupo estaban ocupados reconstruyendo la armadura de Caos que desde hacía milenios estaba oculta en una remota parte del cosmos, incluso más lejos que el nido donde dormía el cosmos inmortal de su señora y aunque se trataba de la armadura de la diosa más poderosa del universo, querían asegurarse que fuera completamente irrompible.

— ¿De verdad no piensas soltarme?

— ¿Por qué haría algo tan…

la voz de Argus se extinguió cuando el cosmos de Milo llamó desde el Santuario, su voz sonando como una caricia cálida y como un abrazo abrumadoramente tibio, todo a la vez. Al instante sus dos hermanos mayores se materializaron a su lado y los cuatro se transportaron juntos hasta el octavo templo. Se presentaron en el pasillo principal por donde todo el mundo solía ir y venir tras pedir permiso a la dueña del lugar. El suelo y las paredes estaban congeladas como muestra del encontronazo que tuvieron Acuario y Géminis y con disgusto, Cam deshizo todo el hielo con un movimiento de su mano. A él en verdad le caían mal esos dos. Milo estaba de pie cerca de la puerta de su residencia privada, todavía ataviada con ese bonito vestido dorado que la hacía lucir como una diosa.

O como una diosa recién llegada de la guerra.

La falda estaba húmeda en los bordes que acariciaban el suelo, había escarcha en las mangas que caían más allá de la longitud de sus brazos y el cabello que llevaba suelto goteaba en el flequillo. Su mirada triste y seria hizo que algo en el interior de Argus se retorciera de disgusto y el poco aprecio que había desarrollado hacia algunos de sus compañeros se fue por la borda. Nuevamente quería matarlos a todos aunque sabía que lo había sucedido esa tarde había sido producto de alguna maquinación de su señora de la cual ninguno de ellos tenía idea.

—Es probable que mañana a esta hora esté en prisión—advirtió ella en un susurro. La manera en que sus ojos turquesas expresaban desencanto hicieron que Argus deseara abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¿Nos dirás por qué? —preguntó Cam, haciendo uso de su descaro para hablar sin que le dieran permiso.

—Digamos que mataré a dos o tres personas más—contestó ella, suspirando y mirando más allá de ellos, a los templos.

—No comprendo—confesó Argus, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo un fuerte y repentino malestar acentuándose en su estómago.

—Es seguro que no. Pero pase lo que pase no deben intervenir, ¿han comprendido?

—Primero dinos qué sucederá para que tus propios amigos te envíen a prisión—exigió Altair, dando un paso en dirección a ella y viéndose como si fuese a tomarla en brazos en cualquier momento para luego huir con ella.

—Hagan lo que les digo—replicó, utilizando un tono de voz que hizo que Argus tuviera dificultad para respirar—No interfieran hasta que yo les diga que lo hagan. Altair, quiero que mañana al amanecer quites todos los sellos que faltan.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso liberaría de una sola vez todo tu poder y… —se detuvo, esperando y tratando probablemente de comprender por qué su señora deseaba que hiciera algo así. Tras mirarla en silencio por un momento, susurró— ¿Qué?

—No será así pues aún queda un sello que no podrás quitar. Ese mantendrá a raya el avance completo de mi cosmos, aunque no todo. —dijo ella, sonriendo con algo que parecía maldad pura.

— ¿Otro sello… que no podré quitar? —murmuró el mayor de los Pilares, la duda fluyendo en su voz como una catarata y sus ojos grises paralizados de espanto. — ¿A quién le pertenece ese sello?

—Adivina—desafió ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Altair estuvo callado un momento más y entonces Argus lo vio palidecer completamente a la vez que una idea francamente increíble se formaba en su mente y en la de sus otros dos hermanos también.

—No puede ser cierto—susurró Altair.

Milo perdió su sonrisa entonces y compuso una expresión que indicaba cierto grado de culpa.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: Bueeeeno, ahí vamos otra vez con otro salto a quién sabe dónde. ¿Qué está tramando Milo? Veremos, veremos. Por ahora, esto es lo que hay. Pido disculpa por romper el corazoncito de Saga, en realidad él es mi caballero preferido y no sé por qué lo torturé primero en la lista. Pero bueno, como dice el nuevo lema de Milo: era necesario (?

Paso a dejarlas disfrutar del capítulo que está medio cortito pero no quería alargarlo tanto porque sino se me iba a poner muy pesado el tema.

Nos veremos en unos días y gracias mil veces por leer :´D

POSDATA: Si van allá arriba donde está el título, podrán ver una pequeña imagen de cómo se vería Milo usando su báculo y vistiendo como una diosa, aunque en realidad la que está dibujada ahí es Meagan con su cabello alzado y sosteniendo el diario de Vasili.

*las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción In the Shadows de The Rasmus.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 30/06/16.


	17. Capítulo 15

_Cuando las luces se vayan y abran los ojos_

 _allá afuera en el silencio, me habré ido._

 **15**

 **La traición de Milo.**

Templo de Géminis, 02:00 a.m.

Nunca podría expresar con propiedad cómo se siente ser observado cuando se está durmiendo, pero si Kanon tuviese que explicarlo, probablemente diría que se parece bastante a tener un dios en tu habitación; pues al abrir los ojos y comprobar que aún estaba oscuro y silencioso afuera, volteó hacia la derecha y admitió con todo y orgullo el pequeño infarto que sufrió al ver a Milo de pie, justo delante de su cama. Sumida en un silencio sepulcral, lo miraba desde arriba, mientras se dedicaba a parecer melancólica y misteriosa, vistiendo aquella camisa de mangas cortas roja y aquellos pantalones oscuros, en cuyos bolsillos había enterrado sus manos. El cabello alborotado estaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros en una cascada de bucles azules y, en general, se veía como la Milo que había conocido desde siempre.

Excepto por el ojo derecho.

—Supongo que el hecho de que estés aquí significa que viniste a disculparte con Saga y te equivocaste de habitación —comentó, sentándose y bajando los pies de la cama, que entraron en contacto con el suelo frío.

Porque sí, Saga no había presentado resistencia cuando Kanon le preguntó por qué de la nada dos cosmos se alzaron con agresividad y deseos de muerte en el octavo templo más temprano, esa misma noche. El gemelo mayor había respondido con total sinceridad que de alguna manera Milo había descubierto lo que sentía por ella y que lo había rechazado casi sin miramientos, pero que él mismo no había tenido una mejor idea que darle una probada a la manzana prohibida justo en las narices de Camus de Acuario, quien en un increíble despliegue de sentimientos humanos, demostró su descontento comenzando una batalla de los mil días que la propia Milo tuvo que detener. Kanon no dudaba de que, sin su intervención, Saga hubiese aceptado seguir adelante con esa locura sin tener en cuenta el momento de crisis por el que estaban atravesando todos en el Santuario y en el mundo en general.

Milo no desvió la vista pese a que Kanon sólo vestía unos pantalones cortos y holgados cuya cinturilla estaba un poco más abajo del lugar en el que técnicamente debía estar, y Kanon se preguntó si el hecho de vivir rodeada de hombres hacía que las amazonas en general no se vieran afectadas por la exposición de tanta piel en un espacio reducido y cerrado, o si sólo se trataba de Milo siendo indiferente al sexo opuesto de una manera que haría que incluso a Narciso le diera un ataque de histeria. Ella se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama, en el suelo.

—Escorpio me ha rechazado —susurró. Por lo general su voz adoptaba un tono que hacía que los demás voltearan a verla de inmediato, algo parecido a una pequeña campana repiqueteando con desesperación; de alguna manera, parecía que el timbre propio de la niñez no la había abandonado, sino que sólo se había suavizado un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

—La armadura me hizo a un lado cuando intenté tocarla, hace como una hora —respondió ella a su vez, con ese timbre suyo que hacía que algunas partes de su cuerpo que no deberían reaccionar, reaccionaran de manera exagerada—, y cuando la llamé con mi cosmos…

— ¿No respondió?

—Me hizo esto. —Extendió su mano hacia adelante, abierta, y le enseñó la palma. Una pequeña línea cruzaba en forma perpendicular y algo curvada hacia abajo, por toda la extensión de la zona. Su muñeca estaba vendada hasta casi la mitad de su antebrazo con una gruesa capa de vendas, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido para él pues no había más signos de daño y, de hecho, se veía como un corte limpio y no muy profundo. Ni siquiera sangraba a pesar del intenso color rosa de la piel abierta.

—Generalmente las personas vendan la zona herida, no la piel sana —comentó con voz plana y una mirada seca que ella devolvió con esmero, como si silenciosamente se quejara porque Kanon no viera una obviedad que, desde luego, no veía.

—Cuando mi sangre entra en contacto con las líneas de mis brazos se desata el fuego oscuro. Por eso preferí vendar mi brazo antes que la herida. —Cruzó las piernas al estilo hindú y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. Aunque su espalda estaba recta, se veía extrañamente derrotada.

—Interesante. Aunque no comprendo por qué estás aquí a las dos de la madrugada en lugar de en la habitación de alguno de tus mejores amigos —respondió él, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y rascando su mentón, decidiendo que no le molestaba en absoluto que ella se encontrara allí a pesar de lo absurdo de la situación.

—Ellos no entienden —susurró, para luego guardar silencio durante un momento antes de continuar con voz más firme—, lo que se siente arrepentirse por algo que hiciste llevada por un deseo personal.

Kanon guardó silencio.

Por supuesto que él sabía alguna que otra cosa sobre el arrepentimiento; dolía, por ejemplo. Y si estabas cerca de Milo para demostrarlo, dolía aún más. Pero ese no parecía el punto de todo aquel asunto y no sabía si debía preguntar o limitarse a ser un buen anfitrión y ofrecerle leche tibia y un cuento antes de dormir. La que estaba a su lado no era enteramente Milo, sino que había una parte de Caos mostrándose sin tapujos y eso lo ponía algo nervioso. ¿Qué había llevado a la diosa más poderosa del universo a invadir su espacio personal de esa manera? Y no es que le molestara, se trataba de simple curiosidad y, además, ¿de qué podría tener que arrepentirse ella? Se trataba de Caos, después de todo. Y como tal, podía darse el lujo de hacer lo que quisiera; aunque se había corrido algún que otro rumor sobre su alto sentido del deber y extrema moralidad que haría que cualquier otro ser mortal o inmortal quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Kanon conocía el arrepentimiento gracias a las acciones titánicamente idiotas que había cometido en su pasado no tan reciente, conocía la inmoralidad de los dioses y su egoísmo y el libertinaje con el que actuaban, conocía la maldad y el rencor de los seres humanos y entendía por qué ciertas personas —entre las que se incluía— creían tener derecho a actuar como quisieran sin contemplar las consecuencias. Él mismo había caído en la cuenta luego de ver la destrucción y muerte que dejó a su paso la guerra entre Athena y Poseidón, los daños colaterales como Asgard e incluso el peso de las muertes acumuladas sobre los hombros de su hermano. Entre los seres humanos y los dioses el historial de extrema estupidez no podía medirse con claridad y pocos, como Athena, todavía tenían ciertos reparos al actuar. Pero incluso ella guardaba muertos en su placard.

Si había alguien que debía arrepentirse, esos eran los humanos y los dioses. No Caos, o Milo. O quizás sí, debido a que había sido el arma asesina favorita de su hermano por su absoluta y devota confianza hacia la figura del Patriarca.

—Ojalá nunca hubiese creado a los dioses —comentó ella, su voz susurrante era penosa y cansada. Sus hombros se desplomaron repentinamente y Kanon sintió la terrible urgencia de sostener su mano y asegurarle que todo estaría bien—. Quisiera no tener que hacer lo que haré.

—No comprendo de qué hablas —confesó, sonriendo un poco para Milo, aunque ella no lo notó; no estaba devolviéndole la mirada—. Pero no soy el único, para variar. Se puede decir que eres como una diosa incomprendida, la oveja negra del panteón, la que se queda en un rincón en las reuniones familiares y siempre sale con expresión molesta o aburrida en las fotos grupales…

La risa cantarina y fluida de Milo detuvo la sarta de tonterías que estaba diciendo. Ella dirigió su mirada bicolor hacia él y extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla. El corazón de Kanon se detuvo por un momento y luego retomó su actividad andando como un automóvil fuera de control, cuando la tibia y suave piel de una de las manos, aquellas que lucían algo delicadas para tratarse de las de una guerrera, entraron momentáneamente en contacto con él. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro que nunca había funcionado con normalidad se preguntó si no tendría barba creciéndole que pudiera molestarle y de inmediato comenzó a planear una cita con su afeitadora.

—Pocos humanos me han hecho reír a lo largo de la historia —comentó, retirando su mano y dejando a su paso una sensación parecida al roce de una pluma en la mejilla de Kanon. Los vestigios de aquella calidez provocaron que sintiera frío en el resto del cuerpo.

Cuando se levantó de su lugar creyó que la visita había terminado pero ella, en lugar de irse, tomó algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo tendió. Kanon pensó que las cosas iban a ponerse feas cuando el brillo de una pequeña cuchilla destacó en la penumbra de su habitación pero, sin cuestionar nada, recibió el pequeño objeto. Entonces, ella sacó otra cosa de su bolsillo y, acto seguido, llevó ambas manos hacia su cabello y utilizó sus dedos para reunir la larga y salvaje melena en la parte baja de su cuello, amarrándola con una pequeña liga de goma. Reclamó la pequeña daga y Kanon dudó, pero, finalmente, cedió poniendo mala cara. Algo en él reaccionó con desagrado cuando ella utilizó el filo para cortar de tajo su cabello, dejando el largo suficiente para que cubriera la base de sus hombros. Todavía en silencio, observó el resto de la maraña de bucles amarrados en la liga y tras sostenerla un momento, la extendió hacia Kanon.

—Yo… no necesito extensiones, gracias —dijo, poniendo las manos al frente en un gesto de rechazo. Milo con el cabello corto se veía mucho mejor de lo que debería, los bucles se habían convertido en tirabuzones medianos que se encrespaban alrededor de sus orejas y se curvaban hacia afuera en sus hombros—. De hecho, lo que necesito es un corte de cabello parecido. Y una explicación de por qué cometiste el tipo de atrocidad que te convertiría en la mayor enemiga de Afrodita de Piscis.

—Se puede decir que es una disculpa por adelantado —contestó, revolviendo lo que le quedaba de cabello en un gesto que pareció demasiado sensual. O quizás sólo era él rindiéndose a sus bajos instintos que le hacían creer que si ella se ponía a interpretar a un mimo justo ahí le provocaría un orgasmo, lo cual era ridículo.

— ¿Disculpa por adelantado? —cuestionó, preguntándose repentinamente si ella no habría ido hasta el tercer templo a romperle el corazón y así descartar por completo a los Géminis de su lista de pretendientes.

—Es que ésta es la última vez que me verás —dijo, aunque lo que ella seguramente creía que era una explicación, para él no era algo más que un enorme misterio de esos que le quitan el sueño a generaciones completas—. Mañana ya no estaré aquí.

— ¿Adónde irás? —preguntó, levantándose y pensando en qué tanto se acortaría su expectativa de vida si amarraba a Caos con una camisa de mangas largas a falta de una soga y la encerraba en su sótano.

—A un lugar del que no lograrán hacerme volver —respondió, seria y con una mirada cortante e inquietante.

—Ya veo —murmuró, acercándose y revolviendo entre sus dedos el poco cabello le quedaba a ella, provocando una pequeña revolución de bucles que saltaron por todas partes—. Así que al fin y al cabo también viniste a romper mi corazón. Por desgracia para ti, soy un hueso duro de roer.

Milo se alejó, sonriendo y sacudiéndose la cabeza para acomodar su escasa melena. Se veía linda, pensó Kanon, y también deseó que ese momento se extendiera un poco más; pero era obvio que no sería así. Dándole un último vistazo, ella avanzó hacia la puerta y desapareció como si de una ilusión se hubiese tratado, dejándolo viendo el espacio vacío donde las sombras jugaban a recrear su forma. Intentó convencerse durante varios minutos que el sordo dolor en su pecho ante la perspectiva de no verla de nuevo en la mañana no era tan malo, pero por alguna razón no pudo con ello. Supo desde el inicio de esa nueva vida que existía una probabilidad enorme de que la perdiera en el fuego cruzado, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Templo de Escorpio, 02:45 a.m.

A pesar del silencio Milo estaba ligeramente aturdida, y el embotamiento en sus oídos le hacía doler la cabeza. Eso, sumado a la ducha previa de agua helada y la humedad del ambiente —cortesía del resentimiento de Poseidón— conseguían que su mente se concentrara más en la idea de acurrucarse en su cama que en prepararse para lo que vendría.

El baño había ayudado a relajar sus músculos tensos y débiles, había despejado un poco su mente y refrescado sus ideas, pero ni su perfume ni la ropa limpia hicieron que se sintiera mejor. La camisa había sido reemplazada por una camiseta suelta del mismo color rojo, sus pantalones oscuros tenían bolsillos a los costados de sus piernas y las botas marrones no presionaban sus dedos juntos, lo cual era un alivio. Podía parecer que se había tomado su tiempo eligiendo ropa cómoda, pero la realidad era que seguramente al amanecer tendría entre dos y quince motivos para necesitar el tipo de prendas que no incordian a la hora de moverse. No es como si planeara correr una larga distancia o pelear, pero prefería estar lista para todo. El cabello a medio secar comenzaba a encresparse en las puntas, que acariciaban sus hombros, y las vendas en sus antebrazos provocaban que los latidos de su corazón se intensificaran allí por donde pasaban sus venas. Había contado ciento setenta y dos latidos conforme intentaba olvidarse de la imagen que ella misma había recreado de su cama y sus esponjosas almohadas. Por lo menos, desde afuera se veía como si estuviera meditando intensamente sobre un asunto muy importante.

Suspirando, encendió una última vez su cosmos para reprimir el de Caos, llamando a su armadura, pero Escorpio ni siquiera se inmutó; ni hablar de apartarla como había hecho antes, porque de hecho, sólo permaneció metida en su caja de pandora, ocultándose de su vista e ignorándola como jamás se imaginó que sucedería. Milo recordó la primera vez que la había portado, el calor que despidió, la sensación de inmenso poder que la envolvió y que le había hecho creer, por un momento, que estaba en la cima del mundo; evocó la manera en que se ajustó a su cuerpo como si tuviera vida propia, pensó en la silenciosa voz del oro saludándola como uno saludaría a un amigo al que no ha visto por muchos años. Se había prometido a sí misma que aquella sería la última vez que intentaría llamar a Escorpio, pero a pesar de su orgullo herido —que ardía como una herida a la que alguien le había echado sal—, quiso tratar una vez más.

Había tres cosas que tenía que hacer antes de que Caos pudiera descender sobre ella. La primera de ellas era dejar ir todo el dolor que su alma cargaba; la segunda, cortar todos los lazos emocionales que tenía con los santos del ejército de Athena; y la tercera, abandonar su lugar como guerrera de Athena. Había conseguido a medias dos de esos objetivos pero todavía faltaba el tercero y con Altair preparándose en alguna parte del universo para quebrar los sellos de todos los dioses, sabía que no podía fallar de ninguna manera. No sería fácil, por supuesto. Sus ex compañeros de orden podrían ser quizás los más famosos rencorosos de todas las armadas de aquella era, pero ninguno de ellos dejaba paso libre a emociones tan negativas como el odio... a menos que los hirieran demasiado. Con Saga y Camus había sido fácil, incluso con Kanon, pero todavía faltaban diez santos dorados, uno de bronce, la diosa y el Patriarca.

Estuvo a punto de pensar que podría haber muerto y haberse ahorrado todo lo que vendría, pero unos pasos resonaron en la inmensidad del templo, cortando de cuajo el silencio, y al voltear y reconocer la figura desgarbada de su hermano menor, se convenció de que permanecer con vida valía la pena a pesar de todo. Mika caminaba con algo de pereza, sin mover los brazos al andar y con una terrible y devastadora expresión de sueño. Él levantó la vista cuando la reconoció y de inmediato entornó los ojos, cerrándolos hasta que fueron nada más que rendijas a través de las cuales un brillo como de gatito asesino destelló en la oscuridad. Apresurando el paso, se acercó y dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor como queriendo evaluar su postura y vestimenta, lanzó un murmullo incomprensible y finalmente se detuvo frente a ella.

—Ahora te pareces a mí —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos y componiendo una expresión molesta.

Milo sintió que una carcajada se le atoró en la garganta.

—Claro que no —respondió.

—Claro que sí —replicó él, extendiendo una mano hacia ella y tirando suavemente de su cabello ahora corto, ligero. Pareció considerar la idea de aquel nuevo parecido físico recientemente descubierto y, tras un momento, negó con la cabeza.

Pues qué se le iba a hacer, no podía contentarlo siempre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar durmiendo.

Mika torció el gesto y bajó la cabeza. Tras los mechones desprolijos y desordenados cubriendo sus párpados y colándose por sus mejillas, pudo apreciar un fuerte rubor que tiñó su piel bronceada. Sus hombros delgados se tensaron un poco y comenzó a hacer un movimiento involuntario con su pie izquierdo.

—Es que… Zeth se durmió a mitad de un libro y Camus de Acuario no ha salido de su habitación desde el atardecer y yo no tengo sueño —comentó. Su rostro se puso todavía más rojo y tragó con fuerza antes de continuar—, así que pensé en venir hacia aquí. No creí que también estuvieses despierta.

—Pues ya ves, sí lo estoy.

—No eres tan graciosa como crees.

—Y tú no te ves tan adorable como piensas.

— ¿Ah, no? —replicó, sonriendo de lado en una mueca de pura malicia y burla. Sus ojos generalmente dulces se tornaron furtivos y ardientes y usó su mano para tocar la cima de su cabeza y luego hacer una línea recta que acabó en la clavícula de Milo, desde donde volvió a hacer su camino hasta su cabeza—. En poco tiempo seré tan alto como tú. Quizás en un año sea más alto.

Milo sonrió, pero no respondió. Ella no iba a estar en ese mundo lo suficiente para ver a Mika crecer hasta darle alcance y ser tan alto como se imaginaba que sería. Ya no era tan menudo como lo era cuando llegó, tampoco era tan delgado, y las líneas que marcaban un crecimiento medianamente sano comenzaban a mostrarse. Incluso podía predecir su altura definitiva junto a la forma física que adoptaría al llegar a los quince o dieciséis. Los primeros signos del tirón de estatura por el que los chicos pasaban al llegar a los trece estaban ahí, pero todavía no acababa el proceso. Milo esperaba que su hermano tuviera una vida en la que pudiera pasar de los veinte años, llegar a los treinta y tal vez morir a los setenta u ochenta después de haber vivido haciendo lo que más quisiera. Quería asegurarse de que él nunca se entregara a la vida de un guerrero. No quería que vistiera una armadura como deseó al principio, cuando secretamente se imaginó que, con lo rápido que había aprendido a manejar su cosmos, podría llegar a vestir una armadura de plata como la de Altar, y con un poco más de esfuerzo incluso, una de oro.

Como Escorpio.

Milo estiró ambos brazos y atrajo a su medio hermano en un abrazo estrangulador. Él no hizo nada por un momento, viéndose incapaz de reaccionar ante el gesto tierno que estaba recibiendo. Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes que sus todavía escuálidos brazos le rodearan la cintura y presionaran con fuerza sus órganos vitales. La calidez del cuerpecito y el aroma almizclado y ligeramente infantil llenaron sus fosas nasales y procuró memorizarlo, identificándolos y archivándolos en su mente como ese conjunto de aromas especiales que le recordaban a cosas buenas y cálidas, cosas que traían felicidad a su alma.

—No te conviertas en un santo de Athena —susurró, su voz sonando extrañamente como la de una nana. Recordó la fotografía de la mujer sosteniendo a un bebé; su madre, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría estar en sus brazos. Se preguntó si ella también habría memorizado el aroma de Mika, o el suyo—. Vete del Santuario y ten una vida normal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —murmuró Mika a su vez, el lado derecho de su rostro aplastado contra su pecho. Levantó la vista y en sus ojos encontró los ingredientes que formaban el miedo, mezclándose para comenzar a atormentarlo—. ¿Por qué me pides que me vaya? ¿Por qué lo haces sonar como si no fueras a venir conmigo si decido irme?

—Porque no iré —respondió, viéndolo directo a los ojos, turquesa contra turquesa pero no en una guerra de miradas, sino en un simple acto de concentración realmente profundo—. Por eso necesito tener la seguridad de que no estarás en el ejército de ningún dios o diosa, ni siquiera en una armada humana. Vete tan lejos como puedas, busca un lugar pacífico, asiste a una escuela, encuentra un empleo, ten una novia, ve a la universidad, ten algunas aventuras pero mantente a salvo —continuó, hablando bajo y provocando que el rostro de su hermano se contorsionara en una mueca de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo? —preguntó. Su voz se quebró un poco hacia el final de la frase, lo que provocó que Milo frunciera un poco el ceño—. ¿No quieres estar ahí para ahuyentar a mis novias o para decirme que no regrese tarde a casa?

— ¡¿ _Mis_?! —exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos, fingiendo espanto—. ¡¿Cuántas piensas tener?!

— ¡Eso no es lo importante! —replicó él, presionando con un poquito más de fuerza su cintura—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo sonar como si supieras que no vivirás para sacarme de una fiesta arrastrándome desde los pies y avergonzándome frente a mis amigos? ¿Por qué no buscas tú también una vida normal?

Milo se lo pensó antes de responder, aunque técnicamente no tenía por qué. Muchos aprendices tenían problemas para adaptarse a sus nuevas realidades porque estaban atrapados en el recuerdo de la vida que habían dejado, algunos llegando desde orfanatos, otros tantos con el peso reciente de las muertes de sus padres. Pero Milo no había pasado por todo eso, no realmente. Ella había despertado en la pequeña habitación de un hospital sin saber su propio nombre o edad. La primera persona con la que había interactuado resultó ser el santo de plata Aireen de Altar, quien le había contado que sus padres habían muerto en un terrible accidente al ser atacados por violentos asaltantes que acabaron con sus vidas e intentaron, sin éxito, hacer lo mismo con ella; le había dicho que a partir de ese momento ella estaba bajo su tutela y que era propiedad nueva del Santuario de la diosa Athena. Milo no había comprendido casi nada en aquel entonces, pero eso no le preocupó demasiado. No sabía el nombre de sus padres, no tenía fotografías de ellos, no recordaba el camino a su casa para tomar sus pertenencias y a duras penas supo responder preguntas básicas del tipo: ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Prefieres quedarte en la isla? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? ¿Tienes hambre?

No había tenido el mismo problema que los otros niños, que se pasaban el tiempo lloriqueando porque echaban de menos a sus amigos, a sus escuelas y sus casas, los postres deliciosos que ciertas abuelas o tías preparaban o los ratos libres jugando en los parques cercanos a sus viviendas.

—Bueno, eso es muy fácil —respondió—. Nunca he conocido otra vida que no sea ésta. Darme en sacrificio o luchar hasta que la última llama de mi cosmos se apague es todo lo que sé.

—Eso es triste y espantoso —refunfuñó el menor, volviendo a acomodar el lado derecho de su cara contra su pecho—. No es justo que deba irme y dejarte aquí para que sufras. El deber de un hermano es proteger a su hermana. Además…

—... ¿Qué? —preguntó luego de un momento. Él se había quedado en silencio cuando una única lágrima escapó de su ojo.

—Le prometí a nuestra madre que cuando te encontrara finalmente, te llevaría de regreso a casa para que viviéramos allí, juntos —susurró. Sintió el leve temblor de sus hombros, pero no pudo verlo llorar debido a que se ocultó entre los mechones más largos de su cabello.

Milo no supo qué responder a eso y no se molestó en intentar encontrar una buena respuesta. Finalmente decidió que no podía alargar más el momento. Así que se separó de él y se encargó de quitar de su rostro las lágrimas, utilizando sus dedos para barrerlas por completo; se aseguró de que la viera a los ojos. Los de él estaban brillantes y nimias gotitas pendían de las puntas de sus pestañas.

—Prométeme que serás tan feliz como puedas y que te mantendrás a salvo — _O haber permanecido con vida habrá sido completamente en vano_ , agregó en su mente.

—Te lo prometo —respondió de inmediato, imitando la rapidez de un pequeño soldado bien entrenado. Por lo menos había logrado inculcarle algo de disciplina.

—El mismo día que llegaste al Santuario me encontré pensando en cuánto me alegraba no tener hermanos con los que lidiar, viendo que mis compañeros, aquellos que tienen familiares cercanos, siempre están en problemas. Por supuesto, luego apareciste tú.

—Pero no supiste la verdad en ese momento.

—No. Pero ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta que ese es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo llorar. Y Mika lloraba como un niño. Milo, por su lado, esperó pacientemente a que se calmara, cosa que no pasó de inmediato; pero no lo alentó a detenerse ni le dijo que estaba mal hacerlo. Ella tenía un poquito de ganas de quejarse por la suerte que le daba la estrella debajo de la cual había nacido, pero no tenía sentido renegar de un destino que había decidido por sí misma, uno que ella misma había encaminado de tal forma que se diera tal como se daba en ese momento, muchísimo antes de llegar al mundo por primera vez. Mika detuvo su caudal de llanto e intentó parecer serio y estoico a pesar de las gruesas lágrimas que todavía caían por su rostro, pero solo consiguió verse triste.

Ella se odiaba a sí misma por ser la causa, pero sabía que Mika era más fuerte de lo que le hacía creer a todo el mundo. Sabía que estaría bien con el tiempo y que llegaría un día en que la recordaría con alegría y no con tristeza por la pérdida. Así que sonriendo con total libertad y fanfarronería, haciéndole creer que todo estaba momentáneamente bien, llevó un brazo hacia atrás, cerró su mano en un puño y luego se impulsó con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que su mano se encajara en el estómago del niño, que soltó aire en un jadeo ahogado a la vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante, entre sorprendido y confundido. La instantánea pérdida de aire lo noqueó y se desmayó, desplomándose sobre su brazo. Milo lo sostuvo con cuidado y utilizó su cosmos para llamar a Argus, quien apareció frente a ella de inmediato, con una rodilla en el suelo y la mano derecha justo sobre su corazón.

—Llévalo de regreso al onceavo templo —murmuró, volteándolo con cuidado y alzándolo tras pasar su brazo libre por detrás de las rodillas, entregándoselo al Pilar de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

— ¿No debería sacarlo del Santuario? —preguntó Argus, tomando al niño con más cuidado que ella y acunándolo contra su pecho. Milo pensó que no había para Mika un lugar más seguro en el universo que los brazos de un Pilar de la Creación.

—No. Él se enfadaría si lo sacáramos de aquí dejando atrás a su mejor amigo.

Argus asintió y tras una breve reverencia, desapareció de la misma manera repentina que había aparecido unos segundos atrás.

Milo suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. Nuevamente estaba sola y no le gustaba la soledad. Descubrió que si había algo que a Caos le molestaba era precisamente eso y pensaba que, después de todo, la razón por la cual había creado el universo y dado lugar a los dioses era que no le gustaba estar sola. Pero al fin y al cabo ellos le habían dado la espalda y reformado todo para que fuera como quisieran, creando a los humanos para hacerse servir por ellos de una manera puramente egoísta. Les había dado una oportunidad para reparar sus errores advirtiéndoles que vendría a la Tierra a juzgar su desempeño y con todo y eso los halló culpables; luego les había brindado una secreta y nueva oportunidad para encaminarse y ellos simplemente se encargaron de hacerlo todo incluso peor que antes.

No quería pensar que Caos estaba arrepentida de haberlos creado y darles libertad. Ella deseaba compañía, no convertirse en una mano ejecutora.

Llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y sacó de él aquella daga maldita con la que una vez Saga le había quitado la vida a Athena, y se quedó observándola por un momento. Desde Asgard, cuando le exigió a Mu que la teletransportara para así poder cambiar su armadura a su versión divina, había quedado en su poder y nunca recordó que estaba en su templo para devolvérsela a Athena; y, de hecho, ni la diosa ni el Patriarca preguntaron por ella. Nunca pensó que la necesitaría y mucho menos para lo que planeaba hacer, pero supuso que era una buena cosa que todo el mundo se hubiese olvidado de ella. Por lo menos esperaba no tener que utilizarla, pues tenía la esperanza de que con solo ser vista portándola fuese suficiente para que todo marchara como debía, pero, teniendo en cuenta la suerte que estaba teniendo en su empresa de molestar lo suficiente a los santos de Athena, dudaba que le fuera bien. Y aún le faltaban algunas horas de espera. Los sellos se romperían al amanecer y entonces tendría poco tiempo antes que el poder aplastante de la inmortalidad de Caos la sumiera en un mar de dolor que no duraría más que unas pocas horas pero que seguramente serían las peores de su vida.

Esa era la última noche en que sería Milo de Escorpio, se dio cuenta a la vez que un nudo fuerte y doloroso se formaba en su garganta. La última noche como Milo, la última noche como hermana y amiga de alguien, la última vez antes de ser Caos para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algún punto de la galaxia, tiempo terrestre: 5:50 a.m.

En la Tierra Milo dormía pacíficamente, disfrutando de sus últimos minutos como humana al servicio de una diosa antes de que todo comenzara y ahí, en el lugar donde la luz y la oscuridad colisionaban para crear vida, Altair se preparaba, vigilando los sellos de los dioses que todavía resistían, a duras penas conteniendo el inmenso y abrumador poder de Caos.

Por una parte no podía dejar de sentirse como un gran idiota mientras miraba el campo de fuerza que supuestamente albergaba el alma inmortal y el cosmos de su señora. Quería golpearse mentalmente por ello y reconocer con vergüenza y humillación que había estado algo equivocado durante algo así como nueve mil años. Podía incluso imaginarse la sonrisa altiva y descarada de Owen junto a esa expresión de _yo tengo razón y tú no_ que seguramente tenía en ese momento. Él le había dicho que debía dejar de limitar tanto a su señora, pero Altair simplemente no había comprendido a qué se refería cuando se lo dijo y prefirió hacer de cuenta que su silencio significaba que había entrado en razón... cuando en realidad no era así. Pero viéndolo en ese momento, podía decir con total seguridad que entendía las palabras de su hermano menor.

Es decir, Caos era la diosa primigenia, aquella de la que habían descendido otros dioses, e incluso tenía su propia estirpe de deidades que llevaban su sangre y que tenían cosas mejores que hacer que intentar gobernar un mundo en decadencia; era por excelencia la más grande de todos ellos, la primera, la más poderosa, la diosa de los comienzos y las causas primeras. Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntárselo hasta ese momento pero finalmente cedió espacio al sentido común y se cuestionó por qué los dioses del Olimpo que descendieron de Zeus y éste de Cronos, que eran por definición inferiores en poder, fueron capaces de sellar la inmensidad y brutalidad de Caos. Se preguntó cómo pudieron uno o dos de ellos enlazar el lado mortal de su alma junto al alma de un simple humano efímero y frágil, se preguntó cómo fue posible que Caos en persona permitiera que Vasili de Acuario la hiriera de muerte con aquella arma inmortal creada a partir de la unión de las armas predilectas de los dioses. Era verdad que sin dudas esa espada que empuñó el primer santo dorado de Acuario era formidable, pero ni siquiera eso debería haber tenido ni la más mínima capacidad de rasguñar la mejilla de su señora; y, sin embargo, fue capaz de atravesar la armadura divina de Caos. Altair recordaba esos terribles momentos en que el ejército de Athena llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y los enfrentaron. Habían estado dispuestos a acabar con todos ahí mismo pero Caos se apiadó y les ordenó que se retiraran y les dejaran el camino libre a los humanos, advirtiendo que ella en persona lucharía.

Y entonces sobrevino la catástrofe cuando _perdió_ contra Vasili.

Después de tantos milenios Altair tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para volver a analizar la secuencia de sucesos y entender algunas cosas que antes le resultaban incomprensibles. La primera y más importante la había escuchado de la lacayo de Apolo, esa chiquilla que le sirvió como Oráculo y que le dijo a Athena que Caos no podía ser sellada. Efectivamente, Caos era tan poderosa que resultaba imposible contenerla. La segunda cosa era que seguramente aquellos sellos no eran más que una pobre representación que habían montado para hacerse creer a sí mismos que habían ganado la guerra contra su señora. La tercera —que abarcaba casi todas sus dudas— era todavía más simple y aterradora, tanto que temía pensar en ello casi tanto como temía que todo se repitiera en la vida real.

Caos había planeado todo para que sucediera tal y como estaba sucediendo. Planeó dejarse ganar por Vasili, su separación humana de su lado inmortal, permitió que enlazaran su alma a la de ese humano, que los dioses le pusieran un sello, planeó tener un hijo con quien fue su esposo en su breve vida luego de la guerra.

Tenía sentido por donde se lo viera. Todo era una treta y un plan casi macabro si pensaba demasiado en ello. Se había burlado a lo grande de los dioses haciéndoles creer que habían logrado contener su cosmos y dominado su alma a su antojo para luego levantarse como si nada justo en sus narices. También tenía sentido que hubiese dejado una línea de sangre terrestre. No cualquiera podía albergar el corazón latente, capaz de contener sus dos partes, más su cosmos; sólo alguien que portara su sangre divina podría conseguirlo, lo cual también explicaba el hecho de que Mika lo tuviera como seguro de vida. El niño habría muerto de no ser por ese _segundo corazón_ que llevaba dentro y era totalmente capaz de llevar una vida normal con él sin verse afectado por su divinidad porque, de hecho, él tenía la sangre de Caos igual que Milo, así que eso confirmaba que ambos eran descendientes directos de Meagan y Vasili, solo que los genes de ella eran más fuertes por ser una diosa, y gracias a ello, sus características físicas se habían ido sucediendo generación tras generación.

Y si pensaba que todo eso junto no era lo suficientemente malo, todavía le quedaba un último pensamiento, uno que aún no era capaz de aceptar como verídico: Milo le había pedido que quitara los sellos de todos los dioses y él se había espantado al pensar en la posibilidad de dejar caer sobre ella todo el peso del poderío de Caos, pero en cambio, Milo le había asegurado que aunque una parte de su poder escapara y fuera directo a su encuentro, el despertar todavía no sucedería debido a que existía un sello que él no podría quitar. Y si Altair no podía destruirlo quería decir que nadie en el universo podía.

A menos que _nadie_ fuese la mismísima Caos.

Eso le llevaba a una línea de pensamientos totalmente alterna a todo lo que sucedió milenios atrás. Le llevaba a pensar específicamente en la manifestación de las personalidades de Vasili y Meagan en la actualidad. Algunos días atrás la inconfundible presencia de ambos se había sentido en el octavo templo por algunos minutos y luego ambos habían desaparecido. Tenía algo de sentido que Meagan se mostrara de manera parcial debido a que ella estaba ligada al lado inmortal de Caos, ese que debía unirse a Milo para que ya no fuera una u otra como personas diferentes, sino que fueran una sola, un alma, una consciencia. La suma de las dos tenía a Caos como resultado. Lo que no tenía motivo ni razón aparente fue la presencia repentina de Vasili. Camus de Acuario no contaba con un alma capaz de separarse e incluso a pesar del lazo que tenía con su señora, él sólo era una persona que había reencarnado demasiadas veces. Eso, y que cuando fue atacado en el pueblo y luego por Milo, la sangre que había brotado de él tenía un tinte oscuro y cristalino.

Lo cual, a su vez, le llevaba a creer que Caos había sellado la consciencia de Vasili de tal manera que el sello fuera roto en esa misma era, con cual fuese el retorcido motivo que la había movido a hacerlo. El problema con ese razonamiento es que en ambas ocasiones, cuando Camus sangraba al ser herido en el lado izquierdo de sus costillas, Milo inmediatamente era herida también.

Y eso sí que no tenía sentido para Altair.

Pero en fin, su trabajo ahí no era hacer preguntas o cuestionar las controversias ocultas en las acciones de su señora. En esa ocasión él estaba ahí para quitar los sellos. Se suponía que debía hacerlo como máximo de tres en tres pero en cambio, puntualmente en ese momento, debía quitarlos todos.

Extendió ambas manos hacia el frente, encendiendo su cosmos y quemando el cosmos residual en cada sello que llevaba grabado con sangre divina el nombre de cada dios y diosa del Olimpo. Los pergaminos brillaron en blanco, luego en dorado y finalmente, con un movimiento de su mano derecha, se hicieron pedazos, convirtiéndose en un fino polvo de estrellas que se perdió en la inmensidad del universo. Tuvo que transcurrir un instante hasta que pudo sentir parte de ese gran poder siendo liberado; no era mucho pero sí lo suficiente para hacer que las galaxias cercanas temblaran, provocando un sonido similar al de un terremoto en el océano. Algo sordo y profundo y estremecedor. El poder se sintió como una onda expansiva que lo envió lejos, con una fuerza imposible de describir pero que no le causó daño alguno, sino que lo envolvió y arropó como el abrazo de una madre o de una hermana mayor.

Altair pensó en Milo y en el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estatua de Athena, 08:30 a.m.

El momento exacto del amanecer en el cual el sol tendría que alzarse había pasado, el día se mostraba tan gris y falto de vida como cada nueva jornada desde que Apolo los había privado de la calidez del astro rey en un acto de egoísmo y miseria tan grande, que no conseguía concebir la idea de que existiera alguien tan ruin como él. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que molestaba a Athena.

Desde que había despertado —como a las cinco y treinta— no había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente, y nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que Poseidón estuviese de visitas en el Santuario o de que sus celosos generales marinos vieran con recelo y desconfianza tanto a ella como al Patriarca, sino más bien que se había despertado sintiéndose tan ansiosa que, de hecho, se había levantado de su cama y sólo para dedicarse a dar vueltas y vueltas en su recámara privada por veinte minutos antes de que el mismísimo aire le susurrara acerca de algo que estaba gestándose más allá de donde el cielo les permitía mirar. Así que, llevada por la ansiedad que ya se había acomodado a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y sumado al repentino nerviosismo del que fue presa, hizo su camino acostumbrado hasta la estatua de Athena y tragó con algo de dificultad al ver signos de lo que parecía un camino formado por lágrimas, que atravesaba las mejillas de la inmensa y solemne figura. Acunando a Niké contra su pecho para darse valor, resistió el peso que sobrevino hacia ella cuando en alguna parte del universo los sellos que mantenían sellada a Caos se rompían todos a la vez, provocando el lejano sonido de cristales finos rompiéndose y esparciéndose por todas partes. Se sintió como algo pesado y denso cayendo, como si el propio océano se le hubiese ido encima; le recordó, de cierta manera, a lo que experimentó al estar encerrada en el gran soporte principal de la Atlántida. Pero también le recordó el momento en que se desangraba en los Campos Elíseos.

Una horrible combinación entre ser despojada de su vida y verse comprimida en un espacio más reducido que el cuerpo que ocupaba.

El cielo tembló como si sufriera el embate de un mega terremoto y pudo apreciarse desde su lugar cuando todas las nubes de tormenta fueron barridas por una ola expansiva que Athena sintió como una brisa helada y ardiente por igual. Su piel se había erizado por completo, su cabello resintió la indisponibilidad del ambiente y su ligero vestido blanco confeccionado así para sobrevivir al clima por demás cálido de la primavera y el comienzo del verano comenzó a sentirse pesado e incómodo, como si llevara una gruesa gabardina en lugar de satén.

Desde ese momento dos horas y media atrás Athena no podía estarse quieta o tranquila. Se preguntó una y otra vez qué habría sucedido con Milo, debido a que no había escuchado o visto nada parecido a lo que ocurrió la última vez al otro lado de la Tierra, cuando Caos descendió sobre Meagan. Aquella primera vez la consecuencia del descenso de Caos fue la formación de un volcán y el resquebrajamiento de la placa del Pacífico que bordeaba el continente americano en la forma de una gran fisura que ponía en peligro constante ese lado del mundo.

Pero nada de eso pasó. El silencio reinante era denso e incómodo, nadie parecía querer mover un solo dedo ni decir nada en el más bajo de los susurros. Al igual que ella, todos en el Santuario habían sentido el momento en que los sellos se rompieron y el poder de Caos quedó en libertad, pero Athena estaba confundida. Milo se mantenía tranquila y por el estado pacífico de su cosmos sabía que estaba durmiendo.

De todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo cuando su poder se liberaba, Milo estaba durmiendo.

Suspirando y pensando que quizá estaba exagerando las cosas, decidió que tenia que calmarse. No sabía exactamente por qué había ido hasta los pies de la estatua en primer lugar, tal vez pensó que podría crear una barrera o algo así, pero todos los intentos anteriores por frenar los sucesos habían fracasado y estaba cansada.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se encontraba tan agotada que quería dejar caer sus hombros.

Volteó para volver a su recámara y se dio el susto de su vida al ver de pie y frente a ella a Milo. Dudando un momento sobre el por qué ella estaba allí, se quedó viendo el cabello azul que una vez había sido una envidiable cascada de grandes y suaves bucles y que ahora no era más que una modesta melena que apenas acariciaba sus hombros. Su figura generalmente proporcionada había cambiado, su cintura era indudablemente más fina y sus caderas dejaban al descubierto la forma de sus huesos, manteniendo en su lugar los pantalones oscuros repletos de bolsillos que usaba. Incluso desde lejos podía apreciar lo holgados que le quedaban, lo cual evidenciaba el deterioro por el que había pasado. Los huesos de su clavícula y sus hombros sobresalían también debajo de la tela de su camiseta roja y sus brazos cubiertos hasta los codos con vendas blancas dejaban a la vista las venas más allá del bronceado natural de su piel.

— ¿Milo? —susurró, dando un inseguro paso al frente.

Ella alzó la vista y Athena sintió que el aire huía de sus pulmones cuando notó que uno de sus ojos se había vuelto rojo. Su mirada en definitiva le resultaba desconocida y aterradora, poseía un brillo filoso y helado, y a la vez la miraba como si pudiese hacerla arder con un solo pensamiento.

No era Milo, se dio cuenta cuando retrocedió al mismo tiempo que ella avanzaba un paso.

Era Caos.

Insegura sobre qué hacer o decir, Athena optó por darle a la diosa el respeto que merecía hincando ambas rodillas en el suelo y bajando la cabeza. Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ella en un duelo frente a frente y no deseaba que alguno de sus santos y amigos de Milo se vieran involucrados en un enfrentamiento o ejecución. Milo continuó avanzando, andando cada vez más rápido y en silencio con su brazo derecho extendido y la Aguja Escarlata lista para ser lanzada. Athena recordaba lo mucho que dolía, la sensación de entumecimiento de sus músculos y de quemazón en las heridas que persistía y empeoraba, las nauseas por el desangramiento y el mareo por la pérdida lenta de la consciencia. Y todo eso había sucedido en un sueño, así que imaginaba que en la realidad era mucho peor.

Cuando Milo se lanzó sobre ella, tres cosmos dorados se encendieron repentinamente y cuando alzó la vista, Mu de Aries y el Patriarca estaban posicionados frente a ella; más allá se encontraba Shura de Capricornio, con su Excalibur dispuesta a ser lanzada directo a su compañera.

— ¡No! ¡No deben intervenir! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano en el hombro de Shion.

Él no le prestó atención, sino que estaba concentrado en la nueva y sorpresiva amenaza que representaba la escorpiana para ella.

—Milo de Escorpio —gruñó, con voz plana pero firme y libre de todo reconocimiento y compasión hacia la aludida—. Prefiero pensar que mis ojos me engañan y no creer que acabas de lanzarte en contra de nuestra querida diosa Athena.

Athena quiso decirle que guardara silencio y permitiera que Caos hiciera lo que había ido a hacer, pero una parte suya la instó a permanecer callada y esperar. Milo no le respondió al Patriarca, tampoco le miró ni se movió de su lugar. Se mantenía tan quieta como cuando la encontró momentos atrás, con sus dispares ojos puestos en ella transmitiendo frialdad y desconocimiento. Athena se sintió desconsolada debido a ello.

Supuso que una parte suya en realidad no esperaba que Milo la viera con algo menos que adoración.

Ella volvió a avanzar hacia adelante, desviando su atención hacia Shura, quien inmediatamente reaccionó lanzándose hacia ella, ambos en una clara postura ofensiva. Chocaron a mitad de camino con sus cosmos colisionando y sus manos unidas al frente, intentando hacer retroceder al otro. Shura estaba usando todo su cosmos, elevándolo tan alto que el aire alrededor de él creaba remolinos que enviaban ráfagas cortantes hacia afuera y, aunque Milo no estaba portando su armadura y su condición física estaba obviamente deteriorada, la igualdad de su fuerza con la de su compañero sorprendió a todos los presentes. En un despliegue impresionante de cosmos y fuerza, hizo retroceder a Shura lo suficiente como para despegarse de él y extender una pierna a la vez que volteaba sobre sí misma con fuerza para luego patear en el abdomen al santo de Capricornio. Según tenía entendido los combates cuerpo a cuerpo no eran el mayor fuerte de la escorpiana, pero ella envió a su oponente al suelo de un solo golpe. Seguido de eso, avanzó sin espera hacia Mu, quien de inmediato extendió sus brazos para formar el Muro de Cristal, algo que aparentemente no le importó a Milo pues fue con todo hacia él y con una mano al frente en la que un gran cúmulo de cosmos se agolpaba, golpeó con fuerza y el muro se derrumbó en un mar de finos y brillantes fragmentos. Sorprendido, Mu no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Milo se lo llevó puesto tras aferrar el cuello del ariano con una mano, dejándolo, finalmente, incrustado en el suelo. Athena se preparó para interponerse entre ellos cuando Milo se alzó victoriosa y pisó fuerte sobre el pecho del santo de Aries, quien soltó una exclamación de dolor baja y ahogada. El Patriarca detuvo su accionar aferrando con firmeza su brazo derecho, donde sostenía a Nike con más fuerza de la que debía; en ese momento otro cosmos se alzó, y algo pequeño y rojo atravesó el aire y se incrustó en la espalda de Milo, sobre su lado izquierdo, provocando que ella soltara un gruñido y se volteara a medias para observarlos. Afrodita se adelantó y se encargó de servir de barrera mientras la rosa que había incrustado en la espalda de su compañera era quitada como una simple espinilla mientras ella encaraba al doceavo santo. Más cosmos se encendieron a sus espaldas; Athena volteó y vio al resto de su orden dorada, todos portando sus armaduras y listos para atacar de ser necesario, pero no había ninguno de ellos que no estuviera expresando pena y esperanza en sus intensos ojos.

— ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! —exclamó Aioria de Leo, adelantándose hasta colocarse justo al lado de Athena.

—No me dirijas la palabra —respondió Milo, destilando desprecio y asco en su voz, algo que, al parecer, a Aioria no le gustó; se tensó por completo, cerrando las manos en puños—, hermano del traidor.

Varias exclamaciones ahogadas sonaron y las miradas cambiaron de la esperanza y pena a la simple incredulidad. Aioria se adelantó al tiempo que su cosmos se alzaba con agresividad y, en lo que parecía una increíble capacidad de auto control, se plantó frente a ella y susurró:

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Dije —murmuró Milo, provocando que el santo de Leo se tensara todavía más y comenzara a temblar imperceptiblemente—, que no me hables, hermano del traid…

— ¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!

El grito de Aioria al lanzar su técnica directo a la cara de su compañera hizo que la voz de la misma muriera antes de terminar su frase. Las explosiones de luz incandescente y la estática cubrieron cualquier otra exclamación y cuando la técnica impactó contra ella y la arrojó contra la estatua, Aioria farfulló algo sobre no meterse con su hermano. Milo estuvo quieta en su lugar por un momento y luego salió de ahí como si fuera propulsada por una fuerza interior infinitamente más grande que la de todos ellos. Sin embargo, había sangre en su cabeza y deslizándose por su rostro, siguiendo su camino hasta su cuello y ropa. Con el puño alzado viajó a la velocidad de la luz y golpeó a Aioria en la mandíbula, enviándolo al primer tramo de escaleras tras un corto vuelo.

— ¡Suficiente, deténganse todos! —exclamó Athena, interponiéndose entre los santos dorados que habían comenzado a moverse, aún inseguros, hacia Milo, quien se quedó al amparo de su espalda. Athena podía sentir su mirada sobre ella como miles de puñales hiriéndola a la vez—. No quiero que peleen contra ella.

—Milo… —murmuró Saga, sus brillantes ojos verdes iban de un lado a otro de la figura de la muchacha, probablemente evaluando cuánto daño había recibido—. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué intentaste herir a Athena?

—Lo dice el hombre que asesinó a mi maestro y años después se atrevió a besarme —contestó ella.

Athena no estaba viéndola pero podía imaginarse claramente su expresión de burla. Saga se quedó totalmente paralizado y sus compañeros le lanzaron rápidas miradas de confusión y sorpresa, como si no pudieran creer lo que escuchaban de parte de ella y evidentemente creyéndolo de inmediato. Athena sabía del profundo amor que le profesaba el santo de Géminis, por lo que pudo imaginar el duro golpe que acababa de recibir, incluso peor que un rechazo: era la denigrante sensación de ser tomado como un chiste malo. Una baja risa sonó a sus espaldas y cuando volteó a verla, Milo sostenía en su mano derecha la daga con la que había muerto meses atrás. Brillando contra la poca luz del día, se veía como si estuviese lista para ser utilizada y Milo se veía igual de dispuesta a darle un uso.

— ¡No lo harás! —La voz de DeathMask se alzó en el silencio de la desastrosa mañana y se interpuso entre ambas, en su mano las Ondas Infernales se arremolinaban como una pequeña hoguera que se consumía a sí misma. El santo de Cáncer intentó razonar con ella igual que sus dos compañeros anteriores, hablando con desesperación—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás a punto de hacer? Tendremos que verte como una traidora y darte el mismo trato que a un enemigo.

—Me das asco —soltó ella, empuñando la peligrosa daga en una posición ofensiva—. Eres despreciable.

El cuarto guardián de oro permaneció quieto y en silencio por tanto tiempo que parecía que con sólo esas palabras había bastado para hacerlo sentir miserable. Pero entonces él comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras su cosmos se elevaba cada vez más. Murmuró algo bajo e incomprensible y tras hacerse hacia atrás, lanzó hacia Milo las Ondas Infernales. Milo no se movió, sino que recibió el embate de la mortal técnica de lleno sobre su cuerpo. Athena cerró los ojos para no ver, pero al cabo de un segundo tuvo que abrirlos tras haber escuchado a DeathMask gruñendo y doblándose sobre sí mismo. Un grito ahogado emergió de su garganta cuando notó que Milo había utilizado la daga para apuñalar a su compañero en el hombro.

Ella lo hizo a un lado sin el menor reparo y se concentró en Athena. Sin saber qué hacer para detenerla, se quedó donde estaba pensando que si se dejaba matar en ese momento Caos le perdonaría la vida a su orden y los dejaría vivir apartados del peligro que supondría cuando otros dioses vinieran por ella y los asesinara también. Sin embargo, su idea quedó hecha a un lado cuando el Patriarca Shion la cubrió con su cuerpo.

—A partir de este momento quedas despojada de tu cargo como santa dorada de Escorpio —sentenció él, para sorpresa suya y de algunos de los demás—. Milo es nuestra enemiga y se ha alzado contra Athena.

— ¡Shion, no lo hagas! —exclamó con la voz algo quebradiza, aferrando la túnica del Patriarca con fuerza.

—Acaben con ella.

No todos se movieron de inmediato. Shura, quien había estado en el suelo, e incluso DeathMask y Afrodita fueron los tres primeros en atacarla. Rosas, Ondas Infernales y la Excalibur fueron directo hacia Milo, pero ella se impulsó hacia arriba en un impresionante salto con una voltereta final; sin embargo, antes que tocara el suelo Camus de Acuario la interceptó y puñetazos y patadas fueron y volvieron entre los dos previo a la separación, cuando cayeron: él sobre sus pies y ella en sus rodillas. Rápidamente volvió a impulsarse, esta vez hacia adelante y sólo para chocar de lleno contra Aioria, quien la lanzó a un lado con tanta fuerza que Athena creyó sentir el dolor cuando tocó el suelo y rodó varios metros sobre sí misma. Antes de que el santo de Leo pudiera ir otra vez contra ella, Milo se levantó, provocando jadeos colectivos de incredulidad, y lanzó hacia el leonino sus Agujas Escarlatas, de las cuales dos se incrustaron, una en su pierna y otra en su pecho, paralizándolo. Entonces, la temperatura bajó considerablemente y todo el suelo se tornó brillante y blanco. Cuando Milo intentó avanzar sus piernas se congelaron hasta las rodillas, y tras tambalearse una vez, usó su cosmos para quebrar el hielo.

Fue el turno de Dohko y Aioros para atacar y cuando ambos optaron por usar sus puños y piernas para ir contra su compañera, Athena comprendió que ellos no estaban utilizando sus técnicas y que en general sus embates estaban destinados a neutralizarla, no a acabarla. Quizás sabían que no podrían razonar con ella sin detenerla primero, pero incluso aunque el viejo maestro y el legendario santo de Sagitario la enfrentaron a la vez, Milo fue capaz de presentar batalla, esquivando la mayoría de los golpes y tomando oportunidades para golpear por igual.

Finalmente Saga intervino, estrellando su pesada mano contra la parte posterior de su cuello, atacando por la espalda y usando algo de su cosmos. Milo se mostró sorprendida mientras caía al suelo nuevamente, esta vez sobre su pecho y siendo retenida allí por el santo de Géminis.

— ¡Camus, paralízala! —exclamó el santo de Aries, quien había logrado ponerse de pie gracias a la ayuda de Shaka de Virgo.

El aludido asintió y apuntó a su compañera con su dedo índice, desde el cual se formó y partió una brisa helada que viajó hasta Milo y se arremolinó a su alrededor, formando anillos de hielo que se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros, cintura, rodillas y pies. Ella no resintió el ataque y de hecho, solo se quedó ahí, con la frente apoyada en el suelo y el cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella? —preguntó Shaka, acercándose a Athena.

Ella no sabía qué hacer consigo misma.

El Patriarca se acercó a Milo y le levantó la cabeza, haciendo que ella tuviese que mirarlo; pero se echó hacia atrás y lejos de ella cuando se encontró con la brutal expresión asesina en el rostro de la escorpiana.

—Te lo preguntaré una sola vez, Milo. ¿Por qué atacaste a Athena? —exigió Shion, quedándose de pie a unos metros frente a ella.

— ¿Por qué iba a contestarle algo a un hombre tan débil? —murmuró ella, manteniendo su mirada furibunda y agresiva y formando una sonrisa cruel y despiadada con sus labios manchados de la sangre que salía desde la comisura izquierda.

— ¡Milo, es al Patriarca a quien le hablas! —exclamó Aioria. Había un rastro casi extinto de lágrimas sobre su rostro.

Según tenía entendido Athena, él siempre había sufrido el rechazo de su compañera debido a la supuesta traición de Aioros, y tras haber despertado en esa nueva vida, le habían llegado rumores divertidos del santo de Leo tratando de profundizar su amistad con la guardiana del octavo templo. Seguramente esa situación le hacía daño al quinto guardián.

—Ese hombre no representa nada para mí —contestó Milo, todavía sonriendo de manera cruel.

— ¿Vas a traicionar a Athena? ¿En verdad le darás la espalda a nuestra diosa y a nosotros? —cuestionó Shura, acercándose.

Milo comenzó a reírse de una forma francamente inquietante. El sonido de su voz viajó a través del aire y caló en los huesos de Athena, que se sintió extrañamente abandonada en medio de aquella tormenta.

— ¿Por qué iba a quedarme al lado de una niña tonta e inútil que no sabe hacer otra cosa sino quedarse a un lado y llorar mientras cientos de hombres mueren en su nombre?

—Enciérrenla —susurró el Patriarca. Cuando levantó la vista, su mirada era fría y autoritaria, y no había nada en él más que una expresión vacía. Nuevamente nadie se movió y entonces repitió su orden con más énfasis—. ¡Enciérrenla en las mazmorras!

DeathMask y Afrodita se movieron al unísono y éste último alzó a Milo sobre su hombro y la acomodó de manera en que parecía que estaba cargando un costal. Ella ya no sonreía de manera cruel y su ojo derecho, antes rojo y aterrador, había vuelto a su color original, brillando en un intenso tono turquesa al igual que el izquierdo.

Athena no pudo verla bien, pero le pareció que una lágrima se deslizaba por su malherida mejilla y se perdía entre el polvo.

Cuando Afrodita —seguido de DeathMask— se perdió de vista, con Milo a cuestas, el silencio reinante no hizo nada a favor para ayudar a comprender lo que había sucedido. Durante un momento sólo estaba de pie viendo hacia el cielo y luego al segundo que le siguió tenía a una de sus guerreros intentando matarla y luchando contra casi todos sus compañeros a la vez.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —el susurro vino de Aioros, quien inspeccionaba a su hermano menor.

Aioria revisaba su pierna y su pecho con evidente y creciente confusión, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que Athena pensó que estaría sintiendo mucho dolor pero en cambio, él miró a su hermano mayor con asombro.

—No estoy herido. Las Agujas Escarlatas no me hicieron daño —respondió, palpando las zonas heridas. Ni siquiera había rastros de las perforaciones que deberían estar ahí como muestras del ataque—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Milo estaba actuando extraño, ¿se dan cuenta, compañeros? —dijo Shaka, su rostro estaba vuelto en la dirección en la que Afrodita y DeathMask se habían ido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Mu, frunciendo el ceño y siguiendo su mirada.

—Quiere decir que Milo no iba en serio —respondió Dohko, revisándose a sí mismo en distintas partes, seguramente en los lugares donde Milo lo había golpeado—. Sabemos que su fuerte no son las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sin embargo el daño que logró hacerme no duró más de un minuto. Seguramente se sienten igual, ¿verdad?

—Tiene razón, no me siento adolorido a pesar de haber recibido un buen golpe —murmuró.

—Tampoco me duele —dijo Shura, tocando su costado derecho, donde Milo lo había pateado con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo volar algunos metros.

— ¿Entonces qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? —exigió saber Saga.

—Simple. —La respuesta provino de Camus de Acuario, quien se dedicaba a mirar el suelo manchado de sangre donde había estado Milo. Las gotas del rojo carmesí teñían las baldosas donde ella había apoyado su cabeza—. Nos desmereció e insultó diciendo cosas que sabía que nos dolerían. Su objetivo principal era hacernos enojar. Incluso aunque niegue, Milo es una mentirosa terrible. Quedó en evidencia debido a su actuación exagerada.

— ¿Sugieres que provocó todo esto para que la ataquemos? —replicó Aioria.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Intentó atacar a Athena por la espalda e incluso en nuestra presencia —gruñó Shura, frunciendo el ceño—. Nos traicionó.

—Después de todo, Milo ni siquiera es una humana del todo —comentó Shaka, suspirando y bajando la cabeza en un gesto que pareció de pena—. Ella es una diosa, así que es normal que no sienta lealtad hacia Athena y hacia nosotros.

Sus compañeros lo imitaron al quedarse cabizbajos, guardando completo silencio. Habían perdido a Milo.

Athena estaba triste y en su interior, Saori Kido lloraba sin consuelo.

* * *

.

Nota final: con algo de retraso pero un retraso bien justificado. Seguramente notarán lo claro y coherente que está el texto y eso se debe a que Ana se tomó el tiempo necesario para pulir lo que antes era un texto verdaderamente horrible, y si piensan que exagero nada más compárenlo con el capítulo anterior y verán las diferencias xD

No voy a decir nada, pero NADA del capítulo así que… los dejo, sin adelantos porque incluso acá hay más adelantos que los spoilers de GoT en mi inicio de Facebook. Pasen un excelente fin de semana y sean bendecidos. ¡Y GRACIAS por leer!

*las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción I´ll be gone de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 06/07/16


	18. Capítulo 16

_Te vi desmoronarte, perseguida hasta el final.  
Y me quede con el vacío que las palabras no pueden defender _

**16**

 **El aroma de la muerte.**

La brisa proveniente desde el mar provocaba aullidos al ingresar a las mazmorras, gotas de humedad caían por las paredes y se colaban entre las grietas de las rocas viejas y mohosas de las que increíblemente crecían pequeñas enredaderas. Kanon avanzó hacia la salida, donde un taciturno santo de Piscis esperaba, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia algún punto perdido en la lejanía. Al sentir su presencia cerca, el doceavo guardián se volteó y le dirigió una mirada que era mezcla entre cansancio y compasión, y Kanon no quiso preguntarse si eso se debía al lugar del que había salido, o si era una suma de todos los acontecimientos recientes.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el más hermoso de la orden dorada.

Kanon suspiró, inseguro sobre qué responder. Atrás había quedado Milo, encerrada en una celda que hacía que cualquiera pusiera mala cara de solo imaginarlo. Un rectángulo de pocos metros de alto y ancho con tanto moho, humedad y pequeñas enredaderas como el resto del lugar, y con apenas un camastro viejo y sin colchón cuya única protección era una tela sospechosamente parecida a la capa de una armadura que olía un poco a colonia italiana. La celda no contaba con luz ni ningún otro tipo de aditamento esencial para la vida así que no imaginaba cómo podía alguien sobrevivir ahí por demasiado tiempo sin enloquecer o reclamar a gritos que lo dejaran morir de una buena vez. La sensación de estar ahí, sin embargo y más allá de tan siquiera una llave de agua, le recordó bastante a Cabo Sunión.

—Ni siquiera me vio a los ojos—respondió, ignorando el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Una semana había transcurrido con extrema y penosa lentitud desde que Milo de Escorpio cometió el peor acto de traición al intentar rebatar la vida a la diosa Athena. Kanon no había presenciado el momento en que todo se llevó a cabo, Saga no le preguntó cuando se quedó atrás tras recibir la alerta máxima del Patriarca de presentarse inmediatamente a los pies de la estatua donde una enloquecida Milo amenazaba a la diosa, y a su regreso, su hermano se encerró en su habitación y no salió de ahí sino hasta tres días después. Según el mayor de los géminis, Milo se había burlado de algunos de ellos utilizando palabras simples pero hirientes, provocó la ira del Patriarca Shion, entristeció a Athena incluso cuando ella trató de defenderla y se enfrascó en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con casi todos incluido su mejor amigo.

Para Kanon nada de eso tenía sentido. Milo corría grave peligro de salir herida ya que no era una novedad para nadie que su fuerte no fueran precisamente las luchas mano a mano. Pero él no se remontaba simplemente al ataque contra Athena o la manera en que trató a sus compañeros y amigos, a quienes atacó en puntos específicos que sabía que a ellos les dolería más que cualquier tipo de herida física.

—Supongo que eso significa que la perdimos por completo—susurró Afrodita.

Por lo que sabía, el santo de Piscis no era muy cercano a Milo que se dijera, pero yendo al caso la mitad de ellos no lo fue sino hasta lo que sucedió en Asgard, donde se solidarizaron con su sentimiento de traición debido a la idiotez de su mejor amigo. Kanon no había estado presente en ese momento más que acompañando a Saga en su lucha con el joven dios guerrero que deseaba vengar la muerte de su hermano mayor, pero sospechaba que de haber tenido una participación activa, las cosas habrían sido un poco diferentes, sobre todo porque el sentimiento de gratitud que tenía hacia ella desde la guerra contra Hades nunca desaparecería. Independientemente de cómo se sintiera por Milo, para él ella no era una traidora.

—La perdimos mucho antes de ahora—susurró a modo de respuesta, suspirando con pesadumbre pero teniendo en cuenta su último encuentro con la muchacha.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió el sueco, frunciendo el ceño, acto que no lo intimidó en lo absoluto—Dime lo que sepas. Quizás podamos convencer al Patriarca de sacarla de ahí.

Su corazón se contrajo a la vez que su mente recreaba delante de sus ojos el aspecto que tenía Milo.

Según los demás, ella había respondido alguna que otra cosa a los santos de los primeros templos cuando, uno por uno y por orden zodiacal, se propusieron por sí mismos tratar de convencerla de echarse atrás en su intención de darle la espalda al Santuario. Saga le había preguntado si tenía hambre o frío y ella había murmurado _no_ como respuesta a todo. Pero desde Cáncer en adelante ella se limitó a asentir o negar con imperceptibles movimientos de cabeza, y para cuando fue el turno de Acuario, ella ya no se movió ni un solo milímetro. Así, uno tras otro fueron perdiendo las esperanzas de hacerla regresar a su puesto con la promesa de que su acto de traición sería dejado muy atrás en la memoria de todos y nadie le recriminaría nada. Incluso habían pensado seriamente en enviar a su hermano menor a hablar con ella, pero el santo de Acuario se puso firme en su decisión de no permitírselo, ya que según él, el niño no soportaría ver a su hermana en ese estado.

Y por _ese estado_ se refería a que la muchacha estaba seriamente golpeada en varias partes del cuerpo, tenía heridas sangrantes y seguramente torceduras y alguna que otra costilla rota. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre del lado izquierdo, donde el líquido había caído desde una abertura en su cabeza y había hecho un recorrido por su mejilla, cuello y pecho. Tenía un corte en el otro lado de la mejilla y existía una buena posibilidad de que alguien le hubiese roto la mandíbula por error, porque no había otra manera de explicar por qué tras una semana su boca seguía sangrando.

Kanon se aferraba a la idea de un diente menos o de la mandíbula quebrada para no pensar en una posible herida interna con la gravedad suficiente para hacer que escupiera sangre. No iba a llegar a ese tipo de pensamientos. Ni en esa vida ni en la siguiente.

Ella estaba sentada a un lado del camastro, recostada contra la pared y con la cabeza vuelta hacia arriba, mirando al techo. Sus manos colgaba a los lados y sus piernas estaban dobladas. Según Mu, en ese estado la había encontrado cuando fue quien impulsó la idea de intentar convencerla entre todos, y según Afrodita y todos los demás, en esa posición permaneció.

No se había movido de su lugar en una semana, además, su cosmos se sentía muy débil. Una semana atrás eso hubiese sido lo normal tras una pelea como la que tuvo pero el nivel de su cosmos había caído gravemente hasta el punto en que más allá del templo de Piscis no podía percibirse.

—Milo visitó mi templo la noche anterior a que todo esto sucediera—dijo, pensando que no había razón para creer que eso era un secreto y que, de todos modos, Milo no le había pedido que se mantuviera en silencio—. Ella dijo que esa sería la última vez que la vería, dijo que al día siguiente ya no estaría aquí y que se iría a un lugar del que no lograrían hacerla regresar.

— ¿Un lugar del que no la haríamos regresar? —repitió el santo de Piscis, mirándolo perplejo. — ¿Qué significa?

Kanon pensó en lo evasiva que se había puesto tras su encarcelación y en su mutismo tras las visitas cada vez más frecuentes de los santos dorados, su reticencia a siquiera mirarlos, su inmovilidad, la manera en que prácticamente los insultó a todos incluyendo al Patriarca y a la propia diosa Athena. Finalmente, tras un momento de dura iluminación, miró al doceavo guardián y llevó una mano a la altura de su cabeza y dio tres secos golpecitos en su sien derecha con su dedo índice. El muchacho de cabello celeste le miró confundido por un momento; luego, parpadeó dos veces seguidas y tomó aire en una inhalación ahogada.

—Así que solo se trataba de ella advirtiéndote de lo obstinada que se pondría.

Kanon asintió aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera simplemente el hecho de que Milo se había puesto en plan _más dura que una piedra_ , sino que había algo que se les estaba escapando de las manos. Un pensamiento llevó al otro y esta vez fue su turno de ahogarse con su respiración.

— ¡La sangre! —exclamó, mirando con abierto pánico a Afrodita de Piscis— ¡La sangre en su boca no se seca, sigue cayendo como si tuviera una herida fresca!

— ¿Y eso qué? —replicó el joven, juntando sus delicadas cejas en un ceño fruncido— su cabeza también sangra, y creo que su pierna también tiene un corte ya que la tela de sus pantalones estaba húmeda en la rodilla…

—No es eso— se apresuró a decir, mirando al interior de las mazmorras como si un monstruo de pesadillas fuera a emerger de ese lugar en cualquier momento— Cuando la sangre entra en contacto con las líneas de sus brazos se desata el fuego. Milo tenía vendas en sus brazos pero si se las quitara y de alguna manera una sola gota de sangre fuera a parar allí…

El santo de Piscis tragó como si hubiese comido piedras y le lanzó una mirada nerviosa al interior del lugar. Con lo débil que estaba Milo era posible que con sólo un incendio más bastara para fulminarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿No crees que tu decisión fue precipitada?

Dohko esperó una respuesta por parte de su mejor amigo. Pero su mejor amigo era el Patriarca y eso a veces dificultaba las cosas. No lo había notado antes pero entre estar de rodillas ante la máxima autoridad del Santuario y querer aconsejar a una de las personas que más apreciaba, hacía que las cosas se le complicaran un poco al viejo maestro de Rozan. Shion no dio señales de que fuera a responder pronto y Dohko suspiró.

Él, al igual que el joven Hyoga de Cisne habían intentado razonar con Milo para convencerla de disculparse con Athena y el Patriarca y así poder regresar a su antiguo puesto de santa, del cual fue despojada en medio de su confuso ataque a la diosa pero los intentos de todos fracasaron uno tras otro y al notar que no llegarían a nada hablando con una roca, pensaron que era una mejor idea tratar de despertar algo de compasión en el Patriarca.

Parecía que ese intento también fallaría, pues inamovible como una roca, Shion se negaba a hablar sobre lo que había sucedido una semana atrás. Dohko sospechaba que se sentía culpable por haberle dado una sentencia tan dura a alguien que aparentemente no estaba en sus cavales pero todavía no era tarde para arrepentirse por ello, estaba firmemente convencido de que si hacía que una de las dos partes escuchara, conseguirían volver a estabilizar el terreno en el que pisaban.

Con ese nuevo aliento, Dohko se puso de pie olvidando las formalidades que los separaban por rangos y se acercó a su viejo amigo, cuya mirada estaba perdida en algún punto más allá de la línea que separaba a la tierra del cielo nublado y oscuro. Shion se volteó a verlo, dejando a la vista su semblante apenado y taciturno, cubierto por las sombras naturales de la noche sus ojeras se volvían oscuros valles en su rostro y sus ojos violetas se tornaban de un intenso tono vino que lo hacía ver tan viejo como en realidad era.

—El cosmos de la señorita Athena está sumido en la tristeza—susurró él, so voz baja perdiéndose rápidamente con el fuerte viento—El cosmos de Milo es perceptible a duras penas y el de todos los santos dorados expresan diferentes grados de dolor y frustración.

—Shion…

—He fallado. —continuó, sin prestarle atención. Dohko se dio cuenta que él también estaba lidiando con sus frustraciones personales además de llevar el peso de esa sentencia en sus hombro y lidiar con las consecuencias—Le he fallado a la señorita, a los santos dorados, incluso al mundo. Quizás no debería haber revivido. No he sido útil para nada en todo este tiempo.

—No digas eso, querido Shion—pidió, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo, provocando una sonrisa en éste—Has sabido mantener el control y un ritmo de vida que hizo que nadie en absoluto supiera qué estaba sucediendo sino hasta el último minuto. Eso hubiese sido imposible solo para ellos y sin tu guía.

—Pero aún así —replicó, bajando la cabeza y negando, haciendo que su cabello se moviera como pequeños hilos verdes a todo el rededor de su hombros—no logré hacer nada para evitar que todo esto ocurriera.

—Nadie iba a saber que Milo…

— ¡Él lo sabía! —la voz del santo de Piscis sonó a sus espaldas y Dohko se volteó, encontrando a quien había hablado trayendo de su mano al menor de los Géminis. Ambos se detuvieron a unos metros y el pisciano dejó paso al mayor, instándolo con una mirada acusadora—Díselo.

Kanon guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que fue Shion quien finalmente le pidió que dijera lo que tenía que decir y aclarara de qué hablaba Afrodita de Piscis. Entonces, el menor de los Géminis se enfrascó en un corto relato sobre cómo la noche anterior al ataque de Milo, dicha joven se había presentado en su templo a altas horas de la madrugada explicándole que la armadura de Escorpio la había rechazado cuando trató de tocarla y luego de eso, tras decirle que esa sería la última vez que _sería ella_ , se marchó sin dar más explicaciones.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer con esta información, excelencia? —preguntó Dohko, recobrando el sentido de la autoridad de su superior.

—Necesito pensar en ello—respondió, avanzando sin más entre ellos, como si no hubiesen hablado de un posible plan verdaderamente malo que funcionó de las mil maravillas.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Milo? —insistió el santo de Piscis, interponiéndose en el camino del Patriarca—Es obvio que ella planeó esto no para asesinar a Athena realmente, sino para que acabáramos encerrándola ahí abajo.

—Eso podría ser verdad—comentó el Patriarca, uniendo sus manos al frente y entornando los ojos de tal manera que se vieron afilados y duros—Pero el hecho de que alzó un arma en contra de nuestra diosa justo delante de nosotros es irrefutable. Ella debe estar ahí abajo hasta que Athena la perdone.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el doceavo guardián a la vez que Kanon de Géminis, quien había estado mirando al suelo todo el tiempo, elevara la vista rápidamente— ¿Quiere decir que la señorita Athena está de acuerdo con todo esto?

—Según sus palabras, no falta mucho para que Caos despierte— respondió Shion, mirando hacia el cielo que se mantenía despejado sobre el templo de Escorpio. Ahí, algunas nubes comenzaban a moverse en forma circular como si tímidamente tanteasen el terreno hasta ese momento limpio, manchándolo en los bordes y cubriendo parte de las estrellas que brillaban como si fueran un regalo del universo solo para quien habitara el octavo templo. —Cuando eso pase, no importará si Milo está en prisión o en una habitación cómoda y tibia. Los Pilares de la Creación seguramente no han hecho ningún movimiento por órdenes suyas pero llegado el momento, ellos vendrán a buscarla y no la volveremos a ver sino hasta que regrese como la mayor amenaza contra Athena.

Dohko no se atrevió a decir nada en respuesta, tampoco Afrodita o Kanon, quien se marchó a toda prisa sin decir adiós de la manera apropiada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Tal parece que tu plan no dio resultado—Artemisa increpó a su hermano mayor, dando vueltas a su alrededor cual serpiente instigadora tentando a la suerte—Milo de Escorpio ha traicionado a Athena y ahora está muriendo en prisión.

Apolo, dios del sol y del fuego ignoró completamente a su hermana mientras se llevaba a los labios una fina copa de oro que contenía una generosa cantidad del delicioso vino proveniente de las hábiles manos cosechadoras de Dionisio. Lo que la diosa de la luna y la caza decía era verdad. Efectivamente, la octava santa de oro de Athena había cometido el mayor acto de traición al intentar quitarle la vida y debido a ello fue sentenciada a agonizar en una cárcel, lejos de los lujos y comodidades que la élite de la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría gozaba en lo alto de la montaña donde se alzaba el Santuario. Él no esperaba que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa manera, había estado casi seguro que la sangre de los dioses enfermaría lo suficiente a esa chiquilla como para hacerla perder la razón y que huyera a los brazos de la primera persona que le ofreciera ayuda.

Pero había cometido un error al no tener en cuenta qué tan obstinados pueden llegar a ser los seres humanos, y más aún, los seres humanos que vivieron más de una vez en la misma era.

Los santos de Athena sin dudas eran un grupo que se destacaba entre todos los demás, ellos habían dado sus vidas más veces que cualquier otro millar de personas por la justicia, la paz y todas esas cosas que incluían finales felices y cosas hermosas y cálidas, y a pesar de la obvia decepción que estaban sufriendo en ese momento como consecuencia de la supuesta traición de su compañera, todavía mantenían esperanzas de recuperarla antes que fuera tarde. Lo que ellos no sabían y Apolo sí, es que no podían recuperar algo que no les pertenecía, algo que nunca tuvieron. Milo no sería Milo por demasiado tiempo más, ella comenzaba a desvanecerse en el silencio y todos en el universo que supieran lo que significaba la existencia de Caos lo sentían.

A los dioses les quedaba poco tiempo.

—Ella no necesita decir que está de acuerdo en venir—murmuró Apolo, levantándose del trono de oro en el que había estado reposando desde la noche anterior, vigilando el estado de salud deplorable de la muchacha en cuestión.

A través del espacioso salón de blanco mármol y columnas de oro avanzó hacia una puerta disimulada en la pulcra pared sin decorar, seguido de cerca por su hermana. Pasaron por un pasillo angosto que descendía unos metros hasta otra puerta, desde donde accedió a un edificio completamente nuevo y diferente conectado a su palacio gracias a su magnífico poder, el interior era de piedra gris al igual que el suelo al que Artemisa le puso mala cara y elevó la falda de su vestido para que no se ensuciara. El recibidor no era más que un rectángulo con una puerta de madera que se abrió sin que tuviera que tocarla y pasaron por ella a prisa para adentrarse en un área amplia y cerrada que contenía una sucesión de celdas apiladas una sobre otras a lo largo y alto de todo el lugar. En ellas, familias enteras, ciudadanos del pueblo colindante al Santuario descansaban en un coma pacífico mientras en sus subconscientes eran atacados por horrendas pesadillas. Habían estado encerrados ahí, durmiendo bajo el peso de sueños terribles que lavarían sus mentes y corromperían sus corazones para que Apolo pudiera utilizarlos como armas contra el Santuario.

Y el momento de usarlos había llegado finalmente.

Con un solo pensamiento suyo, las celdas desaparecieron, dejando a las personas suspendidas en el aire, levitando a distintas alturas. Todos ellos abrieron los ojos a la vez y miraron a la nada, con expresiones vacías y sus almas interiormente destrozadas. El único pensamiento que había implantado en ellos era la idea de la destrucción.

— ¿Humanos? Apolo, ¿hablas en serio? —soltó Artemisa, riendo con una expresión de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? En unas cuántas décadas se habrán reproducido lo suficiente como para reemplazar estas pérdidas. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Su hermana soltó una exclamación ahogada antes de retirarse y Apolo se quedó viendo a sus nuevas creaciones a partir de otras anteriores No faltaba mucho para que Caos descendiera y tenía que asegurarse de destruir ese recipiente antes que sucediera.

Con un movimiento de su mano una gran llamarada bajó desde el techo como una cascada, quemando en odio los cuerpos y almas de sus nuevos soldados, cuyos gritos llenaron el aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No deberías sentirte mal por las decisiones que tomas, Saori.

Athena se volteó para encontrar su invitado de honor, Julián Solo, detrás de ella. Hubiese deseado que fuera Seiya, pero tanto él como Hyoga de Cisne se encontraban enfrascados en la ardua e imposible tarea de acompañar en su dolor al hermano menor de Milo. Suspirando, se acercó al joven dios de los mares y se sentó frente a él en la mesa circular en la que bebían té tardíamente. Era bien entrada la noche y el fuerte viento que soplaba desde el mar servía como barrera contra cualquier tipo de amenaza y estaba reforzada con el cosmos de Athena, quien había elevado su propio campo de fuerza aunque no veía el sentido en hacer algo así.

Julián le dio una mirada tranquila y amistosa a la que no pudo responder del todo. Desde hacía una semana las cosas se habían puesto deprimentes en todo el Santuario, casi no había movimiento por parte de la orden dorada y los santos de bronce corrían de un lado a otro con nerviosismo buscando una manera de ayudar a sus superiores, cosa que no había funcionado puesto que ellos estaban encerrados en sus dolores personales. Ella misma no era capaz de continuar del todo, no después de verse en serio peligro de morir a manos de una de las personas que más la había amado durante toda su vida. Aún podía oír la risa cantarina y gélida de Milo, aún era capaz de recrear lo despiadados y ardientes que se vieron sus ojos cuando expresaba palabras de odio que no creyeron que fueran ciertas, pero que de alguna manera cortaron los huesos de todos los que presenciaron ese momento. Athena ya no se resistía al paso de los acontecimientos, nunca estuvo en sus manos decidir algo con respecto a Milo y veía su terrible error al intentar tomar las riendas de todo aquello pensando que podría poner a salvo a Milo y al resto de su orden del destino cruel que parecía perseguirlos con esmero, condenándolos siempre al sufrimiento antes de la muerte.

Ahora veía que su falla fue creer que tenía derecho de proteger a Milo, cuando en realidad lo que debió hacer fue negociar la paz del Santuario y el mundo con ella, limitándose a dejarla marchar para que cumpliera con el destino que se había auto impuesto a sí misma.

Pero incluso para eso ya era muy tarde. Milo estaba encerrada en las mazmorras, el nivel más bajo de la prisión que yacía en el subsuelo del Santuario y allí permanecería hasta que Caos descendiera sobre ella.

Sin embargo, por muy dura y firme que sonase cuando dijo esa final sentencia, sus palabras no hicieron más que romper su corazón en pedazos. Si tan solo hubiese existido una forma de hacer que ella no tuviera que pasar por todo eso, si hubiese podido tomar todo el dolor de Milo, todas sus penas y preocupaciones y borrarlas…

—De todas maneras, Poseidón—murmuró, borrando de su mente pensamientos que a esas alturas no tenían sentido. La mención del nombre del dios hizo que los ojos cristalinos del muchacho frente a ella cobraran un borde filoso—tu propuesta ya no tendrá sentido ahora que Milo que está indispuesta.

—Esa joven está indispuesta debido a nuestra ingenuidad y descaro —respondió él, llevando a sus labios la taza de té para darle un sorbo antes de suspirar y mirar hacia su izquierda, en dirección al océano—Solo basta con ver a mi querido sobrino Apolo tratando de hacerse con un botín de guerra que no cabría en su sala de tesoros.

—Aún así, el hecho de que permanezcas aquí a pesar del obvio fracaso de tu misión es admirable—dijo, no pudiendo evitar el sarcasmo en su voz y su deseo de expresar cuán desagradable le parecía aquello. Sabía que Poseidón era un hombre fácil de encantar pero nunca pensó que iría a por Milo.

—Descubrirás que cuando la señorita Milo se convierta en Caos, será mejor para todos nosotros permanecer unidos.

—Hay mucho espacio para las dudas en tus palabras.

—La última vez fuimos capaces de enfrentarla el tiempo suficiente y herirla con la gravedad necesaria para separar su divinidad de su parte mortal, y gracias a la ayuda posterior de los dioses, la chica que sirvió de recipiente sobrevivió.

—Lo hizo gracias a que su compañero se postró y se dejó condenar por todos los dioses. De otra manera, se hubiesen olvidado que fue él quien nos salvó a todos.

—Te excluyes cuando tú misma no estabas en la tierra—replicó el dios, sonriendo con sorna y volviendo a beber algo del té que ella no había probado todavía—De todos modos, es probable que incluso Hades se aparezca por aquí en poco tiempo. Si no mal recuerdo, él ofreció su espada para crear esa magnífica arma que fue capaz de atravesar la armadura divina de Caos.

Athena podía recordarlo a la perfección. Cuando se había llegado al acuerdo de que destruirían a Caos con el único ejército que quedaba en pie se propusieron crear un arma que fuera capaz de herirla lo suficiente para lograr vencerla. Para ello, varios dioses habían puesto sangre, cosmos y armas propias en las manos de Efestos, quien se dio a la tarea de trabajar en un objeto que tuviera el poder reunido de todos los dioses y que un humano pudiera empuñar. El tridente de Poseidón, su báculo de la victoria, la espada de Hades, el rayo de Zeus, el casco y el escudo de Ares, los arcos de Artemisa, Apolo y Eros fueron prestados para dicho propósito. El resultado de la fundición de todos esos objetos fue la _Pluma Celeste_ , apodo que le había dado Zeus a la espada que Efestos creó debido a la coloración ligeramente azul brillante y pálida que tenía el filo. En su superficie los símbolos de los miembros del panteón estaban gravados con sangre y polvo de estrellas.

—No estamos seguros de que eso funcione otra vez—respondió Athena, bebiendo finalmente del té que ya estaba algo frío—Efestos se tomó un año completo para crear esa espada la última vez y Caos no nos dará tanto tiempo esta vez.

—Si es que nos da algo de tiempo—murmuró Poseidón.

Athena no creía que fuera así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde una de las tantas colinas forradas en suave césped, Frodi veía con asombro a los espectros de Hades. Al estar en el lejano Asgard todo lo que podía hacer era utilizar su imaginación para esforzarse en imaginar a esos bestiales y sangrientos guerreros salidos directamente del infierno. Ciertamente se veían humanos y actuaban como unos, más o menos. Sus vestiduras negras resplandecían en la oscuridad como diamantes corrompidos y sus ojos fríos y despiadados inspiraban temor y respeto. Ambos subordinados del rey del Inframundo se habían enfrascado en una discusión increíblemente civilizada para tratarse de seres de su naturaleza. Después de lo ocurrido con la señorita Milo, a quien ya no se le atribuía el título de santa de oro y no contaba con la protección de Athena, no estaban seguros de qué hacer. Según ellos, la misión que su dios les había encomendado era la de proteger el terreno en el que la muchacha se encontraba de cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en peligro su vida pero actualmente ella se encontraba encerrada en una celda subterránea, donde fue dejada por su propia gente. Frodi no podía sentir el cosmos chispeante, cálido y algo agresivo de la señorita Milo pero ella no había muerto aún, de ser así, Aioria se lo hubiese dicho de inmediato. Los santos de oro se encontraban sumidos en un ambiente tan tenso y deprimente que Frodi prefería estar lejos de ellos, limitándose a no meterse donde no debía pero eso le dejaba sin nada que hacer más que vigilar puntos diferentes del horizonte que no vislumbraban un peligro próximo.

Así fue como había acabado presenciando el cruce de palabras de los espectros. Se había dado a la tarea de rondar por los límites del Santuario en busca de la mínima señal de peligro cuando esos dos hombres semejantes a ángeles oscuros aterrizaron cerca y se pusieron a hablar sobre qué hacer; si retirarse de nuevo al Inframundo ya que no tenían nada que hacer y sabiendo que era probable que la señorita Milo muriera en uno o dos días más, o si era mejor esperar hasta ver el desenlace de los acontecimientos. Frodi había intentado darles su espacio pensando que deseaban privacidad pero lo detuvieron y de alguna u otra manera lo hicieron parte de la conversación. Él no tenía deseos de participar en aquello pero no le quedaban demasiadas opciones, así que cuando le preguntaron qué pensaba hacer, su respuesta simple fue:

—La señorita Hilda me ordenó ayudar a los santos de Athena en todo lo que pudiera.

Los espectros le miraron en silencio, parpadearon a la vez dos veces y luego volvieron a lo suyo. El juez Aiacos deseaba retirarse pero el guerrero Kagaho no estaba convencido.

Frodi no estaba seguro de si alguno de los dos estaba convencido de sí mismo y del otro a la vez, de lo contrario, Kagaho de Bennu hubiese acatado la orden de retirarse.

Un cosmos ligeramente conocido se acercó y Frodi se volteó al tiempo de ver caminar en su dirección al general marino Isaac de Kraken. Ese joven era amigo de Hyoga de Cisne y alumno de Camus de Acuario. Su cosmos era tan duro y frío como su semblante y sus ojos no demostraban nada más que fiera determinación y poder, había cierto rastro de agresividad en su gesto adusto y en sus movimientos pero en lo general, solo se veía como un chico muy enojado.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra tu dios? —preguntó, más por cortesía que por interés propio.

Según Lyfia, las preguntas por cortesía denotaban una buena educación. Pero Lyfia decía un montón de cosas mientras tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba.

—Recuperándose favorablemente—respondió el general marino, su voz tan dura como el resto de su aspecto, y más seca que el desierto helado de Siberia.

Frodi asintió y decidió que lo mejor era no insistir. Los espectros notaron la presencia del recién llegado y se voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué planea hacer Poseidón? —preguntó el juez, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho— ¿Se quedará aquí o se pondrá a salvo antes que la señora Caos haga rodar su cabeza?

— ¿ _Señora_ Caos? —replicó Isaac, con algo que seguramente era su propia versión de una risa—Lo que haga o deje de hacer mi señor no es asunto tuyo.

El juez del Inframundo compuso una sonrisa macabra en su semblante y estuvo a punto de responder al frío general marino pero el viento cambió de dirección, tornándose algo cálido y seco, y llegando desde tierra adentro. Ambos espectros se pusieron tensos y sus rostros reflejaron algo parecido a la incredulidad y el asombro. Frodi no comprendió qué sucedía pero una sensación extrañamente mala se apoderó de él, aferrándose como el recuerdo de un mal sueño.

—Eso es… —susurró Kagaho de Bennu, volviendo la vista hacia el pueblo ahora vacío de Rodorio, cuyos pocos habitantes se marcharon hacia ciudades más grandes.

—Sí, es el aroma de la muerte—respondió el juez Aiacos, cerrando las manos en puños.

— ¿A qué se refieren? —preguntó Frodi, ansioso por esas palabras.

—Significa que algo terriblemente malo está llegando—quien respondió fue Isaac de Kraken, quien se volteó y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a los doce templos.

Frodi dejó a ambos espectros ensimismados en sus asuntos y siguió de cerca al general. El viento se volvía cada vez más cálido, como una brisa de verano en pleno mediodía y traía consigo el ligero aroma de la carne quemada.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: bueno, esto es a lo que llamo simple y descarado relleno. Pero ya saben que soy lenta para la acción y que siempre pongo puentecitos nuevos entre una cosa y la otra. Por cieeeeeerto… es probable que este fic no pase de los 26 capítulos; quizás ni llegue a los 24. no esperaba que se terminara tan rápido pero siento que fue apenas la semana pasada que comencé a publicar. El tiempo se me está yendo de las manos y todavía no decidí muy bien en qué quedará hasta la tercera parte, que probablemente sea más confusa y corta que esta. En fin, los dejo para que disfruten lo poco que pasa acá y hasta la próxima. Tengan una bendecida mitad de semana y cuídense mucho.

*Las estrofas utilizadas para este capítulo corresponden a la canción Powerles de Linkin Park.

Publicación del próximo capitulo: 12/07/16.


	19. Capítulo 17

_Cuando la reina se sienta en su trono, el universo sonríe,_

 _la luna y el sol vuelven juntos a casa y los corazones rotos_

 _marchan a la guerra que no tendrá un vencedor._

 **17**

 **El saludo del cielo.**

 _Meagan acomodó los brazos de su esposo sobre su pecho, uniendo las manos una sobre la otra, alisó los mechones de cabello esparcidos por toda la cama y peinó suavemente su flequillo hasta dejarlo en su lugar. Con un pañuelo limpió los rastros de lágrimas y se permitió acariciar con ternura sus mejillas y su labio inferior._

 _Su piel aún estaba tibia pero su pecho ya no se movía._

 _Desde hacía unos cuantos años él sufría de fuertes ataques de tos que lo dejaban tembloroso y débil durante días e incluso durante semanas. Ella sabía que en varias ocasiones intentó ocultarle el hecho de que estaba enfermo, sobre todo debido al hijo de ambos, Kallie, quien dormía en la habitación de al lado. Pero con el paso del tiempo su situación se agravó hasta el punto que una mañana él le confesó que desde hacía meses escupía sangre al toser. Meagan sabía que se trataba de un defecto en sus pulmones pero no podía hacer nada por él. Según el destino marcado de Vasili, él tenía que morir una noche de invierno despejada y tranquila después de sobrevivir a la más grande guerra conocida desde el principio de la humanidad y el universo mismo y si se daba el lujo de salvarlo, el destino que había marcado para ambos se hubiese modificado de una forma negativa. Así que cuando Meagan supo de la enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposo, solo usó una finísima parte de su cosmos para retrasar el avance de la enfermedad y darle la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer._

 _Desde que ella le propuso tener un hijo, las noches divertidas y cálidas y los amaneceres interesantes abundaron en su vida y Kallie llegó en una primavera casi cinco años después de que se casaron. Vasili comenzó a enfermar cuando el niño tenía cinco años y Meagan sintió su corazón romperse al pensar en que podría morir antes de ver a su hijo convertido en un hombre pero incluso ella, que era Caos, no podía interferir en el curso del destino de los seres humanos. Técnicamente, podía. Lo había hecho al tomar para ella el alma de Acuario cuando no era más que un cúmulo de cosmos perdido en medio de la inmensidad del universo pero desde eso habían pasado milenios completos y ahora, él no era más que un cuerpo vacío y quieto._

 _Suspirando, hizo lo que había estado evitando hacer desde hacía un buen rato. Tomó los bordes de la manta y la alzó para cubrirlo por completo, pero su garganta se convirtió en un lío de nudos fuertemente apretados y no fue capaz de hacerlo. Maldiciéndose a sí misma por sentir la falta de su cosmos como una fuerte sensación de pérdida, dejó caer la manta hasta la línea de sus hombros, rehusándose a privarse de ver el rostro de Vasili. Él parecía dormir, su expresión serena y apacible podrían engañarla si no supiera que se encontraba sola en esa habitación, las cejas por las que lo había fastidiado una y mil veces parecían estar laxas, su frente no tenía arrugas y su mentón tenía algo de barba al igual que la parte baja de sus mejillas._

 _Meagan tomó la caja que había estado guardando con el diario de Vasili adentro junto a una pequeña caja oscura que contenía los anillos que él le llevó una vez, hacía demasiado tiempo cuando la guerra apenas había acabado y ella estaba tan débil que apenas y pudo asentir cuando él le explicó que a partir de ese momento estarían casados. Volviendo a suspirar, se levantó, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó y se volteó de inmediato para encontrar a su hijo._

 _Kallie estaba en el umbral, sin atreverse a entrar y comprendiendo la situación con una perfección envidiable. Esa tarde ella le había advertido que viera a su padre mientras todavía estuviese despierto y él prometió que se quedaría a su lado hasta que cerrara los ojos, cosa que sucedió cuatro horas más tarde. Entonces, le ordenó que se fuera a la cama y que no saliera sino hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaría como el único habitante de su casa._

— _Se ha ido—susurró, su voz cortando el silencio como la fina hoja de una espada recién forjada—Mi padre se ha ido. Creí haberlo oído decir mi nombre…_

 _Meagan resintió el hecho de que ese joven de diecisiete años no tuviera casi nada de su padre. Al ser una diosa y él un semidiós, había heredado casi todas sus características. Su cabello era un lío de ondas azules que caían sin control hasta la línea de su pecho, sus ojos turquesas eran faroles brillantes en la penumbra de la habitación y el dorado de su piel competía con las arenas de la playa cercana. Las únicas cosas que tenía de su padre, curiosamente, eran el tono de voz y su contextura física; alto y delgado, con músculos marcados sin llegar a la exageración._

— _Te he dicho que no salieras hasta mañana—replicó ella._

— _¿Y eso qué? —atacó él. Su temperamento y la voz de Vasili hacían una combinación extraña. —No estarás aquí._

 _Meagan no pudo hacer otra cosa sino guardar silencio. Ella había indagado en el destino de su hijo y sabía que él tendría el tipo de vida que ella y sus antiguos compañeros, los santos de oro, solo podían idealizar como un sueño muy lejano._

— _Entiendo que esto tiene que pasar—continuó el muchacho, bajando la cabeza y mirándola entre sus mechones revoltosos—No estaré solo, tampoco. Hay una chica… es una costurera. Hizo ese vestido que traes puesto. Mi padre me dijo algo una vez, cuando era pequeño—hizo una pausa, sonrojándose notoriamente, haciendo que Meagan sonriera—le pregunté por qué tenía por costumbre tomar tu mano todo el tiempo y él me dijo que cuando amas a alguien, quieres protegerlo, así que tomaba tu mano para asegurarse que todavía seguías ahí, a su lado donde estabas a salvo. Él me dijo que cuando encontrara a una chica a la que quisiera proteger, que me quedara a su lado para siempre._

— _Ya veo—susurró Meagan, extraña y repentinamente molesta por no ser la única mujer en la vida de su hijo, pero sintiéndose feliz de saber que él no estaba solo—Tienes mi bendición, entonces._

 _Kallie asintió y tras darle una mirada rápida a su padre, cerró la puerta en silencio. Meagan esperó hasta que ya no se oyeron sus pasos en el pasillo y colocó una mano sobre las de Vasili._

 _Entonces, los dos desaparecieron._

 _*.*.*.*_

La alerta había sido dada por el general marino y el dios guerrero pero eso no hizo ningún cambio. Esa noche, por ejemplo, nada sucedió a parte de que el nivel de tensión entre los santos de Athena creció. Todos sabían que una amenaza estaba yendo directo a su encuentro pero no sabían de qué se trataba ni qué tipo de peligro enfrentarían llegado el momento, así que siguieron las órdenes específicas de permanecer en sus templos a la espera de cualquier señal de que debían partir al campo de batalla.

La espera de horas se convirtió en un día y luego dos, y finalmente tres. Nadie tenía permitido ir a las mazmorras después que el Patriarca supo que, de uno en uno, los santos dorados se dieron secretamente a la tarea de intentar razonar con Milo, quien ya no era una santa de oro. Desde su posición en Sagitario, Aioros podía ver de primera mano cuán desolado y silencioso se veía el octavo templo, ahora vacío y con su armadura descansando en la caja de pandora hasta que algún nuevo portador apareciera. El silencio reinante en todo el Santuario parecía partir desde Escorpio como una invisible mano que acariciaba cada superficie y corazón, cubriendo todo en una bruma invisible de tristeza. El cosmos de la antigua dueña del lugar no podía sentirse desde donde estaba y cada tres horas Afrodita de Piscis informaba si había algún cambio en Milo. Esperaban que creciera lo suficiente como para creer que se recuperaría pero la espantosa verdad era que el único mensaje del doceavo guardián era que no había cambios.

Hasta hacía nada más que unos minutos.

 _No puedo sentir el cosmos de Milo._

La voz de Afrodita seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza, la frase repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Podía sentir los diferentes estados de ánimo de los santos de los templos inferiores, la frustración de Aioria, el sentimiento de pérdida enorme de Saga y el odio creciente en su hermano menor Kanon, la dura aceptación del viejo maestro Dohko, la triste resignación en Mu y Aldebarán, la negación en DeathMask, el desasosiego de Shura, el nerviosismo de Afrodita. Frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia atrás, al contorno del onceavo templo. No podía sentir nada proveniente desde ahí, lo cual quería decir que Camus había ocultado su cosmos de los demás para guardar sus sentimientos.

Aioros podía recordar uno de los últimos momentos de paz del Santuario, cuando apenas había obtenido su armadura. Estaba de guardia con Saga en el pueblo cuando repentinamente se vieron involucrados en una misión secreta llevada adelante por una Milo de seis años que involucraba al pequeño Camus, quien por aquel entonces se preparaba para un largo viaje a Siberia, donde seguiría su entrenamiento lejos de todos. Lo que se había grabado en su memoria más que la simpleza de la situación, fue la sensación de intimidad y confianza absoluta que había entre esos dos y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el paso del tiempo, la distancia, la muerte y guerra habían hecho que esas confianza e intimidad se perdiera. Milo ya no portaba la máscara reglamentaria desde lo sucedido en Asgard y había una buena razón para que no lo hiciera.

Milo era una diosa.

Un cosmos frío pero curiosamente amistoso y con bordes de nerviosismo viajó a través del aire, buscando y encontrándose con cada uno de los santos dorados.

 _¡Aún está con vida! Su cosmos es débil pero no ha muerto._

Hyoga de Cisne dio la noticia que cambió de un momento a otro con el clima lúgubre y pesado que estaban viviendo desde hacía casi nueve días. Apenas Afrodita había hablado, alguno de ellos seguramente debió pedirle que verificara que lo que creían era verdad.

Aioros suspiró profundamente, liberando el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Como guerrero que era, su deber era estar firme en su posición en el campo de batalla sin importar qué tan dura fuera la situación. Pero una pequeña parte de él se había preguntado por un breve instante qué habría pasado con su hermano Aioria si ella realmente moría.

Milo fue cercana a su hermano menor en su infancia hasta donde supo antes de morir. Pero antes que ella se marchara a Milos tuvo una pelea algo violenta con Aioria, quien en aquel entonces era un crío ingenuo y celoso, y pensaba que la niña quería alejarlo de él y convertirse en su hermana y protegida. Su hermano llegó a esa conclusión cuando Milo, tras ser separada de su mejor amigo y estando sola por algunos días en los que su maestro se ausentó por una misión, buscó refugio y un amigo en ellos por ser el templo que más cerca se encontraba del suyo. Cuando logró detener la pelea entre ella y Aioria, Milo huyó inmediatamente a buscar lo que quería en otro lugar.

Sabía por boca del propio Aioria que con el paso de los años había intentado reparar su relación amistosa con Milo pero ella no se lo hizo tan fácil. No fue sino hasta después que Athena regresara al Santuario que habían aprendido a llevarse bien.

Si _bien_ significa hacerse bromas mordaces y crueles, y pelear en cada ocasión que se presentara.

— _Ya puedes estar tranquilo, ella está bien._

— _Quisiera solo sacarla de ese lugar._

La breve conversación entre él y Saga se vio interrumpida cuando la media noche oscura y fría a pesar de la pronta llegada del verano se volvió clara y luminosa, plateada. Aioros alzó la vista y vio asombrado la manera en que las nubes de Poseidón eran esparcidas, retirándose como si hubiesen sido arrojadas lejos por un onda expansiva que salió desde el cielo sobre el octavo templo. Una ráfaga de viento frío sopló desde la costa y otra, caliente y seca llegó desde tierra adentro trayendo consigo el aroma ligero de la carne quemada y humo.

Arrugando la nariz, Aioros observó la luna llena, alta y resplandeciente en medio del firmamento.

Presionando con fuerza el arco dorado en su mano izquierda, se reafirmó en su determinación de querer proteger a Athena y a sus seres queridos.

La luna comenzó a moverse hacia el Oeste y aunque apenas habían pasado minutos desde la media noche, el Este se iluminó con un tenue color rosáceo.

Desde la puerta trasera del octavo templo, una pequeña bolita de luz blanca salió y se paseó entre las brisas fría y caliente como un diente de león buscando tierra para posarse. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una luciérnaga pero debido al color y al tamaño, se dio cuenta que no era así. Además, era cosmos. El rescoldo de un cosmos infantil y tierno, algo que, cuando pasó a su lado y siguió hasta perderse en el templo principal, le recordó a un niño buscando a su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Usó sus brazos para impulsarse hacia arriba, despegando lenta y cuidadosamente su cuerpo del suelo. Después, probó sus rodillas antes de alzarlas y apoyarse en sus pies. Así, se irguió en su altura y se estuvo quieta por un momento, encontrando equilibrio y estabilidad. Las paredes a su alrededor, el suelo, las columnas, el trono que se alzaba frente a ella y ese extraño gravado que se alzaba hacia el cielo como galaxias entrelazadas eran de color rojo.

Todo estaba teñido del rojo de su sangre, incluso su vestido y su capa.

Milo dio un paso al frente y luego otro, y otro más, y atravesó el salón, subió las escaleras y finalmente se volteó a ver el enorme salón vacío delante de ella. El lugar en el que había caído y permanecido era de un impoluto y brillante blanco, tanto que la superficie cristalina lo hacía ver como un espejo. Las ramificaciones de blanco se extendían y perdían entre el rojo como finas venas, creando la sensación de una gran mancha en el centro del lugar. Le había costado trabajo deshacerse de todo lo que llevaba encima desde hacía tanto tiempo pero tras una semana más de confinamiento en su templo finalmente logró limpiar la memoria de Caos de tanto sufrimiento.

La coloración rojiza de todo el lugar daban fe de ello, que en su sangre había dejado ir cada una de su vidas junto a las pasiones y temores de cada uno. Ahora el templo estaba cubierto de cada momento de dolor y angustia, de cada recuerdo de momentos felices, de cada nacimiento y muerte. Nueve mil años de existencias puestas ahí que se habían separado de sí misma.

Retrocedió algunos pasos y se detuvo solo al sentir que chocaba contra su trono. Extendió la mano derecha y en ésta una luz se encendió y cobró la forma de un fino y largo bastón con un acabado simbólico en la parte superior. El báculo que Cam había guardado para ella se materializó entre sus dedos y Milo lo sostuvo con fuerza antes de finalmente sentarse en su trono, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo y dejando las manos en su regazo, donde apoyó el báculo que comenzó a brillar con cada vez más intensidad. El rojo de las paredes se tornó de un fuerte tono lila en el suelo y las partes bajas de las paredes, y se aclaró hasta volverse de un intenso dorado y blanco en la parte superior. Arriba, el cielo se movió, realizando un sonido semejante al arrullo de un bebé, las lejanas estrellas parecieron acercarse, volviendo sus rostros hacia ella, observándola y dándole la bienvenida. El sonido lejano del saludo de dioses que dormían en paz ajenos al desastre llegó a sus oídos, también las repercusiones que el momento particular en que tomó su trono provocó en la tierra. En diferentes lugares galaxias completas que eran destruidas volvían a la vida y agujeros negros se cerraban y consumían en sí mismos, las constelaciones titilaron como faroles en medio de una tormenta, la vida se alegró y la muerte retrocedió un paso. Incluso el destino se mantuvo quieto y callado; su hijo más cruel la reconocía como autoridad.

Todavía no estaba despierta pero estaba en casa, nuevamente en el lugar que le correspondía; reina y señora de todo, pero también responsable de todo. Faltaba solo un paso para que Caos se despertara totalmente, por lo que en ese momento Milo solo era una humana con la consciencia abarrotada de millones de años de existencia de una diosa primigenia, la más grande de los cuatro primeros. Mirando hacia el cielo despejado que cubría el templo como si el mismo universo fuera el techo, tomó aire y cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir no estaba en un salón brillante y espacioso sentada en un gran trono hecho de estrellas y vistiendo un elegante traje. Estaba en las mazmorras del Santuario, donde era una traidora.

Se humedeció los labios, encontrando que uno de los embates del Plasma Relámpago de Aioria le había dado en la mejilla, provocando que se mordiera por error. Tras una semana habría esperado que la herida se cerrara pero supuso que era una buena cosa que la sangre todavía se sintiera fresca en su lengua. Otras partes del cuerpo le dolían. La espalda, las piernas, las costillas del lado derecho, la cabeza. Si no se conociera mejor diría que probablemente se había roto una costilla y la mandíbula pero de ser así el dolor sería insoportable. Los santos de Athena no habían escatimado en fuerza para detenerla. Ellos se habían creído seriamente que traicionó a Athena por un momento, pero sus corazones habían aprendido a perdonar a duras penas y por las malas, por lo que en ese momento podía sentirlos lamentando su pérdida desde sus templos. Seguramente ellos no la sentían, su cosmos era muy débil. A esas alturas seguramente se lamentaban porque pensaban que estaba muerta. Milo se sorprendía a sí misma por lo mucho que había durado.

Una pequeña bolita de luz atravesó la penumbra de la cárcel y revoloteó delante de ella como una mariposa histérica. Dio vueltas en círculos, arriba y abajo y de derecha a izquierda, revotó contra su nariz una vez antes de irse lejos y regresar para acabar quedándose quieta junto a su mano derecha, en el suelo. Le recordó a un copo de nieve aunque también a un colibrí enloquecido. No reconoció el cosmos que despedía ese trocito de alma pero sin dudas era el de un niño o niña, su aire infantil y cálido daban cuenta de ello, y también su desesperación por acercársele.

Milo de alguna manera no había tenido buena suerte con los niños. Si no se asustaban, se le pegaban como lapas.

Extendió la mano derecha, alzándola hasta la altura de su pecho y la bolita de luz siguió el movimiento como un cachorrito entrenado. Ella sonrió antes de cerrar sus dedos sobre la forma luminosa, que se intensificó y se deformó para dar forma a algo más.

Una mano pequeña y morena, traslúcida y pura se formó, luego un fino brazo y finalmente el resto del cuerpo de una niña menuda y delgada de grandes y gruesos rizos oscuros y ojos celestes, brillantes y expresivos. Milo no la conocía pero sabía que se trataba del Oráculo de Apolo, una tierna enana que había huido de las garras del idiota más grande del Olimpo para advertirle a Athena sobre los feos planes de su señor. Podía sentir a través de su tacto fantasmal el anhelo que sentía por estar con su madre pero también su fuerte deseo de conocer a Caos.

—No deberías tener miedo de ir al Inframundo— susurró, detectando también el nerviosismo en el rescoldo de cosmos que dio forma a su cuerpo. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y su forma se deshizo, volviendo a ser una bolita de luz. —Ya he estado ahí. Te enseñaré el camino—continuó. La luz revotó contra su palma y fue hasta el techo antes de regresar, alegría y alivio llegaron hasta ella como un suspiro—No te preocupes, yo te guiaré.

La luz traspasó su mano, perdiéndose en su piel tras iluminar brevemente las líneas de su palma. Milo sonrió, suspiró con algo de nerviosismo y finalmente quitó las vendas gruesas de sus brazos.

Lo que iba a hacer la catalogaría de loca bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero por suerte, ella era Milo.

Llevó su brazo a su boca y apoyó sus labios contra la piel.

Cuando la sangre entró en contacto con las líneas, el fuego oscuro se desató.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las calles estaban completamente vacías, las casas abandonadas y el lejano y desagradable aroma de cosas en estado de descomposición llegó a sus fosas nasales. Había apenas un rato el cosmos de Milo de Escorpio, según supo, no podía sentirse desde el templo de Piscis cuyo guardián era el encargado de advertirles a todos en caso de que algo sucediera. Y ese algo había sucedido. El cosmos de la muchacha que servía como recipiente a Caos había muerto. Miró en dirección al Santuario, cuya máxima autoridad, el Patriarca Shion le pidió que rondara el pueblo abandonado de Rodorio para verificar que nada extraño estuviese sucediendo, como si además del hecho de que tenía a una diosa y ex subordinada en prisión, al sol y la luna alzándose cada uno por los extremos Este y Oeste y esa extraña sensación de la muerte rondando el lugar fuera suficiente y no quisiera agregar otro suceso extraño a su lista.

—Aún está con vida—susurró Kagaho de Bennu. Estaba de pie a unos metros, mirando también hacia el Santuario. Sus ojos siempre enojados y sus hombros tensos bajo su gruesa armadura. El santo de oro de Libra y él se habían conocido en la guerra santa del siglo dieciocho y desde que llegaron a la tierra por órdenes de Hades, el reconocido viejo maestro había mostrado una actitud amistosa hacia el espectro. Él era también quien les informaba acerca de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Milo de Escorpio para que ellos pudieran transmitir la información a su señor Hades, quien había tomado una extraña postura pasiva en ese conflicto.

Aiacos no respondió. No sabía qué pensar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y al fin y al cabo su trabajo no era cuestionar, sino acatar órdenes. Asintió a las palabras de su compañero de misión y se volteó para seguir su recorrido pero una fuerte explosión rompió con el triste silencio. Volteándose rápidamente alcanzó a ver una enorme columna de fuego negro con bordes azules alzándose hacia el cielo desde lo alto del Santuario, como un dragón renegado volando hacia su libertad. Aiacos sabía que se trataba del fuego de la creación, el arma con que Caos había dado vida al universo y sabía que cada vez que se desataba significaba que Milo de Escorpio había sufrido una herida. Lo extraño es que ella estaba herida cuando fue encarcelada pero nada había pasado sino hasta ese momento.

Impresionado, el juez del Inframundo observó con detenimiento la expresión mínima del poder de Caos, rompiendo el paisaje extraño que Apolo y Artemisa habían creado al hacer que el sol y la luna estuviesen juntos en el cielo a pesar de ser más de medianoche.

—Impresionante—susurró Kagaho a sus espaldas.

—Tú no la has visto portando su armadura—murmuró, muy a su pesar y sorprendiendo al espectro, quien había nacido como un humano unos siglos atrás—Una vez que ves a Caos en batalla, nada puede volver a parecerte impresionante.

—Quizás eso explica por qué nuestro señor Hades no desea molestarla—respondió el joven pelinegro.

Aiacos se encogió de hombros y dejó a Milo, Caos y a los alterados santos de oro en sus asuntos. Comenzó a andar por las calles vacías una vez más, seguido por Kagaho, que volaba a una distancia corta. Entonces, sucedió algo peculiar. El lugar comenzó a ponerse frío y el aire se condensó, formando una bruma blanca que se mezclaba con el polvo de la noche convertida en día. Kagaho maldijo por lo bajo y Aiacos alzó vuelo, elevándose varios metros sobre el suelo y mirando a lo lejos. Entonces, el frío pasó a un intenso y molesto calor que fue intensificado por ráfagas de viento que barrieron con los techos de algunas casas y rompieron ventanas. La bruma se dispersó, dejando a la vista figuras oscuras cubiertas por extrañas vestimentas que llameaban en rojo y dorado. Copiando a su compañero, Aiacos maldijo por lo bajo.

Una multitud de miles llegaban desde la línea del bosque más allá del pueblo que comenzaba a incendiarse. Eran humanos, miles de humanos convertidos en quién sabe qué y con armaduras que llevaban el sello de Apolo.

* * *

.

Nota al margen: Eh aquí el capítulo más corto del fic. Si no fuera porque me avisaron, me olvidaba que publicaba hoy. Lo triste es que esta mañana estaba feliz porque ya lo había terminado ayer xD Mis disculpas. Les agradezco por leer y les deseo todas las bendiciones de Dios para esta mitad de semana. Nos veremos en unos días :)

Postada: esas frases no son de ninguna canción xD

Posdata n° 2: hice un meme de cómo pienso que reaccionaría Milo de Escorpio si supiera lo que hice con él. ¿Cómo creen ustedes que reaccionaría si leyera este fic? xD

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 18/07/16


	20. Capítulo 18

_A través de mil océanos tendremos que ir._

 _Mil años oscuros cuando el tiempo esté muerto._

 _Mil estrellas están pasando._

 **18**

 **Una batalla en la que nadie luchó.**

Salieron de entre los árboles silenciosos como sombras, moviéndose, sus pasos laxos y el arrastre de sus pies no hacía que se vieran menos asquerosos. Todos vestían armaduras rojas cuyas superficies llameaban como si estuviesen ardiendo, llevaban espadas de finas hojas plateadas que reflejaban la luz del sol y, más allá de eso, iban en distintos grados de desnudez. La ropa hecha jirones que se dejaba ver entre los bordes de las armaduras estaba chamuscada, derretida o adherida a la piel, que de igual manera presentaba diferentes tipos de quemaduras. Las caras de aquellas personas no expresaban nada y sus ojos vacíos miraban al frente, arriba, abajo o incluso hacia un lado u otro mientras caminaban en línea recta, avanzando como si fuesen objetos sin vida atraídos por un centro gravitatorio inmenso. La tierra por la que pasaban se encendía al instante, los árboles del bosque se convertían en enormes piras y el humo negro iba cubriendo tanto el sol como la luna.

Lo que sea que Apolo les hubiera hecho, los había transformado en monstruos.

Aiacos levantó vuelo apenas el fuego comenzó a expandirse por todo el terreno. Estaban lejos del Santuario pero la mayor aglomeración de casas y edificios se encontraba cerca, lo cual suponía una horrible realidad sobre lo que se avecinaba mientras la horda de humanos avanzaba por las calles. Una ráfaga de viento proveniente desde el norte trajo consigo humo y hojas de árboles ardiendo que se posaron sobre los techos y los capó de los autos abandonados. Entonces, pequeños incendios localizados se unieron para comenzar a gestar lo que en pocos minutos se convertiría en un gran infierno.

—Ese hombre realmente odia a los humanos —murmuró Kagaho de Bennu. El espectro antiguamente había sido uno, así que supuso que de cierta manera le molestaba ver la escena que tenía adelante.

—Él está algo loco, sin dudas —comentó el juez, sonriendo—; incluso hay niños.

Bennu maldijo por lo bajo antes de lanzarse hacia la horda de guerreros ardientes que se acercaban desde el lado sur del pueblo, trayendo fuego y humo con ellos. Con un brusco movimiento de las grandes alas de su armadura los desafortunados soldados fueron lanzados por los aires, pero aunque unos cientos fueron derribados, éstos se levantaron como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Como si de hecho no estuviesen a medio consumir por el fuego, como si no estuviesen muertos.

Apolo había traspasado cualquier límite conocido por los dioses.

Mirando hacia el Santuario, donde la columna de fuego azul comenzaba a disiparse, pensó que no había nadie en ese mundo que mereciera el castigo de Caos como Apolo.

—Es imposible que los detengamos espantándolos o derribándolos —murmuró, muy a su pesar. Un suspiro de exasperación escapó de entre sus labios y comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante y luego en picada, hacia abajo. Las alas de su armadura barrieron con unos pocos y arrancaron extremidades en otros—. Tendremos que despedazarlos.

Sin perder tiempo y pensando únicamente en cumplir la orden que su señor Hades le había dado, la de defender el terreno en el que se encontraba Caos, se movió entre una fila y fila de guerreros, cortando cabezas y torsos y arrojando partes por las calles. El problema, se dio cuenta al cabo de pocos minutos, era que los brazos y piernas no se estaban quietos, sino que seguían moviéndose en dirección al Santuario. Asqueado, Aiacos decidió cortarlos en tantos pedazos como fuera posible para que no quedase nada que pudiera moverse; sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de arrojarse desde una vieja pared, un cosmos inmenso y gentil lo embargó, envolviéndolo por completo y causándole escalofríos. Aiacos intentó sacudirse la sensación de ese cálido cosmos abrazándolo, pero era tan sobrecogedor y armonioso que tuvo dificultades para respirar. Maldita Athena destilando amor por todas partes, pensó. La diosa envió un mensaje claro y conciso que casi logra que el juez considerara cambiar de tácticas y despedazar a Saori Kido en lugar de al ejército de humanos (que, por cierto, no estaban vivos).

 _Por favor, no asesinen a los ciudadanos de Rodorio. Aún pueden ser salvados_.

¡Esa niña estaba completamente loca!

A unos metros de él, Kagaho se puso a lanzar maldiciones a toda voz en dirección al Santuario, respondiendo a Athena dónde podía meterse sus _por favor no los asesinen_. Indignado, Aiacos decidió que prefería enfurecer a esa niña en lugar de a su señor Hades. Después de todo, su misión era defender el lugar en el que Caos moraba y eso quería decir que debía eliminar cualquier cosa que amenazara la vida de Milo de Escorpio. Así que le dio la espalda a la voz que lo instaba a ser misericordioso y un montón de cosas buenas más, y lanzando una técnica tras otra, se dedicó a detener el avance de esos restos de lo que alguna vez habían sido humanos. El fuego era una historia diferente; mientras cualquier parte o cuerpo entero volaba por aquí o por allá, el fuego se extendía como si ellos tuviesen la capacidad de provocarlo naturalmente. Sin embargo, su cometido se vio comprometido cuando un cosmos helado e increíblemente violento se desató y se expandió como una ola polar en medio de la Antártida. En menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo unas seis calles dejaron de arder y se congelaron por completo mientras el general marino Isaac de Kraken se acercaba, caminando a paso acompasado y con el aspecto de ser el rey del maldito mundo.

—El dios Poseidón me ha ordenado detenerlos hasta que Athena venga aquí —comentó el joven de cabello verde, deteniéndose en un cruce de calles, allí donde una llave de agua dejaba filtrar el líquido por la parte de abajo, inundando esa pequeña área.

—Es una locura, incluso para nosotros. No perderemos tiempo con esto —replicó Kagaho de Bennu, sobrevolando cerca del general marino y aterrizando a unos metros, donde el agua reflejaba el fuego, que se había iniciado muy cerca.

Volteando, corrió hacia las llamas, las dispersó y apagó con una explosión de su cosmos hasta que no quedó nada más que concreto con mal olor. Tomando el ejemplo del espectro, Aiacos hizo lo mismo con la intención de destrozar a un nuevo grupo que se acercaba, pero su ataque fue detenido por un joven de cabello azul con armadura blanca y espada. El dios guerrero de Asgard estaba allí también, a unos metros, de pie sobre el techo de una casa baja cuyas ventanas habían estallado, y de cuyo interior el fuego salía en forma de pequeñas explosiones. Volteándose, blandió su espada en el aire y las llamas se apagaron.

—La diosa Athena ha hecho una petición y te agradecería que no estropearas el trabajo que llevaremos a cabo —dijo, antes de saltar del techo y perderse entre las calles.

Aiacos suspiró y rodó los ojos. Ese iba a ser un día especialmente largo... o noche, o lo que fuera.

A lo lejos, una segunda llamarada de coloración oscura, con bordes azules, se inició en el Santuario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El patriarca Shion esperaba junto a la diosa, quien aguardaba de pie frente a la puerta, viendo la forma violenta en la que el fuego del bosque se extendía en dirección al pueblo de Rodorio, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba en pie. Junto a ella Kanon de Géminis estaba también de pie, portando un tridente que no le pertenecía pero que le había sido prestado por Poseidón... quien, a su vez, permanecía a la derecha de Athena, con su cosmos encendido y atrayendo viento y lluvia. El ataque de Apolo había debilitado en gran medida al rey de los mares pero aún prestaba ayuda, lo cual hacía pensar a Shion que no todo era tan malo, que quizás sí había algo bueno en cada dios y diosa del Olimpo y que Caos sería capaz de detenerse si veía eso.

Athena avanzó, sosteniendo su báculo en la mano derecha y su escudo en la izquierda. No llevaba su armadura, sino que se había limitado a ataviarse con un vestido blanco simple, sin siquiera tirantes. El viento caliente que alimentaba el incendio agitó el cabello lila, haciendo que bailoteara alrededor de los hombros de la diosa, los mechones largos yendo y viniendo desde la alta cola de caballo que se había hecho, en la cima de su cabeza. Dio un paso al frente y luego otro, avanzando con decisión y sin cautela, casi deteniéndose a sí misma de correr a la batalla y plantarse en medio de lo que, desde la distancia, se asemejaba al infierno. Shion la siguió de cerca hasta el templo de Piscis, donde todos los santos de oro excepto una estaban esperando, todos portando sus armaduras, con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza baja. Con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia él, Athena indicó que debían ponerse en acción, todos. Incluso ella.

Shion elevó su cosmos tanto como pudo, cuidando de que se extendiera hasta cubrir a todos los santos dorados, y los teletransportó a la entrada de la ciudad, lejos de donde el ejército de Apolo y del fuego se encontraban. Las columnas de humo tapaban el sol que se había levantado después de la medianoche y el viento caliente hacía que el vaho gris se precipitara sobre ellos. Shion sintió su nariz y boca ardiendo y reprimió el impulso de toser.

—Vayan y creen un perímetro de seguridad para que la diosa pueda acercarse —ordenó, y Mu, Aldebarán y Camus respondieron de inmediato, haciendo una reverencia y luego corriendo lejos, hacia la multitud de humanos subyugados que se acercaban desde los bosques—. Afrodita, DeathMask, Shura, asegúrense de no dejar que sigan avanzando —indicó a los tres santos, quienes partieron tras reverenciar brevemente—. Saga, ayuda a Kanon. Aioros y Aioria se quedarán con la señorita Athena y Shaka, tú vendrás conmigo y con Dohko a ayudar a nuestros aliados a detener el fuego.

Dicho aquello, todos se apresuraron a cumplir con las tareas que les habían sido encomendadas. Shion corrió a la par de Dohko, quien se rehusaba a hablarle desde hacía una semana. El santo de Libra se separó cuando llegaron a la mitad del pueblo, donde los edificios estaban unidos unos a otros y las casas que asomaban entre ellos se encontraban vacías. En tan poco tiempo el fuego había consumido la parte más lejana, sin apagarse y permaneciendo encendido incluso después de que algunas construcciones se derrumbaran. A lo lejos vio un gran grupo de personas acercándose, y su corazón se rompió al ver el estado deplorable en el que el dios del sol los había dejado.

Extendiendo ambos brazos hacia adelante, dejó ir su cosmos otra vez pero en esta ocasión con la firme intención de crear un muro de cristal que los encerrara a todos. Desde la lejanía, podía ver un muro de hielo levantándose y sentir los cosmos helados de Camus y del general marino Isaac. Hacia el Norte, otro muro de cristal de alzó hacia el cielo, encapsulando las llamas provenientes desde el bosque, dejando el incendio enjaulado en aquel lugar. De inmediato las llamas que consumían al pueblo se concentraron en una sola y gran área, donde los soldados estaban reuniéndose y donde, a pesar de la breve matanza que el juez Aiacos y el espectro Kagaho habían llevado a cabo, el número de personas no había bajado para nada. Concentrándose en su tarea, mantuvo firme su muro incluso cuando los soldados se toparon con él, intentando avanzar sin darse cuenta que se veían impedidos por su barrera. A los pocos minutos los primeros estaban bajo los pies de los demás, que comenzaron a utilizarlos como una especie de escalera o montaña humana que crecía a medida que iban llegando y pisaban a los que estaban delante, escalando hacia el cielo a una velocidad asombrosa. Pronto, cuerpos caían a un lado y a otro y se levantaban para seguir su camino. El muro que Shion había creado fue destruido por el intenso calor. En ese momento, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer y relámpagos y truenos la acompañaron. El sol seguía brillando entre las densas nubes que Poseidón había atraído y el viento frío que Camus estaba creando con su cosmos llevó algo de alivio con respecto a las altas temperaturas. Sin embargo, con la llegada del agua y el viento el humo y el vapor crecieron considerablemente y algo nuevo comenzó.

Gritos.

Gritos agudos y desgarradores llenaron la mente de Shion, casi ahogándolo por completo. Las personas, o lo que quedaba de ellos en esos cuerpos torturados, comenzaron a gritar y a retorcerse como si acabasen de darse cuenta que estaban quemándose y las armaduras que llevaban puestas se derritieron, convirtiéndose en metal fundido e hirviente que los cubrió como una segunda piel.

— ¡Shion! —el grito provino de Dohko y tras buscarlo en las cercanías, lo vio en lo alto de un edificio, apuntándole con un dedo y haciendo gestos de que se fuera de donde estaba—. ¡El material de las armaduras está esparciéndose por todas partes, sal de ahí!

Shion miró hacia el frente, donde se ceoncentraba la mayor cantidad de personas, y gruñó, frustrado por no poder hacer nada por ellos. El metal de la armadura consumía la carne y los huesos sin dejar nada y se extendía como una marea de lava blanca y brillante, el resplandor del metal cegaba sus ojos y producía un brillo que hacía que todo se tornara blanco. Incapaz de hacer nada más, saltó lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a la cima de una casa de dos pisos que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Dohko. No muy lejos de su amigo podía ver a Shaka en las mismas condiciones; incapaz de actuar de alguna manera u otra.

No había nada que hacer en una situación así, lo cual quería decir que había llevado a Athena a un lugar peligroso, y todo, para nada.

Desde el Santuario, la llamarada de fuego oscuro de Caos se apagó y otra aún más alta se elevó.

Era la tercera que comenzaba y Shion sintió su corazón retorcerse de remordimiento, pensando en lo que seguramente debía estar pasando Milo en el centro de todo eso.

Un estruendo hizo temblar la tierra y llamó la atención de Shion, quien miró en dirección al puerto, que era donde se encontraba Kanon. Desde su posición era capaz de ver a uno de los gemelos, pero debido a la mezcla desordenada de luces y sombras, no fue capaz de distinguir de quién se trataba sino hasta que la luz del tridente de Poseidón atrajo una fuerte ventisca que hizo que todo el humo y el vapor se dispersaran, limpiando el aire y dejando a la vista la gran ola de varios metros de alto que se formaba detrás de Kanon, amenazando con ir sobre el pueblo en cualquier momento. Shion estuvo a punto de alzar su cosmos para detenerlo cuando Dohko se apresuró a llegar a su lado desde donde estaba, negando con la cabeza. Él dijo algo, pero el estruendo del agua y los gritos de las personas en las calles hacían que resultara imposible escuchar cualquier cosa. Entonces, la gran ola se precipitó sobre la tierra tras un movimiento del tridente y el agua cubrió todo lo que se encontraba al ras del suelo hasta la altura de los techos de las casas bajas.

Shion pensó que quizás había sido un error darle el tridente de Poseidón a Kanon, pero tuvo que reconocer que había sido una buena manera de acabar con todo de una forma rápida e indolora. El agua se tornó rápidamente de color marrón, acallando los gritos y arrastrando consigo cuerpos y partes desmembradas, espadas y escombros. En ese momento el cosmos de la diosa se encendió en alto, ardiendo como nunca lo había visto pero derramando una increíble y cálida sensación de bienestar. Los cuerpos fueron levantados y flotaron a unos cuantos metros por encima de la superficie del agua, y como si fueran lavados por una corriente ligera, las quemaduras comenzaron a desaparecer junto al material de las armaduras que los cubrían. Comprendió entonces que, seguramente, el agua que Kanon había llevado hasta allí más el cosmos regenerador de Athena estaban cumpliendo la misión de recuperar a las personas que Apolo había echado a perder. Pero también comprendió que el plan del dios del sol no era atacar el Santuario, sino alejarlos de él, porque en el momento en que todo se quedó en silencio, una enorme masa de luz semejante al sol bajó desde el cielo y se posó justo sobre el templo principal, que no era más que una sombra a lo lejos. Una barrera en forma de cúpula detuvo la luz enviada desde el cielo y el choque entre ambas provocó fuertes explosiones de poder, semejantes a rayos y a estática que inundó el aire e hizo que todo oliera a ozono.

El fuego oscuro que emergía desde las mazmorras se apagó y de inmediato otra todavía más alta se encendió.

Era la cuarta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hemos salvado los cuerpos de estas personas pero, ¿qué hay de sus mentes y almas? ¿No están muertos?

—Francamente no lo sé, quizás Athena habló en privado con Hades para traerlos de vuelta.

Kanon resistió el impulso de suspirar. El tridente de Poseidón había desaparecido de su mano en cuanto esa enorme masa de luz bajó desde el cielo y el cosmos del dios de los mares se encendió como una enorme señal de alerta de tsunami. Desde sus lugares en el pueblo, los santos de Athena no podían hacer otra cosa sino lidiar con el desastre que el agua dejaba a su paso mientras ésta se retiraba a toda velocidad y los cuerpos flotantes se aglomeraban en los altos techos de las casas y los edificios más altos. Toda esa gente había sido perjudicada por las disputas entre los dioses y Kanon no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sentir que los odiaba a todos con toda su fuerza. La llamarada oscura que se alzaba hacia el cielo desde el templo principal permanecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía alrededor, ganando cada vez más altura y luego extinguiéndose por completo para volver a encenderse. Seguramente Milo estaba creándolas, haciendo que su sangre entrara en contacto con las líneas de sus brazos y la preocupación que sentía por ella nublaba incluso el odio que sentía por los dioses.

Una nueva columna de fuego se encendió tras apagarse la anterior, cortando momentáneamente la actividad entre Poseidón y lo que fuera que Apolo había enviado. Kanon miró a Saga, quien veía absorto el espectáculo, y tuvo serios problemas para entender cómo se sentía con respecto a su hermano mayor. Por una parte, sentía pena por el doloroso rechazo que había sufrido, pero también creía que se lo merecía por intentar jugar un juego demasiado peligroso. Caos no sólo era una diosa, sino que era la más poderosa y estaba demostrándolo alzando ese fuego a pesar de que el cosmos de Milo apenas podía sentirse desde el templo principal.

Temía que ella muriera en ese momento pero también temía que siguiera con vida y sufriendo. Entre una cosa y la otra, Kanon prefería que Milo muriera. El pensamiento sabía amargo en su boca y hacía que su corazón doliera, pero era mejor eso a imaginarla viva y consciente en el centro de ese infierno que por razones que iban más allá de su comprensión, se había auto impuesto. No podía imaginar la razón detrás de la atrocidad que estaba llevando a cabo pero debía ser muy buena para que lo hiciera una y otra vez.

La sexta columna de fuego oscuro se alzó mientras la luz blanca que Apolo había enviado envolvía por completo la barrera que Poseidón había creado. Athena no había dado ninguna señal de ataque y el Patriarca tampoco, por lo que ninguno de los santos dorados se movía de sus lugares. Desde su posición Kanon podía verlos observar en silencio lo que estaba pasando justo en sus narices y aunque quería quejarse por eso, él mismo no estaba haciendo nada.

No había nada que nadie pudiera hacer.

—Sé lo que piensas —susurró Saga, mirándolo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda no brillaban y una capa de tristeza silenciosa cubría su rostro—. También prefiero que ella muera.

—Eso es francamente horrible —dijo en respuesta, evitando mirar a su hermano a la cara.

—Y no soy el único.

Kanon guardó silencio.

Las gruesas nubes de lluvia comenzaron a retirarse y la sexta columna de fuego se apagó. Tras un breve instante, la séptima se encendió y se alzó hasta que pareció alcanzar el cielo, entonces, el cosmos del Patriarca llamó a todos a reunirse frente a la entrada del Santuario para auxiliar a Poseidón, quien increíblemente, era el único que estaba siendo útil al frenar esa enorme masa de luz que parecía querer aplastar el templo principal. Kanon utilizó la Otra Dimensión para llegar donde su superior esperaba y junto a Saga fueron los primeros en llegar. Athena se encontraba de pie sobre una columna, con Aioros sosteniéndola de la cintura y Aioria en una columna cercana. El santo de Leo tenía un rastro bien marcado de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y no quitaba la vista del templo principal, debajo de cuyo techo estaba su mejor amiga. Muchos de ellos creyeron que el fuego significaba que Milo estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para crearlo por sí misma pero cuando una tras otra las columnas de fuego comenzaron a emerger sin aparente control, todos ellos contemplaron la posibilidad de que Milo estuviera muriendo allá abajo.

Probablemente ya estaba muerta y el fuego se debía a la sangre derramada de alguna herida.

Quizás ella se había suicidado.

La garganta de Kanon se cerró y por un momento no pudo respirar, pero cualquier tipo de movimiento, acción o pensamiento tanto suya como de sus compañeros se detuvo cuando una sombra se formó en el aire, justo frente a él.

Sus compañeros llegaron junto al general marino, los espectros y el dios guerrero en el momento exacto en que uno de los Pilares de la Creación, el pelirrojo, se materializaba delante de ellos.

—Mi señora me ha pedido que los proteja —anunció el muchacho de fríos y chispeantes ojos azules que examinaban, atentos, cada rostro presente—. Por mí pueden irse todos al infierno, pero cumpliré su voluntad.

Dicho aquello, alzó vuelo dejando atrás una estela de lo que parecía ser escarcha, que cristalizó el suelo y todo lo que estaba cerca. Kanon notó la manera abrupta en la que la temperatura bajó de un momento a otro, pero ni él ni sus compañeros dijeron una sola palabra. La diosa fue puesta en el suelo en medio de todos ellos y el Pilar de la Creación encendió su cosmos de una manera que hizo que Kanon sintiera el impulso de ponerse de rodillas; ese cosmos se sentía como un peso aplastante, y comprendió que no era el único que se sentía así pues algunos de ellos, como Afrodita, DeathMask y Mu tenían la cabeza dolorosamente vuelta hacia abajo, como si estuviesen resistiendo a duras penas el acuciante impulso. Quien primero perdió estabilidad fue Aioria, seguido de Dohko y la propia diosa, quien no aguantó más tiempo. Finalmente Kanon cayó sobre sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que el resto de los que estaban allí, incluyendo a los espectros, al general marino y al dios guerrero. Una que otra maldición fue lanzada pero nuevamente el silencio reinó cuando una línea de luz azulada cortó el aire, llegando desde algún punto perdido hacia el lado Norte del cielo e impactando de lleno sobre la luz que Apolo había enviado, destruyéndola como si se tratase de una esfera de cristal frágil y delicada. El Pilar de la Creación extendió ambas manos hacia los lados de su cuerpo y el hielo que cubría el suelo y todo lo que estaba cerca se extendió hacia el Santuario, cubriéndolo por completo en lo que Kanon tardó en parpadear tres veces. A pesar del frío se sentía bien, pero el cambio del panorama le causó problemas. La árida tierra mezclada con los bosques recientemente quemados y la blancura de las construcciones se tornó de un tono blanco azulado que hizo que los rayos del sol y la tenue luz de la luna provocaran en conjunto un brillo intenso casi tan molesto como el del metal derretido de las armaduras de Apolo.

—Manténganse abajo y no se muevan —ordenó el Pilar, a la vez que llevaba una de sus manos al frente, en su palma vuelta hacia arriba una esfera se formó y se deshizo en miles de diminutos puntos de luz pálida que se esparcieron frente a ellos como una pantalla doblándose hacia atrás, como una cúpula parecida a la que Poseidón había creado—. Esto es por su seguridad.

— ¡Aún hay personas en el Santuario! —exclamó la diosa, intentando ponerse de pie en vano.

—Fueron puestos a salvo. Nadie sufrirá lo que merece sino hasta que el momento llegue —contestó el muchacho, dándole una rápida y lacerante mirada a Athena.

Una gran pared de hielo traslúcido se formó en el momento exacto en que una nueva columna de fuego oscuro se alzaba, solo que en lugar de ir hacia el cielo, se expandió por toda la tierra, envolviendo los templos, la estatua y toda la tierra a la vista. El suelo tembló pero nada se movió de su lugar y pronto, la llamarada se precipitó hacia ellos como una ola que impactó con fuerza la barrera creada por el Pilar.

Si Milo en verdad les había pedido a esos tipos que los protegieran quería decir que ese fuego tenía la fuerza suficiente para matarla.

Un duro momento en total silencio pasó, extendiéndose como neblina y haciendo que todos se sumergieran en pensamientos demasiado tristes para suponerlos, el Pilar permaneció en su lugar y con su mano hacia el frente donde una nueva esfera de luz se formó y se partió, los puntos de luz pálida se fusionaron con su barrera de hielo y la engrosaron justo antes de que una nueva llamarada oscura se extendiera como un tsunami de fuego que consumió todo a su paso.

— ¡¿Cuánto más?! —exclamó su hermano a su lado. Sus cerradas en puños se incrustaron en el suelo, pero no quebraron el hielo.

—Solo una más —susurró el Pilar, respondiendo. Kanon creyó escuchar su voz algo quebrada hacia el final pero el muchacho había hablado en un tono tan bajo que bien podría haber sido su imaginación.

Cuando el fuego se retiró, el cielo desprovisto del sol y la luna se mostró como un enorme manto oscuro salpicado de estrellas que brillaban intensamente. Un nuevo y agonizante momento de silencio pasó antes que el fuego comenzara por décima vez y avanzara hacia ellos, cubriendo el cielo y tornando todo en un absoluto negro. Kanon contó trecientos veinte segundos antes que el fuego finalmente se apagara, dejándolo todo sumido en un tipo de ambiente que no supo identificar.

El Pilar se volteó hacia ellos y los vio como un rey soberbio y burlón mira a sus súbditos más despreciables. No sonreía pero Kanon podía imaginarse las atrocidades que él estaba pensando de ellos y también las formas agónicas que seguramente se le ocurrían para torturarlos.

—Poseidón y sus dos generales, los santos de bronce y los dos niños que están en el onceavo templo se encuentran a salvo —dijo él. Su voz plana se sintió como un nuevo peso—. Están inconscientes pero el fuego no les hizo nada. Me iré ahora y la próxima vez que me vean a mí o alguno de mis hermanos seremos enteramente enemigos y disfrutaré asesinando a cualquiera de ustedes si intentan levantar un solo dedo contra Caos.

Dicho aquello se esfumó, convirtiéndose en nada más que polvo.

El silencio que reinó por los siguientes minutos estaba rebosante de vergüenza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando finalmente volvió a su templo, Camus encontró a Mika y a Zeth en el cuarto del primero de ellos, totalmente inconscientes, y aunque trató de despertarlos, al cabo de algunos minutos comprendió que era una tarea imposible y desistió. Prefirió marcharse a la biblioteca, donde sobre uno de los tantos escritorios todavía estaba el diario de Vasili de Acuario, abierto en una página al azar. Se había dedicado a repasar los apuntes que Mika había hecho antes que Milo le prohibiera al niño seguir leyéndolo, pero no había encontrado nada más que fragmentos de una vida matrimonial pacífica, lo cual quería decir que si ese hombre había dejado pistas o detalles de lo que había ocurrido y lo que ocurriría más adelante, se encontraban más allá de la mitad del libro y Camus no podía leerlo.

Acercándose, lo levantó e intentó, en vano, comprender los símbolos; pero de entre las páginas un papel blanco y con marcas de dobleces se escapó y acabó en el suelo. Camus lo levantó y por milésima vez leyó las palabras que Milo había escrito. No había que ser un genio para saber que esa era la profecía que Vasili había recibido por parte de Meagan, pero creyó que después de la sucesión de llamaradas podía encontrarle sentido a algunas de las líneas puestas ahí. Acarició el papel sobre las letras de aspecto infantil y desestabilizado que tenía Milo y por una vez en una semana no evitó pensar en ella y en cómo debería estar. Había bloqueado el pensamiento pero la última vez que la vio ella ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la llamó con su cosmos y desde ese momento en adelante, él se había a hacer cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ella, lo cual era casi imposible.

Dejó sus dedos vagar por el papel y notó la aspereza al final de la última línea, donde, tras colocar el papel a contra luz de una lámpara en el techo, descubrió que tenía marcas de escritura que fueron borradas. Rápidamente tomó un lápiz del cajón de ese escritorio y pintó ligeramente la superficie del renglón vacío, donde las letras de Milo formaron una palabra.

 _Egipto._

Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a leer la profecía completa y a medida que avanzaba, se sentía palidecer cada vez más.

 _Más de mil vidas serán, por el nudo que yo misma até,_

 _Mi atadura será el castigo de los dioses y por ella sufriré,_

 _moriré y seré dejada a un lado, y la muerte vendrá por mí_

 _al cumplir veinte para pagar por aquella alma inocente._

 _Pero una vez serán veintidós años antes de regresar, para que_

 _no se cieguen a la verdad y una vez más moriré antes de despertar._

 _Nueve mil años se habrán cumplido, mil estrellas habrán pasado,_

 _doce veces arderé bajo el fuego oscuro de la creación._

 _Entonces, mi pecado se habrá pagado y Caos se alzará,_

 _y el universo como lo conocemos habrá llegado a su fin_.

Camus dejó el papel olvidado sobre la mesa mientras salía de su templo y se dirigía al último, por el cual pasó en silencio y sin llamar a su guardián. Un montón de recuerdos se mezclaban en su mente junto a las palabras de la profecía de Meagan, aquella que hablaba sobre su regreso y sobre lo que significaba. No estaba seguro de algunas líneas pero sí de otras y estaba seguro de que un ciclo se había cumplido para Milo. En la era anterior Kardia de Escorpio había muerto a los veintidós años y Milo tenía veinte, había muerto en la guerra contra Hades y tras ser revivida por Odin y finalmente otra vez por Athena, estaba lista para recibir a Caos. Recordaba la misión que había llevado a cabo en Egipto seis años atrás, cuando al cruzar el desierto en la noche Milo se había detenido para mirar hacia arriba y comentar sobre el aspecto curioso que tenía el cielo, como si contuviera un océano de estrellas, y él había lanzado casi la misma frase que estaba escrita en la profecía.

Mil estrellas habrán pasado, había anunciado Meagan.

Mil estrellas están pasando, había dicho él esa noche, en Egipto.

Esa había sido una señal sobre lo que vendría y nadie lo supo, ni siquiera Milo.

El templo principal estaba en silencio y Camus lo atravesó a paso firme pero cuidándose de ir en silencio, ocultando su cosmos. Los pasillos de mármol grabado se quedaron atrás cuando la roca de las mazmorras se quedó a la vista. Había dos formas de acceder a ellas; por el templo principal y desde una abertura en la roca desde el otro lado del risco que estaba detrás de la estatua de Athena. Camus se apresuró por las escaleras que llevaban directo a la celda donde se encontraba Milo pero en el largo pasillo húmedo y mohoso se encontró cara a cara con Saga de Géminis.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: la sincera verdad es que odio tanto este capítulo que quiero tirar la computadora por la ventana, que está muy lejos porque estoy en la cocina pero bueno, es lo que salió. Y costó salir, es el capítulo que más me costó escribir y creo que puedo confesar que es como un resumen de lo que iba a ser en realidad. Hay algunas cosas que no me cierran, pero creo que ya está hecho.

Espero que lo disfruten y perdón por el retraso, estaba más feo que una blasfemia y necesitaba que Ana lo corrigiera. Dios te bendiga, Ana.

¡Feliz día del amigo para todos! No sé si se festeja en sus países pero acá en Argentina lo hacemos.

Posdata: les dejaría un adelanto pero eso sería muy cruel.

*Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción 1000 Oceans de Tokio Hotel. (no me hagan bullying)

Publicación del próximo capítulo: 26/07/16.


	21. Capítulo 19

_**PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**_

* * *

 _El sonido de tu voz está pintado en mis recuerdos._

 _Aunque no estés conmigo, yo estoy contigo._

 **19**

 **La triste canción de Cam.**

Se miraron por un largo rato, sin que alguno dijera o hiciera algo. La única fuente de sonido existente en aquel lugar era la del constante goteo que formaba pequeños charcos entre los huecos de las piedras y en los lugares donde el suelo se hundía unos centímetros. A pesar de la oscuridad casi absoluta que reinaba en el ambiente luego que tanto la luna como el sol se ocultaran de la vista, Camus todavía era capaz de distinguir el brillo en los ojos del santo dorado de Géminis. Su postura firme y noble y la manera casi absurda en que mantenía una expresión calma hacían que fuese imposible moverse o hablar, y de todas maneras, Camus no había ido a ese lugar a hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con él.

Ambos desviaron la vista al mismo tiempo, volteando sus rostros hacia la derecha, a la celda oscura y húmeda que contenía lo que Camus había ido a buscar. La oscuridad de ese hueco rectangular no dejaba ver a quien estaba dentro y por lo que sabía, una auténtica diosa asesina podía salir de ahí en cualquier momento y matarlos a los dos. El cosmos proveniente de allí era débil y errático, pero significaba que Milo estaba con vida y eso era suficiente para él.

—Te acusarán de traidor —murmuró Saga.

Camus no desvió la vista de su objetivo y sabía que su compañero tampoco lo haría. Sin embargo, sentía que ambos estaban esperando a que el otro se moviera. Si era para detenerlo o adelantársele, no tenía idea y tampoco le importaba. La imagen de ambos besándose a la vista de todo el mundo aún estaba fresca en su mente y cada vez que sus pensamientos lo traicionaban y lo instaban a recordar ese momento su garganta se cerraba por completo, impidiéndole respirar a la vez que auténtico y desconocido fuego lo consumía de los pies a la cabeza, nublando su juicio y haciendo que la ira lo recorriera por dentro.

Camus sabía que eran celos. No podía pensar en ninguna otra razón por la que quisiera asesinar de forma violenta al mayor de los Géminis.

—También a ti.—respondió finalmente.

—No siento que esté traicionando a alguien —replicó Saga.

Camus decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Él se sentía igual pero no iba a ponerse a conversar sobre el honor y los sentimientos con ese hombre. Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente ansioso porque creía comprender algo sobre la profecía que Meagan le había revelado a Vasili y todavía le faltaban averiguar algunas cosas más sobre Caos y él mismo, y si no podía leer ese diario, entonces no tenía más opción que recurrir a Milo.

Milo, con quien no había llegado a un acuerdo de mutuo entendimiento debido en su totalidad a que ella no quería explicar todo aquello que nadie comprendía.

—Estamos en este lugar por la misma razón —dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y provocando que Saga finalmente desviara su atención de la celda y la trasladara a él—. Pero no quiero que te confundas. Aunque decida que cooperar es lo mejor en este caso, no dejaré que le pongas una mano encima.

—Lo haré simplemente por Milo.

Camus quiso congelarle la lengua pero dejó sus impulsos en un segundo plano, concentrándose en lo que tenía delante. Con un solo pensamiento la cerradura bajo llave de la celda se congeló al punto en que pudo partirla con facilidad, ejerciendo algo de presión con su mano. Apresurándose, fue el primero en entrar; pero fue Saga quien contuvo la desesperación por la oscuridad absoluta y formó en la palma de una de sus manos una esfera de luz que se asemejaba mucho a un cúmulo de galaxias girando en círculos. Las sombras retrocedieron algunos centímetros, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para que, al inspeccionar el suelo, encontraran finalmente lo que fue a buscar.

Milo había estado sentada la última vez que la vio, con la espalda recargada contra la pared y las piernas dobladas, pero en aquella ocasión se encontraba tumbada sobre su estómago, con la cara vuelta hacia una esquina y los brazos rodeando su cabeza; las vendas que los cubrían estaban a un lado y lucían como pistas claves en una escena del crimen. Ella no se movía pero su cosmos indicaba claramente que seguía viva, lo cual, a los ojos de Camus, era francamente increíble. La volteó con cuidado, acomodando primero sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y luego dejándola descansar sobre su espalda. Ella temblaba imperceptiblemente y un leve sonido de castañeteo de dientes emergía de sus labios entreabiertos; el inferior estaba herido e hinchado y una pequeña costra de sangre seca se había formado justo en una esquina. Su mandíbula también estaba hinchada y algo amoratada en la línea de su rostro, su cuello tenía una línea de quemadura que podría ser consecuencia de los Plasma Relámpago de Aioria, y la sangre que caía de su cabeza aquel día en la estatua de Athena se había secado, cubriendo un lado de su rostro casi por completo. Su cabello corto era un desastre al igual que el resto de ella y Camus no podía evaluar el daño sólo con verla. Podría tener costillas o algún otro hueso roto, incluso algún órgano dañado, y la perspectiva no le gustaba para nada.

La levantó, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y por debajo de sus rodillas pero la manera en que se tensó hizo que se detuviera y la volviera a poner en el suelo. Milo abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviese sorprendida y su boca formó una perfecta "o", como si gritara silenciosamente.

— ¡¿Milo?! —la llamó Saga, acercándose e iluminando su rostro más de cerca con su esfera de energía luminosa, una pequeña lámpara hecha de cosmos.

— ¿Puedes escuchar? ¿Cómo te sientes? —murmuró Camus, pero ella solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó su mandíbula. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y su cuerpo temblaba con algo más de insistencia—. ¿Milo?, Milo…

—Debe tener frío —susurró Saga, quitándose de la espalda la capa blanca que llevaba y extendiéndola sobre Milo.

Camus no contestó, pero supo que tratar de llegar a ella era inútil. Lo más probable era que no estuviese en condiciones de hablar, así que la envolvió con la capa y la levantó a pesar de las quejas silenciosas que ella profería. No iban a llegar a nada bueno si se quedaban ahí por más tiempo y todavía tenía que llegar a su templo sin ser descubierto por medio mundo.

Muy a su pesar reconoció que era una buena cosa tener a Saga cerca.

—Llévanos a mi templo con tu técnica. Ella necesita atención médica —dijo, y el geminiano asintió de inmediato, encendiendo su cosmos.

Camus sabía que eso llamaría la atención, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. En un parpadeo estuvieron justo delante de la puerta de entrada a la residencia privada de Acuario y Saga se adelantó para abrir la puerta, pero sin embargo, no entró. Camus lo interrogó con la mirada y al cabo de un momento, el mayor suspiró con algo parecido a la resignación y murmuró, en voz baja:

—Kanon me ha dicho que el fuego se inicia cuando la sangre de Milo entra en contacto con esas líneas invisibles en sus brazos. Tenlo presente.

Dicho aquello y sin darle tiempo a responder, se volvió hacia la salida y se fue, andando como si nada en el mundo le molestara y como si no acabara de ayudarlo a sacar a alguien de prisión. Decidiendo que no valía la pena molestarse en pensar demasiado sobre ello, Camus se apresuró al interior de su templo y, una vez cerrada la puerta, procuró ser silencioso para no despertar a los niños que dormían en una de las pocas habitaciones. Llevó a Milo directo a la suya y la soltó directamente en su bañera, y con ropa y todo dejó correr agua fría. Milo se tensó al instante y se removió como si deseara levantarse, y todo lo que Camus pudo hacer por fue sostenerla durante un rato para que no se moviera o hundiera, y cuando finalmente se quedó quieta, le arrancó la ropa deshecha y manchada de polvo, sangre y humedad y con un paño limpio, de textura lisa y suave, se dedicó a tallar su piel con cuidado de no tocar las heridas abiertas que tenía. Había un corte al costado de su muslo izquierdo que sangró apenas tocó la piel con la tela y que, por la cara que ella hizo, dolió cuando lo limpió con jabón desinfectante. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos decidió que Milo estaba limpia, y drenó el agua repleta de jabón, espuma y con una ligera coloración marrón. Esperaba que ninguna de las heridas se hubiera infectado pero no podía estar totalmente seguro, así que no perdió tiempo y tras un rápido enjuague, la sacó de la bañera y la envolvió en una gruesa manta antes de llevársela a su cama, donde la acostó con cuidado y buscó vendas, ropa y algunos antisépticos. La vistió con una simple camiseta blanca que una vez puesta le llegaba hasta los muslos y recurrió al uso de una de sus prendas interiores debido a que todo lo que Milo solía dejar en su templo eran zapatos, abrigos y camisetas delgadas que solía quitarse para cambiarla por algunas de las suyas que, según decía, eran más cómodas. Ya vestida, dedicó un buen rato a limpiar sus heridas y asegurarse que no tuviera más cortes; suturó el corte en su muslo y lo vendó; y cuando su trabajo estuvo terminado, la cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello y apartó los cortos mechones de su cabello que caían sobre su rostro, enroscándose y deslizándose por sus mejillas.

A todo esto, Milo había estado aparentemente consciente todo el tiempo. Tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido y sus cejas temblaban, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y una notoria coloración rosácea teñía sus mejillas y su cuello. Camus comprobó su temperatura y se sintió aliviado de saber que había bajado y aunque no era suficiente, al menos no ardía de la manera descontrolada que cuando la encontró.

— ¿Milo? —intentó llamarla, susurrando su nombre. Esperó un momento pero ella se veía demasiado ensimismada en la tarea de fruncir sus cejas. Llevó una mano a la de ella y presionó sus dedos, estaban tibios y las uñas se veían algo largas, lo cual era extraño pues ella siempre las llevaba cortas—. Milo, sé que puedes…

Un pequeño estallido de cosmos hizo un sonido parecido a un _click_ en su mente, como una ventana siendo abierta con algo de esfuerzo. Al instante, la habitación se tiñó de un tenue color dorado que emergió directamente desde la cama, de Milo, de donde ella se encontraba recostada. Su cosmos se alzó un poco y se extendió hacia él, buscándolo.

— _¿Milo?_ —intentó otra vez, hablando con ella a través de su cosmos.

— _Me pica la nariz_ —fue lo primero que dijo, sonando molesta.

Camus suspiró. De todas las cosas que podía decir en una situación así…

— _¿Por qué no respondes?_

— _Perdí dos o tres sentidos_ —contestó. Su cosmos comenzó a sentirse débil y ella frunció un poco más el ceño—. _No puedo ver ni hablar, y tampoco oigo nada._

— _¿Sientes dolor?_ —preguntó, pensando en asegurarse que estaba bien.

— _No_ —respondió ella. Una pausa se produjo entonces y su cosmos volvió a sentirse tan débil como en la celda; la comunicación se cortó entre ambos y Camus sintió que estaba a punto de sacudirla cuando ella volvió a extender su cosmos hacia él—. _Dormiré ahora_.

— _Aguarda un poco. Debo hablar contigo sobre Caos y…_

— _Quédate cerca_.

Y eso fue todo. Milo volvió a alejar su cosmos, retrayéndolo, casi como si lo ocultara. Camus se quedó viéndola un momento, ella estaba anormalmente quieta pero el color había vuelto a su piel, antes maltratada, y, tras haberla limpiado del desastre en que se había convertido tras la pelea con los santos dorados, casi se veía como si fuera su Milo. Pensando en lo último que le había dicho, se deshizo de sus zapatos y se recostó a su lado. Seguramente Saga había informado a los demás de lo que había hecho porque todos y cada uno de los cosmos de sus compañeros buscó el suyo.

Camus se acomodó sobre su costado y se dedicó a ignorar a todo el mundo.

Despertó un largo rato después cuando sintió el cosmos de Milo llamándolo, incorporándose de un solo movimiento al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido; la miró, y ella estaba en la misma posición y con un lado de su cara teñido de color rosa pálido. Camus sentía su propia frente caliente y expuesta. Se había dormido sobre ella, algo extraño pues no solía moverse mucho.

Era Milo quien siempre se le subía encima o lo arrojaba de la cama.

— _Huelo manzanas_ —dijo ella, invadiendo su mente con su voz. Se alivió a saber que tenía la fuerza suficiente para comunicarse sin problemas, pero le preocupaba haberla lastimado mientras dormía. Y hacía mucho que no dormía bien—. _Huelo manzanas, Acuario_.

Por supuesto que olía a manzanas. No sabía cómo era capaz de hacer semejante cosa pero de todas maneras él siempre tenía ese tipo de frutas en su cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sabía que ella estaba aquí. Ese desabrido no puede engañarme —refunfuñó Mika, aprovechando el tiempo en el que Camus de Acuario salió de su habitación para deslizarse por el pasillo cual sombra siguiendo un objetivo de lejos.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —murmuró Zeth, deslizándose como una segunda sombra, de menor tamaño.

— ¡Shh…! —exclamó Mika, volteándose hacia su amigo y fulminándolo con la mirada antes de continuar su camino. Sonidos llegaron desde la cocina que había estado vacía por una semana completa, indicando que finalmente el guardián de ese templo había vuelto a la vida. O algo así—. Voy a entrar, tú vigila que no venga.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se adentró en el cuarto que estaba al final del pasillo y cerró la puerta, quedándose un momento totalmente quieto, admirando los pocos muebles que había y lo aburrido y estirado que parecía todo. Lo único interesante estaba en la cama y se trataba de su hermana, que con su horrendo cabello corto dormía como si ignorara totalmente que él estaba ahí. Se acercó, andando a paso calculado y silencioso y procurando ocultar su cosmos, y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Le habían dicho que su hermana tenía fama de ser una tipeja peligrosa pero el hecho de que no hubiera saltado de su lugar o abierto los ojos cuando él se le acercó, lo ofendió un poco.

¿Dónde estaban los gritos y las Agujas Escarlatas? Frunciendo el ceño, se le acercó un poquito más y sopló directo en su rostro pero no hubo reacción. Entonces, tomó su mano entre las suyas y sacudió un poco, tratando de llamar su atención, pero nuevamente nada ocurrió.

— ¡Pst! ¡Milo! —susurró bajito, llamándola con ahínco—. Hermana. ¿Milo? Oye…

Algo pareció estallar en su mente, alguna cosa que hizo un sonido parecido al click de una cerradura antes de que, espantado, retrocediera al oír la voz de su hermana directo en su cabeza.

— _Oye, respeta a tus mayores._

Mika abrió mucho la boca y los ojos, sorprendiéndose. No había tenido conversaciones vía cosmos con ella nunca, pero la sensación era asombrosa. Se sentía un poco como si invadiera su mente, pero el calorcito electrizante que parecía rodear su cabeza era agradable y reconfortante. Inmediatamente, olvidó que tenía que ocultarse y elevó su cosmos, pensando en llegar hasta ella.

— _Me dijeron que estabas en prisión por haber tratado de matar a Athena_ —respondió, y aunque se sintió un poco tonto al pensar que estaba simplemente formando una frase en su cabeza que no iría a ninguna parte, continuó—. _No podía sentir tu cosmos. ¡Creí que estabas muerta!_

— _No_ —respondió ella, otra vez hablando en su cabeza. Mika sintió deseos de retorcerse en su lugar, o saltar—. _Aún no_.

— ¿Aún no? ¿Eso qué significa? —exclamó en voz alta, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño y sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco.

Ella no respondió y se preguntó si no podía escucharlo o si simplemente no quería. La puerta se abrió en ese instante y Camus de Acuario entró sosteniendo una taza de cuyo borde una fina vara de color blanco asomaba. Detrás de él se encontraba Zeth, con pinta de haber ido corriendo a delatarlo en el momento en que lo dejó en el pasillo. A Mika no le importaba, no iba a irse de esa habitación aunque…

—Cuídala por mí, tengo algo que hacer —dijo el santo dorado de Acuario, dejando la taza en la mesa de luz.

Mika parpadeó confundido, frunció otra vez el ceño y luego asintió. El frío guardián asintió hacia él y tras darle una breve y firme mirada a la cama, se volteó y se marchó, y Mika comprendió tarde que habían mantenido un cruce de palabras detrás de esa mirada silenciosa así que otra vez elevó su cosmos y lo dejó fluir hacia su hermana.

— _¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_

— _Que tú me cuidarías por una hora_ —respondió ella, sonando como si estuviera divirtiéndose.

— _¿Y qué le dijiste tú?_

— _Que se ahorrara el trabajo y me asesinara_.

Mika sintió sus mejillas calentarse a la vez que la comisura de su ojo izquierdo hacía un movimiento involuntario. El sonido de la risa burlona de Milo permaneció en su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Athena estaba sentada en su trono, la espalda recta y los hombros tensos, las manos unidas al frente y descansando sobre su regazo, el vestido blanco que usaba tenía mangas que cubrían sus hombros y la falda abultada caía hasta el suelo como una nube blanca y rosa. Desde su posición en lo alto sólo era capaz de ver la cabeza gacha de su santo de oro, de rodillas en el suelo y con una mano en su corazón. La noche anterior había sentido que el alma se le salía del cuerpo al no percibir el cosmos de Milo, que por sí solo podía sentirse desde el templo principal, y debido al susto envió a Seiya y Shun hasta las mazmorras, temerosa de ver por sí misma algo parecido a lo que había visto la última vez. Ellos le dijeron que Milo no estaba en la celda y cuando creyó que los Pilares se la habían llevado, recibió la noticia por parte de Hyoga de que Camus de Acuario la había sacado de su encierro y se la había llevado hasta el onceavo templo.

—Entiendo que estés preocupado por ella —murmuró, procurando hablar con amabilidad. Estaba molesta con él por no haber confiado en ella para decirle lo que haría pero no era la primera vez que Athena se enfrentaba de cerca con la desobediencia de sus guerreros. Toda la semana anterior ellos habían estado yendo y viniendo de las mazmorras—. Pero aunque me duele decirlo, Milo ya no pertenece a los santos dorados ni al Santuario. Ella ha elegido convertirse en Caos y tomar su lugar como una diosa.

—Lo comprendo —dijo el guardián, todavía con la cabeza hacia abajo y mirando al suelo.

Suspirando, intentó de nuevo; no razonar, sino explicarle que las primeras cabezas que rodarían cuando Caos tomara el control de todo serían las de los ejércitos divinos, justo como la última vez, cuando ella en persona había blandido su báculo contra los santos dorados, asesinándolos a todos excepto a Vasili. Sabía que el vínculo que tenían esas dos almas hacía que fuera irremediable el que quisieran estar cerca y se atrajeran, pero Athena ya había visto morir a esa generación demasiadas veces. Si no podía salvar a Milo, entonces al menos intentaría salvar a los demás.

—Ella despertará en cualquier momento como nuestra enemiga. No le importará asesinarnos a todos, y eso si es que no muere primero y los Pilares de la Creación nos atacan buscando venganza.

—Aún así —contestó él, levantando la cabeza y clavando en ella su fría y penetrante mirada—, Milo estaba mal herida y enferma. Está ciega y ha perdido el habla y la capacidad de escuchar —continuó, hablando sin presura y con firmeza, haciendo que las palabras se encajaran en el alma de Athena como filosas cuchillas—. Y Milo morirá. Apenas puede alzar su cosmos por un momento antes de caer inconsciente.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

—En el pasado la dejé caer muchas veces, pero no será así en esta oportunidad. Si puedo darle algo de alivio, aunque esté muriendo, lo haré.

Dicho aquello, y contra todo protocolo, el santo de Acuario se puso de pie y tras dedicarle una reverencia, abandonó la sala del trono. Athena no lo detuvo y tampoco pensó en castigarlo, porque si había alguien que merecía ser castigado entre todos ellos, esa era ella misma.

Tras un minuto de estar sentada allí decidió que no iba a conseguir nada así que pensó en retirarse a su recámara privada; sin embargo, en medio del pasillo se encontró frente a frente con el emperador del océano, Poseidón. El joven dios iba ataviado con una túnica blanca que dejaba al descubierto su hombro izquierdo y en una mano sostenía una copa de vino. Al verla de cerca, sonrió.

—Él tiene razón —dijo mirando más allá de ella, al salón del trono vacío—. La muchacha va a morir. Al menos Apolo estará contento aunque sea por un segundo antes de que alguno de esos fenómenos de la creación lo asesine de la forma más violenta que se les ocurra.

Saori no pudo hacer otra cosa sino presionar sus manos en puños y refunfuñar. No solo se trataba de Milo muriendo, sino que también significaba que la diosa más poderosa del universo descendería al Inframundo y mientras eso sucediera, sus Pilares seguramente destruirían todo tratando de traerla de vuelta. Athena no sabía qué tan poderosos eran esos seres en realidad pero sospechaba que, tras la victoria rápida y certera que tuvieron contra las musas de Apolo, revivir a alguien no sería difícil. Para Caos, morir tampoco representaría nada grave, pero las consecuencias que el acto de morir implicaban eran más de lo que cualquiera de los dioses podría soportar.

Y ellos serían los responsables directos.

—Deberemos estar listos para lo que sea que vaya a suceder —respondió, suspirando. Se sentía agotada y expuesta, débil.

— ¿Prepararnos para qué, exactamente? —respondió Poseidón, riendo.

—Pelear, morir… —susurró, más para sí que para el joven.

Poseidón no respondió y el silencio cubrió aquel recinto.

Ya no sabía si era de día o de noche, el sol y la luna se habían ocultado de la vista, el cielo desprovisto del satélite y la estrella causaban revuelo en todo el mundo y grandes catástrofes comenzaban a gestarse a lo largo de las costas de los continentes y tierra adentro, pero nada de eso se debía al accionar de los dioses, como la primera vez, sino que se debía más bien a la ausencia de ellos.

Todos estaban en el Olimpo, según creía. Excepto ella y Poseidón, y Hades. Y estaba segura que no habría lugar en el cielo o la tierra, o debajo de ella donde pudieran ocultarse de Caos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camus regresó al templo de Acuario tras la breve charla que había mantenido con la diosa. Ella no había hablado de algún tipo de castigo por su desobediencia pero, siendo sincero, tampoco le importaba. Aceptaría cual fuera la penitencia que le impusieran si con ello conseguía mantener a Milo lejos de esa celda asquerosa y oscura.

Mika se mantuvo, según Zeth, al lado de su hermana incluso cuando los demás santos dorados aprovecharon su ausencia para hacer una rápida visita a su dormitorio, donde ella estuvo dormida todo el tiempo. Mika había intentado hacerla hablar cada vez que alguien entraba pero nadie consiguió una sola palabra de su parte. Camus había pensado todo ese tiempo que Milo había fingido su traición, engañándolos a todos y haciéndoles creer que los consideraba sus enemigos, pero tras haberla sacado de la celda ella no había dicho nada al respecto, y ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar por sus compañeros o por Athena. No había preguntado cómo estaba él. A Camus le extrañaba la falta de preguntas, le provocaba dudas.

¿Y qué tal si ella en verdad los había traicionado a todos?

Cuando el reloj indicó que la noche técnicamente ya había llegado, envió a sus alumnos a prepararse algo de comer y luego a dormir. Mika se resistió tanto como pudo, alegando que no necesitaba dormir o comer y que cuidar de su hermana era más importante que su propio descanso. Camus pensó en insistir pero prefirió dejarlo estar, así que el niño permaneció a su lado hasta entrada la madrugada, cuando finalmente cabeceó unas cuantas veces antes de dormirse. Zeth se ofreció a llevárselo a su cuarto y así lo hizo, cargando al pequeño peliazul sobre sus hombros y saliendo en silencio. Así, se quedó en silencio y se dedicó a tratar de alcanzarla con su cosmos. El de ella se sentía muy débil y evitaba no pensar en la posibilidad de que se apagara, pero tenía que ser realista y asumir que desde esa mañana, cuando ella había aparentado estar relativamente bien, había decaído muy rápido. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos que no estaban ahí una hora antes, su piel estaba algo pálida y sus manos se habían enfriado. Trató y trató, pero cuando el reloj dio las cinco de la mañana, se rindió. No tenía deseos de dormir pero tampoco quería dar vueltas de un lado al otro así que se sentó en el suelo junto a su cama, apoyó su mentón en el borde de la cama y la miró fijo.

—Me gustabas más cuando te ponías petulante y habladora —susurró, suspirando.

Camus cerró sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón, cuando los abrió, se sintió como que solo había pasado un minuto, a lo sumo dos o tres. Pero el reloj marcaba que técnicamente era mediodía y eso más el hecho de que Milo no lo había despertado intentando llegar a él con su cosmos hizo que un silencioso estado de pánico lo invadiera. Elevó su cosmos y lo dirigió hacia ella, llamándola, pero Milo no respondió. Seguía respirando y sus ojos se movían tras sus párpados cerrados, pero no respondía. Entonces, comenzó a preocuparse de que el repentino buen estado en el que estuvo antes fueran sus últimas fuerzas antes de debilitarse por completo.

Durante el trascurso del día, Camus decidió que era mejor decirles a sus compañeros lo que estaba sucediendo y no pasó un solo minuto antes que Shura y Afrodita se aparecieran, seguidos de Aioros y Aioria, que llegaron en compañía de Dohko de Libra. Los siguientes fueron Aldebarán, DeathMask y Mu. Cada uno de ellos le escuchó atento y en silencio cuando les explicó la extraña y repentina mejoría de Milo el día anterior, cuando la sacó de las mazmorras con ayuda de Saga, quien al igual que su gemelo y Shaka, no estaban presentes.

Hacia el final del día, Aioria, su hermano, Mu y DeathMask habían intentado llegar hasta Milo con sus cosmos, pero ninguno de ellos lo consiguió. Mika, el hermano menor de Milo, había estado observándolos a todos en silencio, acomodado en una esquina de su cuarto, donde permaneció luciendo como un celoso y pequeño guardián. Se tensaba y destensaba constantemente y Camus no sabía qué hacer con él. Entonces, cuando el último en rendirse fue Aioria, Mu se le acercó y se ofreció a llevarse a Mika y a Zeth a su templo, donde Kiki podría distraerlos. Camus aceptó de inmediato y cuando llegaron las nueve de la noche, el silencio reemplazó los bajos susurros y de alguna manera, todos decidieron que era mejor permanecer a la espera en sus propios templos.

Camus los despidió en la entrada. Cada uno se marchó tras darle un apretón de manos y una significativa mirada de disculpa. Él no quiso entrar a su templo cuando no quedó nadie, no quería encontrarse con el silencio en lugar de la voz de Milo. Cada vez en su vida que ella había invadido Acuario, el silencio se quebraba de manera abrupta y hasta el perpetuo frío reinante entre las paredes parecía retroceder ante su presencia. Sin embargo, tampoco quería pensar que ella estaba allá adentro sola, quizás esperando a que él se le acercara. Tal vez no tenía la fuerza suficiente para llamarlo pero lo necesitaba. Ese pensamiento lo convenció de entrar, y al abrir la puerta del cuarto, el resplandor dorado de su cosmos lo sorprendió.

— _¡Milo!_ —exclamó, usando su cosmos para hablar con ella.

— _Tengo que irme._ —La voz en su mente sonó dispersa y lejana, como si estuviera susurrando—. _Lo lamento._

— _¿Irte? ¿A dónde?_

— _Oye, no soy buena para estas cosas... —_ continuó, sin prestarle atención a la pregunta—. _¿Quieres acercarte? Tengo algo de frío._

Como si actuara por inercia, se sentó a su lado en la cama. La armadura le impedía moverse libremente así que la rodeó con las mantas y la acunó entre sus brazos, sin usar su cosmos. Ella no temblaba y no había signos de fiebre. Milo pareció estirar las comisuras de sus labios en algún intento de sonrisa que no llegó muy lejos. Su ceño no estaba fruncido y sus ojos estaban relajados. Se veía como si estuviese a punto de tomar una larga siesta.

Camus comprendió el por qué del frío que afirmaba sentir y no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara sin permiso. La diminuta gota cayó sobre la mejilla de Milo pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

— _¿Milo?_ —susurró, y al no recibir respuesta alzó su cosmos un poco más, lo suficiente para rodearla por completo con él.

— _Es divertido tenerte cerca_ —contestó, nuevamente sin prestarle atención—. _Eres un tipo más divertido de lo que crees._

— _Milo, necesito hablar contigo, no puedes irte a ninguna parte._

— _Una vez mi maestro me amenazó diciendo que si no dejaba de escribirte cada semana, me haría hacer flexiones de brazos en la playa y con la marea alta_ —dijo. Su voz casi no se oía y el resplandor dorado comenzaba a verse cada vez más pálido—. _Así aprendí a resistir la respiración durante diez minutos bajo el agua._

Camus no fue capaz de responderle. De alguna manera, no sentía cómo sus propias lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por su rostro y acababan en las mejillas de su amiga. La apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y ella no se quejó. Entonces supo que Milo ya no podía sentirlo, lo que también significaba que había perdido el sentido del tacto. Una fría sensación se instaló en su espalda y se extendió lentamente hacia el resto de su cuerpo, y fue consciente de que se trataba del irremediable miedo a la pérdida, lo cual era extraño, pues ya la había visto morir antes.

Supuso que la pérdida de un ser querido dolía siempre de la misma manera, aunque la perdiera mil veces.

— _¿Camus?_ —susurró Milo, con su cosmos parpadeando, la luz dorada intensificándose y luego decayendo—. _¿Estás ahí?_

— _Justo aquí, a tu lado_ —respondió de inmediato.

— _Tengo sueño_ —dijo entonces, y su cosmos ya no titiló como una lámpara, sino que tomó la forma de un halo de luz pálida a su alrededor.

— _Duerme, yo estaré aquí_ —contestó, sin perder tiempo alguno. Nuevamente ella pareció querer estirar las comisuras de sus labios para sonreír, y falló.

— _Buenas noches, Camus_ — susurró. Su voz sonó como un lejano eco.

— _Buenas noches, Milo_ —dijo con su cosmos y a la vez en voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo desprovisto de luz de luna o de sol se extendía hasta más allá de donde podía ver. No había viento y el silencio reinante hacía que incluso las respiraciones de los seres más pequeños se hicieran sordas. Las olas del mar no chocaban violentamente contra las costas en ninguna parte del mundo, las aves no cantaban, incluso las estrellas parecían renuentes a brillar. Faltaba poco para el amanecer pero las almas no parecían conscientes de ello, los minutos que los relojes marcaban ya no significaban nada, la jornada por venir estaba suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. La única que parecía seguir su rumbo constante sin detenerse por ninguna razón era la muerte. Cam podía sentirla muy cerca, rondando como un animal carroñero a un animal muerto en medio de una pradera.

Sentado en la cima de una vieja columna, veía el mundo detenerse y contener el aliento mientras él también esperaba. Sus hermanos estaban en las cercanías, también a la espera de lo que estaba por venir. El clima carente de frío y calor no le afectaba, pero la tensión en el aire, sí. Podía ver el Santuario con sus pocas luces encendidas, podía ver el acantilado donde se ocultaba Cabo Sunión, podía ver los restos del pueblo de Rodorio y el bosque quemado más allá. No había nada que pudiera darle ánimos a Cam, ni sus hermanos mayores, ni el nuevo día que no quería alzarse.

El silencio de la noche se rompió cuando él, suavemente, moduló su voz en un canto que era apenas un susurro, algo menos que un eco. La melodía era lenta, baja pero fuerte, perfecta para ese momento.

Una vez que comenzó a cantar, no pensó en detenerse. No pensó en nada más que la letra que rondaba su cabeza, esa que se le había venido a la mente una vez hacía muchos milenios y que además, le había provocado una tristeza sin igual. No había vuelto a entonar esa melodía ni a pensar en esas palabras por tanto tiempo, que se sentía como material nuevo, algo fresco y con sentimiento, pero también se sentía como un peso aplastante que debe ser soportado por primera vez.

Altair estaba dejándose flotar en el cielo, a varios metros de altura; Argus se había sentado en el césped y mantenía la cabeza oculta entre el hueco de sus piernas y brazos; Owen estaba reclinado contra la columna en la que Cam se sentaba. Y Cam sabía que ellos eran conscientes que el inicio de esa melodía marcaba el final de algo. Más bien, el final de la canción que se negaba a interpretar representaba el final de todo lo que habían pasado a través de los nueve mil años de separación de Caos.

Nueve mil años que llegaban a su fin.

— _Estando cerca del momento, ahí te conocí. Miro tu rostro y tu silencio; sabré aprender de ti._ —Tras varios minutos susurrando una nana, Cam finalmente puso letra a su canción y la cuenta regresiva inició con la primera palabra. Sus hermanos se tensaron y aceptaron los hechos en silencio, ocupándose de obedecer y ser pacientes. La voz de Cam no denotaba tristeza o enojo, no inspiraba un sentimiento real, sino que más bien representaba la falta de todo.

Representaba la nada, que era justo como se sentía en ese momento.

— _Tu cuerpo lento y maltratado, el mundo te golpeó_ —continuó, su voz no era suave, sino firme, pero seguía sin transmitir algo. Las palabras no tenían sabor en su boca, su corazón no se estremecía—. _Sangre y lágrimas mezcladas, fue tu sueño de morir._ _Fue tu sueño de morir…_

Las pocas luces que permanecían encendidas en el Santuario se apagaron, no por una repentina ráfaga de viento o por la mano de algún hombre, sino por la falta de oxígeno. El mismo aire había dado un paso atrás. La muerte que andaba en su ritmo inmutable se retrasó para ir al compás vacío de su voz mientras incluso los corazones se detenían.

— _El cielo anuncia el momento que marcará ya el fin. La lluvia moja el sufrimiento, el cielo oirá el gemir._ —Sin poder evitar el curso de los hechos, Cam cantó la canción más triste que jamás volvería a entonar, con las palabras sin vida revoloteando a través del espacio vacío y sonando como un eco lejano en las mentes de los que estaban más cerca.

Sólo dos pensamientos más se oyeron a la distancia; un cosmos alzándose, no en pos de una batalla, sino liberándose de las ataduras del cuerpo humano, y otro más que se alzó en respuesta, triste y dispuesto a la vez mientras Cam unía sus labios y dejaba que las últimas líneas de esa canción se cantaran con su cosmos.

— _Un padre ve morir su hijo, vio a su niño allí partir. El día se convierte en luto, fue tu sueño de morir. Fue tu sueño de morir…_

Cuando la voz de su cosmos se apagó y todo se quedó sumido en silencio, los Pilares de la Creación desaparecieron, abandonando el mundo como sombras que se pierden en la oscuridad, y tras un largo minuto de silencio, la muerte retomó su ritmo habitual y el primer sonido volvió a llenar el mundo.

Era el llanto de un niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaka estaba sentado en la posición del Loto, pero no meditaba. Se encontraba a la espera. Esa tarde Camus los había puesto a todos al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo con Milo y de inmediato los santos dorados habían reaccionado y se habían trasladado hasta el ante último templo. Habían ido insistiéndole, uno a uno, que él también fuera, pero Shaka sabía que lo mejor era permanecer en su lugar y prepararse para el momento adecuado. Cuando volvieron, quienes estaban en los templos inferiores solo se limitaron a pedirle permiso para pasar, en voz baja, como si no quisieran interrumpir el clima silencioso y taciturno que se había instalado. Hablar de noche o de día ya no era algo que le interesara a nadie y la hora le resultaba relativa y hasta algo vana, pero de alguna manera, cuando una brisa tibia y a la vez fría le acarició el rostro, supo que eran exactamente las once de la noche. Había estado con la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo y aunque no le molestaba el entumecimiento en su cuello, procuró elevar la cabeza con cuidado.

No estaba solo en su templo y Shaka lo sabía, y también sabía quién estaba frente a él.

Abriendo los ojos, apreció por un momento la figura que se formaba a un escaso metro frente a él. La baja estatura y los delgados hombros, la cintura marcada y el pecho discreto que le otorgaban una apariencia más bien como de doncella en lugar de guerrera. El cabello azul que antes estaba radicalmente corto volvía a ser largo y alborotado, con ondas bien marcadas que caían hasta la mitad de la espalda con la gracia de una cascada, tranquila pero peligrosa. El vestido que llevaba puesto era el mismo con el que la había visto resucitar, simple y blanco. Iba descalza y sus ojos turquesa miraban hacia él como si estuviese esperando con ansias a que notara que estaba ahí.

—Veo que has decidido darte un respiro —dijo, en voz baja y tranquila. No se molestó en sonreír pero la amplia sonrisa que ella le obsequió casi logró que su firmeza se quebrara—. Te echaré de menos, querida Milo.

Ella pareció rodar los ojos una vez al mismo tiempo que llevaba su cabeza hacia la izquierda, como si quisiera decirle que estaba exagerando. Extendió a un lado su mano izquierda y otra pequeña figura se formó. Shaka ya la había visto antes, la niña de piel morena y grandes ojos azules que había servido como Oráculo de Apolo y que había muerto en brazos de Athena tras informarle sobre los planes malvados de su señor. La pequeña se ocultó detrás de Milo, su traslúcida forma mezclándose con la de su querida amiga y compañera de forma curiosa.

Milo por su parte le dio una mirada insistente y firme, como si exigiera algo. Shaka no tuvo más remedio que sonreír y tras un suspiro, rompió su postura y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella. De cerca era más visible, pero también podía ver a través. Milo extendió su mano derecha, alzando su dedo índice y apuntando directo a su cabeza.

—Así que eso es lo que quieres. Bien, puedes hacerlo —dijo Shaka, llevando una mano a su frente y usando sus dedos para hacer a un lado los cortos mechones de su flequillo—. Ve con cuidado.

Milo asintió a modo de despedida con una sonrisa todavía más amplia y, acto seguido, tocó el tilak de Virgo con su dedo índice y una luz dorada parecida a su cosmos electrizante, agresivo y cálido lo envolvió, permaneciendo a su alrededor durante un breve momento; Shaka alzó el suyo y cerró los ojos cuando Milo desapareció.

.

* * *

Nota al margen: Voy a tratar de ser seria un ratito porque sé que este capítulo no está bien. Pero tenía que pasar, agarrándome de la frase más usada de Caos: es necesario, ya sabrán por qué lo prometo. Por otro lado, ya había dicho que esta parte del fic no iba a durar mucho más. La cosa es que me di cuenta que entra todo lo que falta en dos capítulos más, así que en dos semanas ya estaríamos despidiéndonos de nuevo. Además de eso, creo que tengo decidido el final de la trama -en parte- y eso me tiene MUY nerviosa.

Así que, dentro de lo que se puede, espero que disfruten el capítulo; gracias a Ana por la corrección, gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos la semana que viene.

*Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción With You de Linkin Park.

*La canción que interpreta Cam se llama: Sueño de morir, de Alex Campo.

Publicación del ante último capítulo: 01/08/16.


	22. Capítulo 20

**_ANTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO._**

* * *

 _En el parpadeo de un ojo_

 _puedo ver a través de tu mirada_

 _Mientras descanso despierta,_

 _aún estoy oyendo sus llantos._

 **20**

 **El guardián de los recuerdos.**

Milo falleció a las once en punto.

Mu estaba preparándose para ponerse en vigilia en la entrada de su templo cuando el cosmos de Camus dio aviso inmediato de que lo inevitable finalmente había ocurrido y la santa guardiana del octavo templo había perdido la vida. Tras apenas unos segundos, Mu, que se había ofrecido a cuidar del joven Mika y su amigo Zeth, decidió que lo mejor era no ocultarle esa información al niño y se encaminó hacia el cuarto que Kiki amablemente había accedido a compartir con ellos. Apenas entró, el jovencito se sentó y le dio una mirada significativa, como si comprendiera el motivo por el que había interrumpido su sueño y el de sus amigos. Y cuando Mu se acercó a la cama y se sentó al borde, el niño agachó la cabeza y escuchó en silencio mientras él le daba la triste noticia. Media hora más tarde, el llanto ameno e infantil del hermano menor de Milo llenaba los pasillos y rompía la fría calma que había reinado durante todo el día. Pensó que en verdad era un jovencito fuerte y resistente, ya que en lugar de hacer un escándalo parecido al que había tenido lugar unos templos más arriba, se mantenía en calma, expresando su dolor tímidamente y aceptando el consuelo que los otros niños le daban.

Dejó a cargo a Kiki a cargo del templo y de los niños y se marchó, luciendo la capa que por regla utilizaban en las reuniones y en ocasiones especiales, e hizo su paso muy rápido por los templos de sus compañeros. Aldebarán había decidido que permanecería en su puesto hasta nuevo aviso y le echaría un ojo a los niños, Géminis estaba vacío y en Cáncer, DeathMask no salió a recibirlo cuando le avisó con su cosmos que pasaría. Cuando llegó a la entrada de Leo escuchó primero la voz demandante y afónica de Aioria, quien se había puesto a gritar apenas recibió la noticia. La segunda voz que escuchó le pertenecía a su hermano mayor, Aioros, quien trataba aparentemente en vano de calmar el palabrerío sin sentido del menor. Mu decidió pasar en silencio, apenado por el sufrimiento de su compañero pero también con la firme intención de llegar hasta Acuario, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más cuando llegó hasta Virgo y atravesó el pasillo principal, donde vio a Shaka cerca de la entrada posterior. Él también llevaba su capa y el casco de su armadura puesto, su cabello rubio cayendo con gracia en su espalda y sus pasos casi silenciosos haciendo que pasara desapercibido. Cuando sintió su presencia, el rubio se volteó y lo esperó, y Mu apuró el paso hasta darle alcance.

— ¿Vas al templo de Acuario? —preguntó, sonriendo hacia él a modo de saludo.

—Así es. Tengo una misión importante que debo cumplir —respondió Shaka. Sus ojos cerrados no parecían ser una limitación para hacer que sintiera que era atravesado por su mirada. Shaka estaba muy serio, casi tenso y con aires de tener prisa—. Mu, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Teletranspórtanos hasta Acuario.

Sin preguntar o perder tiempo, asintió. Puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero y tras acumular la cantidad suficiente de cosmos e imaginarse la entrada de la Casa de Acuario, parpadeó; y allí estaban, frente a las puertas del onceavo templo. Una fina capa de hielo cubría el suelo y parte de las paredes y el viento que emergía desde el interior hizo que algo dentro de Mu temblara. El aire de tristeza que se sentía en ese lugar era tan profundo que se sintió como si su propio dolor retrocediera para dar lugar al que reinaba ahí. Había sentido lo mismo en el templo de Leo, pero había pasado por allí tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de pensar realmente en ello. Aioria y Camus eran más cercanos a Milo que él o Shaka, o que cualquiera de la orden y estaba seguro de que ellos estaban sufriendo la pérdida de una manera más intensa.

Shaka avanzó en silencio y Mu lo siguió. El hielo crujió bajo sus pies y la temperatura baja hizo que nubes de vapor salieran de su nariz cuando respiraba. A mitad del pasillo Shaka se detuvo y debido a la poca iluminación, Mu tardó unos segundos en notar a la persona que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Pero cuando lo hizo, se acercó a prisa, sintiendo una extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ que le partió el corazón en dos. Shaka se detuvo junto a Camus, quien permanecía de rodillas y sosteniendo un cuerpo delgado envuelto en una capa blanca que estaba cubierta de escarcha. Llegando a su lado, pensó en decirle algo a su amigo pero las palabras se atoraron en su boca cuando vio el rostro del acuariano, vacío más allá de todo entendimiento, desolado y con ojos vidriosos y perdidos. Él tenía la vista fija en el cuerpo que sostenía, pero la capa que lo cubría no dejaba mucho a la vista y Mu se alegraba inmensamente por ello. Apenas un brazo escapaba del abrazo estrangulador que Camus mantenía alrededor de ella y unos mechones cortos de cabello azul ondulado se dejaban ver donde la tela se unía para envolverla.

—Lamento mucho tu pérdida, compañero —dijo Shaka, su voz alta y clara rompiendo abruptamente con el silencio reinante. Se ubicó delante de Camus y extendió las manos hacia afuera, como si estuviese preparándose para atrapar algo—. Pero necesito que me entregues el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué? —susurró Mu, abriendo mucho los ojos y dando un paso al frente, inseguro de qué hacer. Recordando las palabras del sexto guardián, había dicho algo sobre tener una importante misión—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, incapaz de comprender.

Camus no se movió de su lugar pero levantó la cabeza, trabando su mirada con la de Shaka. Las comisuras de los ojos del onceavo guardián estaban enrojecidas e irritadas, la piel pálida de sus mejillas habían adoptado un tono rosa tenue, enfermizo, y había un camino de lágrimas que se había cristalizado sobre la piel, haciendo un recorrido hasta su barbilla. Shaka se acuclilló y extendió los brazos, esperando, pero Camus no reaccionó. Volviendo a bajar la vista, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

—Shaka, quizás podrías darle algo de tiempo para despedirse… —murmuró Mu, quedándose en medio de ambos.

—No —respondió el aludido, sin desviar su atención ni romper su postura—. Ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo para esto. Si es que hubo uno, lo hemos dejado pasar como unos grandísimos tontos.

—Pero… —comenzó a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por Shaka, que suspiró cansinamente antes de voltearse a verlo un momento.

—Nosotros la dejamos morir en manos de los dioses. No tenemos derecho alguno de llorar su pérdida y despedirnos.

—Tenía hambre en la mañana —susurró Camus, haciendo que la discusión se viera interrumpida. Él seguía mirando hacia donde la capa cubría el rostro de Milo—. Me despertó diciendo que podía sentir el aroma de las manzanas. Siempre tengo manzanas en mi despensa… por si ella quiere una.

—Camus… si quieres un momento a solas podemos dártelo. No tienes que entregarla ahora —dijo Mu, tan autoritario como fue capaz sin ofender a nadie.

—Intentó sonreír al final —continuó él, sin prestar atención—. Igual que en el Muro de los Lamentos y en Asgard. Milo siempre sonríe antes de irse.

Mu sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla y no se molestó en limpiarla. Lo cierto es que él se había sentido devastado en Asgard, cuando llegó tarde para ayudarla a destruir las raíces del Yggdrasil, que la devoraron como un animal hambriento a un trozo de carne. Había visto un atisbo de su sonrisa en aquella ocasión, y también en el Muro de los Lamentos, cuando todos dieron sus vidas para destruirlo. Tras haber perdido a todos ellos por lo menos una vez, Mu creía que debía haberse acostumbrado al dolor de la muerte de un ser querido, pero ahora que nuevamente los golpeaba a todos, se sentía como la primera vez. Se sentía como si hubiese perdido su propia vida.

Pasos apresurados rompieron nuevamente el ambiente tenso en que se encontraban, acompañados de sollozos finos y lastimeros que se detuvieron cuando la dueña de ellos resbaló en el suelo cubierto de hielo y aterrizó sobre sus rodillas en un mar de seda blanca. Athena se quedó donde estaba en el suelo, mirando hacia ellos con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente y sus labios entre abiertos se notaban secos. Su cabello estaba esparcido por todas partes de forma desordenada y el báculo que siempre llevaba se encontraba ausente. De conocerla mejor, Mu hubiese apostado a que incluso estaba descalza.

—Milo… —susurró, levantándose y dando algunos pasos al frente, insegura. Su mirada era más de miedo que de tristeza y la piel erizada de sus brazos más el temblor imperceptible en sus hombros daban buena fe de cuán indefensa debía sentirse en ese momento.

Ella extendió una mano al frente y se acercó un poco más, pero Shaka se puso de pie rápidamente, le dio la espalda a Camus y adoptó una postura defensiva. Athena vio insegura al santo de Virgo y él no se movió.

—Creo que es mejor que te mantengas al margen de esto, Athena —dijo él, utilizando un tono de voz realmente duro con ella.

—Pero… —comenzó la diosa, intentando acercarse otro poco. Shaka negó con la cabeza y ella retrocedió, llevando su mano extendida a su pecho, donde la cerró en un puño—. Esto es por mi culpa. ¡No debí dejar que esto pasara! ¡Ahora es mi deber disculparme y proteger a todos de Caos! Además… su cuerpo…

—No lo entiendes, Athena —replicó Shaka, cerrando ambas manos en puños y frunciendo un poco el ceño—. En ese cuerpo no queda nada de Milo. Puede que se haya tratado de nuestra amiga pero ella ya no está y Caos no puede ser detenida. Ella vendrá de todas maneras.

—Hay que darle un entierro apropiado a Milo —dijo la diosa, frunciendo sus cejas y hablando también con voz dura, demandante—. Debo estar de rodillas delante de ella, aunque eso no sea suficiente para disculparme por el sufrimiento que le permití atravesar.

—Escúchense a ustedes mismos, hablando de ella como si fuera un objeto —replicó Camus, levantando el rostro y mirando alternativamente a Shaka y Athena. La temperatura bajó a tal punto que Mu sintió cómo el hielo escalaba por su botas, cubriendo el oro de la armadura—. Ninguno de ustedes le pondrá una mano encima.

Camus levantó uno de sus brazos y un gran torbellino de hielo y viento emergió de él y se arremolinó a su alrededor. Las piernas de Shaka se congelaron al instante y él retrocedió, instando a Athena a hacer lo mismo y protegiéndola del frío al usar su cuerpo como escudo. Mu tuvo que alejarse también, quedándose detrás de Camus y de la pared de hielo que levantó entre Shaka, la diosa y él. Pero una intensa luz dorada se dejó ver a través de la gruesa pared y de pronto, el hielo se agrietó antes que la pared estallara justo delante de ellos. Grandes fragmentos y nieve volaron por todas partes mientras Shaka retraía su cosmos y bajaba su mano derecha, donde el cosmos se acumulaba con más intensidad. Avanzó hasta situarse justo frente al onceavo guardián y sin miramientos, tomó lo que Camus había intentado proteger, quitándoselo de los brazos, y él no se resistió.

— ¡Shaka, por favor, déjala con él! —pidió Mu, incapaz de resistir por más tiempo ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Ellos no tenían autoridad para decidir qué hacer con Milo, pero Camus había sido su mejor amigo y tenía derecho de llorar su pérdida.

—No —respondió Shaka, comenzando a marchar hacia la salida posterior de Acuario, pasando a un lado de Athena sin mirarla siquiera. Llevaba una expresión calmada en su rostro—. Milo me pidió que le hiciera el favor de cuidar su cuerpo antes que alguno de ustedes hiciera algo estúpido como encerrarla en un ataúd de hielo o enterrarla en este Santuario. Me la llevaré a Star Hill, será lo más seguro.

Athena pareció querer replicar, Camus se tensó y llevó ambas manos a su rostro, Mu no fue capaz de seguir a su compañero o hacer algo en absoluto. Se preguntó cuánto más empeorarían las cosas antes que todo finalmente estallara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Artemisa se paseaba por el balcón de un lado a otro, haciendo el mismo camino una y otra vez, andando en círculos. Sus brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho y el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros tensos podrían indicar que tenía frío, pero no era así. Artemisa había visto la silenciosa estrella cruzar la constelación de Escorpio y un extraño sobrecogimiento la había embargado desde entonces, haciendo que se sintiera pequeña en su propio cuerpo, indefensa y sola como una niña. Su hermano Apolo se encontraba en su trono, sentado a sus anchas y con una sonrisa gatuna y perezosa. No había dicho una sola palabra desde el momento en que el mundo entero, junto al mismísimo universo se habían detenido y esperado antes de volver a retomar su curso de movimiento, y ella sabía que se debía al fallecimiento de aquella molesta chica que servía como recipiente para Caos, quien ahora no tenía un cuerpo para poseer y por lo tanto no podía despertar.

No podía decir que se encontrara completamente aliviada. Aunque Milo de Escorpio estaba muerta, los Pilares de la Creación seguían vivos y seguramente buscarían venganza contra los responsables de la muerte de la chica. No los había visto ni sentido en alguna parte desde hacía un buen rato y la falta de sus molestas y amenazantes presencias solo hacía que se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa. Sentía que en cualquier momento aparecerían prácticamente de la nada y acabarían con ellos haciéndoles sufrir tanto como fuera posible antes de matarlos, pero también creía que el hecho de que no estuvieran destruyendo todo a su paso significaba algo más, algo peor.

A esas alturas ya no le importaba. Habían hecho cuanto habían podido para evitar que Caos despertara pero ella ni siquiera era la mayor amenaza, sino esos cuatro seres horribles que tenía por hijos. Ellos no necesitaban a Caos para destruir a los dioses; por sí mismos podían hacerlo, podían controlarlos o destruirlos y luego alzarse sobre todo lo que existía para gobernar a voluntad.

Artemisa no podía creer que existieran hombres tan poderosos y que no tuvieran una sola pizca de avaricia, y quizás esa era la razón por la que ellos habían sido los únicos cuatro que nunca habían sufrido la ira o el rechazo de la poderosa deidad. Pero sea como fuere, el silencio y la relativa paz no iban a durar demasiado.

Fue con su hermano, dispuesta a hablar con él. Los demás dioses estaban preocupados y enojados con Apolo por su impertinencia no sólo por tratar de matar al recipiente de Caos, sino por sus actos atroces en contra de la humanidad. Por supuesto, a él le importaban tres campos de trigo que todos estuvieran enojados, se dedicaba a regodearse en su victoria sin tener en cuenta que todavía quedaban los Pilares de la Creación, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, Athena y su docena de semidioses revividos estaban furiosos. Y si los cuatro Pilares no buscaban venganza, estaba segura de que su hermana menor sí lo haría.

Athena en sí misma no era peligrosa, pero sus santos dorados eran otra historia completamente diferente.

Apolo tenía los ojos cerrados y una copa de vino vacía en su mano derecha, su blanca vestimenta y los adornos de oro lo hacían ver como un rey engreído e ignorante, y en cierta medida ella creía que eso era su hermano en realidad.

Un mocoso engreído.

—No te ves preocupado —dijo, deteniéndose a unos metros del trono puesto sobre una plataforma alta y ovalada.

—No lo estoy —respondió él, dejando caer la copa de vino al suelo, donde se destrozó al impactar contra la superficie pulcra y brillante. Apolo se levantó y comenzó a andar más allá de ella, hacia el balcón desde el que se podía ver todo el universo.

—Ellos vendrán por ti —dijo, siguiendo a su hermano hasta el balcón. Él se reclinó sobre la barandilla de plata y oro y observó hacia abajo, como si buscara algo—. Los Pilares de la Creación vengarán a esa niña.

—Eso está bien por mí.

Artemisa frunció el ceño y observó mejor a su hermano. Él volteó para verla y ella pudo notar por primera vez la espantosa mirada fría y carente de vida que tenía en sus ojos. El azul parecía deslucido y el brillo cristalino lo inundaba casi por completo, haciendo que se viera enfermo y viejo, cansado. El vacío de su sonrisa le hizo preguntarse en qué momento comenzó a verse así, cuando anteriormente había lucido como si tuviera el futuro del mundo en sus manos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que está bien? Aunque solo sea un recipiente ellos te buscarán y te harán pagar por lo que hiciste con esa chica.

—Nos buscarán a todos —replicó él, perdiendo su extraña y vacía sonrisa—. Pueden buscarme cuando quieran. Ya he tomado venganza de Caos.

Artemisa estuvo a punto de replicar pero su hermano, literalmente, desapareció, y una vez sola, se preguntó de qué rayos estaba hablando al decir que se había vengado de Caos al matar a su recipiente. Sin embargo y sabiendo que nada lograría quedándose allí y meditando sobre la repentina locura de su hermano, decidió abandonar el lugar e ir en busca de su padre, Zeus.

Los Pilares de la Creación no aparecían, era como si se hubiesen esfumado en la nada; pero estaba segura de que aparecerían en cualquier momento y no deseaba estar presente.

Se arrepentía de haber escuchado a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si había alguien que sabía cómo permanecer en silencio, ese era Owen.

Recordaba el momento de su nacimiento como el más importante de su vida, el momento en que cobró consciencia y se vio rodeado de una completa oscuridad con destellos de luces a lo lejos, estallando y provocando ondas de sonido que lo sacudían; recordaba la incertidumbre y el miedo de saber que estaba vivo, que existía, pero que también que estaba a la deriva. Recordaba sobre todo el sentimiento de sobrecogimiento y emoción cuando vislumbró por primera vez el rostro de su señora, los ojos brillantes y amables que lo veían desde su altura, el amor que ella le hacía llegar como un cálido abrazo y la belleza absoluta que ella representaba. Entonces, llegó hasta él el sonido de su voz, cálida, suave y cantarina, y no pudo compararlo con nada porque no conocía nada, ni siquiera sabía qué era la belleza o el amor, pero eran cosas tan agradables que le parecieron buenas, y las clasificó en su memoria como tales. La voz le dio un nombre y también se nombró a sí misma. Owen. Caos.

Él era Owen, ella era Caos.

Ella estaba por encima, viéndolo desde las alturas y él estaba abajo, perdido en esa sucesión de calidez, amor y suavidad de la que comenzaba a creer que estaba hecho el universo. Pero no lo era en realidad, la oscuridad que envolvía todo alrededor era el universo, y las explosiones y las ondas de sonido, las luces, eran parte de él. Sólo una pequeña parte.

Owen había estado todo ese tiempo en los brazos de Caos y en una ocasión, ella lo soltó. Lo dejó ir y Owen se precipitó lentamente sobre algo sólido y firme, pero frío. La sensación no le gustó para nada, y había intentado volver a los brazos que lo sostenían desde el instante en que comprendió que ella se había alejado, pero de inmediato su voz le aseguró que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse, y Owen le creyó. Creyó cada palabra de lo que le dijo. Una mano fue extendida desde lo alto y él la tomó con firmeza, y entonces comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, sin mirar su camino sino a ella, que era delgada, alta y siempre andaba vestida de blanco y oro. El cabello azul que caía desde la cima de su cabeza hasta rozar sus rodillas era ondulado y azul, un desastre. El cabello de Owen no era un desastre, pero era del mismo color azul que el de Caos.

¿Qué era Caos, de todas maneras? Se lo preguntó. Ella le dijo que era la creadora, la primera que había estado ahí cuando no había nada más y que en ella comenzaron las primeras cosas. Owen era una de esas primeras cosas, y había otras, como el destino, que eran grandes y aterradoras; pero Caos no les temía y ellos parecían respetarla, así que decidió que no les temería y respetaría a Caos. Ella le dijo también que él era un Pilar, un pequeño amigo suyo que ella estaba encargada de cuidar.

Así que eran amigos. Owen estuvo feliz de escuchar eso.

Por largos siglos él la vio desde su posición, abajo, siempre elevando la vista para encontrarse con ese rostro. El suelo por el que siempre andaba descalzo al igual que ella era algo llamado palacio, había un salón enorme, muchas habitaciones, balcones desde los que podía ver el universo, había torres y plataformas expuestas, había una cascada, una montaña que lo contenía todo, incluso una cama en la que él dormía por períodos indefinidos. Caos siempre estaba ahí, mirando hacia todas partes, a veces sonriendo y otras veces con expresión seria. Ella era una gran conversadora, le gustaba hablar. Le dijo muchas cosas, _todas_ las cosas y Owen almacenó la información con cuidado.

Pero un día Caos extendió hacia él sus manos y lo atrajo muy cerca. Owen creyó que iba a abrazarlo, creyó que podía volver a esos brazos cálidos y suaves que lo habían contenido al principio, pero no fue así. Lo que sucedió en realidad fue que ella hizo a un lado los mechones de su cabello que cubrían su frente y depositó en la piel expuesta un ligero beso. Con ese beso vino su consciencia completa, llegó hasta él la noción de lo que en realidad eran Caos y el universo, y las primeras cosas. Comprendió qué significaba ser un Pilar y también vio cosas, cosas que parecían hechos que sucedían en algún lado, en varias partes al mismo tiempo, y sintió pánico. Pero Caos de inmediato le aseguró que no había nada que temer porque él era el dueño de todos esos hechos que sucedían, que él sería el encargado de vigilar que se desarrollaran como debían sin desviarse del camino que se había marcado.

Owen comprendió eso y estuvo de acuerdo, así que milenio tras milenio vio con asombro los sucesos antes de que tuvieran lugar y luego tuvo cuidado de ellos, fijándose que nada se saliera de su sitio. La formación de los dioses, sus disputas, el mundo, los humanos, las guerras entre ambas razas y la supremacía de unos sobre otros solo eran detalles en el gran mar de recuerdos que formaban parte de la vida de Owen. Él conocía el pasado y futuro de todo el mundo, de todo el universo y todo eso se lo debía a Caos.

Caos, cuya alma estaba sellada en un lugar remoto del universo.

Así que silenciosamente, como Caos le había enseñado a actuar, entró al templo de Acuario. Sus pies no crujieron contra el hielo que cubría el suelo y el guardián del lugar no lo notó.

Owen comprendía que la vida de ese hombre tenía una relevancia especial. Él había visto el momento en que Caos veía su alma formarse en medio de la inmensidad del universo y lo tomaba para ella, mostrándose abiertamente impresionada por la belleza inusual que ostentaba, luciendo como una estrella blanca y brillante, como hielo y fuego al mismo tiempo. Lo vio antes que sucediera y cuando sucedió, no dijo una sola palabra.

Él solo estaba ahí para vigilar. Era un guardián más que cualquier cosa, incluso más que un Pilar.

Pero tras tantos milenios sentía que podía tener su propio camino, sentía que tenía derecho de decir lo que pensaba y demostrar sus sentimientos.

Y todo lo que Owen sentía era dolor.

Durante toda su vida había estado viendo a Caos desde abajo, incluso cuando se hizo más alto que ella; le gustaba sentarse a su lado cuando ella descansaba en su trono que se alzaba hacia el cielo, le gustaba verla. Era culpa del encantamiento que Caos tuvo con el alma de ese hombre, Vasili, el que estuvieran tanto tiempo separados, y no sólo eso, sino que su cuerpo mortal estaba muerto otra vez.

Él estaba de rodillas en el suelo; había estado así por una hora desde que Shaka de Virgo se había llevado el cuerpo de Milo a Star Hill. Se veía patético y triste, con la cara vuelta hacia el suelo, con los hombros caídos y esa expresión devastadora en su rostro. Owen se detuvo frente a él, pero el hombre no alzó la vista.

Ya no era Vasili. Una sucesión de nombres que recordaba a la perfección se aglomeraban en su cabeza, pero en esa ocasión, se hacía llamar Camus.

Camus de Acuario.

—Te ves realmente patético visto desde arriba —murmuró, su voz perfectamente controlada no dejaba ver la tormenta que ocultaba en su corazón, en su alma, en cada partícula que componía su ser—. Pero eso está bien. Así es como siempre deberías estar, de rodillas, pidiendo perdón por haber arruinado a Caos.

— ¿Has venido a matarme? —preguntó él, sin elevar el rostro o cambiar su postura.

—No —respondió Owen, permitiéndose sonreír. No lo hacía muy a menudo, no tenía suficientes motivos, pero la perspectiva de lo que venía le gustaba tanto que sintió que podía hacerlo—. He venido a decirte cuál es tu lugar.

Tomando impulso, llevó su pierna hacia adelante y dejó que su pie impactara con fuerza contra el estómago del santo dorado, que salió despedido varios metros antes de chocar contra una columna. Él se quedó ahí, quieto y sin responder a la agresión. Pero a Owen le daba lo mismo si intentaba hacerle frente o no. Él había visto el transcurso del tiempo, había sido espectador de cada momento de existencia del universo y de los seres vivientes que lo habitaban, había visto a Caos nacer como humana una y mil veces, siempre siendo abandonada por alguien y muchas veces sin que ningún otro ser humano estuviese cerca para darle el calor de un abrazo. Pero eso se había terminado, finalmente las cosas estaban llegando a su fin y también el ciclo vicioso que teóricamente los dioses les habían impuesto; aunque el vínculo que ella había formado con él estaba ahí desde mucho tiempo antes que nacieran.

—No morirás esta noche —dijo Owen, acercándose a él con una mano en alto. El santo de Acuario se despegó del suelo y flotó a algunos metros de altura, todavía pegado a la pared—. Vivirás y verás el esplendor de Caos. Pero antes de eso conocerás tu lugar.

Acto seguido, bajó su brazo con fuerza y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo del acuariano impactó en el suelo congelado, creando un pequeño cráter a su alrededor, haciendo que hielo y piedras volaran por todas partes. Hizo un intento de levantarse pero no llegó a ponerse de rodillas antes de que Owen se acercara y pusiera un pie sobre su espalda y lo aplastara. Un quejido bajo escapó de sus labios y supo que por mucho que intentara ocultarlo, lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal.

—Eres el ser más afortunado del universo entero —dijo, ejerciendo presión en la columna vertebral del santo dorado, sintiendo la leve resistencia que hacía para evitar un daño grave—. Caos te eligió a ti para que seas su compañero. Pero no hiciste nada más que provocarle dolor. Ella incluso ardió por ti —continuó, frunciendo el ceño y notando como una especie de fuego abrasador le quemaba el rostro.

—Entonces… —farfulló él, dejando de lado cualquier intento de contrarrestar la presión. La armadura se agrietó donde Owen tenía su pie—. Entonces… merezco esto.

— ¿Sabes? Por milenios he visto lo que sucede en todo el universo y he tenido cuidado de vigilar que nada se saliera de control —comentó, ayudándose de su pie para voltear al muchacho. Había sangre saliendo de su nariz y la hombrera derecha se había soltado, dejando al descubierto el hombro en una extraña posición—. También vi el momento exacto en que recibirías tu merecido. El problema es que estabas muerto al final.

Camus de Acuario abrió mucho los ojos; el izquierdo estaba comenzando a hincharse en la esquina externa y había un corte en su ceja. El dolor que había deformado su rostro dio un paso atrás cuando el alivio inundó sus facciones, haciendo que incluso sonriera un poco.

—Es el ciclo de Acuario y Escorpio —susurró, su voz quebrada hacía eco entre las paredes—. Puedo seguir a Milo al Inframundo.

—No. No puedes —terció Owen, sonriendo. La sonrisa del rostro del acuariano vaciló por un momento, haciendo que algo dentro de Owen se retorciera de satisfacción—. Porque ese momento es relativo y no está atado a ningún futuro. Por lo tanto, si vives o mueres no importará porque ya no estás sujeto al destino. Y yo he decidido que no morirás. Pero sufrirás un montón.

Owen volvió a pisar al acuariano, poniendo la fuerza suficiente para quebrar sus costillas. Varios sonidos cortantes y estremecedores sonaron antes que Camus comenzara a emitir un sonido de gorgoteo y se agarrara el cuello. Probablemente una de sus costillas se había incrustado en sus pulmones, pero eso no era problema. No podía extenderse tanto como deseaba pero podía disfrutar la justicia por mano propia que estaba llevando a cabo. Pateó con fuerza una de las piernas del acuariano y otro sonido de quiebre llenó el aire; un grave grito emergió de su garganta, mezcla de ahogo y aullido, y algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Owen volvió a levantarlo del suelo y tras eso, usó su cosmos para envolverlo por completo. Él tenía la curiosa capacidad de drenar el aire, y la usó para dejar si aliento al acuariano, quien intentó desesperadamente intentar respirar, agravado de antemano por las probables lesiones internas que tenía a causa de sus costillas rotas. Entonces, simplemente movió su mano de derecha a izquierda y el cuerpo maltratado impactó una y otra vez contra las paredes laterales antes de que, finalmente, lo dejara caer al suelo. No se movió, pero sus ojos seguían abiertos y él todavía trataba de respirar. Quizás no tenía tantos deseos de seguir a Milo al Inframundo.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo enfadar y avanzó hacia él formando en su mano el arma que una vez Caos le había obsequiado. Se trataba de una vara larga de oro y diamante, en un extremo tenía incrustada la luz de una estrella y en la otra, una punta afilada que estaba hecha con un fragmento de un cometa. Owen volvió a elevar en el aire al santo de Acuario y lo impulsó lejos, y antes que chocara contra alguna superficie, se trasportó hasta su encuentro y utilizó su vara para golpearlo y enviarlo hacia otra dirección. No tenía margen de movimiento en el reducido espacio del templo así que tenía que moverse rápido; lo hizo con prisa y hasta sentir que se hartaba. Entonces, el cuerpo maltrecho de Camus de Acuario estaba en el suelo, boca abajo y nadando en su propia sangre, uno de sus pies estaba vuelto hacia el lado contrario del que debería, la armadura estaba hecha pedazos.

Era la imagen que él y sus hermanos se habían imaginado durante milenios.

La vara de oro desapareció de su mano y Owen llevó su dedo meñique a sus labios. Mordió la yema del dedo hasta que sintió el sabor de su sangre y luego agitó una vez su mano en dirección al santo caído. La pequeña y única gota de sangre que despidió aterrizó entre el rojo de la propia sangre del santo y se perdió en la inmensidad del rojo.

Mientras salía del templo, Owen podía ver los reflejos de la luz de color amatista que salía del lugar donde Camus de Acuario estaba tendido. Su sangre tenía el efecto de dar vida y sanación, al igual que la de sus hermanos, pero eran contadas las ocasiones en que la utilizaron. Incluso la armadura de Acuario sería reparada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cielo que acostumbraba tener un tono de rojo enfermizo se volvió blanco, las llanuras desoladas y áridas adoptaron un tenue tono marrón claro, el tráfico de las almas que caían desde la columna de Yumotsu se detuvo y cada alma se puso tiesa, a la espera. Cada ser del Inframundo procuró verse pequeño o hacerse invisible, los oscuros valles donde castigos inimaginables se llevaban a cabo vieron la luz por primera vez en toda la eternidad, el tormento dio un paso atrás, los verdugos ocultaron sus armas de tortura, los juicios justos se detuvieron. Cada pequeña cosa sucediendo en el amplio espacio del reino de los muertos se vio sorprendido por la luz que bajó del cielo. Hades estaba en su trono, esperando también. Las cortinas que lo ocultaban se habían ido al igual que su túnica oscura, la cual fue reemplazada por su armadura; pero él sabía que no importaba el tipo de protección que utilizara. Si tenía que morir, moriría. No obstante, cuando la sintió llegar, tuvo a buen recaudo ponerse de pie y quitarse el casco que cubría su cabeza. La luz inundó cada rincón del salón, aclarando el paisaje hasta que todo se vio como si fuera pleno mediodía, como si el propio sol hubiese dejado el cielo para visitar su reino.

Caos llegó en medio de una explosión de resplandor blanco e incandescente, y una onda que llevaba más luz se desató cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron la alfombra; un susurro como de un terremoto en medio del espacio hizo que todos los sonidos propios del Inframundo se callaran. Ella no era alta en lo absoluto pero se veía como si midiera dos metros, su vestido blanco se mezclaba con la luz y danzaba con una brisa ligera pero insistente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, el cabello azul caía en cascada alrededor de sus hombros y acariciaba la falda abultada del vestido, la piel expuesta de sus hombros y brazos era semejante a los cálidos rayos de luz del sol. Sus ojos abiertos eran turquesas, cristalinos y lacerantes, y el poder que emergía de su sola presencia era sobrecogedor y aplastante. La gravedad había viajado con ella desde el mundo de los humanos e hizo que la estructura del castillo se viera afectada.

Hades sintió la perturbación y el horror en cada uno de sus espectros pero no hizo caso de ello cuando dio unos pasos al frente y se acercó al borde de las escaleras que llevaba al suelo más abajo, un trozo de éste que había pasado del gris de la roca y el rojo de la alfombra a ser completamente traslúcido y puro.

Así que el alma de Caos, ese supuesto cúmulo de cosmos sin consciencia era en realidad solo _luz blanca,_ y no la oscuridad y el fuego que los dioses imaginaban. Distaba mucho de su propia alma y la de sus hermanos y sobrinos. En cierta forma se alegraba, la oscuridad no podía ser vencida por más oscuridad sin consumirse, sino que debía ser puesta a un lado por algo más grande y luminoso, y esa debía ser Caos.

Caos era incorruptible.

—Bienvenida al Inframundo, gran señora —dijo, extendiendo ambas manos a los lados en un saludo casi despectivo. Sabía que ella no había venido por él pero eso no impedía que dejara en claro que esos eran sus dominios—. Veo que trajiste una invitada.

Caos sostenía en su mano izquierda el alma de una niña. Hades la conocía bien al igual que el resto de sus hermanos y sonrió hacia ella con burla, pero la pequeña que alguna vez había servido como Oráculo de Apolo no se vio afectada en lo absoluto. Pero por supuesto, nada podía asustar a alguien que iba de la mano con la diosa más poderosa del universo. Caos pareció darle una mirada a la pequeña, el movimiento hacia un lado y hacia abajo de su rostro provocó que destellos de luz se soltaran y viajaran por el aire puro y ligero como las más pequeñas gotas de agua de una gran ola en el océano. Después, Caos volvió la vista hacia él y elevó su mano derecha hacia el frente, haciendo su petición. Hades no tuvo dificultades en comprender lo que la diosa deseaba y asintió de manera renuente, sabedor de que era mejor darle lo que quisiera antes que enfrentarla en su territorio.

Eso suponiendo que tuviera oportunidades contra ella.

Asintiendo, cerró sus ojos y buscó entre el inmenso mar de almas que componían el Inframundo y, tras un momento, encontró lo que buscaba y lo mandó a traer de inmediato. Caos no se movió de su lugar en lo que eso tardó, sino que se dedicó a parecer una visita modelo, esperando pacientemente y con toda la seguridad de que aunque fuese amable al hacer su petición, podía tomar por sí misma lo que buscaba en el momento que quisiera. Una tímida y silenciosa Pandora hizo su camino desde un lado, andando con cuidado y la mirada gacha, trayendo de la mano a una chica vestida en harapos y descalza, con el cabello hecho un desastre y signos de tortura en cada sección de piel expuesta. Hades extendió su mano y Pandora colocó la de la muchacha en la suya, y entonces, se retiró, dejándolos solos. Caos miro hacia la recién llegada y asintió una vez, como si declarara que era justo lo que necesitaba, y volteó a mirar a la niña que traía con ella. La niña le dio una mirada significativa y soltó su mano, aventurándose a andar sola hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Hades dejaba ir la mano de la chica que Caos buscaba. Ambas, que hacían de intercambio, se cruzaron en el centro del salón y se miraron una vez antes de seguir sus caminos. La muchacha fue con Caos, quien había extendido su mano para recibirla y al momento en que la tomó, la luz blanca la bañó por completo, borrando las marcas de tortura y transformando los harapos en un fino y discreto vestido que se parecía al que ella llevaba. El Oráculo de Apolo, en cambio, pasó de largo a un lado de Hades y atravesó el espacio que llevaba directamente a los Campos Elíseos, donde Hades sabía que había otra alma esperándola.

La luz se intensificó en el salón y todo lo que estaba al alcance de la vista se perdió, fundiéndose con el brillo blanco y puro del alma de Caos. La tierra comenzó a sacudirse y gritos sonaron a lo lejos. El Inframundo entró en pánico. La diosa primigenia se volteó, despidiendo halos de luz y chispas que rebotaron contra las paredes y el techo y se perdieron entre las grietas.

—Caos —llamó Hades, descendiendo los escalones para llegar más cerca de ella; la luz atravesó su armadura y se fundió en su cuerpo, dándole la sensación de respirar por primera vez. La aludida se volteó un poco y lo miró a través de los mechones de su cabello—. Te ofrezco un trato.

Creyó que ella lo mataría ahí mismo pero, en lugar de eso, se volteó otro poco, lo cual le pareció por demás curioso. La reina de todo el universo quizás no era tan mezquina y autoritaria, o por lo menos no se había comportado así en aquella ocasión. Ella esperó en silencio, pacientemente y como si lo que tuviera que hacer al marcharse fuera algo que podía dilatarse otro poco.

—Te daré esa alma a cambio de que dejes al Inframundo y a todos sus habitantes en paz —dijo finalmente y sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Ella se entretuvo mirándole por un momento, sus ojos turquesa atravesando su misma alma y evaluando cuánta maldad y cuánta bondad convivían ahí, y luego asintió una vez antes de voltearse. La brisa ligera que se arremolinaba alrededor de ella se convirtió en un tornado de luz llameante que lo consumió todo cuando, al alzarse hacia el cielo, tomó la forma de una estrella fugaz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían decidido esperar en el templo de Caos. Las paredes ya no eran rojas y lilas, el blanco impoluto y brillante dominaba nuevamente cada centímetro del lugar que parecía ser más alto y más grande, había espacios que antes no estaban y todo se sentía como si hubiese sido renovado. Altair estaba en las escalinatas de la entrada, observando absorto la nebulosa que tenían como patio trasero; Argus se había puesto a vigilar el mundo humano desde uno de los nuevos balcones que habían emergido de la nada en un segundo piso y después en un tercero; Cam estaba en la sala del trono, sentado junto al lugar donde Caos debería estar; y Owen, quien se había ausentado por un momento, estaba a su lado, de pie y en completo silencio. Los cuatro sabían lo que él había hecho en su pequeña ausencia y estaban alegres por ello. Sabían que era probable que Caos los reprendiera, pero cualquier castigo valía la pena por la paliza que Camus de Acuario había, finalmente, recibido.

Seis horas y media habían pasado desde que el corazón humano de Milo de Escorpio se había detenido y desde entonces estaban allí, sólo esperando, preguntándose si estaba bien traerla a la vida con el corazón que Mika guardaba o si debían continuar con su vigilia un poco más. En la Tierra, los seres humanos y los dioses que habitaban el Santuario de la diosa Athena se encontraban sumidos en un estado de depresión que no tenía igual. Algunos de los santos dorados lloraban, otros dormían, dos de ellos se habían marchado y habían permanecido todo ese tiempo en la costa de Cabo Sunión. Los sentimientos de tristeza, ira, desconcierto, confusión y frustración dominaban el ambiente y según Owen, respirar ahí era un trabajo realmente difícil. La diosa Athena tenía visitas inesperadas y se encontraba atareada con la idea de comprender por qué de repente Zeus había ordenado que todos los dioses se reunieran en el Olimpo y abandonaran el mundo; los jóvenes santos de bronce estaban sumidos en la misma tristeza que los demás y el resto de Grecia y el mundo se encontraba tan agotado después todos los embates que habían sufrido por la estupidez de Apolo y Artemisa —que se habían llamado a silencio—, simplemente estaban esperando a que lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo terminara.

Pero no estaban ni cerca de terminar.

Altair había estado sentado, pero se levantó de un salto al sentirlo.

Seguramente en la Tierra no lo habían hecho, pero el universo exterior era algo diferente, y el cosmos que inundó el templo y le otorgó luz y calidez no podía ser otro que el de Milo. Las paredes puramente blancas adquirieron cierto brillo dorado y una cálida brisa se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo, como un abrazo ligero. Altair miró a todas partes, pero ella no estaba ahí. Entonces entró y fue directo a la sala del trono donde Cam esperaba sentado en las escaleras; él se volteó de inmediato al oírlo entrar y retrocedió hasta estar a mitad del salón, donde Owen y Argus también se reunieron. No la vieron por ninguna parte pero la presencia estaba allí, lo que quería decir que Caos, Milo, había ido al Inframundo y luego salido de él como si nada, sin que tuviesen que intervenir. El susurro de una voz llegó a los oídos de los cuatro y tras un latido de corazón, Altair salió del templo junto a sus hermanos. Cada uno tenía una misión especial, como la vez anterior. La suya era simple, concisa, una pequeña cosa que no le tomaría más que unos segundos. Se separaron en la entrada del templo; Owen se retrasaría un poco ahí mismo antes de ir a la Tierra, Cam y Argus tenían que estar en el Santuario de inmediato y Altair debía ir al nido de estrellas donde el cosmos de Caos estaba contenido por un sello que la propia Caos había puesto.

Altair se dio prisa, con la voz de Milo todavía clara en sus oídos.

 _Libera el sello._

* * *

.

Nota al margen: seré breve y tan rápida como pueda. Ya estamos ahí, la semana que viene llega el último capítulo. Casi entré en pánico esta tarde pensando que me subestimé y que no entraba todo en un sólo capítulo más pero gracias a Dios pude ordenar los hechos de tal manera que todo quepa en su lugar y tenga coherencia. No sé si habrá epílogo, lo sabrán el mismo día que publique porque la temporada anterior dije que era posible que sí hubiera uno y al final no fue así.

Así que nada más me queda agradecerles por leer, agradecer inmensamente a Ana por corregir los capítulos y desearles bendiciones en abundancia y pedirles que se cuiden mucho, que sin ustedes Milo del Caos no existe.

¡Saludos!

*Las estrofas utilizadas corresponden a la canción Shot in the dark de Within Temptation.

Publicación de último capítulo: 08/08/16.


	23. Capítulo Final

_Y cuando ella está enojada, se lleva toda la vida._

 _¿No lo has visto?_

 _¿No has visto las ruinas de nuestro mundo?_

 **21**

 **El descenso de Caos.**

Argus podía recordar el momento exacto en que nuevamente pudo estar delante de su señora, el instante en que la miró a los ojos y en el que, aunque Caos no estaba en ella, contaba con la certeza de que frente a él se encontraba la mujer que por tanto tiempo esperó. Milo les había dado una orden en esa ocasión, cuando indirectamente aceptó su rol como diosa primigenia, aunque también podía decir que esa orden sonaba más como una petición, como un favor.

Ayúdenme a salir del Santuario.

No lo hicieron de inmediato, por supuesto, y luego ella no volvió a repetir esa frase. Argus había llegado a creer que se trataba del fragor del momento, un deseo impulsivo de alejarse de los hombres en quienes confiaba y que le hicieron daño, y que una vez pasado ese momento, cambiaría de opinión. Pero no fue así, porque cinco horas y media después de su muerte, el cosmos de Milo inundó con su calidez y su resplandor dorado el templo de Caos y habló a cada uno de ellos, diciéndoles algo diferente. Para Argus, el mensaje había sido claro y conciso, una orden muy simple y fácil de cumplir.

Tenía que ayudarla a salir del Santuario de Athena.

El problema es que Milo no estaba en ese lugar, sino que había sido llevada a Star Hill por el santo dorado de Virgo. De todas maneras, por el momento no había nada de Caos en ese cuerpo sin vida que Milo había dejado atrás después de varias horas resistiendo una pena que ella misma se había impuesto. Pero por otro lado, había alguien más que tenía algo de Caos, y no solo algo, sino algo muy importante.

Su corazón, que era capaz de resistir el embate de la magnitud del cosmos y la inmortalidad de Caos. Y ese preciado órgano se encontraba dentro del medio hermano menor de Milo.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes que Altair quitara el sello, se apresuró a la Tierra tan rápido como pudo y, una vez en el desolado Santuario, se entretuvo inesperadamente por la fuerte cacofonía de cosmos que expresaban distintos grados de desconcierto, dolor, frustración y resignación. El dios de los mares todavía estaba allí y aunque a Argus le desagradara la idea, tenía que admitir que de no ser por él y por la barrera que había construido sobre el Santuario a una velocidad increíble, Apolo hubiese llegado hasta Milo mientras ella estaba con vida en las mazmorras. En aquella ocasión Altair había destruido la masa de energía que el dios del sol había enviado para secuestrarla utilizando una masa de energía idéntica, pero los cuatro admitían que si Milo había logrado permanecer en el Santuario hasta el final, había sido gracias a esa pequeña intervención del emperador marino. Sin embargo, él se había debilitado mucho después de su hazaña y casi no podía decirse que su cosmos indicara que se trataba de un dios; lo mismo que Saori Kido, cuyo estado emocional era tan inestable que la diosa que albergaba comenzaba a resentirla, haciendo que una lucha interna se estuviera llevando a cabo en su interior. Había otra presencia dando vueltas, otro dios, pero Argus no estaba seguro de quién era y no le importaba.

Se materializó en la entrada del primer templo, Aries. Todo estaba a oscuras, tal como el mundo luego de la muerte de Milo, y el silencio imperante en el aire era estremecedor. Argus tuvo que reconocer que la pena de esos hombres era auténtica y conmovedora, y todas esas cosas que hacían que el estómago le doliera. Subió los escalones en calma, buscando el cosmos de Mika hasta que finalmente lo halló cerca de la entrada. Acercándose, comprobó que el joven estaba entre las columnas, tirando con fuerza del brazo de su pequeño amigo cuyo nombre no recordaba. Llevaba en su espalda una gran mochila negra que se veía como si pesara más que él y la ropa que vestía hacía que se distinguiera de las personas propias del Santuario. Una gorra negra con la insignia de Nike adornaba su cabeza y aplastaba los mechones ondulados de cabello que intentaban escapar por los bordes al silencioso grito de: ¡libertad!.

Argus se acercó un poco, procurando quedarse entre las columnas más lejanas que constituían casi el único maldito lugar en el que podía ocultarse, y escuchó el intercambio de palabras que ambos mantenían.

—Ella no quería que fuera un santo de Athena, por eso tenemos que irnos —decía el príncipe enano, todavía sosteniendo las manos de su amigo, aunque más bien parecía que estaban sosteniéndose el uno al otro, como si intentaran impedir que fueran en una dirección u otra.

—Esta no es la manera. Además, ¿a dónde irás? —recriminó su amigo. Sus gafas poseían un brillo francamente espantoso en las penumbras.

—Lejos de aquí, lejos del Santuario y de cualquier otro dios o diosa. Zeth, ¿por qué no quieres venir?

Así que se llamaba Zeth. Bien, el tal Zeth soltó el agarre que mantenía con Mika y bajó la cabeza, cerró las manos en puños y suspiró. Parecía un gesto cansino y agobiante, el tipo de cosas que los adultos trabajados expresaban, no los niños. Al alzar la cabeza nuevamente, Argus pudo atisbar un rastro casi imperceptible de lágrimas en el rostro del joven de cabello turquesa, el claro celeste que se ocultaba tras las lentes de sus gafas eran semejantes a espejos de agua poco profundos.

—No he tenido hambre desde que llegué —murmuró, tensando sus hombros cual confesor bajo presión por amenazas de tortura—, tampoco he tenido miedo o frío, o demasiado calor.

— ¡Pero ese hombre...! —comenzó Mika, gruñendo cada palabra. Sin embargo, una sola mirada de su amigo hizo que guardara silencio de inmediato.

—Ese hombre es mi maestro —replicó. Su voz generalmente baja y controlada estaba quebrada y sonaba un poco más fuerte—. Tus celos y odio hacia él te impiden ver el bien que ha hecho.

Argus frunció el ceño y quiso replicar. Él no veía ningún bien en la existencia de Camus de Acuario. Todo el sufrimiento por el que su señora había pasado se debía a él, a que había formado ese vínculo con su alma, que la había hecho reencarnar una y otra vez para morir en cada ocasión de manera triste, a veces siendo traicionada, otras veces sacrificándose, otras tantas; las peores, muriendo de tristeza porque le tocó a él morir antes.

— ¡Se cruzó de brazos mientras mi hermana moría! —estalló Mika, a la vez que golpeaba el suelo con un pie. Sus hombros eran como finas ramas siendo sacudidas por una ventisca, el temblor en ellos era tan fuerte que Argus temió que pudiera hacerse daño.

—Él no me odia —terció su amigo, volviendo a sonar como si todo estuviera bajo control—. Mi padre me odiaba, mi abuela también. Mi madre murió por mi culpa, incluso tú te marchaste del orfanato dejándome atrás. Pero él no. A él no le molesta que sea callado, o un sabelotodo, no le importa que me sirva un poco más de la cena. Ni siquiera se molestó conmigo cuando le dije que estaba aquí por ti.

— ¡¿Se lo dijiste?! — exclamó Mika, dando un paso al frente y empujando a su amigo con fuerza—. ¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! ¡Era nuestro secreto!

—Lo único que le dije fue que estaba aquí por ti.

—Yo estaba aquí por mi hermana, pero ella ya no está y no me quedaré a ver la cara de sus asesinos todo lo que me reste de vida. ¿Vienes conmigo? —Mika extendió una mano y esperó. Argus no podía ver su rostro pero sospechaba que tenía una sonrisa confiada.

—No —respondió Zeth, al cabo de un momento. Su expresión neutra se vio ensombrecida cuando miró a su amigo—. Yo quiero un lugar al cual pertenecer, quiero un sitio al cual volver al final del día sabiendo que seré bien recibido. Quiero un hogar.

Dicho aquello, se volteó y se encaminó hacia el interior del templo, sin permitirse ver la manera triste y deprimente en la que su amigo retrocedía como si le hubiesen dado un buen golpe.

Argus aprovechó para acercarse utilizando la tan conocida y desgastada velocidad de la luz, apareciéndose prácticamente de la nada junto al niño, quien dio un salto a la izquierda cuando lo notó.

—Tu amigo ha hecho su elección así como tú también hiciste la tuya. Debes respetarlo.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó entonces, volviéndose contra él como un perrito traidor y rabioso—. ¡Ustedes no hicieron nada para ayudar a mi hermana! ¡La dejaron morir! —reclamó, su voz sonando algo aguda y quebrada. Llevó un pie hacia atrás y se preparó para darle un puntapié, pero Argus desapareció en el momento indicado y el niño acabó pateando aire.

—Nosotros seguíamos órdenes. A diferencia de los santos dorados, si nuestra señora nos pide que nos toquemos la nariz con el dedo pequeño del pie, obedeceremos sin rechistar —contestó, procurando no sonreír o hacer algo que pudiera sacar un poco más de sus cabales al muchachito. Aunque él poseía el corazón de Caos, no ejercía ninguno de los poderes de la diosa y Argus dio gracias por ello, porque tener a un dios tan quisquilloso y emocional como él habría ocasionado muchos problemas—. Tú también estás siguiendo órdenes al irte de aquí, ¿no es así? Milo te dijo que te fueras. Por suerte para ti, soy tu boleto de salida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —murmuró él, repentinamente serio y tranquilo. Tan tranquilo que de hecho le dio a Argus un poquito de miedo.

—Milo me ha pedido que te ayude a salir del Santuario— respondió, colocando una mano en el hombro del niño y atrayéndolo cerca—. No quedará un solo metro cuadrado en pie cuando Caos descienda.

—Pero mi hermana está… — susurró, dándole una mirada perpleja y triste, sus ojos turquesa se llenaron de agua y sus mejillas se tensaron.

—Milo tenía algo que hacer en el Inframundo, pero no te preocupes —lo alentó, sonriendo ampliamente—. Ella estará de regreso en pocas horas.

Mika abrió mucho los ojos y las lágrimas que diluían el turquesa profundo en sus ojos dieron un paso atrás, desapareciendo. La tensión en sus hombros, el temblor, todo desapareció. Argus iba a decirle que tenían que darse prisa pero unos pocos pasos llamaron su atención, y cuando el oro de una armadura destelló en la penumbra, supo que estaba de suerte. El santo de Aries no se inmutó por su presencia, sino que, contrariamente, su rostro se iluminó como un maldito día de campo.

—El hecho de que estés aquí me trae algo de esperanza —murmuró el ariano.

—Soy la aniquilación personificada, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Soy consciente —respondió él, todavía con su rostro repleto de luz y amor, y todas esas cosas que hacían que las chicas se enamoraran—. Mika, deberías estar en el interior del templo.

—El príncipe se irá conmigo —dijo Argus, presionando un poco el hombro de Mika, quien se limitó a asentir fervientemente—. No quedará nada de este lugar después del mediodía y no podemos dejar a alguien tan importante como él a la deriva.

— ¿Es una advertencia?

—Llámalo como quieras. De todas maneras, es posible que mueran. La última vez Caos fue misericordiosa y mató a los once sin dolor, e incluso fueron a parar a los Campos Elíseos; nueve de ellos, al menos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nueve? —espetó el ariano. Argus decidió que ese era su nombre aunque sabía que tenía uno, pero no lo recordaba—. Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que Caos mató a sus compañeros?

—Pues eso, ¿qué más? Los asesinó. Fue una muestra de afecto ya que de lo contrario, los habría hecho sufrir como a los demás ejércitos divinos. ¡Y hasta los envió al paraíso donde descansarán en paz por toda la eternidad! Bueno, uno de ellos fue condenado a reencarnar y el otro escapó como un gran tonto.

Argus rodó los ojos, pensando en el guardián del tercer templo. Lo triste de ese asunto es que el infeliz no solo salió de los Campos Elíseos, sino que su alma buscó lo que Caos había arrancado de él, ese amor irracional y enfermo sumados al deseo egoísta de tenerla, del cual ella lo liberó, pero no sólo buscó lo que en teoría le faltaba, sino que cuando lo encontró, esa parte suya había sido corrompida por el dolor de no poder tener lo que deseaba y aún así se volvió a unir, creando una interminable batalla entre un lado y otro. Argus no podía pensar pasarse la eternidad discutiendo consigo mismo, pero cada loco con su tema. Tomó con firmeza la mano de Mika y levantó la otra mano, a modo de saludo.

—Realmente les aconsejo que se vayan del Santuario... no. Mejor aún, váyanse de Grecia si quieren vivir otro día más. No quedará suficiente de este país para caminar en línea recta. Lo siento mucho, pero no lo siento.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó el santo de Aries, extendiendo hacia él las manos. Argus no quería, pero de todas maneras lo hizo. Ese tipo como que era agradable, le caía bien—. Si dices que no hay lugar seguro aquí entonces al menos haz el favor de llevarte a los dos niños que están en el interior del templo.

Argus levantó una ceja y luego de pensarlo por uno o dos segundos, suspiró y asintió, pensando en que el templo de Caos era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran tres niños ruidosos. El santo de Aries le dio una mirada al interior del lugar y a Argus no se le pasó por alto la manera casi tímida en que usó su cosmos para llamar a los críos en cuestión, que se aparecieron prácticamente de la nada, cada uno cargando una pequeña mochila. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo y menudo, delgado, y semejante a un enano irlandés, solo que en lugar de cejas tenía dos puntos en su frente parecidos a los del santo dorado de Aries. Un músculo en la frente de Argus vibró con insistencia cuando se dijo a sí mismo que no debía rendirse al impulso de tocar esos puntitos y ver qué sucedía. El otro niño era Zeth, cuya dignidad se removía a sus pies como un animal moribundo.

—Maestro Mu, ¿nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo, trabando su brillante e ingenua mirada en el santo dorado.

—Pórtate bien, Kiki. Y ten cuidado —contestó el mayor, llevando una mano a la cabeza rizada del niño para remover el cabello con los dedos.

El niño asintió sin decir nada más pero la expresión en su rostro y la manera en que veía a su maestro indicaban que creía que estaba viéndolo por última vez y que procuraba con ahínco memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro. Impaciente por apartarse de toda la dulzura de ese momento, Argus extendió la mano hacia el niño y éste la tomó con toda confianza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida; y entonces, Zeth tomó la mano de Mika, quien en un gesto insoportablemente dulce la extendió hacia él.

Argus le dio una mirada al santo de Aries que esperaba que no fuera cómplice, y desapareció llevándose a los tres niños.

.*.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.*.

No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Hermes. Sentado en las escaleras frente al trono, el dios de aspecto joven y arcaico esperaba su decisión para marcharse; el problema era que Athena no quería marcharse al Olimpo, tal como había sido el pedido de su padre. Por eso, el dios mensajero se mantenía a la espera, paciente y silencioso mientras sus ojos verdes vagaban curiosos por todo el salón y las alas de sus sandalias repiqueteaban contra sus talones, produciendo un sonido que a Athena comenzaba a sacarle de quicio. Sentada en su lugar, todavía podía sentir el frío del templo de Acuario calando sus huesos, sus pies no habían entrado en calor aunque sus zapatos eran cerrados, los bordes de la falda de su vestido estaban húmedos y su cabello todavía tenía cristales de hielo diminutos. De haberlo sabido mejor, Athena no hubiese interrumpido ese momento pero su propio corazón humano tembló ante la trágica pérdida, y en un acto totalmente ingenuo, pensó que podría reparar el daño que había causado.

Pero no podía.

Había visto el dolor en el semblante de Camus, había visto la falta de reconocimiento hacia ella en el cosmos de Shaka. Podía oír el dolor en los cosmos de los santos dorados, que golpeaban su mente como sordos tambores. Pero no podía hacer nada, desde el principio no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer.

—He estado aquí alrededor de cinco horas. Pero tengo mis límites —terció Hermes, llevando una mano a su pecho semi desnudo. Vestía una túnica corta que cubría solo uno de sus hombros y caía libre hacia atrás como una capa. Su cabello castaño oscuro tenía destellos de dorado en algunos mechones que se rizaban, cubriendo los lados de su rostro anguloso y aniñado. Una corona de laureles dorados adornaba la cima de su cabeza y el báculo con las serpientes dobles repiqueteaba contra el piso a medida que él lo movía entre sus dedos—. Padre ha dado la orden de que todos vayamos hacia el Olimpo ahora. El recipiente de Caos ha sido finalmente destruido y el alma de la chica está en el Inframundo, pero todavía quedan los Pilares de la Creación. ¿Qué los detiene?

—Oh, no lo sé. Quizás nuestros ejércitos —replicó Poseidón, quien había estado a su derecha, tan silencioso como el Patriarca Shion a su izquierda.

—Pueden reemplazarlos por otros, ya saben —respondió Hermes, frunciendo el ceño, como si fuera algo totalmente normal.

—No. Ninguna persona es prescindible —dijo Athena, levantándose de su trono a la vez que Hermes se ponía de pie y alzaba un vuelo bajo, sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo—. Dile a mi padre que me quedaré aquí para recibir cual sea el castigo que Caos me imponga.

—Ingenua. ¿Crees que ella verá tu buena voluntad y te premiará perdonándote la vida? La justicia de Caos es implacable, incorruptible —contestó el dios alado, sonriendo hacia ella con burla—. ¿Y crees que a ti te perdonará por ver que cambiaste unos pocos días antes de su llegada? Confías demasiado en ti mismo. Ambos lo hacen, incluso Hades, quien se ha arriesgado a recibirla en persona en el Inframundo. Ya no queda nada de esa niña que pueda salvarlos. Caos los destruirá a ustedes primeros.

— ¿Quién dice que cambié? Mis guerreros son fuertes y elegir sucesores competentes y con las mismas capacidades me tomaría décadas.

— ¿Quién dice que espero clemencia? Sé muy bien que no queda nada de Milo que pueda utilizar a mi favor.

Hermes rió, incrédulo y burlón. Entonces, alzó su cosmos y levantó vuelo, para luego desaparecer en una pequeña explosión de luz, fuego y plumas.

Athena volvió a sentarse en su trono y llevó ambas manos a sus sienes, masajeó la zona con los dedos, y suspiró.

El Patriarca, quien había estado a su izquierda y en completo silencio, se enervó por completo cuando el cosmos de Mu de Aries se hizo presente. Habiendo utilizado su técnica para teletransportarse directo hasta allí desde donde fuera que hubiera estado antes, se apareció prácticamente de la nada y dio unos pasos al frente, antes de postrarse frente a ella y bajar la cabeza. La expresión serena de su rostro dejaba que se filtrara algo del dolor que sentía; sabía que otros estaban en peor estado que él y solo podía orar para que la pena pronto pasara. Mu elevó la mirada hacia el antiguo santo de Aries y asintió.

—Uno de los Pilares de la Creación se hizo presente no hace mucho tiempo en mi templo —dijo Mu, mirando hacia ella con severidad pero con respeto, una mezcla extraña de expresiones—. Se llevó a Mika argumentando que el deseo de Milo era que su hermano menor estuviese a salvo de lo que se avecina.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Athena, presintiendo algo malo.

—Que Caos vendrá aunque su recipiente esté muerto —aclaró Poseidón, con un tono extremadamente irrespetuoso.

— ¿Qué te dijo el Pilar? —preguntó el Patriarca, adelantándose algunos pasos.

—Que si queríamos permanecer con vida para ver otro día, debíamos irnos de inmediato de aquí.

— ¡¿Irnos del Santuario?! —exclamó Athena, levantándose otra vez y acercándose a Mu.

—No del Santuario, sino del país —respondió Mu, desviando la mirada de la de ella—. Dijo que no quedará suficiente de Grecia para que se pueda caminar en línea recta.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que matará a todas las personas! —exclamó el Patriarca, aunque con voz ahogada, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Tiene sentido, ya que hizo lo mismo la última vez —murmuró Athena, cerrando las manos en puños y recordando sus propias palabras; no quedaba nada de Milo que pudiera usar a su favor.

— ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Poseidón, acercándose a ella—. No tengo suficiente poder para pelear. De haber sabido que esto sucedería, no la hubiese protegido cuando Apolo atacó el Santuario.

A Athena no se le pasó por alto la tensión en el cuerpo de Mu y el silencio aplastante en el que se sumió el Patriarca. Ambos habían vivido con Milo desde temprana edad y debía ser difícil para ellos pensar en ella no solo como una enemiga, sino como una asesina de masas.

—Si Caos desea tomar mi vida, puede hacerlo en el momento en que considere correcto —dijo, presionando sus manos en puños y alzando la cabeza—, pero no dejaré que dañe a ninguna persona que no merezca este castigo.

— ¿Planeas enfrentarte a ella? —preguntó Poseidón, medio riendo.

Athena sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de luchar mano a mano con Caos, mucho menos sus santos dorados, a quienes no pensaba exponer a la ira de la diosa. Athena confiaba más bien en que, quizás, si le mostraba a Caos lo mucho que la humanidad valía, no dañaría a nadie. La última vez ella había enviado al Inframundo a las almas de las personas que habitaban el Santuario, dejando con vida solo a los santos dorados, a quienes asesinó después. En aquella ocasión, no había matado al resto de la población del territorio helénico, sino que los había sumido en un sueño profundo, del que despertaron cuando todo el conflicto acabó. Pensándolo detenidamente, nadie sabía por qué habían despertado; es decir, sólo Caos podría haberlo hecho y ella ya había sido sellada.

—No voy a pelear contra ella, sino a proteger este país. Mu, por favor, avísale a tus compañeros que se preparen para salir de aquí en media hora.

—A la orden —musitó el santo dorado, desapareciendo con el uso de su técnica.

.*.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.*.

Le había tomado como una hora llegar hasta allí, desde que Milo le había ordenado que quitara el sello que mantenía presa a Caos. Durante milenios había pensado que su señora dormía porque los dioses del Olimpo habían decidido que así debía ser, que se habían asegurado de mantener su poder a raya y su alma dormida para gobernar el universo a voluntad, pero jamás se imaginó que Caos se había sellado a sí misma. Nunca había oído en toda la historia desde el inicio del universo a alguien capaz de refrenarse a sí mismo, capaz de ponerse a dormir y despertarse a voluntad tras un descanso tan prolongado como ese. Pero teniendo en cuenta el historial de acciones sin sentido de su señora, Altair podía encontrar el sentido común a todo ese asunto en el hecho de que ella había separado su existencia en dos; dos almas y dos cosmos, dos de ellos mortales y efímeros, y los otros dos, inmortales y eternos.

Altair se detuvo en el punto exacto en que había estado antes, a cientos de años luz de distancia del nido donde Caos dormía, una distancia inofensiva que podía acortar en menos de un parpadeo; sin embargo, sabía que la misma distancia no impediría que todo el poder desatado lo hiciera pedazos y era por eso que aquella vez se presentaba con su armadura, la cual era capaz de resistir la presión del núcleo en una supernova, o un viaje de ida y vuelta al interior de un agujero negro sin ningún rasguño.

Sin perder más tiempo, Altair buscó entre el juego de luces y sombras e identificó el sello, de forma circular y en centro del nido, semejante a una pequeña burbuja, en cuyo interior un cúmulo de luz danzaba sin parar y parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior. Si se lo pensaba, despertarla era como interrumpir el sueño de un niño que se arrullaba a sí mismo. Ondas de energía emergían desde el centro de la pequeña aglomeración de luz, como un corazón latente que golpeaba con insistencia las paredes de una gran caja torácica, y sin embargo, ese centro apenas visible se encontraba vacío; pues el corazón de Caos estaba en el interior de Mika, el hermano menor de Milo, y sin él, el niño moriría. El problema con ese razonamiento era que ellos creían que podían usar ese órgano inmortal para reemplazar el corazón mortal de Milo en caso que ella muriera y así traerla de vuelta a la vida, pero Milo había muerto y antes de eso había dejado en claro lo que les sucedería si le ponían una mano encima al niño. Y no sólo eso, sino que ella había dado la orden desde el Inframundo para que quitara su sello, lo cual quería decir que Caos descendería sobre su cadáver.

Altair no estaba seguro de qué tan poderosa era realmente Caos; lo suficiente para separar su existencia en dos más, independientes la una de la otra, eso podía ser. Pero ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para sellarse a sí misma y revivir a voluntad una vez muerta…

Eso le parecía demasiado.

La voz de Owen diciéndole que no debía limitar tanto a Caos sonaba como una canción repetitiva en su cabeza mientras extendía ambas manos al frente y sentía que podía palpar el poder del sello con las yemas de sus dedos. Antes, al quitar los sellos divinos de los demás dioses, se había sentido como arrancar un papel pegado a una superficie, pero en esa ocasión se sentía como si estuviese destapando un recipiente cerrado a presión. A ambos lados de su cuerpo y detrás de él, podía ver de refilón y sentir a las galaxias moviéndose lejos, abriendo una especie de camino para dejar pasar a alguien mientras que el círculo que era el sello se expandía como una goma y la luz que contenía comenzaba a moverse en círculos sobre sí misma, con movimientos frenéticos pero perfectos, el latido aumentando su ritmo hasta que Altair pudo sentir cómo cada onda expansiva lo golpeaba como un latigazo sordo; la presión en sus manos fue tanta que tuvo que alzar más su cosmos para mantener su forma física mientras el círculo crecía y crecía, y las ondas lo traspasaban. La luz creció y comenzó a enviar destellos a todas partes, cambiando el color negro inmutable del universo en un intenso tono lila con sombras azules y blancas. Todo pasó de la completa oscuridad a la luz, las propias y brillantes galaxias que contrastaban con el espacio vacío se vieron opacadas mientras parecían huir lejos de Caos. Y varias horas después, que para él se sintieron como minutos, hubo un sonido.

Al principio no fue más que la insinuación de un lejano eco, pero con el paso del tiempo y con el crecimiento del círculo y de la luz que contenía, el sonido se acrecentó hasta que cubrió por completo el silencio, volviéndose atronador y doloroso. Era como una mezcla terrible entre los grandes casquetes polares despedazándose, todos los volcanes estallando en una sucesión de erupciones y una lluvia inmensa de rayos. Y pronto, había tanta luz y el sonido era tan fuerte que Altair perdió el control de sí mismo y fue lanzado lejos por las ondas expansivas del centro latente, que a su vez eran semejantes a miles de huracanes juntos.

Atravesando el espacio a la velocidad de la luz y siendo llevado lejos por la propia fuerza de Caos, cuyo cosmos auténtico podía sentirse en cada lugar remoto del universo, Altair vio el sello fracturarse de la misma manera en que una estrella estallaba, expandiéndose, lanzando fragmentos inmensos de algún tipo de material parecido al cristal pero también al diamante que, a medida que viajaba a toda velocidad, se diluía en miles y miles de puntos brillantes de color rojo.

Tras la explosión inicial, un rugido sordo y feroz se oyó en todas partes, contradiciendo la teoría que afirmaba que no existía ruido en el espacio; la luz se arremolinó en sí misma y titiló como una gran lámpara al ser encendida y luego, una gran masa de cosmos emergió de en medio del resplandor y viajó por el espacio vacío que las galaxias habían formado, las cuales volvían a sus lugares una vez que el cosmos pasaba, con la velocidad con la que un niño corre tras su madre. El propio Altair la vio pasar. Al frente de la gran masa iba la figura definida de una mujer hecha de luz y fuego, y cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, él se arrodilló en su lugar y ella le dio una mirada antes de seguir, sus ojos refulgiendo como intensos rayos.

Caos había sido liberada y se dirigía a la tierra.

.*.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.*.

— ¿Y tú le creíste cuando te dijo aquello? —preguntó Kanon, mirando a su hermano de refilón.

Saga negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar el mar. Cabo Sunión estaba desolado y silencioso al igual que el pueblo de Rodorio y los alrededores. No había luces encendidas, las estrellas se veían opacas y lejanas, la falta de sonido y movimiento en las aguas le resultaba desconcertante. Habían estado ahí desde hacía una buena cantidad de horas. Kanon no tenía reloj así que no habría podido decir si era medianoche o el atardecer, pero desde que Camus de Acuario les había hecho saber que era posible que Milo muriera pronto, él y su hermano se habían mirado el uno al otro por un momento, y silenciosamente, habían acordado abandonar el Santuario en ese mismo instante. Varias horas más tarde, el terrible mensaje finalmente había llegado por parte de Camus, quien se había tomado la molestia de hacerles saber que Milo estaba muerta.

Kanon no sabía qué pensar de todo eso. Él no había visto morir a Milo antes y la sensación era nueva y extraña, avasalladora y a la vez tranquilizante. La tranquilidad se debía en su mayoría a que sabía que una vez muerta, Milo ya no volvería a padecer el dolor por la sangre de los dioses que Athena ingenuamente le dio de beber pensando que eso la mantendría alejada de Caos. Erróneamente creyeron que podían sellar a Milo dentro de su propio cuerpo y evitar que Caos descendiera sobre ella, y todo lo que habían conseguido fue sentenciarla a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero, nuevamente, todos esos actos injustos se veían opacados por el alivio de saber que donde fuera que estuviere, ella no estaba sufriendo. Imaginaba que quizás había ido a parar a los Campos Elíseos, y que estaría sentada en un prado deshojando arbustos, o cazando alguna criaturita indefensa para matar el tiempo. Quizás incluso estaba tomando una merecida siesta, ajena de todo el sufrimiento que había dejado atrás.

El problema era Caos. Kanon no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería con la diosa asesina, puesto que el cuerpo sin vida de Milo estaba en el Santuario pero pasadas tantas horas y a menos que Camus hubiese decidido congelarla, estaría comenzando a descomponerse como cualquier otro cuerpo normal. Kanon no deseaba pensar que Caos descendería sobre un cadáver.

—Fue diferente en Asgard —murmuró Saga, todavía con la vista perdida en las tranquilas aguas—. De alguna manera todos sabíamos que, fuera cual fuera el motivo por el que estábamos vivos, acabaríamos muertos al final. Milo fue la segunda en caer. Afrodita fue primero, incluso creímos que Aioros fue antes que él y nos habló con lo que quedaba de su cosmos.

—Lo entiendo —respondió Kanon, deseando que su gemelo guardara silencio.

—No, no lo entiendes. Cuando supe que estaba en peligro y que Camus y esos dos dioses guerreros estaban enfrentándose contra ella, pensé que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla y fui de inmediato a su encuentro.

—Es increíble la cantidad de secuelas que Asgard dejó en las personas —terció Kanon, suspirando. Muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que haber estado ahí hubiera sido genial. Estuvo; por supuesto, pero solo apoyando a su hermano desde su lugarcito cómodo y oscuro en el monolito en el que los dioses los habían metido.

—Ella estaba en medio de un torbellino de fuego. Y él… él solo estaba a unos metros viéndola gritar. —repentinamente, el rostro sereno y drenado de emociones de Saga mutó en un semblante lleno de diferentes emociones, todas negativas y dañinas, sus manos se cerraron en puños y la tensión de sus músculos hizo que las venas en sus brazos sobresalieran.

—Supéralo, es su mejor amigo. Es como cuando me das golpizas en los entrenamientos y todos los demás te dicen que te detengas antes de matarme, pero tú sólo los ignoras. Funciona así también con ellos.

—Fue divertido verla golpeándolo en la reunión que tuvimos cuando ella resucitó.

Kanon sabía que no era el momento, pero rió de todos modos. Después de que ella resucitara algunos meses atrás, todos habían sido llamados a una reunión formal ante Athena y el Patriarca. Era la oportunidad para que todos se vieran las caras una vez más y también para saludar a Milo, quien fue la última de todos en volver a la vida. Todos le dieron sendos y afectuosos abrazos; incluyéndolo a él, pero cuando llegó el turno de Camus, Milo levantó su puño sin miramientos delante de toda la orden, la diosa y el Patriarca, y asestó un derechazo en la nariz de su proclamado mejor amigo al grito de: ¡Eso fue por Asgard!

Milo podía llegar a ser un poquito rencorosa a veces.

—El cosmos de Shaka se alzó hace rato. ¿Qué crees que sucedió?

—Ahora que lo dices, el cosmos de Camus también —murmuró Kanon, repentinamente curioso por ese hecho particular. Dudaba que alguien se atreviera a tratar de acercase al onceavo guardián cuando era obvio que el muchacho estaba algo desequilibrado emocionalmente. Tampoco podía decir qué lo llevaba a creer que no todo dentro de ese muchacho estaba bien, quizás era solo intuición. De todas maneras, era tarde para alterarse por las cosas por las que nadie se había alterado antes y solo había que ver a Saga para darse cuenta de ello. En lugar de estallar y ponerse histérico, había elegido comportarse como un hombre y expresar su dolor en silencio, lejos del centro de los acontecimientos.

—Quizás ella tenía razón —murmuró su hermano, volviendo el rostro hacia él y luego bajándolo, como avergonzado. Un extraño tono rosado pintó sus mejillas y sus ojos evasivos se trabaron en las rocas más abajo—. Haberla perdido es duro, sin embargo, no siento como si hubiese perdido a la mujer que amo…

—Ese argumento de que el amor que sientes no es auténtico no tiene sentido, de lo contrario se aplicaría a mí también.

—Bueno, somos gemelos.

Kanon prefirió guardar silencio. No porque temiera que ese sentimiento fuera falso tal como Milo le había dicho a Saga, sino porque la perspectiva de no estar realmente enamorado de ella le aliviaba tanto, que deshacía toda la carga emocional que venía arrastrando desde que había resucitado junto a su hermano. Siguió en silencio un buen rato y Saga optó por la misma cosa, y en esos preciosos momentos no pensó en nada, no recordó nada, no le preocupó nada.

Entonces, cuando las estrellas comenzaron a cambiar de posición y el cielo completamente oscuro cambió lentamente a un intenso lila en cuestión de media hora, Kanon comenzó a creer que había algo espectacularmente malo pasando. Se levantó, impresionado por el movimiento casi frenético de las estrellas que se movían en línea recta partiendo desde un punto particular y extendiéndose hacia los extremos, alejándose. Pronto se dio cuenta que lo que en realidad sucedía es que los cuerpos celestes estaban formando una especie de perímetro o zona cero en la que no había nada brillando. Era como ver la superficie de una copa de vino.

—Star Hill —murmuró Saga, poniéndose de pie.

Kanon quería comentar la obviedad del terrible presentimiento que causó ese repentino espectáculo, pero el cosmos de Shaka de Virgo buscó el suyo, y por ende, también el de su hermano. Increíblemente, el sexto santo de oro se encontraba en Star Hill, y tenía con él el cuerpo de Milo.

Kanon y Saga intercambiaron miradas y ambos desaparecieron a la vez, utilizando la Otra Dimensión para llegar hasta allá.

.*.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.*.

Intentar definir si era de día o de noche le resultó una tarea imposible, intentar averiguar qué pasaba con las estrellas y el cielo era algo que no podría haber hecho aunque intentara con todas sus fuerzas. El azul intenso, casi negro, había sido reemplazado por un color lila que, a medida que los minutos transcurrían, se hacía cada vez más intenso y brillante. La línea del horizonte se había vuelto blanca y las sombras de la tierra eran azules, todo un contraste extraño de colores que, increíblemente, iban bien juntos. Las estrellas se habían alejado, parecía que se amontonaban en los cuatro extremos del cielo para dejar un espacio vacío sobre su cabeza. Saga sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en el universo, algo malo y enorme, dada la manera extraña en que el cielo y el mundo en general estaban actuando. El cosmos de Shaka llegó como una llamada inesperada, fue como un sobresalto en medio de la calma absoluta. El santo de Virgo requería de las presencias de Saga y Kanon de Géminis en Star Hill, lugar que estaba mejor iluminado que el resto del mundo. Cuando llegaron, Saga y su gemelo lo hicieron en las afueras, a la entrada del camino que los guiaría hasta donde Shaka estaba. No sabía para qué los había llamado o qué hacía allí cuando se suponía que debía estar en el Santuario al igual que él y permanecer de guardia en las puertas de su respectivo templo, aunque las cosas se habían doblado desde que todo el asunto de Caos amenazando a los dioses se había intensificado.

Siguieron en silencio el camino cuesta arriba por el borde de un gran risco. Saga conocía muy bien el lugar y casi podía ir y venir con los ojos cerrados, pero Kanon nunca había estado ahí, y caminaba mirando en todas las direcciones, con una expresión de concentración tan intensa que podría parecer que intentaba memorizar el camino de regreso. Unos meses antes nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría caminando a la par de su hermano, ambos en buenos términos, casi como buenos amigos, y pensaba que si morían en una hora o diez años, se alegraría siempre por tener la oportunidad de saber que podía llevarse bien con ese hombre. Todo se lo debía a Athena, por supuesto. Ella lo había perdonado. Pero así mismo, había sido Milo quien redimió sus pecados y lo convirtió en parte de la orden dorada, siendo la primera de todos ellos en aceptarlo como un compañero, como un igual.

No podía evitar pensar en Milo y en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses. Fue una sorpresa para él saberse vivo junto a su hermano y el resto de sus compañeros, los que resucitaron primero y los que le siguieron. Fue una sorpresa ver a todos los chiquillos a los que Aioros y él cuidaban años atrás, verlos como jóvenes fuertes y competentes, y no sólo como guerreros poderosos. Porque incluso a través de los trece años en los que ocupó el lugar del Patriarca, nunca los había visto realmente, no sabía cómo se llevaban más allá de las formalidades, no sabía qué tan intensos, molestos o divertidos podían ser, no sabía cuánta paciencia se requería para separar a Milo de Aioria cuando se ponían a pelear en los entrenamientos, o cuán fácil era sacar a Shaka de su templo, no sabía que Aioria era un coleccionista de baratijas o que Milo sabía cocinar, no hubiera imaginado que a Shura le gustaba tomar grandes cantidades de té y que en realidad, Afrodita detestaba ir de compras. No sabía que a DeathMask le gustaran las películas de romance y que Camus pasaba su vida entera tratando de inculcar algo de amor por la literatura en Milo. No sabía que Mu tenía grandes y confiables conocimientos en arquitectura, o que Aldebarán tenía familiares en el pueblo de Rodorio que trabajaban en una carnicería.

O que Kanon recortaba imágenes de animales de las revistas o periódicos de los domingos, aunque no supiera por qué.

Saga nunca supo nada de sus iguales o superiores, ni siquiera de Aioros, que se pasaba el día cantando canciones infantiles que solía cantarle a su hermano cuando era niño.

Incluso en ese momento, Saga creía que no sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de la vida y de sus compañeros. Habían intentado por primera vez trabajar como una unidad por un tiempo prolongado pero no lo habían conseguido; hubo momentos de tensión y de desconfianza, momentos de miedo e inseguridad en los que parecía que todo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor, pero también existieron momentos divertidos; días a la semana en que se comunicaban a través de sus cosmos para decidir quién de ellos incordiaría a Milo hasta convencerla de hacerle de cenar a los doce, hubieron días especiales e inolvidables, como aquel en el que jugaron a las escondidas dejando ciega a Milo en el proceso, o como los días que le siguieron, cuando ella empezó a hacerle favores a todo el mundo y se apareció en medio del coliseo haciendo chistes sobre tiempos verbales.

Todo había girado alrededor de ella en esa nueva oportunidad que tuvieron de volver a la vida, y aunque Saga había sido rechazado, estaba tranquilo sabiendo que Milo conocía sus sentimientos.

Quizás los conocía mejor que él mismo.

—Allá está —murmuró Kanon, mirando hacia arriba.

Saga miró en la misma dirección y solo pudo ver un atisbo de la cabellera dorada de su compañero. Una fuerte pero tibia brisa comenzó a soplar y le revolvió el cabello, olas de polvo se levantaron y su hermano gruñó con molestia, cubriéndose los ojos.

—Apresurémonos —contestó Saga, a lo que Kanon asintió mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

Apuraron el paso en una subida empinada y llegaron a la cima de una plataforma de piedra circular en la que Shaka estaba sentado en su típica posición del Loto, con las manos unidas al frente y la cabeza baja. Delante de él había algo con la preocupante figura de una persona envuelta de un extremo a otro con una capa húmeda, que tenía cristales de hielo adheridos. Cuando se acercaron, Saga desvió la vista tras comprobar que de una de las puntas escapaban pequeños y rebeldes mechones de cabello azul.

—Imagino que tienes un excelente motivo para haber huido con el cadáver de Milo —dijo en voz baja, tratando de ver únicamente al santo de Virgo y no al cuerpo tendido delante de él.

A su lado, Kanon pareció reparar con más atención a lo que estaba en el suelo, y su semblante se puso pálido. Shaka pareció sonreír aunque fue un gesto perceptible a medias, casi como si se lo hubiese imaginado. Asintiendo, se puso de pie.

—El alma de Milo estuvo unos pocos segundos en mi templo antes de partir al Inframundo, y habló conmigo un momento —respondió Shaka, llevando su rostro hacia el suelo, como si a través de sus párpados cerrados fuera capaz de ver el cuerpo sin inmutarse por la falta de vida en éste—. Ella me pidió que trajera hasta aquí su cadáver, sabiendo que los demás no serían capaces de hacerlo o se negarían.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kanon, frunciendo el ceño, todavía algo pálido.

—Por Caos, naturalmente.

Shaka elevó su rostro hacia el cielo, como si mirara fijamente la bóveda celestial vacía. El lila se había desteñido justo sobre ellos, tornándose poco a poco más y más claro, casi blanco. Se veía como el lugar en el que el sol debería estar. El viento fuerte que levantaba polvo sopló en la dirección contraria a la que había llegado, y de inmediato pareció hacer el mismo camino a la inversa, como si iniciara un zigzagueo interminable. Entonces, Saga notó que el punto desteñido del cielo se tornaba cada vez más blanco y no solo eso, sino que comenzaba a brillar como un sol blanco. El brillo se hizo tan intenso que parecía que el mediodía había decidido presentarse a último minuto. Shaka puso una mano en su hombro y otra en el hombro de su hermano y realizó un movimiento con los labios que formó la frase: hay que salir de aquí.

Fue entonces cuando Saga notó que no podía escuchar nada y que el viento era tan fuerte, que su silbido cortaba cualquier tipo de sonido.

Inmediatamente aferró los brazos de Shaka y Kanon y utilizó su Otra Dimensión para alejarlos, y cuando pisaron la entrada de Star Hill, mucho más abajo, la tierra comenzó a moverse violentamente, de tal manera que todas las formaciones rocosas se agrietaron y comenzaron a caerse, levantando nubes de polvo que eran llevadas lejos y de regreso por el viento. Incapaz de pensar en qué estaba sucediendo, Saga sólo pudo instar a su compañero y a su hermano a permanecer al ras del suelo y a resistir mientras el terremoto se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Pensó que se acabaría al cabo de unos minutos, pero cuando las grietas cortaron la superficie sobre la que estaban ubicados y se abrieron, separándolo de su hermano, supo que solo se pondría peor y que debían irse. Aferrándose otra vez al brazo de Shaka, lo transportó hacia donde Kanon estaba y desde allí los llevó de vuelta hacia la zona apartada, hacia el Sur de la entrada del Santuario, lugar desde el que Star Hill era una montaña sombreada en el horizonte y la estatua de la diosa les mostraba su perfil derecho. Increíblemente, se encontró con que toda la zona había sido destruida y una parte de la tierra se había ido cuesta abajo en una de las tantas grietas que se habían formado, dejando sólo una alta planicie desértica en la que se encontró cara a cara con los demás santos dorados, que veían estupefactos hacia el Santuario, donde el risco en el que se alzaban los doce templos y todas las arenas de entrenamiento puestas al borde de los acantilados se rompían, dejando a las doce Casas en precarias bases de piedra que las sostenían mientras todo continuaba sacudiéndose. Incapaz de comunicarse con sus compañeros, miró, sorprendiéndose y aterrándose ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un sonido como de miles de volcanes estallando a la vez se unió al terrible silbido de las corrientes de viento y sus oídos casi no fueron capaces de resistirlo. El temblor de la tierra no amainó y la luz blanca se hizo tan intensa que mirar hacia adelante requería que cubriera parcialmente su frente con las manos. Arriba, el cielo pareció abrirse en dos y una gran masa de luz y fuego crepitante se asomó hasta la mitad como una gota de agua a medio caer de la llave de un grifo. Una onda expansiva barrió con todo lo que seguía de pie, árboles, columnas, paredes; la gran estatua de Athena en la cima del Santuario se partió al medio y cayó sobre sí misma, desmoronándose en una nube de polvo y grava, y la figura de Nike en la mano derecha se hizo pedazos, al igual que el techo y el piso superior del templo principal, que fueron arrancados de sus cimientos y llevados lejos. Otra onda expansiva le siguió y el templo de Piscis y Acuario fueron los siguientes en caer, provocando que las rosas del jardín de Afrodita se perdieran entre tantos escombros volando; cientos de papeles parecieron formar un torbellino que se elevó hacia el cielo y se perdió en la inmensidad de la catástrofe. La luz pareció intensificarse todavía más antes de convertirse en una columna que bajó hacia el suelo como la trompa de un tornado de categoría cinco. Un remolino igual se levantó desde el suelo y se unió con el resplandor a medio camino, creando una especie de ojo de huracán a través del cual sólo podía adivinar formas gracias a los destellos de luz que lo atravesaban y cegaban al mundo. El viento sumado a las ondas expansivas y el terremoto que estaba despedazando la tierra hicieron que cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a la diosa que se hallaba entre Aioros y Seiya, se mantuvieran tan quietos como podían, mientras el torbellino de luz, viento y fuego se volvía cada vez más grande. Saga podía ver a través de las capas de polvo, podía adivinar con facilidad el lugar en el que había ido a parar la masa de luz, podía ver las formas tenues de lo que quedaba de Star Hill y también la diminuta figura de Milo, que se había alzado del suelo y se mantenía flotando impertérrita en medio de la tormenta, como si para ella eso significaba un nivel diferente de ser arrullada por una brisa. No había movimientos aparentes en su cuerpo y desde su distancia, Saga no podía estar seguro de si estaba viva o muerta, sus brazos estaban abiertos y extendidos, sus piernas colgaban laxas y la prenda que cubría su pecho era zarandeada con fuerza por las corrientes. Se veía como una pequeña sombra entre tanta luz, como un punto negro y fijo en su lugar pero de un momento a otro todo el polvo y los escombros levantaron una pared. Al mismo tiempo, a su lado, Shura, Mu y Aioria adoptaron la infame formación de la Exclamación de Athena, y Saga no pudo hacer nada más que horrorizarse ante el pensamiento de que esos tres pensaran atacar a Caos mientras descendía. Sus cosmos se alzaron y ellos resistieron lo mejor que pudieron en sus lugares mientras eran azotados por el viento. Y en Star Hill, la pared de escombros, rocas y polvo dejó entrever de manera parcial el momento en que la figura de Milo cambió ligeramente, pasando de ser un punto ensombrecido a una figura totalmente luminosa. De pronto, ella había suplantado al sol blanco, iluminando el cielo gracias a que la luz emergía de ella como inmensos rayos, fracturando el espacio vacío. El remolino formó a su alrededor un área impoluta, carente de cualquier cosa que pudiera ensuciar esa pureza que destilaba, pero también el fuego que abrasaba cada superficie cercana; desde el cielo una segunda figura bajó, una semejante a una mujer que caía en picada, que traía consigo más fuego y un cosmos tan grande y abrumador, que Saga sintió que deseaba postrarse y llorar por toda la eternidad. Sus compañeros se sintieron igual. Shura y Aioria, quienes estaban a los lados, cayeron sobre sus rodillas y allá, en la distancia, la figura luminosa de Milo fue invadida por la segunda, que bajó del cielo y pareció posarse sobre ella como un alma que regresa al cuerpo. Una onda expansiva diferente los arrastró a todos. Era una onda hecha de la misma luz y del mismo fuego, pero no quemó.

Antes que la pared de escombros, tierra y polvo volviera a levantarse, una armadura se materializó alrededor de Milo y se acopló a ella de manera violenta, como si en lugar de cubrirla la consumiera, y destellos ligeros de un profundo azul eléctrico se vieron alrededor de sus hombros. Ese fue también el momento exacto en que Shura y Aioria se levantaron, volviéndose a posicionar para realizar la técnica prohibida, y aunque no pudo escucharlos, vio la inmensa masa de energía inestable, la concentración de los tres cosmos que estallaron y fue catapultada hacia adelante, barriendo con los templos de Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario y Capricornio que estaban en su camino, y siguió hasta perderse detrás de la inmensa pared que se había levantado entre Caos y ellos.

.*.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.*.

Las ondas expansivas se detuvieron en el momento exacto en que la Exclamación de Athena cruzó el muro improvisado. El viento no amainó pero de alguna manera todos ellos, Camus incluido, habían conseguido ponerse de pie. La luz era todavía extremadamente intensa y el cielo antes lila no era más que una fina bóveda de un pálido color que no se sabía si era rosa o, simplemente, sangre diluida. Sin embargo, escasos segundos pasaron hasta que un tipo de sonido atronador diferente cortó el aire, llenando el espacio por completo. Era algo parecido a un rugido pero también se sentía como una tormenta que se acercaba. Camus no había escuchado nada parecido jamás; sus huesos se estremecieron y su cuerpo cedió, yendo hacia el suelo una vez más. Una hora atrás había despertado después de su encuentro con uno de los Pilares, y descubierto que había estado inconsciente en una laguna de su propia sangre. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún tipo de dolencia o herida. Mu llegó cuando él se levantaba, advirtiéndole que el Patriarca había ordenado que todos se fueran del Santuario pero que no se alejaran mucho.

Allá arriba, en Star Hill, la nube de humo se movió, avanzando como una gran muralla empujada por miles de soldados, y una nueva amenaza reemplazó a las aplastantes ondas expansivas. Al principio, no era más que luz iluminando el camino. Pero se dio cuenta que no era solo luz, sino una terrible marejada de fuego que bajó, atravesando la muralla y barriendo con el risco en el que lo poco que quedaba del Santuario se mantenía precariamente en pie. El fuego casi blanco destruyó todo a su paso, siguiendo el camino de los templos de Virgo, Leo, Cáncer, Géminis, Tauro y finalmente Aries. La nube de polvo y escombros, fuego y explosiones menores que se sucedieron tras su paso fueron atravesados por algo distinto; alguien, más bien. A la vez que los Pilares de la Creación se materializaban en lo que quedaba del templo de Aries, la figura que atravesaba lentamente la nube de escombros se dejó ver finalmente, y algo muy dentro de Camus se rompió en pedazos al reconocerla. Los Pilares se postraron ante ella, quien emergía de la catástrofe como una especie de ángel salvador; tenía alas hechas de luz en su espalda, tan grandes que superaban por mucho su altura, y su cabello azul era largo otra vez, se ondulaba y se mecía con gracia perfecta alrededor de sus hombros y caía libre en su espalda, hasta la altura de sus caderas. Llevaba una armadura que cubría por completo su pecho, torso, hombros y cuello y dejaba expuesta sus caderas, que eran cubiertas por las faldas dobles de un vestido de color dorado claro que se abría adelante y se alborotaba como grandes y finas nubes de oro en polvo en torno a sus piernas, envueltas en parte por la armadura, que a su vez, dejaba sus pies, manos y antebrazos al descubierto. Camus no podía decidir de qué color era la armadura. Le parecía ver destellos de violeta y oro, pero también de negro y blanco, miles de filamentos de luz se arremolinaban en su superficie como estrellas danzando con el objetivo de confundirlo, las formas angulosas y suaves de los bordes eran como pequeños y finos arcoíris. En su mano izquierda llevaba su propio báculo, la piel dorada se veía aclarada por tanta exposición a la luz y aunque el gesto de su rostro le parecía el mismo, los grandes ojos de mirada intensa no tenían atisbos de turquesa o rojo, sino que eran cuencas luminosas que refulgían como fuego.

Esa era Caos, que surgía de en medio de la destrucción para crear algo nuevo, apareciendo ante ellos, mostrando su grandeza, llevando en su mano derecha el cúmulo de energía de la Exclamación de Athena.

Se precipitó hacia abajo desde su altura y cuando se posó sobre una roca en la que, al calcular la distancia entre donde estaban los Pilares y ella, se dio cuenta que era donde antes había estado ubicado el octavo templo. El fuego y la luz, la tormenta y la propia tierra se movieron con ella, siguiéndola como niños a su madre, pero se apartaron cuando ella movió su brazo derecho, convirtiendo la Exclamación de Athena en una masa de energía inestable que se estiró como una goma, y la lanzó lejos justo en el momento en que una quinta figura aparecía a varios metros frente a ella.

La Exclamación de Athena barrió con todo lo que estaba frente a Caos, incluido el dios Apolo, que desapareció entre la destrucción. La energía acumulada de los cosmos de los tres santos dorados se desperdigó por toda la tierra a la vista, destruyendo todo a su paso y perdiéndose finalmente de su vista. Y sin embargo, más allá, cerca de Caos, las cosas no habían terminado. La diosa miró hacia donde estaban por unos instantes y detrás de Camus, quien sintió que era consumido por esa mirada, sintió el cosmos de Athena titilando peligrosamente, casi como si estuviera a punto de apagarse; pero no fue capaz de quitar la mirada de ella y moverse, y solo sintió el cuerpo de la diosa de la guerra cayendo a su derecha. La deidad no volvió a moverse, pero nadie fue capaz de hacer algo al respecto además de mirar. Mu, Shura y Aioria estaban en el suelo, a medio caer. El inmenso cosmos de Caos los estaba hundiendo en la tierra. Sus alas aletearon una vez y fuego blanco y puro emergió de ellas, plumas incandescentes se unieron a la tormenta como estrellas fugaces.

Apolo volvió a presentarse frente a Caos, en medio de una columna de luz y fuego de menor tamaño que no le causó ningún tipo de impresión a la gran diosa. El dios del sol estaba hecho añicos, su cabello rojo era un desastre, la túnica blanca que lo cubría tenía agujeros y manchas de sangre en todas partes. Desde donde estaba, Camus no podía verle el rostro pero sí podía sentir su cosmos enloquecido y fuera de control, y podía oír su voz gritándole a Caos.

— ¡Disfruté ver morir a ese hombre! —decía el dios, con su voz solemne y autoritaria totalmente fuera de control—. ¡Te quité al amor de tu vida, tal como tú me quitaste a la mujer que amaba!

Camus no pudo comprender del todo a qué se refería Apolo con todo eso y una parte suya estaba seguro de que jamás encontraría una respuesta clara y convincente. Caos, por su parte, parecía ajena a la provocación del dios, como si quisiera que él perdiera completamente los estribos y se le fuera encima sin cuidado para luego asestarle un golpe mortal.

Igual que Milo hacía con sus enemigos.

— ¡Tomé mi venganza contra ti! ¡¿Por qué no vienes a matarme ahora?! —continuó el dios, gritando desesperadamente. Había dolor en su voz, pero también una increíble cantidad de odio y miedo. Su cosmos se alzó en pos de guerra y refulgió como el fuego en un bosque seco, pero cuando levantó su mano hacia Caos, el primero de los Pilares, Altair, se le fue encima, derribándolo a escasos metros de donde estaba Caos. Apolo se incorporó a medias y escupió a los pies de la diosa, que seguía en estado de aparente calma—. ¡No quieras imponer tu justicia ahora! ¡Nos culpas de cientos de calamidades pero tú nunca estuviste aquí! ¡Te sentaste en tu trono a miles de millones de años luz y holgazaneaste! ¡Eres solo una gran perra autoritaria!

Ese comentario en voz de grito fue el límite para los Pilares de la Creación, que se movieron a la vez para atacar a Apolo. Camus vio con espanto cómo Cam materializaba en sus manos una espada hecha de fuego negro y la dirigía hacia el dios a la vez que Argus blandía un báculo que despidió una enorme bola de luz que impactó en el pecho del dios y Owen utilizaba una especie de bastón de oro y plata para lanzarle rayos que lo apresaron, manteniéndolo quieto en un fragmento de tierra. Entonces fue el turno de Altair para atacar. El Pilar desenfundó una espada que brillaba tanto como la propia Caos y la alzó a la altura del cuello de Apolo. Iban a matarlo, de no ser porque la voz de Caos, la voz de Milo, se escuchó en todas partes. Su timbre hizo que todo, todo se detuviera. El temblor de la tierra, las fuertes ventiscas, el fuego, todo se detuvo.

—No lo mates todavía, aún no es el tiempo.

Altair no discutió, sino que enfundó su espada y asintió hacia ella, acatando la orden. Las amarras que mantenían quieto a Apolo se liberaron pero Caos avanzó hacia él y extendió su mano derecha. El dios maltratado pero todavía despierto se elevó en el aire unos cuantos metros, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera aferrarlo de su cabello. Entonces, sin prestar atención a nada más, comenzó a voltearse y a andar hacia arriba como si pisara el aire. Los Pilares, en cambio, levantaron vuelo y se perdieron en la inmensidad, haciéndose completamente invisibles, aunque sus cosmos permanecieron. Sus alas hechas de luz y sin ningún tipo de ornamentos desperdigaron brillantes plumas que remolinearon a su alrededor antes de caer a la tierra. A su alrededor y a todo lo ancho y largo del mundo a la vista, cada cosa que había sido arrasada por su poder comenzó a moverse, elevándose en el aire y tomando forma. Era como si se estuviese levantando un nuevo Santuario frente a ellos. A pesar del temblor, Camus pudo levantarse, pero cuando trató de gritar el nombre de Milo, fue interrumpido por DeathMask, que en un acto totalmente inconsciente y peligroso, comenzó a gritarle a la diosa diciendo:

— ¡Hey, Milo! ¡Esa ropa se ve algo extravagante, deberías volver al dorado!

Caos, quien parecía escalar una ladera suave hacia el mismo cielo, arrastrando a Apolo —a quien sostenía en su mano derecha—, se volteó brevemente en su dirección y sus ojos llenos de luz se trabaron en DeathMask, quien pareció ser completamente paralizado por un momento. Entonces, la voz que invadía todo, la voz de Milo, se escuchó, hablándole directamente al santo de Cáncer.

—Ve al cuarto templo cuanto antes —dijo ella, antes de volverse y darles la espalda. Sus alas volvieron a repiquetear una vez, lanzando una brisa cálida a todas partes. Más plumas volaron y una aterrizó cerca de Camus, pero se desintegró en el césped maltratado antes que pudiera tomarla, sanando la tierra, haciendo que el verde del césped brillara como si fuera nuevo.

DeathMask farfulló algo incomprensible a lo que Camus no le prestó atención. Una escalera se formó hacia lo alto del cielo con los escombros que se alzaban, dirigiéndose a ese pozo del que todas las estrellas se habían drenado. Allí, una grieta se formó y pareció cortar el espacio vacío entre el cielo y la Tierra y a medida que ella subía, alejándose otra vez, el material de la escalera bajaba en forma de pequeños cristales de luz y adoptaban las formas del Santuario tal como estaba antes de su llegada. La forma de Milo, su cuerpo en el que ahora habitaba una diosa primigenia, se perdió entre los bordes de la grieta que se había formado en el cielo, y toda la luz y el color, el calor y la vida se fueron con ella.

En cuestión de segundos, todo estaba de nuevo en la total y más estremecedora oscuridad.

* * *

.

Epílogo: 11/08/16


	24. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO.**

El aire, que había quedado cargado de estática luego de que el poder de Caos actuara como una fuerza aplastante y destructora, de pronto se volvió ligero, fresco, casi primaveral. La oscuridad retrocedió paulatinamente, a medida que el lugar en el que la grieta abierta entre el cielo y la Tierra un diminuto punto de luz blanca destellaba como una chispa antes de crecer, hasta que su brillo fue capaz de convertir la noche en el más brillante mediodía. Con la llegada inesperada y abrupta del nuevo día, las estructuras que conformaban el Santuario quedaron expuestas: sus edificios y monumentos, sus arenas de entrenamientos, el coliseo, el templo principal y los doce restantes, incluso las columnas que se mantenían en pie antes del terremoto. Todo estaba como nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Los rastros del desastre no estaban por ningún lado, Star Hill otra vez se alzaba tenue y transparente contra la parte más lejana en el fondo, el oleaje del mar contra las costas y los cantos de las aves conformaron una eufonía agradable y distendida, como si ese día nada extraño, triste o malo hubiese ocurrido.

Aioros se levantó, todavía aturdido y tembloroso, sus hombros estaban tan tensos que dolían y sus huesos se sentían como gelatina. Mirando alrededor, notó que todos sus compañeros se encontraban bien. O al menos técnicamente bien. Aioria, Mu y Shura se quedaron en el suelo, cansados y agobiados por haber utilizado la Exclamación de Athena, técnica que habían ejecutado con la intensión de detener el descenso de Caos sobre Milo, y que había fallado no de manera deprimente, sino vergonzosa.

La imagen de Caos emergiendo de la tormenta, indemne y majestuosa, vistiendo esa armadura cuyos colores no estaba totalmente seguro de haber captado bien, con ese vestido dorado y sus alas hechas de luz, como si cada pluma fuera una pequeña chispa de fuego y electricidad. Ella había sostenido la Exclamación de Athena en su mano derecha y la había llevado llevado consigo como si se tratara de una simple linterna, incluso, utilizándola para atacar a Apolo.

— ¿Saori? Saori, despierta. ¡Despierta, Saori! —murmuraba Seiya, sacudiendo ligeramente uno de los hombros de la diosa. Athena no despertó luego que Caos les dirigiera a todos ellos una simple mirada y le preocupaba que pudiera haberle hecho algo que ellos no eran capaces de ver—. ¡Vamos, Saori! ¿Por qué no despiertas? ¡¿Por qué no despierta?! —demandó con desesperación, mirando a todos ellos.

—Es probable que solo esté inconsciente. No parece que esté herida, pero deberíamos asegurarnos —respondió el Patriarca, acercándose. Tras examinarla con detenimiento, se volteó hacia Saga—. Utiliza tu técnica para trasladarnos al templo principal.

Saga asintió a la vez que todos se acercaban a él. Mu ayudó a Shura a levantarse y a su vez, Shura ayudó a Aioria, quien estaba agarrándose un lado de la cabeza mientras silenciosas y pequeñas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos. Él no había querido realizar la técnica contra Milo pensando que destruiría lo poco que quedaba de ella, pero lo había hecho de todos modos pensando en el bienestar de Athena y el mundo. Aioros se ofreció a tomar su lugar, pero tan obstinado como era, su hermano menor prefirió enfrentarse a aquello que no deseaba hacer.

Aioros pensó que, en ciertos aspectos, las vidas de los santos eran algo injustas. No existía familia o amigos cuando se trataba de cumplir con el deber. Podría sonar duro y despiadado pero estaba seguro que en el futuro Athena recompensaría su sacrificio.

—Yo lo haré. Saga no está en condiciones —intervino Kanon. El mutismo de Saga no hablaba de qué tan indispuesto se encontraba pero el que su hermano menor se ofreciera por él sí dejó en claro la unión que se forjó entre ambos después de las guerras.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¡¿Quién hará qué cosa?! —exclamó Aioria, abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¡Otra Dimensión! —exclamó Kanon.

Y al momento siguiente todos estaban detrás del templo principal, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas. Aioros notó que no todo había vuelto a la normalidad después del descenso de Caos, pues sólo la cabeza de la estatua de Athena y una de las alas de Nike estaban en el suelo, una junto a la otra. Eso se le antojó de mal augurio y pensó que debían repararla cuanto antes, pero la prioridad por ese momento era Athena. Seiya se la llevó siguiendo el camino que llevaba a su recámara privada, rompiendo así todos los protocolos y poniendo de los nervios al Patriarca.

Todos se dirigieron al interior y atravesaron el largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala del trono, notando también que otro símbolo importante no había sido devuelto a su estado original: el trono en el que la diosa se sentaba estaba roto, partido al medio, y una de las mitades yacía en el suelo. Parecía haber sido cortado limpiamente con una filosa espada.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? —preguntó Afrodita, recostándose contra una columna interna y cruzando sus brazos.

—Esperaremos a que nos digan qué ocurre con Athena —respondió Dohko, mirando hacia el pasillo medio oculto tras las gruesas cortinas rojas.

DeathMask lanzó una exclamación ahogada y tras poner cara de sorpresa se retiró del salón, saliendo casi como si corriera para alcanzar algo. Aioros quiso detenerlo recordándole que lo importante en ese momento era permanecer juntos, pero recordó también que antes de marcharse Caos había hablado, casi como que le ordenara. Y la manera en que lo hizo consiguió dejar mudo al santo de Cáncer.

Aioros no esperaba que le hiciera caso.

Dejó ir en paz a su compañero y se quedó donde estaba, esperando. Un cómodo pero tenso silencio se estableció entre los presentes y el día avanzó como si nada. Cuando el atardecer llegó, DeathMask no se apareció por ahí y el sol blanco que se había alzado como un rey en su ceremonia de coronación se ocultó en la línea del horizonte, y su luz le dio un extraño pero hermoso tono al mundo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso hizo que Aioros dejara de preocuparse por saber qué estaba sucediendo con Athena, y cuando la luna se alzó como si nada desde un extremo y las estrellas brillaron tan intensas y hermosas como siempre, decidió que la espera tenía que acabarse en algún momento, y se encaminó hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la recámara de Athena. Sin embargo, cuando cruzó las pesadas cortinas se detuvo por la reciente llegada de un cosmos desconocido. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, descubrió que se trataba del general marino Isaac, quien al marcharse con su dios, se ofreció a llevar al dios guerrero Frodi con él para trasportarlo de nuevo a Asgard desde el portal que estaba en la Atlántida. Camus se acercó a su antiguo alumno y tras un pequeño intercambio de palabras que no oyó, el general se acercó a Aioros.

—Quiero ver a la diosa Athena —exigió, su voz dura y su postura tensa no le sentaron bien a Aioros.

—Ella no se encuentra…

—No puedes reunirte con Athena, general marino —la voz del Patriarca sonó directamente detrás de Aioros, y él se ubicó en su lugar junto a sus compañeros, deseoso de saber qué le sucedía a la diosa.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Athena?

—Yo puedo decirles cómo se encuentra —respondió el general, interrumpiendo de forma irrespetuosa—. Poseidón forjó una barrera para proteger el mundo marino del poder de Caos pero no funcionó. Todo se destruyó frente a nuestras narices sin que pudiéramos hacer nada y no sólo eso, sino que nuestro dios abandonó el cuerpo de Julián Solo. Ahora, tenemos allá abajo un mundo reconstruido a medias y un adolescente multimillonario con amnesia. Apuesto a que sucede lo mismo con Athena.

Las expresiones de espanto que los santos le dirigieron al general marino se centraron en el Patriarca, quien escuchó en silencio lo acontecido en el fondo del océano. Luego de un momento, él habló.

—Efectivamente. Después de algunas horas logré constatar que Athena no se encuentra aquí, en el Santuario —respondió, un suspiro escapó de sus labios y cuando alzó su barbilla, la poca luz hizo que sus ojeras se intensificaran.

— ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso? —preguntó Shura, acercándose unos pasos.

—Quiere decir que el cosmos y alma de Athena han abandonado este lugar —contestó Shaka, adelantándose también—. Ahora, Saori Kido no es más que una joven común y corriente. ¿No es así, su Santidad?

—También ha perdido la memoria —dijo el Patriarca, asintiendo a las palabras del santo de Virgo—. No recuerda nada, ni siquiera sabe dónde está.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que fue sellada? —preguntó Aioros, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío escalaba por su espalda para instalarse en la base de su cuello.

—No. No fue sellada. —Nuevamente el general intervino y todas las miradas fueron de nuevo hacia él—. Poseidón no está sellado.

— ¿Entonces qué? —exigió Aioria.

—Creemos que Caos se los llevó —contestó, inmutable.

— ¿Eso es posible, Patriarca? —preguntó Dohko, dándole a su antiguo compañero y superior una mirada que expresaba miedo.

—Lo es —contestó el Patriarca, mirando al santo de Libra—. Caos desea castigar a los dioses, no a los humanos. Su lucha no es con nosotros así que es normal que quitara a los dioses de sus recipientes.

Aioros no dijo nada y el resto de ellos prefirió guardar silencio. Un clima cargado de ansiedad y nervios se instaló entre todos. Si Caos había secuestrado el alma de Athena, dejando atrás el frágil cuerpo de Saori Kido, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

*.*.*.*.*

Caos se volteó hacia él en aquel momento y le habló directamente, no utilizando su voz pero sí su cosmos, y el mensaje fue claro. Tenía que ir al cuarto templo cuanto antes y DeathMask no perdió tiempo en hacer lo que le pidió, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su templo se encontró con la espantosa sensación de vacío al descubrir que la entrada al Inframundo estaba cerrada, y no podía acceder a las colinas de Yumotsu. Entonces, se dio a la larga y abrumadora tarea de abrir un nuevo camino hacia el otro mundo, proceso para el que usó gran parte de su cosmos. Le tomó horas, no estaba seguro de cuántas, pero cuando acabó y fue capaz de ir y venir sin dificultades entre un mundo y otro, la noche cubría ese lado del mundo, la luna volvía a darle a la tierra ese tono plateado y azulado que echaba de menos y las estrellas se marcaban contra el oscuro del cielo. DeathMask ya no tuvo ganas de volver al templo principal y prefirió informarse preguntándole a Afrodita qué estaba sucediendo. Un rato antes el general marino Isaac de Kraken había pasado por su templo pidiendo permiso y tan ocupado como estaba, DeathMask sólo lo había dejado ir sin cuestionarlo.

Sentado en las escaleras del frente, la respuesta de su amigo llegó con su cosmos, diciéndole que Athena había fue arrancada del cuerpo de la señorita Saori Kido. Suponían que Caos fue la responsable, pero no estaban seguros y por el momento nadie sabía qué hacer, así que esperarían.

Suspirando, pensó que no había un solo motivo para estar contentos por el descenso de Caos, o por la reconstrucción del Santuario que se había llevado a cabo en menos de cinco minutos. Casi una hora después, sus compañeros de los templos inferiores pasaron para dirigirse a los suyos y DeathMask pensó que quizás Caos, en su extrema bondad, también había restaurado la comida que estaba en su refrigerador. Se dispuso a entrar a la zona privada, pero se detuvo cerca de la puerta disimulada en la pared cuando la puerta al Inframundo palpitó como si estuviese siendo empujada desde el otro lado. Tenso, se acercó al punto exacto en que se cruzaba y sintió una vez más la palpitación proveniente de la línea en que se cruzaba. Algo extrañado por lo que estaba pasando, decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y extendió su brazo y lo metió de lleno en el portal, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, buscando a lo que pudiera estar causando esa presión, pero no encontró nada. Sin embargo, cuando iba a sacarlo, al último minuto, algo se aferró a su antebrazo y de la impresión, DeathMask retrajo su brazo hacia sí mismo, trayendo también lo que sea que lo había agarrado.

Era una persona.

Alguien se aferró a él desde el otro mundo y cayó de rodillas y se inclinó en el suelo, pero una mano blanca y femenina, pequeña y de apariencia frágil seguía aferrada a él. DeathMask solo vio el blanco del vestido esparcido por todas partes, y después, le prestó atención al cabello castaño oscuro que caía de forma modesta sobre los hombros, sin llegar más allá. Tragando con dificultad, tiró un poco de su brazo y el agarre se soltó. La chica cayó de lleno en el suelo, removiéndose como si se levantara después de un largo sueño.

—No es cierto —murmuró para sí, observándola.

— ¿Dónde… estoy? —susurró ella, sentándose y echando su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Los ojos verdes recorrieron todo el lugar antes de posarse en él—. ¡Es usted! —exclamó, sorprendida.

DeathMask sintió que se ahogaba, sintió que su corazón se salía de su cuerpo, sintió las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos como cascadas furiosas.

—Helena —susurró.

Ella asintió y luego sonrió.

* * *

Nota final: La verdad es que decir algo más acá, después del último CHAN se siente mal e incorrecto, pero cero flojera de poner otra página. Así que comenzaré diciendo que no puedo creer que haya llegado al final. Sé que es la segunda parte y falta la última pero en muchos momentos, cuando me faltaban horas para publicar y sabía que no iba a poder entregar el documento a tiempo, pensaba: ya fue, no escribo más. Más de una vez me atacó la duda, no supe cómo seguir o cómo atar cabos sueltos. De alguna manera lo conseguí, y mis pobres amigos que no me escuchaban hablar de otra cosa que no fuera "mañana tengo que publicar" saben de lo que estoy hablando. Me sentí muy presionada y muchos de los capítulos que entregué me siguen sin gustar, todavía siento que son de baja calidad, que son relleno, que podría haber salido mejor. Pero ya, ya se terminó. Me siento tan libre de la presión que estuve sintiendo que ahora no sé qué hacer con mi tiempo xD pero sí hay algo que creo que todo debemos hacer con humildad y con alegría y eso es dar las gracias. Primero que todo, a Anaski, que se tomaba la molestia de corregir los capítulos, tirándome recomendaciones de cómo quedaría mejor hasta que le dije: viola al maldito documento. Gracias Ana, por tu esfuerzo no publiqué tanta fumada incanónica con errores de ortografía y fallas gramaticales. Agradezco también a Misao por sus tremendos duraznos de inspiración que me salvaron la vida en más de una oportunidad, agradezco los comentarios que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme después de leer los capítulo, y agradezco que permanecieran hasta el último capítulo. Dios me dio lectores fieles para compensar mi esfuerzo y le estoy agradecida también a Él.

Aaaah que les suena muy a despedida ¿No? Pues no. Ni siquiera es una despedida temporal. He aquí el itinerario para los próximos meses (?

* * *

 **LOS AGENTES DE LA PAZ**

(Milo del Caos 0.5)

Esto originalmente iba a ser un especial de cinco oneshot en celebración del día del amigo. pero no me dio el tiempo de escribirlos todos, así que, manteniendo la temática de 5 oneshot, publicaré los cinco a modo de precuela del fic original. Ya saben que entre el prólogo de Milo del Caos y el primer capítulo hay un lapso de tiempo de cuatro meses, así que sabrán lo que pasó con los dorados y bronceados durante ese tiempo antes que llegara Mika y comenzara el desmadre.

Su fecha de publicación será el: 25/08/16.

* * *

 **LA SENTENCIA DE CAOS.**

(Milo del Caos 3)

La tercera y última parte del long fic que vienen siguiendo desde el año pasado, donde sabremos cómo acabará todo (bueno, ustedes lo sabrán. Yo ya lo sé) tendrá más o menos la misma cantidad que esta parte y contará con uno o dos especiales.

Fecha de Publicación: 19/09/16.

Hasta entonces, les pido que se cuiden y que disfruten de este último pedacito de lectura hasta dentro de algunos días. Sí, hace un rato publiqué en Facebook que no iba a escribir nada más por al menos dos semanas.

JAJAJAJAJA


End file.
